Love hurts
by Dreamerxox
Summary: When Barry returns back to Waterloo Road after stealing sister Kacey's money, is he sorry or only out to hurt those closet to him? Kacey thinks that Harley is the boy for her, but is she wrong? Will Barry ruin everything? Or will Harley do that himself? Please review :) xxx
1. Chapter 1

Love hurts

Authors note: this story is based on Barry's return. I know that Barry is no longer in waterloo Road :( but I wrote this like the week before he even came back. Based on spoilers. This story has loads to do with Barry and Kacey and Kacey and Carol etc. I will probably say this a lot every time I publish a story. But please read my bio otherwise you will not understand most of the things I write about and who some of the characters are, because the way I portray them in my stories are like they've been in waterloo Road from the start. So anyways, please read and review. criticism is allowed of course. But please don't be too mean! Hope you enjoy.

Barry POV

I walked up to the red gates, the familiar feeling filled me again. Bullshit. This place is full of Bullshit. I felt a gentle hand snake into mine and I turned to face my beautiful girlfriend Gabriella

"c'mon handsome, schools waiting for us" said Gabriella.

"this place ain't gonna know what's hit them!" replied Barry excitedly.

"yeah tell me about it" muttered Gabriella.

Gabriella POV

Barry flung his arm loosely around my shoulder, pulling me into him as he gently kissed my forehead. We then headed up the slope. Heads turned at us and I just enjoyed the attention. Barry led us up to Mrs Barry. She looked disgusted.

"well, long time no see mother." said Barry sounding smug.

"what are you doing here?" asked Carol, lowering her voice slightly.

"it's a school you bitch" Barry shot back. "and seeing as you disowned me, it really isn't your business where I go or what I am doing."

"you watch your mouth Barry." Carol moved closer to Barry, causing his smirk to fade. But he quickly regained his power.

"or what?" retorted Barry, trying to cause a reaction. He carried on however. " anyway I'm gonna keep this quick, this is Gabriella my girlfriend."

"what?!" Carol asked. "you can't be going out with her!" yelled Carol sounding disgusted with her sons announcement.

"oh it bothers you, does it? So anyway, how's Kacey? Still sulking over that money shit? Is Dyn still a bimbo? And you mum, are you still as skanky as ever?" Carol stood shocked that Barry had said such things about his family.

"oh Barry, look how upset you're making her. I told you it's better to lie and make her feel good about herself!" Gabriella's comment caused her a glare off Carol and a laugh off Barry.

"the pair of you, shut up!" Carol was starting to lose her cool.

"Barry?!" the sound of Kacey's voice caused Barry's heart to accelerate.

"speak of the devil, Kacey, how are ya?" asked Barry, not sounding interested at all.

" how...how have **you **been?" asked Kacey reluctantly smiling.

"do you care? Nah didn't think so." answered Barry before Kacey could even say anything. "you know what, the lot of ya make me sick! All I need is my beautiful girl and that's it. Kacey you ain't my number one anymore."

"Barry..." began Kacey, starting to tear up.

"oh piss off Kacey. C'mon babe, we have Windsor first. Better make sure he's taking care of my ma." Barry smirked at Carol.

"how do you know about him?" asked Carol sounding annoyed.

"I know everything." answered Barry matter of factually.

Carol POV

Barry and his lap dog strutted away looking annoyingly good together. I looked over at Kacey who was on the verge of tears.

"hey, hey c'mon Kace, don't let him get to you! We both knew it'd be hard letting our Baz go, and he's found it hard too. That's why he's acting like that." said Carol, while gently stroking Kacey's hair.

"I wish I never told on him, I didn't know how bad it would make things. I got to go to America didn't I? I'm such a selfish bitch." sobbed Kacey.

"no you're not babe, look why don't you go find Paisley."

"okay, I love you mum." smiled kacey.

"I love you to baby, go on, go find Paisley."

Kacey POV

I walked off in search for Paisley.

Authors note: there's the first chapter! The other characters will be involved soon so don't worry if you think I've made you read my bio for no reason! Please let me know what you think, btw I've already written most of the story so if you have ideas and I don't include them it's not because I'm ignoring you! Hehehe drop a comment please ;) xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Authors note: hope you enjoyed the first chapter for those of you who did read it…Please review though :) as it would mean a lot. So enjoy the second chapter. Xx Paisley POV I was standing near my locker getting aggro off that bitch Zoe. She's turned really spiteful after her and Kace broke up and didn't work out. I'm glad Kacey doesn't even bat an eyelid in her direction. "Paisley, your skirt actually isn't that short today, for a change." Said Zoe with a sly tone to her voice. "Well Zoe, I wish I could say the same thing about your face not being ugly but it is." Shot back Paisley. "So shut up before I mess it up even more!" "Have you ever considered anger management?!" asked Zoe, annoying Paisley even more. "I don't need anger management, I need people to manage not to piss me off all the time! And by people, I mean you. I swear, I'm gonna knock your face into place!" "Ha, go on then." Zoe shot back, trying to sound confident when in actual fact was scared of what Paisley would do. Paisley POV I was just about to unleash my inner Paisley on that bitch when an arm came and pulled me back. It was Kacey, she was crying so my mood instantly changed. "Babe, what's wrong?!" asked Paisley comfortingly. "He's back, Barry's back." Cried Kacey. "Oh, guilt for ranting you brother out getting to you now?!" Zoe asked, with a harsh yet amused tone to her voice. "Oh do us all a favour Zoe, and drop dead!" spat Paisley. Kacey POV Pais put a protective arm around me and whisked me off to the toilets. She told the year eights to move it as class started soon. She held me in her arms as I cried into her until I could actually speak. She gently stroked my shoulder "So…Barry's back then." Stated Paisley, not knowing what to say. "Yeah, god he hates me Pais!" "Oh c'mon, I'm sure he don't." replied Paisley. "He does, I mean, he even said that I'm not his number one anymore!" cried Kacey, causing Paisley to pull her back into her arms. Paisley POV I pulled Kace back into my arms while she started to cry again. I rocked her slightly and she clung to me obviously appreciating the comfort she was getting. Class had started by now, but I wasn't going to pressure Kacey into calming down if she weren't ready. She didn't seem to calm down though, so I told her to go into the kitchens and see her mum, you know to make her feel better and all. Kacey reluctantly agreed. Kacey POV I walked into the kitchens where mum was working. I walked up behind her. "Mum" Kacey's voice was strangled with sobs. "Kacey? Oh babe, what's wrong?" asked Carol, gently pulling Kacey towards her. " I wanna go home." Sobbed Kacey. "home?" asked Carol, sounding slightly confused. "Yeah, cos all I can think about is what Barry said. About how I make him sick, and that I'm not his number one anymore." "Oh Kace!" Carol half laughed. "don't worry about what he said, Barry is a total thug, forget about him." Ordered Carol, making it sound a lot easier than it actually was. "He's still my brother though mum, and now he hates me! And it's all my fault!" Carol POV Kace burst into tears and I pulled her into my arms. I stroked her hair while she sobbed into me. Barry is so for it! Now he's hurt my baby even more than he already has! Paisley POV I decided that I weren't gonna go back to class. There was only fifteen minutes left anyway. So I made sure that I looked okay, well decent enough so that I would turn some boys heads! I reapplied my eyeliner, and adjusted my pencil skirt, it hugged my figure perfectly. Poor Kace, she was so upset about Barry. I mean, she's missed him so much and all she wanted to do was make amends with him. Then he turns round and spits all sorts of mean words at her. It's not right. I strutted to Mr. Windsor's classroom knowing that Barry had his lesson there. Two minutes later, the class started to poor out and Barry and Gabriella soon appeared. I glared at the blonde bitch. "Can I have a word?" asked Paisley, but with a tone that made it obvious that it wasn't up for discussion. "Yeah" replied Barry bluntly. " without her." Said Paisley, realising that Gabriella was in no mood to give them privacy. "her has a name" Gabriella said calmly. "either you move, or I make you," Paisley added more of a threatening tone to her voice. Barry sighed. "Babe, just go. I won't be long, I'll come and get you afterwards." Paisley POV I watched as Gabriella stalked away. I then turned my attention back to Barry. He glared down at me It didn't scare me though. "What?!" demanded Barry. "Why are you treating Kacey like shit?" asked Paisley. "Why do you care?" retorted Barry. "look, I hate people who walk around thinking they are better than everyone else. And they don't mind who they stamp on to get to the top. When in reality, all they need is a slap in the face with a chair." "You talking about yourself then?" Barry mentally slapped himself for having such a rubbish come back line. "Whatever, just know that Kacey is your little sister. And she always will be, and nothing, especially your lap dog of a girlfriend, will change that" Barry POV Paisley walked away, she looked and seemed much older than three months ago. I guess a lot happened. I hated those three months. I missed my family so much. I had to live in some run down flat until I started to earn again. I suppose I only got my personality back after I met Gabriella. At first I liked her, but now she does my head in. she's not even my type. She talks so much shit about Dynasty too. And Kace, me and her have always been close. I mean yeah we have our bumps in the road but I still love her. Stealing her money was stupid She's always gonna be my number one. It's just a shame that I'm probably not hers anymore. And mum, how could she kick me out when I had nothing! How could she? I thought back on what Paisley had said, she was right. I walked outside to get some fresh air, when I heard snivelling. I knew who it was, I turned the corner to the bike shed and saw Kace sat on the floor, her head rested on her knees. I walked up and sat down next to her. Authors note: there's the second chapter! Hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Authors note: sorry for the way my story was set out yesterday, I don't know what happened! Anyway, here's chapter 3.

"Are...are you okay?" asked Barry.

"what do you think?!" spat Kacey. "Anyways, it's not like you care or anything."

"I'm always gonna care Kace." said Barry sweetly. Kacey however didn't fall for it.

"stop lying, I actually felt bad for ranting on you. But now I don't, mums right, you do deserve what ever you get."

"so, if I get my sister back, do I deserve that?" inquired Barry.

"pfft, like you want me back." Kacey half laughed. "you stole my money Barry, why would you do that?" The hurt in Kacey's voice made Barry feel really guilty.

"because I didn't want to lose my sister." Barry said, the sentence only caused Kacey to roll her eyes. "oh c'mon Kace! Three months is a long time! I didn't know how to deal with it. I know what I did was unacceptable but I didn't want to hurt you. I never want to hurt you, but I always end up doing that I guess."

"did you mean what you said then? About me not being your number one? About all you needing is Gabriella?" Kacey said Gabriella's name with disgust.

"no of course not! Kacey? You're my number one! To be honest, the girl drives me crazy! I don't even like her anymore, I'd much rather spend time with you!" Barry said casually, it caused Kacey to laugh.

"typical Barry." she giggled. Barry and Kacey sat in silence for around thirty seconds before Barry spoke.

"Kacey, please forgive me." Barry begged.

"I was never angry." Kacey said, smiling at Barry to let him know that she had forgiven him.

"aww, I love you Kace, come here." Barry beckoned Kacey over to him.

Barry POV

I pulled Kace into a hug, I smelled the sweet scent of her hair, it had grown a lot longer now, and she looked and seemed much more girly. Guess I came back just in time!

"I've missed you Barry." Kacey said, looking up at Barry.

"I've missed you too angel." Kacey smiled at the nickname She'd missed. "I swear I'll do anything to make it up to you."

"anything?" asked Kacey.

"anything" confirmed Barry.

"well, I like Harley, quite a lot. And I was wondering if you could ask him if he...liked me." admired Kacey, sounding embarrassed.

"what seriously?!" Barry laughed.

"don't take the piss Barry! I told you because I know you won't start giving me some crazy makeover like Dyn and mum did."

"well you're not some project Kace. Anyway, I'll ask that Harley for ya. Go on, you best go to class."

"you're making me go to class?!" Kacey moaned.

"yeah c'mon Kace, I want to be a good responsible brother. Starting now, you go to class and I'll start thinking about what I am going to say to Harley."

"cheers Baz, alright I'll go to class. See ya." said Kacey, beginning to walk away.

"Kacey wait, before ya go..."Barry called after his sister.

"yeah?" Kacey turned back around.

"come here again, just one more time."

Authors note: there's chapter 3, hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Authors note: omg thank you **crystalpantherxxx **for reviewing my story. Hopefully I can get some more :) how's the story so far? I hope you guys are enjoying it. Well here's chapter four, and it's a long one for you guys :)

Kacey POV

I fell back into Barry's embrace, resting my head against his chest, enjoying his scent. I'd missed him so much, he gently kissed my forehead, his stubble feeling rough against my skin. But I didn't mind. I got up and headed for English with Miss Boston. Me and her are still really close. I opened the door and stood by it.

"sorry I'm late Miss, I had something really important to sort out." Kacey Smiled at Miss Boston.

"it's okay Kacey, just sit down and I'm sure Paisley will explain the task." Nikki replied with a smile.

Kacey POV

I moved to the back of the classroom, and sat down next to Paisley. She eyed me carefully, I obviously was gonna have been to give her an explanation.

"what was so important that you had to miss twenty minutes of class?" asked Paisley suspiciously.

"Barry and I made up!" revealed Kacey excitedly. Paisley smirked to herself, pleased her plan had worked.

"oh Kace, that's great! So no more waterworks then eh?" joked Paisley.

"yeah, I wonder what made him come round..." said Kacey, to no one particularly.

"probably missed ya too much! I sure did." replied Paisley, trying to cover her tracks.

"hmm...mum is so gonna kill me though." said Kacey after a while.

"don't you mean him more like?" asked Paisley.

"what?" asked Kacey, not quite understanding.

"oh come on Kace! Your mum won't kill you, she'll kill Barry! Remember she told him to get out of your lives and stay the hell away from you and Dynasty." rambled Paisley.

"well he's my brother, even if he's not at home, I care about him. Mum Can't change that, I know that mum misses him."

"well you best tell her." suggested Paisley.

"nah, it'll be alright." responded Kacey, sounding far too relaxed.

"look, all I'm saying Kace, Barry he's developed a really dark side to him. And maybe he will ruin things without even meaning to. Point is, I'm sure he'll be sprinting to tell your mum that you and him are talking." Paisley's point of view had a lot of common sense.

"well, if he has any sense, he won't say nothing." said Kacey Bluntly. Causing Paisley to roll her eyes and sigh dramatically.

"yeah cos Barry has loads of sense, I mean, he wouldn't do anything stupid like...I dunno...stealing his sisters fund to go to America. That would be dumb." replied Paisley sarcastically causing Kacey to sigh.

"ugh, why are you always right?!" the question caused Paisley to smile smugly.

Kacey POV

At Break, I went to the kitchens, again. Mum looked at me worriedly but I smiled to reassure her.

"everything alright, baby?" asked Carol.

"yeah it's just, I have something to tell you..." began Kacey.

"and what's that?" asked Carol, random things swarming round in her head of what it could be.

"um well...it's just that, I really need to tell you that...I love you." Kacey stumbled over all her words to purposely give her time to make up an excuse, and not the best one either!

"that's it?" asked Carol, trying not to sound so disappointed, it didn't work.

"well sorry mum, if that's not what you wanted to hear!"

"I'm joking ya mare! Love you too babes, now go and get some fresh air."

"righty oh." Kacey walked off giving her mum a smile.

Carol POV

I eyed Kace carefully as she walked away. I'm not stupid, I've been her mother for fifteen years, I know when she's lying. She's hiding something and I know it.

Kacey POV

I couldn't do it, I couldn't tell mum that I'd forgiven Barry and that him and I were talking. Mum and I have been getting along so well and I didn't want to destroy that. I'm just gonna keep it to myself for the time being.

Barry POV

I saw Harley and Lula walking down the corridor and I seized this as the opportunity to talk to Harley. I swiftly walked over to them.

"alright guys." Barry tried to sound as friendly as possible. "um Harley, I need to talk to you."

"m...me?" stammered Harley.

"yeah, it won't take a second."

Harley POV

I followed Barry round to somewhere more private. He leaned over me with a sly grin on his face.

"well, it seems as though my sister has developed a crush on you." began Barry.

"what?! Kacey likes...me?!" asked Harley, completely shocked.

"it seems so, I dunno why though..." Barry replied.

"wait, so if Kace likes me...that means if I were to ask her out she'd say yes! Thanks for telling me Barry, I'm gonna go and do it now!" Harley began to walk away. Barry ran after him and grabbed his arm.

"no no, I don't want my sister getting hurt. So you stay away from her, you hear?" Barry's tone became more threatening by the second.

"what?" Harley asked, but sounded more disappointed than confused.

"don't lead her on, alright. If anything, make her feel like crap so that she gets the wrong impression."

"why would I do that?"

"cos I said so." answered Barry, like it was the most obvious answer in the world. "alright, remember what I said." Barry left Harley standing there feeling completely defeated.

Barry POV

I walked away feeling pleased with myself. There's no way that Harley Lad will be going out with my sister anytime soon. But why am I doing this? All these hurtful things to Kace? I don't know why, and I guess I never will.

Authors note: Chapter four done! Well Barry is staring to seem a lot more like Barry now! ;) and Carol is onto Kacey... Oh and in the next chapter, my other made up characters will make their debut. So, please review, tell me what you think, is it good? Bad? In the middle? Even if it's just a smiley face! Yes I am that desperate for reviews! Hope you liked the chapter x


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Authors note: hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in quite a while! This week's episode of waterloo Road was so good! Such a shame that Nikki has left, and Connor and Imogen. And I felt so bad for Kacey, after she worked so hard with her boxing and stuff. Anyway, here is chapter five, I hope you enjoy :)

Kacey POV

Harley came walking up to us, Lula told us that Barry wanted to talk to him. I obviously knew what it was about though! Harley didn't look happy, that's never a good sign.

"alright Harls, everything okay?" asked Jasmine sweetly.

"yep." replied Harley straight away.

"well I was just saying to the others that they can come round tonight. You up for it too?" asked Kacey.

"no I'm alright."

"it wasn't really an option Harls." joked Kacey, causing the others to laugh, Harley however did not find it funny.

" oh, so what now I don't get an option to what I want to do?!" yelled Harley, shocking everyone.

"relax Harls, it was a joke." said Kacey.

"yeah well your jokes really aren't that funny." Harley replied back. Kacey looked down, not knowing what to say. Grace then spoke up.

"What the hell is up with you?!" Grace shouted at Harley. "you was fine a minute ago."

"you wanna know what's up with me?!" Harley Yelled back, Grace nodded. "It's Kacey."

"Harley..." began Kacey, not wanting him to continue with what he was gonna say. Paisley however, prompted an answer from Harley.

"no hang on, what has Kacey done to you?" questioned Paisley.

" I don't like the way she keeps...forcing herself on me! Like oh Harls come over tonight, you don't have a choice!"

"look in fairness mate, Kace asked all of us to go." replied Jared, trying to calm the situation down.

"ugh, well to top it all off, you get your brother to ask me if I like you, rather than just ask me to my face. Well here's my answer, no I don't like you, and I never will!"

Kacey POV

I felt tears spring to my eyes. Harley's words swarmed round in my head, playing over and over only making me want to breakdown even more. I turned round, running away as fast as I could, leaving Paisley yelling after me. I only made it round the corner before sliding down the wall and letting my sobs escape me. Just then Kevin approached and his expression immediately changed after he saw my face.

"Kacey? What's wrong mate? Is it Barry?" asked Kevin gently.

"no." sobbed Kacey.

"then what's the matter? C'mon, you know you can tell me."

"no I can't, I can't tell anyone what happened." cried Kacey.

"well I can't just leave you here crying, look c'mon we will go and find Dyn." offered Kevin.

"thank you." Kacey Simply said.

Kacey POV

Kevin pulled me up from the floor and put a protective arm around me, he led me inside and soon enough we found Dyn.

"you alright babes?" Asked Dynasty to Kevin, then she saw Kacey. "oh Kace, are you okay?"

"um no she's not." said Kevin matter of factually. "I found her outside crying and she won't tell what's wrong, maybe you should try?" suggested Kevin.

" oh yeah sure, thanks Kev." Dynasty kissed his cheek as he walked away, she then pulled Kacey into a hug. "right, c'mon Kace babes, tell me what's wrong."

"it's Harley, he's embarrassed me in front of everyone!"

"what's he done?" asked Dynasty, gently pulling Kace back so that she was looking at her.

"had a proper go at me, telling me to lay off him and that he will never like me."

"oh babes, come here." Dynasty pulled her younger sister into her arms again, while she sobbed.

Paisley POV

We watched Kacey run off, probably in tears. I was about to chase after her when an arm stopped me. Jared.

"leave her babe." Jared calmly told his girlfriend. "give her some space, she'll be fine."

"oh you really think that do ya?" Paisley shot back more harshly then she intended. "I mean, after the way Harls spoke to her." she then turned her attention to Harley. "what did you speak to her like that for?!"

"aren't you the one Pais who always says the truth hurts?!" Harley's reply caused Paisley to calm down a little.

"well, yeah...but what you did was just mean! What's got into you?" questioned Paisley.

"nothing!" said Harley defensively. Only making Paisley more suspicious.

"Harls, it's completely out of character for you to act like this!" Jasmine spoke to Harley like he was a little boy, and it caused Grace to roll her eyes, and push Harley over the edge.

"you know what, the lot of ya are doing my head in! Just shove off the lot of ya!"

Harley POV

I angrily walked away from the others, I needed some space. I know what I did to Kacey was wrong. And that I shouldn't have been so harsh on her but I didn't have a choice. Also, Kace should have just asked me, not get Barry to do it then we probably wouldn't be in this situation.

Dynasty POV

Kace and I were currently in the toilets, while she sobbed her heart out and I desperately tried to calm her down. I knew that Kace really liked Harley, so this must really hurt. It's like Kevin turning round and saying them things to me.

"come on babes, it's not the end of the world. There are plenty of other lads." Dynasty said gently.

"but I like Harley, I want Harley." sobbed Kacey.

"I know you do Kace, but he doesn't like you back I'm afraid." Dynasty said a little unsympathetic.

"oh, that just makes everything better!" Kacey yelled back at Dynasty, before starting to cry again.

Dynasty POV

I pulled Kace back into my arms while she cried, I mentally cursed myself for saying that. I guess that at the moment all Kace needed to hear was that Harley was an idiot. Kacey was becoming even more hysterical, and was so relieved when mum walked into the toilets.

"how did you know?..." Dynasty began.

"Kevin told me, plus you can't half hear her crying!" Carol said, while rubbing Kacey's back.

"she's so upset mum, flaming Harley."

"what did he do to her?" asked Carol.

Carol POV

Dyn was about to speak but was interrupted by another loud sob from Kacey. We both took this as a hint that we probably shouldn't talk about it in front of her.

"shh baby, don't cry." Carol gently said to Kacey.

"yeah, Harley don't know what he's missing out on." added Dynasty.

"nobody likes me do they? Like they only want to treat me like crap. I just wanted him to like me."

"don't be silly Kacey, there are so many boys, you've just got to find the right one."

"why does it have to hurt though?" Kacey asked, even though it was more of a rhetorical question.

"because that's part of life babe, you are gonna get hurt but it always leads you to the one you wanna be with."

"can we pretend that I'm ill?" asked Kacey after a while. "so that we can go home?"

"Kace..." Carol began, sounding uncertain.

"please mum, this day has been so crap and I can't take anymore." begged Kacey.

"just let her mum, look at the state she's in." Dynasty defended her little sister.

"oh alright, c'mon then Kace. Dyn, I'll see ya at home."

"yeah see ya, Kace you feel better okay." ordered Dynasty.

"I'll try." sighed Kacey.

Kacey POV

Mum and I headed out the toilets and towards the office, she wrapped her arms around me and stroked my shoulder. We walked into the front office.

"Mrs Barry, what can I do for ya?" asked Sonya in her normal perky tone.

" I need to take Kace home, she don't feel well bless her. So obviously I won't be able to continue working today." Carol explained.

" I really should ask Mrs Mulgrew..." Sonya started, looking behind her to see Christine working. "but you obviously are unwell babe, go on, I'll find someone to cover." Sonya smiled at Kacey.

"oh thanks Sonya, I owe ya one." Carol moved over to the door, bringing Kacey with her before Sonya could become suspicious.

Carol POV

I quickly got changed out of my dinner lady clothes, and into my normal clothes. Once I had changed Kace and I headed for the car. I drove home quite quickly and I let us in.

"go and get changed babe, then take a lie down on the sofa."

"will you stay with me though?" asked Kacey sweetly, causing a smile to form on Carol's face.

"of course baby, go on, go and get changed."

Kacey POV

I headed upstairs and I got changed out of my school uniform. I slipped on a pair of leggings then one of Barry's old jumpers. I slumped back downstairs and into the living room. Mum was sat on the sofa with a blanket. She gestured for me to sit next to her. I climbed onto the sofa and snuggled up under the blanket while resting my head on mums lap. She gently stroked my hair.

Authors note: there's chapter five, hope you liked it! Please review, it won't take long :) just let me know what you think ;) thank you xx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Authors note: hope you guys are liking this, even if you're not reviewing ;) hope you enjoy the chapter, remember to review...:) xx

_...she gently stroked my hair_

"it's okay baby." Carol said to Kacey in a soothing voice that Kacey loved.

"I know." said Kacey. "it just hurts really bad." Kacey sighed.

"the fact that he doesn't want to go out with you?" questioned Carol.

"yeah that, and the things he said too."

"what did he say?" continued Carol.

"that he thinks I always force myself on him, and that he will never like me."

"oh baby..." was all Carol could think to say. "so you finally plucked up enough courage to ask him?" asked Carol after a while.

"umm...yeah." stuttered Kacey.

Kacey POV

I didn't dare tell mum that I got Barry to do it. She'd kill me, she doesn't need to know...well not at the moment anyways. Mum continued to stroke my hair and say soothing words to me. She popped up because she needed the loo. Just then, my phone pinged. It was Barry. He put "_hey where are you? Haven't seen ya since this morning...xxxxx" _I replied back saying "_I'm at home, felt dead upset about the Harley situation, thanks for trying tho Baz...love you 3 I just wish you were here to make me feel better, like you always do xxxxx" _not long after, he replied with "_aww don't you worry angel, and here, 24, sycamore lane: my address. I'm always here when you need me, we'll speak later okay, love you squirt! xxxx" _I smiled to myself, just then mum came back down.

"what's got you smiling?" she asked casually.

"oh...just Paisley texting me, she and some of the others are coming round tonight, if that's okay?" asked Kacey, getting much better at her lying.

"yeah of course baby." Carol smiled.

Kacey POV

Shit, now I've got to somehow get Paisley and the others to definitely come round, to make sure mums suspicions go down the drain. I looked at the time, it was half and hour until lunch and I couldn't remember if Pais had a free period. So I decided that I'd text her when it was actually lunchtime. Meanwhile, mum and I watched tv.

Paisley POV

We had a free block, and Harls and I were currently sorting out the pointe shoes for miss Raine. We did this in silence.

"look Pais, I'm sorry for earlier. For what I said to Kace, for what I said to you earlier." Harley finally spoke up.

" hey it's alright Harls." Paisley smiled at him, Harley looked shocked.

"what? You're not mad?! You ain't gonna kill me?!" Harley asked, regretting asking them just in case Paisley's attitude changed.

"Harley, you don't like Kace, fair enough! You could have handled it much better, but I'm not gonna kill ya!" Paisley laughed.

"cheers." Harley simply said. It became silent again, and it was Paisley who broke the silence.

"look, I'm sorry if you think we all baby ya..." Paisley said with a serious tone to her voice " we cant help it, you're just too darn sweet!" Paisley laughed.

Harley POV

Pais leant forward and ruffled my hair, Pais and I had been friends for ages. Not as long as Abigail and Paisley, but Pais says that I am a better friend then her so she considers are friendship to be longer. Charming eh?! Pais is really trustworthy so I knew I could always tell her anything.

"and you know, you can tell me anything." Paisley said, as if she had read his mind.

"anything?" asked Harley, really close to telling Paisley the truth.

"uh huh." Paisley said, while reaching up to put a pair of pointe shoes on the top shelf.

"like what?" Harley asked.

"I dunno, like...why you don't like Kacey..." Paisley asked, trying to sound casual.

"what so you can go back and tell her?!" argued Harley.

"I'm not a shit stirrer Harley." Paisley said. "whats the point anyway, she's already hurt."

"yeah and that's all my fault." said Harley, with more of a deeper meaning than Paisley knew.

"Harley, like I said, you don't like her and that's fine." Paisley said with a friendly tone to her voice.

"I'm glad you don't hate me, I know I handled the situation wrong." admitted Harley. Just then the gym door swung open and Abigail came in.

" um guys, Miss Raine said that you can go to lunch, and she said thanks too." explained Abigail.

"why couldn't miss Raine say it herself?" questioned Paisley.

"cos she's busy, but you's can go now."

"you know Abigail, you could have just said you wanted the gym to yourself." laughed Paisley.

Paisley POV

Around five minutes until lunchtime my phone vibrated and it was a text from Kace. _"I've told mum you're coming round, and the others. So you like definitely need to come! xxxx" _I laughed quietly and replied back with "_hehe what are you like eh?! Yeah I'll come round and make sure the others do. More to the point, where the hell are ya?! xxxx" _she came back with _"I'm at home, the Harley thing really upset me so I came home. Soz for leaving ya xxxx" "hey it's okay babe, I'm sorry about Harls, I know how much you like him. Boys eh! xxxx" _she said "_Anyways I won't keep ya for much longer. So see ya later then? xxxx" " yeah, see ya then xxxx" _I put my phone away and headed for lunch.

Barry POV

I saw Paisley and Harley headed for lunch, Harley caught my attention and I signalled for him to come over to me. I saw him tell Paisley he'd catch up with her. He walked over to me.

"good job with the little task I set ya." Barry Said smugly.

"your sister is well upset now." replied Harley.

"she'll get over it." Barry said half heartedly.

"I'm doing this to protect her! So she doesn't get hurt." Barry spat back.

"well you're the only one hurting her." Harley said matter of factually.

Barry POV

Harley walked away causally, maybe he was right. I mean, Kace said she was really upset that Harley didn't like her, when in actual fact he does. Well the main thing, Kace can't find out. I've only just got her back and I can't afford to lose her again.

Authors note: hope you enjoyed, please leave a review :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Authors note: thanks to **Chantelucy **for reviewing and telling me she's hooked :) it made me really happy. Don't be afraid to give me criticism or additional ideas, baring in mind I have wrote most of the chapters in advance. Do you think Harley and Kacey would make a good couple? I ship them so much haha. Anyways, here's chapter seven, hope you like it x

Harley POV

As I entered the lunch hall and approached our table I saw the others tense up.

"guys I'm not gonna kill ya, I'm sorry about earlier." Harley said cheerily.

"see I told you guys!" Paisley laughed.

"it's okay mate, I know the girls can drive ya crazy!" Jared joked.

"oi you!" Paisley playfully hit her boyfriends arm.

"so you're not mad at me then?" Jasmine asked, in her sweet hartlepool accent.

"of course not." confirmed Harley.

Paisley POV

We started to laugh when all of a sudden Dynasty Barry stormed her way over to us and slammed her hands down on the table. Kevin came rushing up behind her, trying and failing to restrain her.

"you happy now are ya?! Hurting my sister!" Dynasty spat at Harley.

"look, I only told her the truth." Harley tried to sound confident but he failed.

"I should knock you one right now!" Dynasty was becoming increasingly angry.

"Dyn calm down, just leave him!" Kevin desperately tried to reason with Dynasty.

"you know, getting mad really isn't going to solve the issue." Paisley said, trying to calm the situation down.

"oh and you're really one to talk aren't ya Paisley!" Dynasty said sarcastically, implying that Paisley isn't the most calmest of people.

"I'm just saying, you can't get mad at Harley if he doesn't like Kace, can you?" Paisley replied back calmly, in order to prove Dynasty wrong.

"thought you was meant to be our Kace's best mate."

" I'm Harley's best mate too, and I'm not taking sides. And I'm not gonna start a fight either." Paisley smiled at Dynasty, causing her to roll her eyes.

"whatever." and with that, she walked away, leaving Kevin apologising after her.

" cheers Pais, for sticking up for me." Harley said, relieved.

" yeah well I was saying the truth." Paisley continued eating, then stopped again. "ugh, Dynasty better not make it look like I were slagging Kace off."

" yeah that'd be annoying." Jasmine said. Causing Paisley to think about what she'd do to Dynasty if she dared tell Kacey that she was taking Harley's side. Jared knew his girlfriend too well, he put his arm round her.

"well that won't happen babe, cos if Dynasty had any sense she wouldn't wanna hurt Kacey."

"Dynasty...sense? Dream on!" joked Paisley.

Paisley POV

The others burst into laughter at my joke. We finished our food and cleared our plates.

Kacey POV

It was around half an hour until school finished. I was really tired from crying, mum was dead supportive though. Listening to everything I said and comforting me.

Carol POV

Kace was all over the place, one minute we were watching tv, the next she was crying her eyes out. I felt so bad for her, because all she could think about was Harley. I don't see why the lad couldn't have let her down easy. She cried for ages and soon tiered out and fell asleep in my arms. I held her for a little while, gently stroking her forehead and her hair. I then gently laid her down on the sofa. Around a minute later the doorbell went. It was Paisley, the others must be coming a little later. I'm glad my Kace has her, she's such a good friend to her and I'm sure Kace wouldn't be the person she is today without her. I opened the door for her.

"alright babe? You here to see Kace?"

"yeah, is she alright?" asked Paisley.

"well yeah, at the moment, she's passed out on the sofa bless her." Carol laughed.

"oh, has she? Well like maybe I should come back later? Or tomorrow?"

" oh no no it's okay, she won't be out for long...look come in, come through to the kitchen and I'll make you a drink."

" wine please." joked Paisley.

" ha dream on love, I don't want your mother to kill me! Hot chocolate okay for ya?"

"yep cheers." Paisley wrapped her hands round the warm mug, she sensed Carol wanted to ask her something. "so I'm guessing, you wanna hear what happened?"

"well no actually. Look, Kace has been acting shady all day and it's worrying me. Like at break she said she needed to talk to me, she looked like it was dead serious but then she just says she loves me. I mean don't get me wrong a mother loves to hear that, but I'm sure she chickened out of telling me something." Carol babbled, Paisley nodded and gulped some more of her drink. She then spoke.

"oh what is Kace like?! She makes you think somethings happened just to find out it's nothing! She does it all the time with us lot." lied Paisley.

" she does?" Carol asked uncertain.

" yeah, I wouldn't worry if I was you." Paisley put an end to Carol's suspicions.

"well okay, if ya say so. Why don't ya go sit in the living room next to Kace and stick the tv on." suggested Carol.

"yeah I'll do that, thanks for the hot chocolate Mrs Barry, it's mint! And Mrs Barry, don't worry about Kace."

"okay, and for the last time missy, call me Carol!" ordered Carol.

"right, sorry" apologised Paisley.

Paisley POV

I walked through to the living room to see Kace laid on the sofa. I gently lifted her up then placed her head on my lap. I made sure that the cover was still on her. I turned the tv onto the music channels, hearing some great songs that I could totally compose a dance for. Soon Kace started to stir, then her eyes flickered open. She let a small smile escape her lips when she saw my face.

"sleep nicely did we?" asked Paisley.

"yeah, wait...how did you?..." Paisley understood Kacey's confusion.

"your mum let us in. The others are coming round later, they said I should go first and work my therapy skills on ya so you're not all moody when they come!" this caused Kacey to laugh.

"your a dancer Pais, not a therapist."

"who says I can't be both eh? Oh and one more thing..."

"what's that?" asked Kacey.

"you're such a bitch!"

"eh? What have I done?" asked Kacey, genuinely confused.

" so how did your mum take you and Barry talking again?" questioned Paisley, causing Kacey to understand why her friend had called her a bitch.

"umm...well...like..." Kacey found it hardest to lie around Paisley, as she could see right through her.

"you like totally didn't tell her, and I had to lie my arse off for ya!" Paisley answered.

"Pais thankyou! I couldn't tell her like, I don't want her to hate me!" Kacey said, sounding worried.

"she won't hate ya! She'll understand, Barry's your brother."

"mum won't see it like that." sighed Kacey.

"fine, I won't pressurise you into telling her. Tell her when you're ready." Paisley said trying to sound supportive.

"thanks Pais."

"so anyways, how are you feeling?" Paisley asked her friend.

" like shit, Harley's such an arsehole." this was the first mean thing Kacey had said about Harley.

"I know, but he said he was sorry and that he didn't mean to be so rude about it." Paisley tried to defend her other friend.

"I really like him though, so what he said really hurt. And he did it in front of all you's lot, I made myself look like such a beg!" complained Kacey, starting to tear up.

"no you didn't babe, look you're making yourself more upset for no reason." Paisley reached across and stroked her friends shoulder.

"I'm too upset to stop being upset." sighed Kacey.

"aww, do you wanna cry? Probably make you feel better Kace." suggested Paisley.

Paisley POV

I shuffled closer to Kace and put my arm round her and she rested her head on my shoulder. She started to sob quietly. I pulled her into a proper hug. Then she whispered something.

"thanks Pais." Kacey said, in between sobs.

"it's alright." said Paisley, as if it was the most obvious thing on earth.

Kacey POV

I sort of stopped crying and I pulled back from Pais giving her a smile to say thanks, again. She reached across and dried my tears. Just then mum walked in looking like she'd seen a ghost and that she'd been crying.

"mum if you're worried about me, don't, cos I'm fine."

"oh I know baby, what? Do I look ropey or something?"

"yeah...you alright?" asked Kacey.

"yeah just got a bit of a headache." replied Carol.

"oh, hope it's not my crying!" laughed Kacey.

"don't be silly babe, of course it is!" Carol said sarcastically, causing Kacey to glare at her.

Carol POV

Okay so I lied about having a 'headache' truth is, I overheard Paisley and Kacey talking. About the real reason she was coming to talk to me. I felt angry that she and Barry are now talking and that he's managed to brainwash her into talking to him again. Also upset that she felt like she couldn't think ll me and that she thought I would hate her.

Authors note: Dun dun dun...Carol now knows! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to leave a review. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Authors note: hope you liked chapter seven, and I hope you're enjoying this fic. It would be lovely to get some more reviews :) hope you enjoy :) xxx

Kacey POV

The others, apart from Harley, came round and we watched tv and ate lots of food. It was Friday so we didn't have to wrap up too early. Around 11:30pm mum said that they'd better get a move on. She offered to give them a lift.

"right c'mon you lot, get in the car and I'll give ya a lift home." offered Carol.

"are you sure Mrs Barry?" asked Jared.

"yeah, I mean we can walk." Paisley said.

"don't be silly! It's pitch black outside and if anything happened to you lot I'd never forgive myself."

"yeah Pais, it's dark. And it's Friday, perfect time to abduct a child." said Jasmine, being the sensible girl she is.

"Jas, you worry way too much! Okay, but Kace, you gonna be alright on ya own?" Paisley turned to face her friend.

"yeah, I mean Dynasty might actually decide to drag herself away from Kevin and actually get herself home!" Kacey laughed.

"well I don't wanna leave you on your own Kace. Come as well, the ride might do you something good." Carol suggested to her youngest child.

"okay, give us a sec to put me shoes on."

Kacey POV

I ran upstairs quickly and stuck on a pair of converse. I looked in the mirror, I looked so much more...feminine nowadays. I came out of my daydream and headed back downstairs.

"right, you ready?" asked Carol.

"uh huh." replied Kacey.

Carol POV

We went to the car and I started it up. Kacey sat in front, Jasmine sat in the seat behind Kacey, Lula sat in the middle, then Jared sat next to her with Paisley on his lap. I made sure I drove extra careful because of Paisley. I dropped Jasmine off first, then Lula. I let Jared and Paisley go a little bit before as they wanted some alone time. I reluctantly agreed but made Paisley promise to text Kace as soon as she reached home. Then it was just me and Kace.

"you tired? You must be tired." stated Carol, trying to make conversation.

"yeah sort of, I'll probably fall asleep as soon as my head hits a pillow." Kacey half laughed.

"hmm...kace?" asked Carol.

"yeah?" answered Kacey.

"you know you can tell me anything, and that I'll always love you?"

"yeah, I know that." Kacey Simply answered.

"good, so if there's anything.." began Carol.

"mum, there's nothing okay!" snapped Kacey.

"alright grumpy pants, anyways, you okay now?" Kacey was starting to get annoyed with this question. But she didn't show it.

"yeah I am, thanks mum, for being there today."

"anytime baby, god can't believe Barry is back, gave me a flaming heart attack!"

"mum...do ya hate him?" Kacey asked.

"well he betrayed us, you especially." Carol answered, though not really answering Kacey's question.

"I don't hate him though mum, I mean, one day I will forgive him." Kacey empathised the 'will'.

"hmm...and you would tell me right?"

"yeah, course. And you wouldn't hate me right?" asked Kacey.

"of course not."

"cool." Kacey said.

Kacey POV

I still didn't tell mum, and why is she digging me with so many questions?! Maybe she's tired herself. Mum didn't speak for the whole ride home.

Carol POV

Ugh I cannot believe that girl, I tell her I won't hate her, she says she would tell me. But she hasn't. Why won't she?! Should I confront her? Or wait for her to tell me the truth? I don't know. Kacey got changed for bed, Paisley text her and said both her and Jared reached home safely. Dynasty came in, she was half asleep so prodded upstairs shouting a groggy goodnight. I headed for bed too.

Authors note: aren't Carol and Kacey a right pair?! They have both put aside their worries but they won't tell the truth! Hehehe. Sorry this is a short chapter, next one will be longer :) please review and tell me what you think, I might give ya a mention ;) xxx


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Authors note: thanks **Chantelucy **for your review, I'm afraid you're going to have to wait just a little longer for some more Kacey and Harley. As this chapter will have more Barry and Kacey. So if you like Barry this chapter is for you ;) please review.

Kacey POV

Saturday wasn't that bad. I stayed in bed for most of the day, until mum made me get up. After a good sleep my mind was fresh and it dawned on me that mum must've been asking me all those questions because she must have found out about Barry. I didn't say anything, because she didn't. Soon enough it was the end of the day, I went to bed early to avoid anymore questions.

Carol POV

As soon as I knew Kace was definitely asleep, I walked round the side of her bed and picked up her phone. I unlocked it, I paused for a second. What am I doing? Going through Kacey's phone...but I need to know how close they've become. And what she's been up to. I went in her messages. Barry was at the top of the list so I pressed his name. I read the messages, they were mainly about how they miss each other, and how Kacey wants Barry to come home. The one that pissed me off was one were Kace put "_mum is such a bitch, she shouldn't have kicked you out Baz, I'm sure she wanted all that money to herself._" I slammed her phone back down and stormed out of her bedroom.

Kacey POV

I slumped downstairs the next morning, I went into the kitchen and mum was there sipping on some coffee. She didn't look happy.

"alright mum?" asked Kacey, trying to make conversation.

"no, not really." replied Carol bluntly.

"you wanna talk about it?" Kacey asked, in a jokey sort of way.

"how about you start." Carol's voice was becoming even more harsh.

"huh?" asked Kacey clearly confused.

"well you know, you can't lie forever Kace."

"mum I don't get it!" Kacey was now getting annoyed.

"why don't you just admit that you've been talking to Barry!" Carol yelled.

"wh...what?" Kacey tried to sound confused.

"oh don't try it Kacey, I overheard you and Paisley talking about it!" Carol spat back.

"why were you listening to my conversation?! And there's nothing to worry about cos Baz and I don't even talk anymore."

"oh really? Well I read all the texts you and Barry had and they are all recent." Carol was so angry she didn't even realise what she had revealed that she looked through Kacey's phone.

"you did what?!" Kacey sounded disgusted.

"look, I know it were wrong but the things you said about me were dead mean! How can you say I'd want all the money to myself?!"

"that's cos you probably do! I can't believe you went through my flaming phone! Thats bang out of order!" Kacey yelled back at her mother.

"well I wouldn't have to if you told me in the first place! After you said you would tell me if you and Barry made up!" Carol defended herself.

"I didn't tell ya cos I knew you'd react like this! Ugh mum, you should have just said you knew I was talking to Barry! Not go through my phone you bitch!"

"who do you think you are?!"

"ugh, Barry has it so easy, getting to be away from you!"

"well if I'm so horrible, why don't you just go too!"

"you know what, I will!"

Kacey POV

I turned around and stormed upstairs and stuck on my shoes and grabbed my phone. I stomped downstairs and out the door. Tears ran down my face, I wiped them away but they kept falling down. There was only one person that I wanted to see.

Carol POV

Dynasty emerged from the living room, obviously listening to the argument. She didn't say anything, just pulled me into her arms. I began to sob into her shoulder.

"shh mum, don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." soothed Dynasty.

"I know baby, I just didn't want Kace and I to fall out. Especially not over sodding Barry!"

"mum, we can't shut Barry out forever. You can't blame Kace for forgiving him."

"Dyn babes, can we talk about this later? I'm just not in the mood." Carol went and sat down in the living room.

Barry POV

I was sitting in my flat. Watching tv. Suddenly there was a knock at my door. I prayed it weren't Gabriella. I opened the door and saw Kacey. She was crying and I suddenly had a flashback to when I was at home, and Kace would turn up at my bedroom door upset. And I would comfort her for hours. I snapped myself out of my daydream, I pulled Kacey into my arms, she sobbed into me. I led her into the living room, I pulled her onto my lap and made her look at me.

"Kace? What an earth has happened?!" Barry asked concerned.

"mum...it's all kicked off, she's found out that I've been talking to ya." Kacey sobbed.

"oh Kace, I'm sorry."

"don't be, I knew she would react like this. I'm not going home."

"Kace..." sighed Barry.

"I mean it, I'm not going back, ugh she went through my phone and all! Barry...can I stay here?" Kacey looked sweetly into Barry's eyes.

"Kacey I don't think it's a good idea..."

"Barry please." Kacey's voice was more confident.

"oh alright then." Kacey hugged barry tightly, Barry laughed.

"thanks Baz!"

"how did you find me squirt?" Barry asked his little sister, using yet another nickname for her.

"you gave me your address, remember?"

"no I mean my actual flat."

"oh, this girl were leaving the building and I asked her. Amy her name was." Kacey answered.

"oh, she's such a fit bird that Amy!" chuckled Barry.

"Barry!" Kacey hit her brothers arm. "you're with Gabriella."

"pfft, not for much longer. Anyway, you want anything to eat or drink?"

"oh yeah please, I'm starving!" Kacey exaggerated. Barry laughed. Luckily for Kace, Barry had made too much of his cooked breakfast so there was enough for her. He put it on a plate and stuck it in the microwave. Once it was warm, Kacey tucked in. She dropped her knife on the plate.

"oh shit." Kacey said, her mouth half full.

"what is it?" asked Barry.

"I need my school stuff, don't I? Ugh."

"well you're gonna have to go back and get it ain't ya." Barry said causing his sister to glare at him.

"well I'm not going back to get an earfull off mum! Someone else is gonna have to go."

"I can't can I, get one of your mates to collect it." suggested Barry.

"mums not just gonna give it to them, without pounding them with questions."

"right, then you're going to have to get Dyn to drop it. she'll probably go spare when she finds out you're staying here, but oh well."

"okay, I'll call her after I've finished. So Baz...how are ya affording this place?" Kacey asked but not suspiciously.

"I know people...why, do you think it looks sick?"

"well it's better than I expected."

"too right it is."

"thanks for this Barry." Kacey smiled at her brother.

"anything for you squirt."

Authors note: hope you enjoyed, please leave a review :) xx


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Authors note: hey my lovely readers, hope you're enjoying the fic. Even if you're not reviewing ;) it is really nice to have people say they enjoy my writing and it really means a lot :) so please leave a review, it doesn't have to be long. Enjoy...xxx

Kacey POV

After I finished my food, I unlocked my phone and found Dyn's number. I hope she's at home so she can drop over my school uniform. I pulled the phone to my ear, it didn't ring for long before she picked up.

"Kacey, where the hell are ya?!" Dynasty asked her little sister.

"look calm down, I'm hardly dying! Can ya keep your voice down, I don't want mum to hear."

"don't worry I'm home alone, George took mum out for lunch. So you can come home now."

"Dyn I don't want to, mum thinks I'm a liar."

"no she doesn't babes, she was well upset after you stormed out." Dynasty told her little sister.

"that's funny, cos she kicked me out. And I dunno why you're being such a hypocrite Dyn, you've stormed out the house loads of times!" Kacey yelled down the phone.

"well someone's in a flaming bad mood! Well you obviously called for a reason."

"yeah, I need you to drop my school uniform over. There's no way I'm coming home tonight." Kacey explained to Dynasty.

"oh Kace, don't be like this, you're gone, Barry's gone, just come home." Dynasty started to get emotional and it made Kacey feel guilty.

"oh Dyn, don't start. You went three months without me, and you said you can't stand Barry."

"well I were lying, I miss Baz a lot, and if you go then I'm gonna feel dead lonely."

"look, I just need a clear head that's why I'm not coming home. But I'm staying at Barry's, I'm sure he'd love to see ya! I'll text you the address."

"oh okay, see ya later babes." Dynasty said before hanging up the phone. Barry walked over to Kacey.

"what did she say?" asked Barry.

"she said she'll drop it over, and she misses ya Baz!" this caused Barry to go slightly red.

"what really?" asked Barry, surprised.

"yeah, oh and that reminds me, I've gotta send her the address." Kacey pulled out her phone and forwarded Barry's address to Dynasty.

"right so what do you wanna do?" asked Barry awkwardly.

"we could...watch a film?" suggested Kacey.

"okay, how about...paranormal activity?"

"no way, that film gives me the creeps! What about...The hunger games?!" asked Kacey excitedly.

"ugh, the amount of times you've made me watch that crap!" complained Barry.

"Barry! I will flaming show you how the boxing camp has helped if you ever talk about the hunger games like that again!" Kacey threatened her older brother.

"well at least you're better than Dyn, she always makes me watch titanic."

"okay well you're right about having watched the hunger games loads of times, we can watch catching fire, the new one."

"I don't have the DVD though Kace."

"ain't ya ever heard of Netflix?" laughed Kacey.

Barry POV

I enjoyed the movie more than I expected. Kacey sat at the other side of the sofa, laying down with her legs across my lap. I lost count of the times I shoved them off. God that girl loves to annoy me! Just then, Kacey's phone pinged.

"it's Dyn, she's outside. I'll go and get her." Kacey got up and ran down the stairs to where Dynasty was stood in reception. She had Kacey's rucksack which had all her school stuff in.

"cheers Dyn, do ya still wanna say hi to Baz?" Kacey asked her sister as she looked nervous.

"yeah okay."

"we'll take the lift, I doubt you'll make it in those heels!" Dynasty rolled her eyes at Kacey.

"whatever Kace."

Dynasty POV

Kace and I got in the lift. She pushed the button, and when she moved her thumb away I saw she had pressed number two. I rolled my eyes.

"I could have made it to the second floor you know Kacey."

"I know, I just thought you might want time to prepare yourself. You look dead nervous."

"well yeah, Baz and I haven't talked for ages. And I don't wanna go behind mums back."

"don't worry Dyn, what mum doesn't know won't hurt her!"

"and there's me thinking you'd learnt from your mistake."

"what mistake? I didn't make a mistake, mum was the one who went through my phone! And..." Kacey stopped when the lift came to a halt. "oh we're here."

"lead the way." Dynasty said.

Barry POV

I stood near my door until there was a knock. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Kacey walked straight in, Dynasty stood in the doorway.

"you gonna come in or what?" laughed Barry. Dynasty instantly relaxed once she realised Barry was still the same big brother she'd missed.

"woah Barry, this place is well cool!" Dynasty, said amazed.

"oh it's not that special." said Barry, but it was obvious he was enjoying the compliments.

Kacey POV

Dyn, Baz and I watched the rest of catching fire. We ate, joked and had fun and it felt just like old times. I did wish mum would forgive Barry, so we could all be one happy family again.

"so Kace, how long are ya staying for?" asked Dynasty.

"just tonight, it'll make mum piss her pants when she realises I were serious!"

"you're so devious Kace." Dynasty half laughed.

"what, it's called guilt tripping. But I guess...I should have told her earlier like Paisley said." Kacey suddenly looked sad. Barry put his arm round her.

"hey don't worry squirt, mum doesn't hate ya. She probably needs time to think, that's all."

"Barry's right Kace, besides, you're her baby so she can't stay mad at you forever!" Dynasty added. She then pulled out her phone and her eyes widened. "look at the time, I've gotta go. See you's lot tomorrow?"

"yeah, you need a lift or anything?" offered Barry.

"nah I'll be fine." smiled Dynasty. She turned to Kacey. "you gonna be okay?"

"yeah, see you tomorrow."

"bye babes, bye Baz.

Barry POV

After Dyn went, Kace Yawned and laid down on the sofa. I laughed, and kicked her legs and she grunted at me.

"oi you, I'm not carrying you to bed, so if you're tired get changed and go to bed." ordered Barry.

"have you got a double bed now or something?" Kacey asked sleepily.

"no, I'll go to sleep on the sofa and you have the bed."

"what? Serious?" Kacey asked surprised.

"yeah, now get changed before I change my mind."

Kacey POV

I got changed into my pyjamas that Dyn had wisely packed seeing as I forgot to ask her. I splashed my face with water and brushed my teeth. I went back into the living room.

"ready for bed?"asked Barry.

"yeah, dear God Barry you sound like a parent it's so funny." Kacey giggled.

"shut up Kace! But serious, remember how I said I want to be a responsible older brother? I meant it. Stealing that money from you Kace was so stupid, and I'm gonna make it up to you."

"aww that's sweet, I love you Barry."

"I love you too Kace, now go on, get to bed."

"see you in the morning."

"night."

Barry POV

I watched as Kace went into my bedroom, I hadn't realised how much I'd missed Kacey until now. And the worst thing, it's making me feel even more guilty about telling Harley to hurt Kace.

Authors note: hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to leave a review as it would mean a lot and make me very happy. It doesn't have to be long either :) xx


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Authors note: thanks for the reviews :) **Chantelucy **I've tried to add Kacey and Harley to this chapter. They're still arguing though btw, but don't worry, quite soon they will be together ;) hope you enjoy :) xxx oh and one more thing, just a reminder that in this fic Barry still attends Waterloo Road.

Kacey POV

I woke up the next morning, in a good mood. Mostly because Barry's bed was so comfortable! I dragged myself out of bed and walked across to the bathroom. I put the shower on, while I was waiting for it to warm up I laid my school uniform on the bed. I took off my pyjamas and went into the shower. I let the water pour over my skin, I still couldn't believe how well Barry's done and how nice his flat looks. Around ten minutes later I got out of the shower. I wrapped the towel round me and started to dry myself. Once dry, I got dressed. Sticking on a pair of black skinny jeans, my school shirt and tie then my zip up jacket. I put on my converses and walked into the living room. Barry was just waking up.

"morning Baz, is your back okay? You know, cos you slept on the sofa."

"yeah it's fine, did you sleep okay?" asked Barry.

"yeah you're bed is so comfy! Anyway, you better get dressed, or we'll be late."

"yeah okay, help yourself to cereal." Barry said before heading to the bathroom.

Kacey POV

I walked through to the kitchen and pulled out a bowl and poured some corn flakes and milk into it. As I was eating, my phone vibrated, it was a text from Paisley. _"are you walking today? If so, what time do ya want me to knock for you? xxxx" _when I get to school I'm going to have to explain to Paisley what happened. I replied back with _"no I'm not today, can you meet me in the toilets? I really need to talk to you xxxx" " yeah okay, see you then xxxx" _Barry walked into the kitchen then, he poured himself some breakfast.

"do you want me to drop you back home, so you can talk to mum?"

"nah, I'll talk to her when I see her at school." Kacey answered.

"so Kace...do you think you're going to be okay? You know with the Harley situation?"

"yeah I guess I've excepted that he doesn't like me." Kacey sighed sadly, Barry felt guilt run through his body.

"well he might have changed his mind?"

"no I don't think so, don't worry though. Um, we should probably leave now."

"yeah okay, let me get my keys."

Barry POV

Kace and I left the house and walked down the stairs, we went the car park and I unlocked my car. I held the door open for Kacey.

"please keep to the speed limit Barry."

"yeah yeah I know." laughed Barry.

Kacey POV

Barry surprisingly kept to the speed limit, it didn't take long to get to school. Barry didn't drive up the slope though. He parked round the corner of the school. I looked at him with a confused expression on my face.

"why are we parked here?" Kacey asked.

"cos I thought you wouldn't want loads of attention on you, and if mum saw she'd probably go mad."

"yeah, okay thanks for yesterday and this morning Baz. I'll find you later to let you know what happened with mum." Kacey smiled at Barry.

"it's alright squirt, come here." Kacey moved closer to Barry and he put his arm round her. "I've missed you a lot, it was great spending time with you." Barry gently kissed Kacey's forehead, she smiled and climbed out the car.

Barry POV

I watched as Kace walked across the road and over to the school. Just as I was about to climb out, I saw Harley walking down the road. I unwinded my window and leant across.

"oi, Harley, get in." Harley reluctantly got in.

"where...where are we going?" asked Harley in a shaky voice.

"no where. I just wanted to say, Kacey has excepted that you don't like her. So you can't go back on what you've done."

"but I do like her, this isn't fair, for Kacey especially."

"look mate, I don't want my sister getting hurt, and you don't wanna hurt her either, so do as I say and everything will be fine." Barry's voice was harsh and threatening.

"I still don't see how this is protecting Kacey."

"look, if you go and try to get kace to like ya she won't have any of it. So you obviously will want to tell her about me, but that's gonna break her heart ain't it. Point is, you've got to stick with what you've done." unfortunately for Harley, Barry's logic was correct. He nodded and got out the car leaving Barry grinning to himself.

Paisley POV

I waited in the toilets for Kace like I said I would. Not too long after she walked in. She wasn't crying so I guess it can't be that bad.

"hiya Kace, everything alright?" asked Paisley while hugging her best friend.

"yeah, it's just...I should explain to ya why I didn't walk this morning."

"it's okay, I'm not mad! Me and you can walk tomorrow." Paisley smiled at Kacey.

"no it's not that, mum found out about Barry and I." this caused Paisley's eyes to widen.

"shit! Oh babe, she didn't kill ya did she?"

"no, she knew since the day you came round!"

"oh, guess my lying didn't work."

"nah it's cos she flaming eavesedroped our conversation!" Kacey got annoyed just thinking about it.

"what, serious? So when did she admit she knew?" asked Paisley, enjoying the entertainment Kacey was giving her.

"Saturday morning, she went through my phone too! Ugh I was so mad at her, I just stormed out the house."

"oh Kace, you should have come round mine. I would have leant ya a shoulder to cry on."

"that's sweet Pais, but I really wanted to see Barry so I went round his."

"oh, okay." Paisley seemed a little disappointed that Kacey hadn't turned to her like she normally does.

"his flat is dead nice! Still dunno how he affords it though...anyway, I promised Dyn and Baz that I'd talk to mum. So I better go find her."

"yeah okay, I'll make up an excuse if you're late for class."

"cheers Pais." Kacey quickly hugged Paisley then walked to the kitchens.

Kacey POV

I walked to the kitchens, I felt kind of nervous. Mum was chopping up some vegetables, I placed a smile on my face and walked in.

"need any help with that?" asked Kacey sweetly causing her mother to look at her.

"oh look who's decided to turn up." Carol said, but she had a streak of humour in her voice.

"look mum, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. But I didn't know what to do, I'm sorry."

"Kacey baby, it's fine. And I'm so sorry for going through your phone. Let's just start again, yeah?"

"yeah" agreed Kacey. Carol pulled Kacey into her arms stroking Kacey's hair. "and so that means, Barry can come home." Carol laughed at Kacey.

"ha, dream on Kace."

"no mum I'm serious, I want him to come home." Kacey pulled away from Carol.

"Kacey, don't start with this because we've been through it. He ain't coming home."

"but mum!" Kacey screamed at her mother. Carol was shocked.

"get out of my sight!" Carol yelled back.

Kacey POV

I ran out of the kitchens, I leant against the wall outside. I took a deep breath and recomposed myself. I began to walk to class. As I walked into could feel Darren's eyes on me.

"what d'you want?!" Kacey spat at Darren.

"calm down Kace, I can't help but stare, your arse is looking good, especially in those skinny jeans." Darren said, smirking at Kacey.

"oh piss off Darren, I'm not in the mood." Kacey sped away from Darren not quite watching where she was going and she bumped into someone. Harley.

"oh, I'm sorry, I should have been looking..." Kacey mumbled.

"don't worry." Harley replied bluntly.

"look Harls, I don't mind that you don't like me. And that you never will. But I want us to at least be friends."

"Kacey, I'll leave you alone, and you leave me alone." Harley walked away.

Paisley POV

We had science first. We all sat round one of the tables and got our books out. Kacey looked upset. I leant closer to her.

"are you okay?" asked Paisley.

"yeah, well no, mum and me didn't really sort it out." admitted kacey, though she didn't tell the whole truth.

"oh, I'm sorry."

"don't be, I should have told mum the day you told me to."

"can you lot shut up?" Harley asked rudely.

"oi Harley, don't have to be so rude!" Paisley shot back.

"I'll do what I want, so shut your mouth."

"don't talk to her like that Harley!" Jasmine said.

"thanks Jas and all, but I can defend myself." Paisley said.

"you know what Harley, I've had enough of you! I don't know what your problem is! Unless you forgot, you hurt me! You made me feel like crap, yet I still offered to be your friend!" Kacey's little speech shocked everyone on the table.

"preach it Kace!" Grace suddenly said causing a ripple of laughter.

"I made you feel like crap because you deserved it. You walk around like I'm the one who's hurt you and all but I can't help it if I don't like you." Harley said, Kacey shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Harley stop okay, we get it." Paisley desperately tried to get Harley to stop.

"I mean, what makes you think I'd go out with ya anyway?! Your family is made up of criminals, also, you're never going to make it as a boxer, you're too crap!"

"Harley!" Paisley practically screamed.

"miss? Can I move tables please?" Kacey asked in a shaky voice, trying her best not to cry. Mrs Lowesly noticed and gave Kacey a pitiful look and nodded her head.

"Harley, I don't even know ya anymore." Paisley said, shaking her head.

Authors note: ugh this chapter took me sooo long to write, so you better have enjoyed it! Please leave a review, a lot of drama will be happening very soon :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Authors note: can't believe how many chapters this already has! I hope you are enjoying it so far, for all the people who ship Kacey and Harley, their romance will come! And obviously drama will explode when Kacey finds out what Barry has done! So anyway, this chapter might seem a little bit boring, sorry :)

Paisley POV

The bell went letting everyone know it was the end of the lesson. I stood up and was about to talk to Kacey but she ran past me.

"oh Kace, wait!" called Paisley.

"give her some space, she's probably just embarrassed." Grace said.

"you happy now, Harley?" asked Paisley.

"yeah I am, actually." Harley said with a grin on his face. And Paisley had to fight the urge to slap him round his face.

Kacey POV

I ran through the corridors, I can't believe Harley embarrassed me again. I don't get what his problem is. I only wanted to be his friend. I ran into yet another person, this time thankfully it was Barry.

"hey you, what's happened?" Barry got a good look at his sisters.

"everythings going wrong Barry!" sobbed Kacey.

"okay, just calm down, what's got you in this state?" Barry leant closer to Kacey and dried her tears.

"well I spoke to mum, it all was going well, until I asked if you could come home. She said no, so I yelled at her." explained Kacey.

"well what did ya do that for?!" laughed Barry.

"cos she annoyed me."

"no I mean ask if I could come home." corrected Barry.

"because I want you to come home, I miss ya. And I've forgiven you and all, Dyn ain't even mad at you anymore. It's just mum ruining everything."

"Kacey, don't blame mum, she didn't steal the money and tear the family apart, that was me." Kacey stayed quiet after this. "is that the only reason why you're upset then?" asked Barry.

"no, Harley is giving me grief. He's being even more mean than he was on Friday."

"what's he said now?"

"loads of shit. At least I've realised that I'm never gonna be good enough for anyone. Well cos my family is made up of criminals."

"is that what he said?!" Barry sounded outraged.

"it doesn't matter though does it Baz. Cos I'm worthless." tears ran down Kacey's face, Barry felt like his had been ripped out when he saw how much Kacey was hurting. He bent down to her level and yet again dried her tears, he stroked her hair.

"you listen to me Kacey Barry, you are not worthless. Far from it. You're one of the strongest people I know and you shouldn't let Harley tear you down. And you and mum, I don't want you's to fall out! But if ya want, you can come back to mine, again."

"you don't mind if I do, do ya?" asked Kacey.

"of course not, go on, you better get to class."

"does it look like I've been crying?"

"no, if I can't tell then no one else can." Barry smiled.

Barry POV

I watched as Kace walked away to class. I let out a big sigh. What have I done? I should have just let Harley tell Kace that he liked her. And they'd both be happy without me ruining it.

Paisley POV

Okay, I've known Harley for a long time. And never once have I hated him before. And never once have I seen him act like this. I guess saying I hate him is an overstatement. I just don't understand why he is acting like this. But I intend to find out. It was now lunchtime. Barry and Kacey were approaching.

"alright Kace, listen, I'm going into town so I'll see you later."

"you not having lunch?" Kacey asked her friend.

"nah I'll buy something from the shops, see ya later then yeah?"

"okay bye."

Harley POV

I was currently in the gym, with Miss Raine. All my friends probably hate me, so I'll just keep away from them.

"Harley, I'm flattered you wanna hang with me but don't you want lunch or anything?" asked Lucy, while sewing a pair of pointe shoes.

"no I'm not hungry, and I don't wanna go into the canteen, all my mates hate me." sighed Harley.

"you wanna talk about it?" Lucy actually did care about what Harley had to say, they were both interrupted when Paisley walked in.

"alright guys?" Paisley asked in her perky tone.

"yep, oh and your pointes are basically finished." smiled Lucy.

"cheers miss Raine, no one sews them like you do! Anyway, Harley I've been looking for ya." Paisley made sure her tone was still the same.

"what, to have a go?" asked Harley.

"no actually, I need new leg warmers, I were wondering if you wanted to go into town with me." Paisley smiled sweetly at Harley, hoping he'd say yes.

"why don't you ask Jared. I mean, he is your boyfriend, and your dance partner."

"no cos I'm asking you Harls." Paisley smiled again.

"ugh do I have to?!" moaned Harley.

"look Harley, if you know me, you'll know I'm not asking ya to come, I'm saying you need to come!" Paisley ordered.

"well I don't have a choice. Let's go."

Harley POV

The walk into town was a quiet one. Both of us didn't say anything, I'm glad Pais isn't mad at me. If only she knew the truth, about what's really going on.

"look Harls, what's going on with ya?" asked Paisley causing Harley to roll his eyes. "yeah I know I said that I'd back off, but I know you Harls, and I know you wouldn't act like this for no reason. And if ya carry on you're gonna lose your mates, including me." Paisley noticed how Harley's expression changed to a sad one. "look, you know you can tell me anything, I won't tell anyone or do anything."

"yeah well, I'm sure you'll change your mind once I tell you."

"why, what is it?" questioned Paisley suspiciously.

Harley POV

So I told her...

Kacey POV

Lunchtime seemed to drag on without Paisley there. Harley didn't come either thank goodness.

"babe, just know we've all got your back with this Harley shit." Grace said.

"it's just so unlike him though." Jasmine spoke.

"yeah well, I think he's finally showed his true colours." Kacey Simply said.

Paisley POV

I could not believe what Harley told me about the blackmail that Barry has been doing! God that guy is a worthless prick!

"wait, tell me again. What has barry been doing?!" yelled Paisley.

"Pais calm down, people are staring."

"don't tell me to calm down Harley! I can't believe you've had to go through this! I'm such a selfish bitch blaming you and all! When this whole time it was Barry, it's always flaming Barry!" Paisley was pacing around growing increasingly angry.

"Paisley please calm down." Harley begged. Paisley sat down on the bench next to Harley and let out a harsh laugh.

"the reason I'm so pissed is because I were the one who pushed Barry to talk to Kacey and make up."

"hey, this ain't your fault. Barry would have done this whether he was talking to Kace or not. He keeps saying he's doing it to protect her and make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"hmm, well...maybe he is." suggested Paisley.

"what?" Harley asked.

"well, after the way Zoe and Kace ended you can't blame the guy for being overprotective towards Kacey. Also, he just got his sister back, he probably thinks he's doing the right thing when obviously he's not."

"huh, I never thought about it that way. So, what do we do?"

"we keep our mouths shut. We don't want more trouble from Barry. Also, you don't have to be so damn rude to Kacey! So you're gonna apologise for the way you've acted."

"that's reasonable enough." agreed Harley.

"yeah it is, right we better head back to school."

Authors note: thanks for the reviews so far, please leave me another one :) so Paisley knows, that's gonna lead to trouble! Hope you're enjoying it xxx


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Authors note: sooo here's chapter 13, hope you enjoy :)

Kacey POV

Paisley seemed to be acting strangely ever since she came back from town. Was it something I'd done?

"you sure you're okay?" Kacey asked.

"yeah I'm fine." Paisley replied bluntly, Kacey didn't bother to ask again.

Paisley POV

I didn't mean to be so harsh on Kace, but I need time to think. Maybe I should tell Kacey what her dick head of a brother is doing. I know how much she likes Harley. Class finished and we all piled out, I looked at Harley and he nodded.

"guys look, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I've been mean and spiteful and I'm not proud of that." Harley then turned to face Kacey. "and Kace, I don't expect you to forgive me after the way I treated ya. But just know I'm really sorry, and I swear I never meant to hurt you, I really don't wanna lose you as my best mate." Harley looked desperately at Kacey. Fortunately Kacey accepted his apology, she pulled Harley into a hug. Neither of them wanted to let go.

"it's okay Harls, I'm tired of fighting. I just want us to go back to how we were." Kacey smiled.

"me too."

"what if he's lying?" Jasmine whispered to Paisley.

"look, if Kacey can forgive him then so can you. That goes for the lot of ya, just all be friends." Paisley said to everyone.

"Pais is right." agreed Grace.

Kacey POV

I was so happy that Harley and I were now talking. We may not be dating but it's better than him making me feel like shit! It was the end of the day now and I was waiting for Barry. Paisley came with Jared, I looked at them and wished it was me and Harley.

"Kace, you walking?" Paisley asked.

"no I..." Kacey began before Barry came and interrupted.

"you ready Kacey?" Barry smiled at Kacey.

"what so you're going with him?" Paisley asked clearly annoyed.

"well yeah, I told you, mum and me didn't exactly sort things out."

"right, sorry." Paisley mumbled.

"Paisley, are you sure you're okay?" Kacey asked concerned about Paisley.

"well yeah, at least I haven't done something stupid."

"what are you talking about?" Kacey asked confused.

"nothing, don't worry yeah. See you tomorrow." Paisley walked over and pulled Kacey into a hug. Kacey watched as she walked away.

"what was up with her?" Barry asked.

"dunno, she were acting dead strange."

"I don't think she likes me." Barry said.

"Baz, none of my mates like ya." Kacey laughed.

"yeah, but Paisley and I have always been okay."

"Barry, you're acting as if she's just dumped ya! She's my best mate, not yours. Can we go? I don't wanna see mum." Kacey said with a harsh tone.

"yeah okay."

Jared POV

Paisley was acting so strangely, and the way she defended Harley so much too. Somethings obviously happened.

"babe, you know if something is wrong, you can tell me." Jared told his girlfriend.

"it's just Barry, he pisses me off so much."

"why, has he said something?"

"no, but it's the way he acts like he's all changed, but really he hasn't."

"well, maybe he has changed." this caused Jared to earn a glare.

"oh so you're just as stupid as Kacey!"

"calm down Pais! Why have you suddenly got all this hatred towards Barry?"

"I just don't want Kacey to get hurt."

"and she won't." Jared placed his arm round Paisley's waist.

Paisley POV

Maybe I shouldn't have forced Harley to tell me as now I wanna kill Barry, even though I told Harley we wouldn't do anything. But Kacey and Harley are now talking again so I probably shouldn't jeopardise that.

Kacey POV

Barry let me sleep in his bed again. I didn't go to sleep straight away though. I was really happy Harley had decided to draw the line and make up with me. But now, Paisley is acting weird with me. Maybe she was just having an off day? But me and her were fine until she went into town. And I know she went with Harley, miss Raine told Jasmine who then told me. Maybe Harley told Paisley something about me, but Pais knows practically all my secrets. I gave up trying to work it out.

Authors note: sorry this chapter is short, I had no clue what to write so that's why this chapter is so rubbish. But next chapter Barry's little scam is revealed! That means that Harley and Kacey can be together too :) please review xxx


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Authors note: hope you enjoyed the last chapter, so here's chapter fourteen.

Paisley POV

I woke up in the morning feeling more calm and less annoyed by the Barry problem. I just feel bad for Kace though, she's getting fooled by Barry. I got dressed and headed downstairs.

"morning sweetie." Paisley's mum smiled at her.

"morning, has Adam gone to work already?" Paisley would be in an even better mood if her mum's boyfriend was gone.

"yeah."

"thank God."

"why do you hate Adam so much?" asked Karen.

"I don't hate him. Anyway, It's all kicking off with Kacey and co."

"ooh what's happened?" Karen loved it when Paisley provided her with gossip.

"well, Kace and Barry made up. But Carol isn't in the mood to forgive him, so Kacey kept it a secret but Carol found out when she was eavesdropping on our conversation. And according to Kacey, she went through her phone. So they had this massive argument and Kacey stormed out the house and went to Barry's flat." Paisley took a deep breath after explaining the key details to her mum.

"woah, that is a lot of drama!"

"yeah tell me about it, oh and there's this other thing too."

"and what's that?"

"well, you know how Kace likes Harley?" began Paisley.

"yeah...oh are they an item now?!" asked Karen excitedly.

"I wish. Get this, Barry blackmailed Harley to stay away from Kace telling him to be dead mean to her." Paisley explained.

"what?!" Karen was shocked.

"I'm the only one Harls has told. I feel dead bad, they both like each other it's just Barry ruining everything."

"well, maybe you should tell Kacey, it's not fair for her to be so oblivious." Karen suggested.

"yeah but it's gonna crush her, she thinks the world of Barry so I don't wanna ruin it."

"maybe you're right, anyway you better head off, see you later okay."

"bye, mum." Paisley kissed her mum's cheek then left the house.

Paisley POV

Jared was round the corner looking as fit as ever. He pulled me into his arms and we kissed. We then started to walk.

"you okay beautiful?" Jared asked Paisley.

"all the better seeing you." Paisley went on her tiptoes and pecked his cheek.

"that's what I like to hear."

Kacey POV

I met the others at school. Paisley seemed much better since yesterday. Harley hugged me and said hello, it made me so happy!

"you okay now Pais?" asked Kacey.

"yeah, don't worry babe." Paisley reassured Kacey.

"and if she isn't, I'll take care of her." Harley smiled and slung his arm loosely around her.

"cheers Harls, love ya!" Paisley blew a kiss at Harley then walked off.

Harley POV

After Paisley walked away, Kacey gave her the evils. I didn't understand why. I tapped her on her shoulder and she turned to look at me.

"are you okay? You seem kind of pissed." Harley asked Kacey.

"um, yeah, fine." Kacey said before walking away.

Kacey POV

I know it's bad for me to be jealous of Paisley, but I can't help it. Her and Harls seem so close, and anyone who knew nothing about Paisley and Jared would think Harley and Paisley are dating. I'm sure there's something going on between the both of them and I need to find out.

Paisley POV

first lesson went by really quickly surprisingly. Kacey was quiet all lesson but I didn't bother asking her. When class finished I felt a hand on my arm, pulling me away. It was Harley.

"I think Kacey's on to us." Harley whispered.

"what? Did she say something to you?" asked Paisley.

"no it's the way, she's been acting."

"okay well she might not even know." Paisley Said. "we've just got to make sure she doesn't find out about this! She'll flip!"

"don't worry, it's just me and you, yeah?"

"uh huh." Paisley nudged Harley slightly, he gently pushed her back and they both laughed.

Kacey POV

I can't believe Paisley! I knew something was going on, her and Harley are dating! She's cheating on Jared too. The bitch! Neither of them knew I was eavesdropping on their conversation...wait, maybe I'm just as bad as mum! Anyway, they obviously think they can keep this a secret, but they're so wrong. They both walked back inside and didn't notice me. I walked up behind them and clapped my hands.

"bravo, quite an act you two put on." Kacey laughed harshly.

"what are you talking about Kace?" asked Paisley totally oblivious.

"I know about you two." Kacey continued.

"wh...what?" Harley tried to sound confused.

"don't deny it, you know what Harley I don't give a flying shit about you. But you Paisley, you're more of a slapper then I thought!" shouted Kacey. A loud "ooh" sound came from the ever growing audience.

"excuse me?" Paisley asked sounding more hurt then angry.

"why Paisley why? I mean, you have everything, You're popular, you have Jared you have everything. Yet you feel the need to steal Harley from me!" Kacey was beginning to get upset.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"you and Harley secretly dating each other!"

"what?!" Paisley laughed at what she just heard. "Harls and I ain't dating! Who told you that?"

"no one had to tell me, it's flaming obvious!" screamed Kacey. Barry then emerged from the crowd.

"what's going on?" Barry asked. Paisley clenched her fists.

"Paisley and Harley is whats going on. Oh my god, now I know why you didn't want to go out with me. Cos you were screwing Paisley!" Kacey's insults were getting to Paisley more than she might have meant.

"what?! No Kace. Pais and I are not dating, or screwing each other. So drop it, okay?" Harley's voice was harsh and not calm like how Kacey liked it.

"do you know what, Paisley I thought you was meant to be my friend. But I were obviously wrong. The only person who has been there for me this whole time is Barry!" this sent Paisley over the edge and she lost it.

"ugh, I'm so sick of hearing about God damn Barry! Do you know the only reason why he's talking to you? Because of me. I wasted my time to remind him that you're his little sister and he shouldn't treat you with disrespect after what he did. I did that for you Kacey! And I swear to God, you wouldn't even look at him if you knew that he blackmailed Harley to stay away from you and hurt you! What a great brother he is!" Paisley was so angry she didn't even realise she'd revealed what Barry did. Everyone was now silent.

"wh...what?" Kacey asked after a while.

"no...nothing..." Paisley began.

"you know what, no Pais. Kace has a right to know. So you thought Barry was coming to talk to me about how I feel about you? Well no actually, he came to blackmail me and tell me to stay away from you."

"Barry, is this true?" Kacey's eyes were full of tears.

"what, of course not..."

"don't lie to me Barry!" Kacey yelled and Barry knew she wasn't joking.

"I...I was only trying to protect ya." Barry said desperately.

"nothing you do is to protect me." Kacey sobbed, the hurt evident in her voice. She grabbed her bag of the chair and ran off, her sobs clearly audible.

"Kacey wait!" called Barry. He then turned to look at Paisley and Harley. "you happy now are ya?"

"oh do one Barry!" Paisley grabbed Harley's arm then barged past Barry.

Kacey POV

I ran to the school kitchens, tears blocking my vision. I can't believe what Barry done! It hurts so much. I never wanna talk to him again. I walked into the kitchen and mum saw me. She dropped what she was doing and pulled me into her arms.

"oh baby, what's wrong?" Carol asked Kacey while stroking her hair.

"mum, can I come home?" Kacey sobbed.

"of course munchkin, now tell mummy what's wrong."

"oh mum..." Kacey burst into floods of tears, not knowing where to start with her problem.

Carol POV

Kacey was really upset and I didn't know why. I just held her in my arms and let her cry her eyes out. She didn't actually calm down but she started to tell me what's wrong.

"the only reason why Harley didn't go out with me and was mean was because of Barry. He was blackmailing him, telling him not to go near me."

"what?! Barry did that?!" Carol sounded disgusted.

"yeah. I can't believe I've been so stupid. You know when we first had our argument, I went to Barry's flat, and he looked after me and made me feel better. But it was all lies. And Paisley knew too."

"she did?"

"yeah, I can't believe I was so horrible to her, she was the one who got Barry to talk to me in the first place. I'm such a bitch."

"Kacey no you're not. You didn't know did you. Do ya feel better now?"

"nope, I'm so embarrassed, like the whole school was watching!"

"do you wanna stay here then? With me?"

"yes please."

Kacey POV

I sat down on a chair in the kitchen while mum carried on with what she was doing. I tried to not think about what Barry had done but I couldn't. Just then, Harley walked in.

"Kacey, are you okay?"

"yeah, I mean, I just found out my brother was blackmailing the guy I like to stay away from me." Kacey half laughed.

"I'm really sorry it came out the way it did, you don't deserve this."

"then why did it happen?!" Kacey started to cry again. Harley pulled her into a hug.

"hey don't cry Kace." Kacey looked up at Harley, he leaned in and pressed his lips onto hers. "I've wanted to do that for a long time." Harley smiled.

Authors note: Chapter fourteen, hope you enjoyed! Please review :)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Authors note: I hope you enjoyed chapter 14, it took me ages to write haha. Anyways, here's chapter 15. Enjoy :)

..."I've wanted to do that for a long time." smiled Harley. Kacey placed her lips back onto Harley's, wrapping her arms around his neck. They broke apart and both smiled at each other.

"does this mean we're going out?" Kacey asked with a laugh.

"I've always liked ya Kace, I'm sorry I let Barry do this."

"hey don't worry, that's Barry for ya, natural born dick head."

"oh and btw, Pais and I don't have some secret relationship."

"oh god, I'm so sorry about that! Omg I've got to find Pais, and apologise."

"she's outside I think."

"I'll find you later, yeah?"

"or I'll find you." Harley smiled.

Kacey POV

Omg he kissed me! I just felt so happy after he did. It was like a dream come true. I walked to the main entrance and pushed the door open and saw Paisley and Abigail.

"wait, so what happened?" Abigail asked.

"we was all arguing, then she started going on about Barry then I just lost it. I told her how Barry blackmailed Harley and told him to stay away from Kace."

"You're for it Paisley, Barry is probably mad angry."

"oh I don't care about him, it's Kacey I'm worried about. She's never going to forgive me."

"maybe that's not such a bad thing. I mean she did say that you were a slapper and accused you of screwing Harley. Even though she is well aware that you and Jared are basically in love with each other." Abigail said with a smug smile on her face.

"wait, why am I telling you of all people?!" Paisley could see right through Abigail's manipulation. Just then Kacey stepped forward.

"Paisley can I talk to you?" Kacey asked.

"I'll give you two some privacy." Abigail walked away.

"Paisley I'm so so sorry for what I said! I didn't mean it."

"Kace, it's alright, I know you didn't mean it."

"I'm just so embarrassed by what Barry has done. I can't believe he would do this to me."

"aww Kace, come here." Paisley pulled Kacey into her arms and gently rubbed her back. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I just didn't want to mess you and Barry up."

"it's alright." Kacey sobbed. "it's not gonna hurt forever."

Paisley POV

I felt even worse for Kacey. I probably shouldn't have said anything, but Barry deserved it. Kace and I sat down on the steps.

"mum and I made up." Kacey said with a small smile on her face.

"eh that's good! So you can go home and all."

"oh and there's this other thing." Kacey said with a smirk on her face.

"what is it?"Paisley asked.

"Harls and I kissed." Paisley's high pitched scream caught Kacey off guard but she still laughed at her friends reaction.

"omg get out of town, you ain't winding me up are ya?"

"do I look like I'm flaming lying?!" Kacey laughed.

"Ahh, I cannot believe you and Harls kissed! Babe I'm so happy for you!" Paisley pulled Kacey off the ground and pulled her into an excited hug. "you have to tell me what happened."

"well, Harls came to see me and like say sorry for everything. Then I got dead emotional and he pulled me into a hug, then we was just looking into each others eyes and he leant forward and kissed me!"

"omg that is so romantic!"

"I know right! So I kissed him back, I swear I just wanted to rip his clothes off!"

"okay too much information. Plus you're fifteen, bit of a wait left."

"um, are you trying to tell me you and Jared have never done it?" Kacey asked cheekily.

"if we had, you'd know about it. Anyways, Jay is dead sweet in that area. Says he won't force me to do anything until I'm ready." Paisley said, boasting a little.

"ooh, I hope Harls is like that."

"from what I hear, you're gonna be the one forcing yourself on him!" joked Paisley.

"shut up you."

"so basically, what I'm hearing, because I ranted Barry out in front of everyone, Harley came to see if you were alright and you guys ended up making out."

"yep, what would I do without your big mouth Pais."

Kacey POV

Harley and I decided to bunk the rest of our lessons. We sat round the back of the school just talking. I could feel him watching me.

"what?!" Kacey laughed getting embarrassed.

"you're just so beautiful Kace." The words came out of Harley's mouth beautifully.

"aww, you really think so?" Kacey's face flushed red.

"of course I do. Kace?"

"hmm?"

"kiss me again." Kacey leant closer and kissed Harley, she felt like he was a magnet and she couldn't pull away. "you're so tasty." Harley laughed.

"oh, so you want some more then?" Kacey asked in a flirtatious tone.

"yeah." Harley kissed Kacey first this time. He then went down her neck.

"this feels, so good!" Kacey was disappointed when Harley stopped.

"we're still in school Kace." Harley pointed out.

"I can't believe you like me." Kacey blurted out suddenly.

"what?! What's not to like?" Harley stroked Kacey's hair. "you're such an amazing person, and I'm lucky that you're mine."

"I'm happy you're mine too." smiled kacey.

Carol POV

I was so annoyed with Barry for doing this to my Kace. I stormed to his class and banged on the door. He had English with Nikki.

"Mrs Barry, everything alright?"

"no, I need to talk to Barry. It won't be a second."

"cool. Barry your mum wants a word." Barry got up and walked out the classroom.

"what do you want?" Barry spat at Carol.

"I'd watch your mouth if I was you. After what you did to our Kacey."

"ugh she's such a snitch!" Barry complained.

"you should have seen the state she were in! Crying her eyes out because she thought you cared about her."

"I do..." mumbled Barry.

"first it's the money, then the Harley situation. What's next?!" Carol yelled at her son.

"I dunno, maybe I'll do everyone a favour and fling myself off a bridge! It's not like I'm wanted!" Barry yelled back, Carol suddenly felt bad for Barry.

"Barry..."

"I'm going back to class now mum." and with that he walked back inside. Carol quickly dried away the tears that ran onto her face.

Authors note: hope you enjoyed, sorry it's quite short, I've been really busy. Just to let you know, I won't be updating for about a week as it's half term and I'm gonna be busy. But I'm sure you'll survive! Oh omg, the news about waterloo Road ending is super sad! Please leave a review though :) xxx


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Authors note: so guys, I'm back! Sorry for taking so long to update but I went away blah blah...anyway, I've tried to make this a long one so enjoy...

Kacey POV

As mum, Dyn and I left school and headed out the entrance, we saw Barry.

"just keep walking Kace." Dynasty said, pulling her arm round her.

"Kacey, let me explain myself." pleaded Barry.

"what's to explain? We are so over Barry." Kacey tried to remain strong but failed and tears splashed onto her face. Carol stepped forward.

"Barry just do one will ya, can't you see you've hurt this family enough?" Carol's voice was thick with emotion, her mind flicking back to when she first disowned him.

"mum, you can't blame me for all the shit that's happened. I don't know why I stole the money... Actually I do, I didn't want my baby sis to go to America for three months, I'd miss her too much." Barry then turned to Kacey. "I care about you Kacey, so I didn't want Harley to hurt you, that's why I told him to stay away from ya." Barry truly meant everything he said.

"how can I trust ya Barry?" Kacey asked, but didn't mean it as a question.

"you just can, I can't promise I'll never hurt you but I do these things because I care, because I love you. Just remember, love hurts."

"that's a bunch of bullshit Barry. You're evil, sick, you care about nobody but yourself!" Dynasty would have carried on if it wasn't for Kacey.

"Dyn please, I think he really is sorry." Kacey looked at Barry who nodded.

"he's brainwashing you baby." Carol said to Kacey. "he's just gonna hurt you again."

"but what if he's only trying to protect me, mum, I don't think I have it in me to leave Barry again. I mean, that's why I started talking to him again anyway! And I don't wanna be the reason why he's not at home." Kacey bit her lip hard to try and stop herself from crying her eyes out.

"oh Kace, you're breaking my heart you are. You're not the reason why barry got kicked out, it's his own fault." Carol said.

"I just want us all to be a family again." sobbed Kacey.

"right c'mon, we're going." Carol was fighting the urge to let Barry back in the family.

"no mum, please." Kacey was beginning to get hysterical.

"you see what you're doing Barry? Be ashamed." spat Dynasty.

"all of you, stop blaming Barry. Please."

"Kace, calm down, we're going now." Carol started pulling Kacey away.

"oh mum, come on!" Barry yelled after her, not knowing what more he should do.

"mum please, don't do this!" Kacey was crying really hard.

"mum I've never seen her like this." Dynasty whispered, worried for her younger sister.

"it's Barry I tell ya." Carol whispered back. "Kacey sweetheart, I need you to calm down." Carol gently stroked Kacey's cheek.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Kacey became very pale.

Kacey POV

I felt really sick and dizzy and was finding it hard to breathe. I didn't like it. I could feel darkness creeping up on me and soon it overcame me.

I woke up in a bed, not mine. My eyes flickered open. And I felt a hand grab mine.

"Kace, you're awake!" Paisley said relieved.

"where am I? What happened?" Kacey asked frantically, Paisley stroked her hair gently.

"you're in a hospital, and you fainted." Paisley said gently, answering both questions.

"fainted?" Kacey asked.

"uh huh, think you had a panic attack, well that's what the doctor said."

"panic attack?" Kacey asked shocked.

"yes Kace, a panic attack. Imogen saw you faint and ran for help, scared the life out of all us! Especially Harley."

"is he here?"

"yeah, oh I should tell your mum you're awake. But first, please tell me what happened." Kacey began to shift uncomfortably.

"well, we were all arguing. Mum, Dyn, Baz. And I just wanted us to all get along, but mum was pulling me away, away from Barry. And all I could think, this is my fault, why this is happening. And then I felt sick and dizzy and all the air was being sucked out of me. Then I woke up here."

"oh Kace, that's so tragic. So I guess, you forgive Barry?"

"he's my brother Pais, you understand that right?"

"of course, I'm only focused on you being okay. I'll get your mum." Paisley smiled then left the room. Shortly after Carol entered.

"oh baby, you're okay!" Carol pulled Kacey into her arms.

"yeah I'm fine mum, I didn't mean to worry you so much."

"oh Kace." Carol half laughed half sobbed.

"Paisley said I had a panic attack?"

"I told the doctor your symptoms and he said it was probably a panic attack. God I feel so guilty." Carol suddenly burst into tears.

"don't cry mummy, please."

"I'm sorry baby, I should have listened to you, then you would be fine."

"it's alright, I just wanna take it easy now. Can you get Harley?"

"yeah okay baby, I'll find the doctor too, tell him you're awake." Carol left the room, Kacey sat on the edge of the bed. Harley then entered and instantly kissed her.

"oh Kacey, don't ever scare me, like that again!" Harley said, before kissing her again.

"I'll try." Kacey said cheekily.

"you're okay now?"

"I think, I've just gotta wait for the doctor to give me the all clear."

"Kace, what happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it Harls." Kacey only felt comfortable poring her heart out to Paisley.

"that's okay, I won't force ya. Come, sit on my lap." Kacey moved forward and Harley pulled her onto his lap. "today's made me think, I never want to lose you. You're too special."

"you mean that?"

"of course Kacey, why do you doubt yourself so much?"

"I dunno, I guess no one's really liked me."

"that's a lie, Darren has a crush on you."

"yeah but he only wants to screw me then boast about it. No one's actually liked me for who I am."

"well that's not true anymore, because I like you for who you are." Harley smiled, then put his hand round Kacey's cheek and pulled her into a kiss. They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They pulled back and saw the doctor and Carol standing there. Kacey flushed red.

"hope I'm not interrupting. Just coming to say that you're all good to go. After I ask you some questions." the doctor said, and Kacey nodded. "so, is this your first panic attack?"

"yeah I think so."

"and what caused you to have one?"

"um, I dunno...we were all arguing and I started acting all hysterical then I couldn't breathe properly."

"we were arguing? Who's we?" asked the doctor.

"me, mum, Dynasty and Barry. They're my brother and sister."

"hmm, and so are you going through some sort of family crisis?"

"I don't wanna answer anymore questions." Kacey looked at her mum.

"are you trying to make her have another panic attack? I don't see why these questions are relevant." Carol spoke.

"Mrs Barry, I'm just trying to get to the bottom of why your daughter had a panic attack. Don't worry Kacey, I don't need to ask anymore. I think I know what the problem is."

"and what's that?" asked Carol.

"it seems Kacey doesn't like all the conflict going on. And it causes her to have a panic attack. I think, she finds it hard to say what she wants so she bottles it up, hence why she had the attack today." the doctor concluded.

"that's not true, is it Kace?" Carol said.

"Kacey why don't you and this gentleman go outside while I talk to your mum." Kacey nodded and walked out the room holding hands with Harley.

"I don't appreciate you saying that in front of my daughter. I don't want you putting ideas in her head." Carol said firmly.

"Mrs Barry, I can tell you care very deeply about Kacey. And I'm sure you wouldn't want her to suffer, she's the youngest right? Well arguing can have a bad effect on the youngest. I suggest you attend a family therapist."

"thanks but no thanks. My kids are fine, and definitely don't need to go to a therapy session." and with that carol stormed out the room.

Kacey POV

Harley pulled me to the side, when mum was still in the room.

"Kace, Barry made you have a panic attack."

"what? No he didn't."

"yeah he did, think about it, if he never tried to keep us apart then nobody would have been arguing and you'd be fine."

"what are you trying to say?" Kacey asked.

"you've got to stay away from Barry, he's only messing you up."

"Harls I can't, he's my brother." Kacey felt tears sting her eyes.

"look, if you want us to work, you'll stay away from him." just then Carol walked out.

"ready to go Kace?"

"um yeah, I am."

"right, Paisley, Harley, need a lift home?"

"no thankyou, my mums waiting in the car park, she said she'll drop Harls back off at the school house."

"alright see you then, and thanks for being there for my Kace, both of ya."

Carol POV

Kacey seemed to be acting strangely on the way home. She looked like she was thinking.

"Kace, you are okay aren't you?"

"yeah I'm fine."

"look, if it's what the doctor said..."

"it's not, I'm just tired."

"that family therapy thing, you don't wanna do it do ya?"

"I think it's all a bit too late." Kacey sighed.

"oh sweetie."

"mum don't get upset, promise you won't. Cos I want you to know that this isn't your fault, why I had the panic attack. It...It was Barry's." Kacey found it hard to say that even though she was lying.

"you're a good girl babe, you know that, right?"

"I do." smiled kacey.

Kacey POV

As soon as we got home I walked upstairs to the bathroom and started to cry. As silently as possible. This is such a mess. I'm back to square one, trying to convince everyone that I'm done with Barry when really I'm not. I don't want to lose Harley either though. I pulled out my phone and began texting him. _"Harls, I've thought about what you said. I want us to work, I really do. So I'll stay away from him. You're all I need. Kace xxx" _ I walked out the bathroom and got changed into my pyjamas. My phone then pinged. _"I'm glad babe, I only want what's best for you, and this is it. Sweet dreams my beautiful xxxx" _I'm not gonna lie, that text message made me smile like a chesire cat. Maybe, just maybe I've made the right decision.

Authors note: sooo guys, I hope this chapter was long enough to make up for not updating. Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think. Hoping for some reviews ;) oh and btw, I'm not going to make Harley an abusive boyfriend or anything for those of you who think he is. He just really likes Kacey and is pissed that Barry almost kept them apart. Any suggestions to help me improve Kacey and Harley's relationship would be much appreciated. Xxxx


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Authors note: I got a lot of reviews last time! Really happy :) hope you liked the last chapter. This one might be a little rubbish because I really don't know what to write but wanted to update for all of you. So try to enjoy ;) Hehehe

Kacey POV

My eyes slowly flickered open the next morning. I reached across to my phone and looked at the time. 7:05 am. I drag myself out of bed and walk along the corridor to the bathroom, I'm the only one awake and I enjoy the quiet. I've thought a lot about what Harley has been saying. And I know I told him that I would stay away from Barry but I can't. God this is so difficult! I got out of the shower and stuck my clothes on. Putting on a black cardigan rather than my zip up. I suddenly felt the mood to make more of an effort. So I pulled my hair into a low sideways ponytail doing a surprisingly neat quiff at the top of my hair. I guess that having a boyfriend makes you want to make an effort. Not long after Dyn came downstairs looking for another one of her heels.

"have you seen my other shoe, munch?"

"under the table." answered Kacey.

"thanks, ooh you look really nice today!" Dynasty complimented her sister.

"you really think so?"

"yeah course, Harley will love it."

"I hope so." Kacey smiled.

"you really like him don't ya?" Dynasty stated.

"yeah a lot. He makes me feel really special."

"and so he should, you deserve it Kace." Dynasty smiled then her expression changed. "how are you feeling today?"

"much better."

"good. You make sure you take it easy, don't go collapsing now." Dynasty laughed quietly.

"yeah don't worry Dyn. I'm going to head off now, gotta meet Pais. See you at school."

"see ya babes." Dynasty kissed her little sisters cheek.

Kacey POV

I walked round the corner and saw Paisley and Jared. I smiled at them and was shocked when Jared pulled me into a hug.

"what was that for?" Kacey asked, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"for yesterday. We was all dead worried about ya! Glad you're okay."

"thanks Jay. You guys look, I really don't want it to be a massive thing alright."

"Kacey please, I'm gonna baby you all day and make sure you're not out of my sight." Paisley said. Kacey laughed.

"whatever Pais."

"guys, we're going this way, told Harls we'd meet him." Jared informed the girls.

"Kace, you not cold? With just that cardigan?" Paisley asked.

"no I'm okay." Kacey lied, she was actually pretty cold.

"sure? I can get Jared to give you his." Paisley offered. And Jared smiled at Kacey.

"yeah and Harley would love that." Kacey said in a sarcastic voice a bit harsher then intended. She then spoke again. "besides, Jared should be giving you his jacket!" Kacey laughed.

"well all I can say is, don't come near me when you have a cold." this caused Kacey to glare at Paisley. Harley was stood round the corner. He walked over to the others.

"hey guys." he then turned to Kacey. "hey beautiful." Kacey leant in and pressed her lips onto his but it wasn't a deep kiss, leaving Harley unsatisfied. He slung his arm round her waist.

"aww you guys are adorable." Paisley smiled.

"what?! I can't have them two steal our sunshine!" Jared joked around. He picked up Paisley swinging her around. "now that's adorable."

"can't argue there mate." laughed Harley.

"god I'm so cold." Kacey shivered.

"ha I knew it." Paisley said, even though she was well aware that Kacey just wanted Harley to offer his jacket and luckily he did.

"here, have my jacket. I don't want my baby catching a cold." Harley put his jacket round her shoulders.

"thank you Harls." Kacey pecked his cheek.

Kacey POV

We arrived at school shortly after. Paisley and Jared headed off in a different direction. Harley and I were walking until I heard someone call my name. Barry.

"Kacey. Are you okay?! I heard what happened to ya!"

"yeah I'm fine." Kacey said as bluntly as possible.

"look me and you really need to talk."

"Barry I'm busy, I need to go." Kacey walked away back to Harley.

"you okay? He weren't harassing you?" asked Harley.

"no cos I can handle myself." Kacey snapped.

"alright sorry for asking." Harley sounded a little hurt.

"babe I'm sorry, I'm just tired that's all." Kacey smiled.

"okay. I'll see you later yeah?"

"uh huh."

Kacey POV

I watched as Harley walked away. The only reason why I spoke to Barry like that was because Harley was watching. I feel like such a fake bitch. Lying to both of them. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Kace, you okay?" asked Darren.

"oh I am so sick of being asked that! Seriously how many people saw me faint yesterday?!"

"what? Oh I'm not talking about that. You look kinda sad, that's why I asked if you was okay." Darren corrected.

"oh sorry. Don't worry it's nothing. You know, you're not half as bad as I thought." Kacey smiled.

"yeah, I get that a lot."

"see you around yeah?" Kacey playfully hit his arm and walked away.

Barry POV

At break I sat by myself on the steps. Thinking about the mess I've made of things. Kacey then came and sat down next to me.

"hiya bro" Kacey smiled.

"oh, so what, now I'm good enough for you to talk to?! Get lost Kacey." Barry said angrily.

"look Barry I'm sorry about earlier it's just..."

"you don't wanna be seen with me. You know, the mean older brother who told his sisters crush to leave her alone."

"Barry I forgive you for that." Kacey said.

"I don't want you to." Barry ordered.

"what?"

"look Kace, I think you should just stay away from me."

"you are kidding aren't ya?!" Kacey's voice was full of anger.

"no I'm not."

"ugh I hate you, I hate you!" Kacey screamed at her brother, repeatedly hitting him.

"Kacey stop, calm down." Barry held Kacey's hands back.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Kacey was shocked with herself.

"it's okay, just promise you won't have another panic attack."

"I promise."

"why are you acting like some crazy lunatic?" Barry asked.

"it's just...Harley thinks you made me have the panic attack and wants me to stay way from you but I can't. Mum and Dyn want me to stay away from you too. And then the doctor was saying how we should attend therapy sessions to help our family." Kacey said this all very quickly.

"Kace you're speaking way to fast."

"I can't tell you again." admitted kacey.

"I got most of it. The Harley part especially." growled Barry.

"Baz please, don't kill him."

"who the hell does he think he is?! Bossing my sister around!"

"it wasn't like that."

"Kace he's obviously stressing you out. So keep away from him."

"not you too!" Kacey complained.

"I mean it Kacey, if you want me and you to be okay." Barry ordered. Kacey suddenly felt light headed. She got up and walked away from Barry.

Paisley POV

I was standing round the other side of the playground when I saw Lewis approaching.

"lewis, what can I do for ya? Oh and don't say date you." Paisley smiled.

"wasn't gonna say it this time. We'll basically I have a project. You have to interview somebody who's an inspiration to you. And so I pick you."

"aww Lewis."

"we have to ask them questions and stuff. And I thought you'd be really interesting seeing as you're a dancer."

"this just keeps getting better! But you sure me? Don't wanna interview Abigail or..."

"eww no Abigail is a bitch." Lewis said casually.

"Lewis Newton! Don't you dare say that again!" Paisley was shocked as this was completely out of character for him.

"what? Paige says that all the time."

"yeah well Paige really shouldn't be talking about her older sister like that. Right fire away with the questions."

"okay, when did you start dancing?"

"when I was about six. But when I got to about eleven I stopped taking it seriously."

"and why's that?"

"I got distracted by...people and I guess I went off the rails a little. But when we moved up to Greenock I started to take it seriously again."

"what's the best thing about dancing?"

"getting to wear leg warmers." joked Paisley.

"come on Pais, answer seriously."

"okay okay. The best thing is probably hearing people tell me I'm good. Because I guess I've never been good at loads of things before. And to do something you love and to hear your good, it's the best thing." Paisley smiled. Just then Kacey appeared.

"Pais, I really need to talk to you." Kacey said breathing rapidly.

"you okay? God you ain't having another panic attack are ya?" Paisley asked worried.

"I dunno, I've got such a big problem."

"okay okay just calm down. Deep breathes, it's all okay. Sorry Lewis, we're gonna have to finish our interview later." Paisley said while whisking Kacey away. She then stopped and held Kacey's shoulders. "tell me everything."

"it's all such a mess! Harley wants me to stay away from Barry cos he thinks he's why I had the panic attack. Then Barry wants me to stay away from Harley cos he thinks he stresses me out. Mum and Dyn don't want me to go near him, but I can deal with that! Not Harley and Barry though!"

"okay bottom line. Nor Barry or Harley should be putting this amount of pressure on you. It's not doing you any good. Want me to have a word?" offered Paisley.

"no no, I'll sort it."

"you expect me to believe that?"

"Paisley seriously. I already feel better now that I've told ya. I'll sort it okay."

"alright, I won't meddle as Jared says I do."

"yeah he ain't wrong there!"

"shut up you!" Paisley pushed Kacey playfully. Just then Harley arrived.

"we have maths next, wanna bunk together?" Harley whispered in his girlfriends ear.

"um woah, why does everyone say that I am a bad influence on Harley?! When obviously he's the influencer himself! Don't worry I'll make an excuse for you two love birds. See ya." Paisley walked away.

"see ya." Kacey called after her.

Authors note: sooo I'm really sorry for how rubbish that chapter probably was! Anyway you are all probably wondering who Lewis is. He's an eleven year old boy, in year seven at the school. He's kind of nerdy and basically Paisley saved him from getting his bottom kicked by some bullies in his year and now he thinks Paisley is the love of his life. Paige who was mentioned is Abigail's little sister, same year as Lewis. Jared and Paisley teach them and a bunch of other kids dance during the week so if you hear them or other people mentioned you'll know why. Okay, I was also thinking that after I finish this fic I would quite like to do a Kacey and Darren one...what do you think? Anyway, next chapter will have more Kacey and Harley :)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Authors note: hope you're enjoying this fic, do you like the length of the chapters? Too long, too short? Just right? Let me know :)

Kacey POV

Harley pushed me up against the wall while kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling myself closer to him. We were in the supply closet, kissing each others faces off. Yeah I know, not very classy, but I didn't care. It was all good until Harls started to undo my jeans.

"Harley, don't." Kacey said, but was out of breath from all the kissing.

"c'mon Kace, you know you want me to." Harley whispered in her ear.

"no I don't." Kacey said more angrily. "God, I knew I wouldn't be able to have a boyfriend without them pressuring me to drop my pants!" Kacey pushed past Harley, quickly straightening her clothes.

"look I'm sorry babe." Harley grabbed Kacey's arm gently making her look at him. "don't think I'd force you to do anything, cos I won't."

"yeah? And what about Barry? Forcing me to stay away from him aren't ya!"

"why are you acting like this? Hmm?"

"because I can't stay away from him! I wish you'd understand." Kacey slid her back against the wall and began to cry. Harley rushed over to her.

"shh, don't cry Kace. I didn't mean to upset you." Harley said while gently cuddling Kacey.

"it's okay, I know you didn't babe." Kacey smiled. Harley dried her tears.

"it's lunchtime now, you coming?" asked Harley.

"yeah, I'll catch up." Kacey gave Harley a quick kiss on the lips.

Kacey POV

I watched as Harley walked out of the closet. I took a deep breath and walked out too. I went outside for some fresh air, Jared and Paisley were there with Lewis, Paige and Jack.

"hey guys." Kacey said to all of them.

"ooh naughty girl is here, so are ya gonna bunk next lesson too?" asked Paisley.

"no, don't worry." Kacey answered.

"Kacey bunks?!" lewis asked.

"like all of us have bunked at one point Lewis." Jared said.

"don't bother with him, he's never gonna bunk." laughed Jack.

"be nice to him, Jack." Paisley stepped in.

"I'll try to babe." Jack smirked.

"And don't call me babe!"

"hey, she's my babe, not yours." Lewis argued.

"um guys, I'm like right here!" informed Jared.

"would you two quit? Paisley is out of both your leagues. And she has a boyfriend." Paige glared at the boys.

"yes, thank you Paige."

"um what makes you think she's out of my league?!" questioned Jack.

"yeah I wanna know." agreed Lewis.

"maybe cos you're both eleven." Kacey said it as if it was the most obvious thing.

"um I'm gonna be twelve in two weeks." said Jack.

"how does that make a difference?!" asked Paisley.

"well anyway, I'm gonna be spending a lot of time with Paisley. I chose her as the person I want to interview for the project." lewis informed.

"oh shit, I've gotta start." Jack said, though he didn't seem very bothered.

"oi, language." Paisley smiled at him.

"Kacey will you let me interview you? I mean, you're a boxer, you've been to America, you've boxed with Nicola Adams." Jack asked.

"yeah sure." Kacey smiled she then changed her expression. "but, if you chat me up, you can forget it. Besides, I'm with Harley now."

"like that will stop him." Jared laughed.

"oh don't worry I won't. I won't cross you like that, you're a boxer, Pais she's a dancer, she can't do shit." Kacey couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Oi language!" Paisley said a little more harshly this time. "and what makes ya think I can't hurt you? Come on then." Paisley threatened but obviously was joking.

"I don't think you're allowed to hit your students Paisley." jack smirked.

"when I'm not teaching you dance I don't see you as one of my students, therefore you're just a year seven who I can beat the shit out of." Paisley smirked back.

"oi language." mocked Jack.

"oh good luck to ya Kacey." sighed Paisley, showing she'd given up. "Paige, who have you picked for your project? Oh, Abigail of course."

"what? Eww no she's a bitch!"

"see I told you!" pointed out Lewis.

"Paige don't talk about your sister like that."

"we all know it's true." shrugged Paige.

"it is kinda true." Kacey said causing her to get a glare from Paisley while the others laughed.

"you ain't helping." Paisley said. "anyways, who have you picked then Paige?"

"well I were gonna pick you, but the midget next to you beat me to it. So I guess I'll pick Jared."

"oh charming." Jared said sarcastically.

"oh I've gotta go, I told Harley I'd catch up to him." Kacey said.

"Kace come here, I need to talk to you." Paisley said.

"what's up?" asked Kacey once they were out of earshot from the others.

"you sorted all that shit out with Barry and Harley?" asked Paisley.

"well, not exactly..." Kacey said quietly.

"Kace, don't be afraid to tell them to leave you alone and stop blackmailing you!"

"it's not that easy though Pais." complained Kacey.

"look I said I won't get involved. And I won't. I just want to try and make this easier for you."

"aww Pais, just letting me go on about my problems is already making it easier for me." Kacey smiled.

"look, you don't have to pick anyone. But, Barry's your brother, Harley's your boyfriend. It's not exactly an equal scale...that's all I'm saying."

Kacey POV

I understood what Paisley was saying. But I didn't want to. That's still trying to make me pick! I've got to think about this properly. Okay, who has hurt me more in the past? Barry. Who cares about me more? Harley...no Barry. Who makes me happy? Harley. Ugh this is stupid. I've made a decision. I walked into the canteen and saw Harley.

"there you are! You weren't talking to Barry were ya?" asked Harley.

"no." Kacey said.

"good." Harley smiled.

"what's it to you anyway?!" Kacey suddenly got angry. "I'm not a puppet Harley, you don't pull my strings and I do all shit you want!"

"would you keep your voice down?" Harley whispered back.

"no I'm done. Do you know why I came? Cos Barry told me to stay away from you. But I was coming to say, don't worry Harley I'll do as you say cos your the person I pick. But I don't think that now! I can't believe I let you control me for so long!"

"you let Barry control you!" defended Harley.

"no see you're wrong. The only reason why he told me to stay away from you was because I told him about how you blamed him for why I had a panic attack and how you don't want me near him! And I'm killing myself to keep you happy, but not anymore."

"Kacey calm down, and we can talk about this." Harley said desperately.

"no Harley, we're done." Kacey said before storming out the canteen.

Authors note: Dun dun dun...well what a lovely way to end the chapter eh? ;) what do you guys think about Lewis, Jack and Paige? I think the lot of them are jokers! For those of you who ship Kacey and Harley I guess you're gonna have to wait and see if they get back together ;) please review, and tell me who your favourite of my made up characters are :) xxx


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Authors note: I don't really know how long the story is going to be, I'm not quite sure whether or not to carry it on for longer or to start to steer to the end...please let me know :) baring in mind that I have lots of ideas for other stories too ;) so enjoy xxx

"Kacey? Are you okay? Please come out." Paisley felt as though she was talking to a brick wall as Kacey refused to answer. She could only hear the small sobs coming from her friend. "Harley's an idiot." just then, the door opened and Kacey stepped out, tears streaming down her face. "aww Kace, come here." Paisley pulled Kacey into a hug letting her cry into her shoulder.

Paisley POV

I heard from Harley that Kacey had dumped him. That they'd got in an argument but he wouldn't tell me what it was about. I obviously knew it was about Barry and Harley. So Kace must have picked Barry. Jasmine informed me that she saw Kacey run into the toilets. And after ten minutes of trying to get her to come out, she did.

"you picked Barry then?" Paisley asked gently.

"yeah I guess." Kacey said quietly.

"you don't sound too happy about that."

"how can I? I were gonna choose Harls, but I'm sick of him telling me what to do." sobbed Kacey.

"Barry tells ya what to do as well though." pointed out Paisley.

"that's different, he's my brother he's allowed to. I don't want people thinking I'm a mug who does everything my boyfriend says, I'm not that kind of girl. I never have been."

"yeah I suppose...you alright now? I'm sorry if ya think I'm rushing ya it's just I have to be in a dance lesson...teaching." Paisley added with a small laugh.

"yeah I'm fine, I've got a free now anyway and so does Baz, I'll go and find him." Kacey smiled.

"alright, come find me if you need anything. You can always sit in the lesson, the kids love ya!" Paisley laughed.

"hmm, if Barry starts pissing me off I will." Kacey laughed back. The two girls walked out the toilets and went their separate ways.

Barry POV

I was in the library, trying to get on with some homework. Kacey then came and sat down. She had the look on her face like she'd been crying. She let out a sigh.

"are you okay? You been crying squirt?" asked Barry.

"yeah...Harls and I broke up." Kacey sighed.

"oh...I'm sorry. Do you wanna talk about it?" asked Barry kindly.

"he was just being a dick and pissing me off." Kacey half lied.

"want me to sort him out?!"

"no Baz, don't get in more trouble." Kacey said.

"alright. Well anyways, we're you lot even official? Like you's didn't even last for a week!" laughed Barry.

"shut up Barry, you're such a prick." Kacey said angrily.

"I was joking." Barry said.

"yeah well it weren't funny." Kacey said with a straight face.

"come on squirt I were joking. Look, I know you really like Harley, but everything happens for a reason. Maybe you and him weren't meant to be." Barry said with a sad smile.

"guess you're right. It just sucks." Kacey sighed.

"alright, we won't talk about him anymore. If it's making you sad. So, how's your boxing going?"

"umm I actually haven't boxed properly since I got back." admitted Kacey. "been caught up with Harley."

"Kacey! No more mentioning Harley! Not allowed to talk about him or think about him."

"ooh I feel a challenge coming on." laughed Kacey.

"isn't that hard. We'll just talk about happy things."

"like what? Like the fact you and me are talking? That's good." smiled Kacey.

"not really. If you have to sneak around me. And what if mum finds out? She'll go ape cos it's the second time as well."

"stop lying Baz, you know you love spending time with me." Kacey added with a smirk.

"um no you love spending time with me!" Barry laughed back.

"what? No!"

"admit it Kace, you get your awesomeness from me!"

"okay yeah, obviously." Kacey said sarcastically.

Paisley POV

Jared and I were currently teaching our year sevens. They were doing really well so Jared and I could take our eyes off them for a minute.

"so, Kacey and Harley eh." Jared sighed.

"I know right. Feel dead bad for Kace. And Harley too. Just makes you think, how one argument can ruin your relationship." Paisley sighed.

"well if you and I had an argument, I'd want us to work it out."

"yeah and I know we would." smiled Paisley. "and well, no offence...If Kace can walk away from Harley that easily, what they had wasn't exactly...real." concluded Paisley, struggling to find the right word.

"yeah too right it weren't." said Jared with more of a meaning.

"yeah alright Jay, let's not start slagging people off." Paisley half laughed.

"well all I can say is, Kace made the right decision, walking away from Harley."

"you don't like Harley?" asked Paisley confused.

"didn't say that, I just think she made the right choice."

"hmm, okay then." Paisley said deciding to not hound Jared with questions.

"okay you's lot, you've done really well. Anything you're not taking home stick them in the box and Pais and I will put them away." smiled Jared. Paisley stood at the door saying bye and high fiving the kids. Soon it was just Jared and Paisley and he ran up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"oi you, we're in school, calm down!" Paisley laughed.

"can't help it. My girlfriend is just too beautiful." Jared said while kissing her neck.

"well this beautiful girlfriend is going to the supply closet to put back these pointe shoes." smirked Paisley. "then afterwards, I'll be a free woman to do what I want." Paisley smiled flirtatiously.

"ooh, I'll be outside, come get me. Love you baby." smiled Jared.

"love you too babe." Paisley smiled.

Paisley POV

I walked out the room and through the corridor. I made my way to the closet. Putting the box of pointe shoes on the ground so that I could open the door. I opened it and was almost sick. I saw Harley kissing the hell out of Jasmine.

"what the hell?!" spat Paisley.

"Paisley..." Harley spoke, trying to think of a way to explain himself.

"what are you lot doing?!"

"we can explain..." tried Jasmine.

"don't bother, you're both dead." Paisley said before walking out the door and slamming it shut.

Jared POV

I saw Paisley walking fast towards me. God she wants me so bad! But then I saw her facial expression.

"I am freaking out!" Paisley said kind of dramatically.

"why? What have you done?" asked Jared in a tone that pissed Paisley off more.

"I've done nothing. I'll tell ya who has, Harley. God Jay, I dunno what to do!"

"I'll tell ya what to do, calm down and tell me what's wrong." Jared said gently, stroking up and down Paisley's arm.

"so I go to the supply closet, like I said. And do you know what I saw? Harley and Jasmine having a full blown make out session. I swear, if I hadn't walked in they would have started having sex."

"oh...so you found out." Jared said guiltily.

"found out? Found out what?" asked Paisley while taking a sip of water. Big mistake. For Jared's next sentence made her spit it out.

"that Harley and Jasmine have been screwing each other." said Jared casually.

"they've been what?!" asked Paisley in disbelief.

"I thought you knew!" Jared said, totally annoyed with himself for not thinking properly.

"no. I meant that Harley and Kacey had just broken up and he's already bounced on another girl and that he's an idiot. But you've just told me that he's been cheating on Kacey!"

"oh shit." was all Jared could say.

"how did you know?"

"Harley told me. Said he liked Kacey but didn't want to hurt her so if there was a chance for him to walk away he would." Jared explained.

"this is just sick! I mean, Jasmine too! What a whore." spat Paisley.

"I don't know how long it's been going on for. So let's not go and start world war three to find out it was only the length of time Kace and Harls had been dating." Jared said.

"wait, what if Barry was in on this?! I mean, maybe that's why he was making Harley stay away from her. Cos he knew what kinda shit he was up to!" Paisley jumped to all sorts of conclusions.

"well if he wasn't. Harley is dead. Barry said he didn't want Kacey getting hurt and that's exactly what's gonna happen."

"should I tell her?" asked Paisley.

"I dunno."

"Jared baby, please tell me what to do." Paisley begged her boyfriend.

"um, okay nope don't tell her. We should talk to Harley and Jasmine first." Jared decided.

"yeah okay. This is our little secret."

Authors note: hope you enjoyed! Review if you like. I have an idea of where I'd want the storyline to go and I'm sure everyone will be happy at the end of the fic :) please review xxx


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Authors note: hope you're enjoying this fic :) be prepared for drama in the future chapters ;)

Paisley POV

Jared and I headed to the supply closet hoping Jasmine and Harley were still there. We opened the door and saw Jasmine crying and Harley trying to comfort her. It made me sick.

"what are you crying for?!" spat Paisley.

"please Paisley, don't tell anyone. Harls and I are dead sorry." sobbed Jasmine.

"I won't."

"you won't?!" Jasmine asked shocked.

"no. But not for you. For Kace, she doesn't deserve to get hurt." corrected Paisley.

"look guys, Pais and I just wanna know why you's did it." Jared said calmly.

"promise not to lose it." Harley said, hinting it was bad.

"no I'm not promising that." admitted Paisley.

"alright fine. About a week before Barry told me Kacey liked me, Jas and I started going out."

"oh God." breathed Paisley.

"we didn't want to tell anyone cos we didn't know how much we liked each other. We just liked doing things..." Harley spoke and Paisley understood what he meant.

"so your messed up affair isn't down to love? Just lust. Just screwing each other for the sake of it?!" Paisley sounded disgusted.

"please let us explain." begged Harley and Paisley nodded for him to carry on. "well I did like Kace too. And so when Barry told me she liked me I was well happy. But then he told me to stay away from her, I was hurt but I can't say I weren't relieved."

"what and so them insults you were always hurling at her were true?! And you Jasmine, you was just lapping it up!"

"I wasn't I swear. I thought Harls was being dead mean. He told me about Kace liking him but he didn't tell me about the blackmailing so I never knew! Harley said to me that Barry made him promise to not hurt Kacey and he said he couldn't promise that so walked away." Jasmine spoke the truth.

"she is telling the truth Pais. She wasn't aware of the full extent of the problem. Jas and I became close but I couldn't ignore my feelings for Kace so that's why I kissed her. I swear I didn't expect Kacey to even forgive me let alone date me! I told Jasmine that Kace was the one I wanted to be with and that what we were doing had to stop. And it did."

"Harley, look me in the eye and tell me you's didn't go near each other while you was dating Kace." Paisley looked right at Harley.

"I promise ya Pais. You only caught us today but it was after Kace dumped me." defended Harley.

"look babe, I think they are telling the truth. Harley told me about him and Jasmine ages ago and so when you said you caught them I thought you knew the secret." Jared spoke to his girlfriend.

"still doesn't change much. Harley, you and Kace have been over for five minutes and you've already gone back to Jasmine. And you Jas, what kind of a friend are ya?!" Paisley still couldn't get her head round the situation.

"you ain't gonna say anything are ya?" asked Harley again, sensing that her mind may have changed.

"no I won't. You didn't cheat on Kace and I guess that's the main thing." sighed Paisley.

"Paisley thank you so much!" Harley said gratefully.

"yeah yeah whatever, I know I'm amazing. But you guys, you need to promise to stay away from each other if you want this all forgotten. You're lucky it were me who walked in and not someone else."

"yeah you're right. Don't worry we've learnt our lesson." Jasmine half smiled.

"good, now c'mon, school finished like fifteen minutes ago." Paisley smiled.

Kacey POV

When school finished I couldn't find any of them lot. But Grace appeared, she said she'd walk with me.

"you okay now Kace? I heard..." asked Grace.

"yeah I guess, where did the others get to?"

"dunno, probably got caught up at school or something." shrugged Grace.

"do you think I was a bit too harsh on Harls?" asked Kacey after a while.

"well if he was telling you what to do, then no." answered Grace.

"but he only cares though." sighed Kacey.

"you think so? Do ya?" Grace asked with a harsh laugh.

"what you trying to say?" asked Kacey defensively.

"look babe, I'm not trying to compare you completely to Jared and Paisley, but, if they was in the situation you and Harls are in and Paisley had turned round and said she were done no way would have Jared let her walk away! I mean, Harls didn't even send Pais to talk to you and see if she could change your mind, he basically let you walk away. So maybe he wanted it to end..."

"oh thanks Grace, that just makes me feel so much better." Kacey said sarcastically. She stormed away and Grace didn't bother follow knowing that Kacey probably needed some time alone.

Kacey POV

What Grace had said was true. And that's why it upset me, because it was true and it hurt very much. I turned into our street and walked to my house. Mum's car was there, she probably just arrived. As soon as she she's my face she is gonna ask all sorts of questions, and I'm really not in the mood for them. So when I unlocked the door I bolted up the stairs and into my bedroom before shutting the door and collapsing on my bed in tears.

Carol POV

I was in the kitchen making myself a coffee when I heard Kace come in. She ran straight upstairs and I heard her shut the door. She must be upset about something. Dynasty then came out of the living room.

"I'll go talk to her, mum." Dynasty smiled.

"thanks baby, any problems, you just call." Carol smiled back.

Dynasty POV

I walked up the stairs and along the corridor to Kacey's room. I hesitated before knocking.

"Munch, can I come in?" asked Dynasty softly.

"can I be left on my own please?" came Kacey's muffled voice.

"is there something wrong? C'mon babes, you know you can talk to me." Dynasty pleaded.

"fine. But just you."

"just me, no one else." agreed Dynasty. Kacey came to the door and opened it before lying back down on her bed. Dynasty stroked her hair gently.

"you gonna tell us what's wrong then or what?"

"I dumped Harley today." sighed Kacey. "but now it feels like he wanted me to dump him."

"what d'you mean?" asked Dynasty slightly confused.

"well if he really liked me, wouldn't he do more to stop me from walking away from him? Do you think he was up to something?" asked Kacey suspiciously.

"like what?"

"I dunno, but something..."

"I swear, if Barry told him to let you go if you ever was to dump him!" Dynasty clenched her teeth.

"I don't think Barry had anything to do with it this time. It's just me. No one likes me." sobbed Kacey.

"oh c'mon Kace, don't be like this." Dynasty soothed while rubbing her little sisters back.

"easy for you to say. You're beautiful, all the boys love ya. Plus you have Kevin." cried Kacey.

"Kace, people do like ya, and you're beautiful. And I'm pretty sure Harley's told you that, even if you're not going out anymore. Point is, you can have any guy you want. Just be you." Dynasty smiled.

"aww thanks Dyn, dunno what I'd do without you and your wise words!" Kacey hugged Dynasty tightly.

"right you, let's head downstairs."

Paisley POV

I invited Jared back round to my house after school. I opened the door and walked through to where mum and Adam were.

"hey guys, home a bit later aren't we." Karen smiled.

"yeah there was like so much drama to sort out." Jared laughed.

"what do you guys want for dinner?" asked Adam.

"depends, are you cooking it?" asked Paisley cheekily, causing her mother to glare at her so Paisley plastered on a sweet smile.

"just kidding. Um, can we order pizza?"

"sounds good. Karen?"

"yeah okay." smiled Karen.

"cool, Jared and I will be in my room." Paisley said while taking Jared's hand.

"uh uh, don't think so." tutted Karen.

"oh my gosh mum, we're not gonna have sex!" Paisley said, totally embarrassed and annoyed.

"don't worry miss H, I'll make sure she doesn't get too carried away!" Jared laughed, and Paisley glared at him.

"gosh you people!" complained Paisley while walking up the stairs.

"you're mum is so cool!"

"you know, you say the same thing every time you see her!"

"just telling the truth." Jared smirked.

"what are we gonna do about Harley, Jasmine and Kacey?" Paisley asked while sat curled up on her boyfriends lap.

"what can we do." Jared shrugged and Paisley laughed.

"no but seriously, I know Harls said he didn't do anything with Jasmine while he was going out with Kace, but I don't trust either of them now."

"babe, I really do think Harley is telling the truth. You can tell he likes Kace."

"yeah I guess, well anyways I don't think Kace will be going back to Harls anytime soon anyway."

Authors note: are you sure about that Paisley? ;) well I lead you all down a route of you thinking Harley cheated on Kace, but he technically didn't. Don't get me wrong, what he did wasn't right but the poor guy obviously has mixed feelings and has realised too late that it's Kacey he wants. Aww we had a cute Dynasty and Kacey moment, what did you guys think of that? Hopefully you enjoyed and please review :) xxx


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Authors note: sooo I've had loads of reviews from you guys saying that you want Kacey to get a nice fella after what Harley did. And because I want to make everyone happy I will make Kacey get another boy in this story. But she has to get back with Harley first, but then she finds out what happened so they obviously break up. But to make sure everyone enjoys I will definitely speed up the time until Kacey gets a nice boyfriend. So hopefully that made sense...so I hope you enjoy :)

Kacey POV

Last night I thought quite a lot about what Dyn had said. And that if I wanted someone, I could have them. I've just got to be me. Dumping Harley was stupid, I was just annoyed at the way he was acting. I got up and went to the shower, really happy it was Friday.

Harley POV

I felt totally guilty after what happened. Even though I didn't cheat on Kace, what I did was stupid. And now I've probably caused a rift in mine and Paisley's friendship. Or had I? Mrs B came into the room with Paisley in tow.

"alright Harls? Fancy walking with me to school?" asked Paisley nicely.

"um, sure." Harley answered suspiciously. Once they were outside Harley looked at Paisley strangely.

"what is it?" asked Paisley still smiling.

"what so you just randomly want to walk with me?"

"okay look." sighed Paisley. "I just wanna make sure you're not thinking of going back to Kace."

"I dunno..." admitted Harley.

"oh c'mon Harley! I know what Kace is like, and I don't think she is gonna leave you alone."

"you're actually sounding like Barry now." scoffed Harley.

"I'm not blackmailing ya! I just don't exactly trust ya." Paisley said in a quiet voice but Harley heard.

"it's okay, why should you?" Harley sighed.

"I mean, I know you and Jasmine didn't go near each other but on the same day that you and Kace finished you were already kissing Jasmine again! Not even a different girl like! And that just proves that you can't be trusted. I really really don't want Kace to find out about this, so you'll stay away from her won't ya?"

"if it means she won't get hurt, then yeah." Harley sighed, looking really sad.

"thank you Harley." Paisley smiled pulling him into a hug.

Kacey POV

Mum drove Dyn and I to school. I was about to get out the car when mum stopped me.

"you okay?" asked Carol.

"yes why?" Kacey said more harshly then intended.

"it's just...I heard about you and Harls."

"well don't worry mum, I'm gonna get him back." Kacey smirked then leant across to kiss her mother on the cheek then climbed out. Meanwhile Paisley was talking to Jared.

"right, we have to make sure Kace and Harls don't go near each other." Paisley ordered.

"why?" moaned Jared like a baby.

"cos, the more I think about it, the more I realise that Kacey really likes him. And Harley is a prick so he will just go back out with her."

"yeah, and?" asked Jared.

"do you really think Harley will stay away from Jasmine? She's a beautiful girl, and worse she knows it. She is gonna be using that to her advantage."

"okay okay, if we keep Kace and Harls away from each other, they might lose interest in each other."

"exactly now you're getting it." smiled Paisley. "you take Harls, I'll take Kace."

"Pais, you do know you have a serious meddling problem." Jared pointed out with a laugh.

"yeah, I know." Paisley said back sweetly.

Kacey POV

I was on my way to find Harley when I heard someone calling my name. Paisley. Great. I plastered on a sweet smile and turned round.

"hey you." Kacey smiled.

"you okay?" Paisley asked genuinely.

"yep." smiled Kacey.

"d'you know what? I feel as though we don't spend as much time with each other as we used to." lied Paisley.

"what? Aww really?"

"uh huh, especially since you were going out with Harls. But now you're single me and you can go back to how we used to be." Paisley smiled.

"listen Pais..."

"you don't have to apologise Kacey. Let's just blame Harley, yeah? Cos he is such an idiot."

"Pais, don't say that."

"you've probably said it more times than I have!" defended Paisley.

"look, I don't hate Harley."

"hmm, anyway, let's go to class yeah?" asked Paisley, steering off the topic.

"what, already?!" Kacey asked disappointed.

"Kace it's school, not a party."

Kacey POV

Now I'm gonna have to look for Harley later, so that I can talk to him in private. And now Pais thinks that I don't want to go back to him, but I think I do.

Paisley POV

Luckily Harls wasn't in the first two lessons. Kacey seemed somewhat disappointed. I turned to face her properly.

"what's wrong babe?" asked Paisley.

"just...Harley." sighed Kacey.

"look, Jared's dad owns a country club now don't he. And he says he can bring some of his mates, that includes you. It'll take your mind off things." smiled Paisley.

"well it's Friday, I don't wanna spend it at home upset I guess."

"see that's the spirit!" Paisley laughed while high fiving Kacey.

"so Jared and his dad are getting along better now?" asked Kacey.

"uh huh I think so. But I personally think he just buys himself back into Jared's life." sighed Paisley.

"hmm, yeah maybe." shrugged Kacey.

Jared POV

I did what Paisley wanted, made sure I kept my eye on Harley. Jasmine and Harley didn't even look in each others direction. I'm glad, maybe they really would stay away from each other.

"this whole situation totally sucks." sighed Harley.

"yeah? And who's fault is that?" Jared asked.

"I know I know, it's just, I really liked Kacey."

"did you? Not being funny mate, but I really like Paisley, you don't see me screwing Jasmine now do ya?"

"but I didn't cheat on her, everyone's acting like I did." defended Harley.

"yeah but the damage is already done. You think Kace will be happy to hear what you did?"

"no, she'll hate me." admitted Harley.

"exactly, girls are special things, you can't just mess them around like some doll." Jared said.

"yeah you're right. Since when did you have so much respect for girls?" asked Harley amazed.

"ever since I met Pais." smiled Jared.

Paisley POV

It was now break time and Kace and I were stood near my locker.

"Pais can't we go outside? It's dead boring in here!" complained Kacey.

"um no we can't!" Paisley said frantically while pulling Kace back. "cos it's too cold." Paisley tried a little more subtly.

"well I need to go and look for Jack anyway, we still haven't finished his project on me." Kacey informed.

"can't ya do that later?" asked Paisley, seeing what Kacey was doing.

"no I promised him I'd come and find him, he's in the library waiting for me." Kacey lied, Paisley looked round and through the door. Harley, Grace and Jared were there. There was no way they'd talk to each other, thought Paisley.

"alright. See ya later then yeah?" smiled Paisley.

"yeah, see ya." Paisley watched as Kacey walked away. She then headed outside. "alright guys?"

"hey Pais, where's Kace?" asked Grace? Harley tensed.

"she's gone to meet Jack, so they can finish his project." Paisley smiled.

"still can't believe none of those idiots chose me to do a project on." Grace said annoyed.

"maybe cos you call them idiots." Paisley suggested sarcastically.

"we'll they're obviously idiots if they didn't choose me." Grace smirked. Just then Jack appeared.

"alright Jack?" asked Jared.

"yep, just come to check on my favourite girl." Jack smirked while placing his hand on Paisley's shoulder which he had to tiptoe to reach. Paisley instantly brushed it off.

"you are seriously annoying. You're actually worse than Lewis, and that's saying something!" Paisley said. Then she looked confused. "where's Kacey?"

"how should I know?" Jack asked.

"cos you were supposed to be meeting her in the library so you's could finish your project." explained Paisley.

"was I now?" asked Jack, confused.

"great, so she were lying." Paisley sighed.

"why does it matter? Maybe she just wanted some space, you've been bothering her all day." Grace said.

"it's called being a good friend, you should try it some time." Paisley shot back.

"ooh, it's all kicking off now! Here Pais, lemme hold your bag." Jack said, clearly amused by the petite fight.

"you know what Paisley, shut up! Cos I'm so sick of you walking Around like you're the most amazing person ever!" Grace yelled back.

"I don't walk around like I'm the most amazing person ever actually. Not my fault you're jealous." scoffed Paisley.

"Jealous?! You must be mad, why would I be jealous of a slutty bitch like you?!"

"no you must be mad, calling me a slutty bitch. When you know I can shoot you down with worse things that are actually true, but you know what Grace, I'm just a tiny bit of a better friend than you are so I won't say it." Grace didn't say anything after that she just stayed silent.

"guys..." Jared begun. "Harley has gone." informed Jared. With all the drama that was happening, neither Jared or Jack realised that Harley had gone.

"shit." was all that escaped Paisley's lips. She walked away quickly in search for him.

"oi, language!" Jack called after her with a laugh.

Harley POV

All the stupid drama that was going on was stupid. I just wanted some peace and quiet. I walked to the library and slumped down on one of the sofas. I heard someone clear their throat, Kacey.

"oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know this seat was taken." Harley began to get up.

"no no, it's okay, you can stay." Kacey smiled a small smile.

"cheers." Harley sat back down. "listen Kace, there's no reason for it to be awkward between us."

"yeah I totally agree." Kacey smiled.

"good, so we're on the same page."

"listen Harls, I've been meaning to talk to you since this morning."

"hmm, what is it?"

"I want us to get back together." Kacey said quickly. Meanwhile Paisley went back up to Grace and Jared.

"can't find him." Paisley said, panting as she was out of breath.

"listen Pais, I'm dead sorry about the stuff I said. You're not a slutty bitch. And cheers for not bringing up the fact that my mum kicked me out and doesn't even talk to me." Grace smiled.

"it's okay babe, and I'm sorry too." Paisley smiled back.

"and you're an amazing friend to Kacey. Jared told me what happened." blurted Grace.

"he what?! Oh Jared!" Paisley yelled, angered.

"I'm sorry! I wanted Grace to know that you're only protecting Kacey." explained Jared.

"I won't tell no one Pais, honest to God." Grace promised. "seriously can't believe Harley though! Thought he was better than that." Grace shook her head.

"yeah we all did." sighed Paisley.

Kacey POV

Harley was currently pulling me through the corridors of the school by my hand. I'd asked him where we was going or what he was doing but he waved them off. He then pulled me outside where the others were.

"repeat what you just asked me." ordered Harley.

"what?" asked Kacey.

"go on, what you just asked."

"Harley..." Kacey said, not really wanting to repeat herself. Harley gave Kacey's hand a gentle squeeze.

"go on." he said softly.

"um, I want us to get back together."

"here that guys? Kacey wants us to get back together." Harley talked to Grace, Paisley and Jared.

"why, what's wrong? Do you's disapprove of our relationship?" asked Kacey sounding hurt.

"what? No...no way." came the struggling voices of Grace, Paisley and Jared.

"but it doesn't matter though anyway Kacey. Cos I wanna be with you and you wanna be with me." smiled Harley. Paisley could feel herself losing it.

"I love you Harley." Kacey smiled beautifully. Paisley felt like she was gonna be sick.

"Harley, can I talk to you quickly?" Paisley asked in a shaky voice.

Harley POV

I walked ahead of Paisley. I could tell I was in deep shit. We turned the corner and she pushed me up against the wall which totally took me by surprise.

"what the hell are you playing at?!" spat Paisley.

"look I know you're mad."

"yeah no shit sherlock." Paisley said in her harsh tone.

"but I'm not gonna hurt her." Harley replied.

"you can honestly promise that?!"

"I really do like her, and my god she's just told me she loves me. You don't owe her anything, you don't have to protect her from me, you're not her mum."

"no you're wrong. Cos you see, when this all goes belly up, and Kacey is crying her eyes out, it's me who will be sat there riddled with guilt knowing I could have prevented it. Whereas you, will be fine cos you'll be screwing who evers next on your list!"

"okay look just calm down Pais, you know it's not like that. And you shouldn't feel guilty, and you won't cos nothing bad will happen. If you tell Kace the truth, it's gonna hurt her isn't it?" Harley said slowly.

"I can see what you're doing." Paisley said, but her voice wasn't as harsh as she wanted it to be.

"I'm not doing anything. Me and you both want the same thing, so if you don't wanna hurt Kacey, you'll keep your trap shut." Harley then walked away, leaving Paisley feeling defeated.

Authors note: just wanna say that I'm totally really sorry for taking so long to update! But I hope the chapter was long enough to make up for it ;) it's actually my longest chapter yet! Hope you enjoyed, and just a quick reminder that a new boy will be on the scene for Kacey very soon so keep watching :) xxx


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Authors note: I hope you liked the last chapter :) and I hope you're still enjoying the fic. Hopefully this chapter is alright for you guys :) enjoy...**

Kacey POV

Paisley was really quiet after break. She seemed pissed off. I gently tapped her arm and she turned to look at me.

"Pais, you are okay? Aren't ya?" Kacey asked gently.

"yeah." Paisley answered quietly and gave a small smile.

"why was you's acting all weird like?" Kacey asked.

"why don't you ask Harley." Paisley said bluntly.

"what's that supposed to mean?" Kacey asked slightly upset.

"dunno, maybe you should ask Harley!" Paisley snapped even harsher than before.

"girls, anything you want to share with the class?" asked Mrs Lowesly in her annoying tone.

"no." scowled Paisley.

"then stop talking." Sue replied.

"pais, why are ya acting like this?" Kacey asked clearly upset. "and don't you dare say, ask Harley."

"look I'm sorry babe, I'm just being stupid. Don't get upset." Paisley rubbed Kacey's arm gently.

"if there is something, you would tell me, wouldn't ya?"

"yeah." Paisley replied half heartedly, Kacey just brushed it off. Feeling a lump forming in her throat, thinking that her best mate was hiding a secret from her.

Harley POV

I didn't mean to be so harsh with Paisley. But I just feel like I have this power and she can't control me like she's used to. Think about it, I've basically messed her best mate around, but she doesn't want her to get hurt. So I can use that to make sure that she doesn't tell Kacey.

Paisley POV

It was now the end of the day. We all agreed that we would meet at Jared's dads country club at six thirty. Harley gave Kacey a massive kiss, I swear he did it to just piss me off. Jared gave me a kiss too, and it better have looked better than Kace and Harley's.

"see ya later baby." Jared smiled at Paisley.

"bye babes. Right Kace, you wanna come round mine to get ready?" asked Paisley.

"yeah but, my clothes..." Kacey began.

"you can borrow something of mine." Paisley smiled but Kacey looked unsure. "don't worry Kacey, I'm not gonna give you something a stripper would wear!" Kacey laughed at this, and the two girls walked off to Paisley's house.

"right, c'mon you, we've got to find ya something to wear." spoke Paisley once they had reached berry house.

"nothing too over the top though." Kacey added while they headed to Paisley's room.

"yeah yeah I know." sighed Paisley.

Kacey POV

I sat down on Paisley's bed while she walked over to her wardrobe. She then started pulling out clothes.

"what about this?" asked Paisley, holding up a checked dress that had a puffy bottom half.

"nah, that's not me."

"okay, this?" Paisley held up a pair of high waisted black shorts, and a white crop top and a black blazer.

"hmm, I prefer this more." Kacey was trying not to be annoying.

"it's okay if you don't like it. What about this?" Paisley held in her hand a tight fitted blue dress, and a black leather jacket.

"omg I love that!" Kacey exclaimed.

"great, and I know you're gonna want to wear converse, so here ya go." Paisley passed her black converse to Kacey.

"cheers Pais, I wanna look really nice for Harls." Kacey smiled.

"you always look nice." Paisley said while laying out what she was going to wear.

"yeah but I want him to look at me and think, wow."

"well I think you're fine. But if you wanna make an effort, come here, I'll do your hair and makeup."

"hair? Makeup?" Kacey asked.

"yeah, don't worry I won't do ya up like some drag queen." Paisley laughed. Kacey sat at Paisley's dressing table. Paisley stood behind her. "any way you want me to do your hair?" asked Paisley.

"no do what you like, I trust ya." Kacey smiled.

Paisley POV

I curled Kacey's hair in the end, thinking that it was simple and she'd probably like it. It looked really bouncy and nice. I then did her makeup. I did winged eyeliner on her eyes, then added mascara and put a pinky lip gloss on her lips. Hoping that she would like it seeing as it wasn't heavy makeup. I turned her round so she could see the mirror.

"so, what do ya think?" Paisley asked.

"aww Pais, I love it. Thank you." Kacey hugged Paisley.

"it's okay, you look beautiful." Paisley smiled.

Kacey POV

I was so happy with how Pais did my hair and makeup. I felt really nice, and the clothes she leant me were really nice too. Paisley looked really nice too. She had a black mid length pencil skirt on, the white croped top that I'd turned down, and these really nice heels. Paisley said it would be a crime not to take a selfie. She posted it on her instagram. We then headed downstairs and Paisley stuck on a coat, and her mum said we both looked really nice.

Jared POV

Harley was the first to arrive then Grace and Lula came. They all said that the club looked really nice.

"yeah well it's the opening so it would look nice." laughed Jared.

"hence all the adults." laughed Grace.

"yep, dad says we have to stay outside."

"what? But it's freezing." complained Harley.

"oh don't worry mate, there's like loads of kids who have come because their parents are here. So they've got like this miniature club and camp fire thing. Dead romantic." Jared explained.

"oh Harls, you hear that? Romantic, you and Kace will like that." Grace smirked.

"um, yeah." Harley replied.

"Jasmine probably will too." Grace had a harder tone of voice this time. Harley just looked down and Jared gave Grace a look to stop and Lula was oblivious to the whole situation. Kacey and Paisley then arrived.

"wow Kace, you look beautiful." exclaimed Harley.

"thanks babe." Kacey kissed his lips tenderly.

"Pais, beautiful as ever." Jared smiled at Paisley.

"Jay, as hot as ever." Paisley smirked back.

Kacey POV

We were all talking and laughing, just waiting for Jasmine to arrive. And soon enough she did. Beautiful cannot describe the way she looked. She had a black tight fitted dress that rested nicely on her perfect sized thighs. The top part of it was beautifully laced, and it fit her figure perfectly. She had on a pair of black heels which came to just above her ankle. Her hair was curled and pinned to one side, she had a stunning red lipstick on and her eyeliner looked really nice. She looked like a model. And all of a sudden, I didn't feel so pretty anymore.

"Jasmine, you look absolutely beautiful!" Harley said, sounding taken back by her beauty. Kacey felt a lump form in her throat.

"thanks Harls." Jasmine smiled then leaned over to kiss his cheek. Kacey thought it couldn't get anymore awkward.

"right, shall we go?" Jared asked cheerily, trying to take the attention off Jasmine.

Harley POV

I couldn't believe how stunning Jasmine looked. She is absolutely gorgeous. This whole forgetting we ever happened thing is going to be a lot harder than I thought. We all walked over to the camp fire. They had logs round it to sit on. As I was going to sit down my shoulder and Jasmine's shoulder accidentally bumped.

"oops, sorry Harls." Jasmine smiled.

"you're really not making this easy." Harley whispered back before going to sit on a log with Kacey.

Paisley POV

As soon as I saw Jasmine walk round that corner I knew there was gonna be trouble. She looked amazing and Harley looked as if he was mesmerised by her. I even had to slap Jared's arm to make him stop staring. This isn't fair, Kace should be getting all the attention, especially because of how nice she looked. I walked over to Harls when he was standing alone.

"Kacey said you did her hair and makeup." Harley informed.

"yeah I did. She said she wanted to make an effort for you." Paisley spoke back.

"that's sweet."

"yeah, it was cute of her." Paisley smiled a little.

"no I mean, you doing her hair and everything for her." Harley corrected.

"oh. What are you coming on to me now?" Paisley asked sarcastically, giving Harley a little nudge.

"yeah totally." Harley replied back also sarcastically. "look Pais, I'm sorry for the way I acted. It was so out of order."

"that's okay, I just don't want Kacey to get hurt." just then Kacey walked over.

"Harley, I've just been talking to Jasmine."

"you have?" Harley sounded scared.

"yeah, why didn't you tell me?" Kacey asked. Harley remained silent, lost for words, he looked over at Paisley for support but she too couldn't speak.

"about you getting an A on your history essay!" Kacey laughed, and Paisley and Harley let out a sigh of relief, Kacey was still oblivious.

"oh sorry, it must've slipped my mind." Harley smiled.

"well am I a proud girlfriend or what!" Kacey hugged Harley cutely, Harley however didn't hug her back. Grace then came over.

"Kace, come and dance with me, I love this song!" she grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

"that was close shit!" Paisley breathed.

"tell me about it!" Harley agreed. Jasmine was right in Harley's eyesight. Harley grinned a little, Paisley noticed all of this. She grabbed Harley's arm and pulled him to the side.

"okay this has to stop!"

"what has to stop?" Harley asked and it annoyed Paisley more.

"can't ya see what she's doing?" Paisley asked.

"look..." began Harley, only to be cut off.

"no you look. I'm sick of ya messing everyone around! Grace knows and all too now, I appreciate that Jasmine looks flaming hot but you need to stop starting at her like your life depends on it." Paisley ordered.

"what so I can't appreciate beauty when it's right in front of me?"

"not when it's Jasmine! Ugh this is all such a mess! I should have never let you get back with Kacey, you're just gonna go and shack up with Jasmine after tonight ain't ya?"

"I won't, honestly." Harley promised.

"yeah but the thing is Harls, I don't think you know the difference between honesty and fake shit!"

"little harsh." scoffed Harley.

"look, this ain't ever gonna go away. We can try to push it as far back in the cupboard as possible but it will still pop up. We can try and bury it as deep as possible, it will still find it's way up. And the way Jasmine is acting, it ain't gonna be a secret for much longer! You just really need to sort this out." Paisley begged.

"yeah I will, don't worry." Harley reassured. Harley went back inside to collect Kacey. He took her back outside.

"Harls, it's cold. What is it you wanna tell me?" Kacey asked, wanting him to hurry up because she was cold.

Kacey POV

Harls and I were currently sitting outside on a tree log the only light and warmth we could get was from the fire burning in front of us. Harley looked distant. I gently tapped his arm.

"Harls, are you alright? What's bothering you?"

"you wanna know?" Harley asked, not meaning to be sarcastic.

"yes!"

"you want the truth?" Harley was trying to find a way out of this.

"no I want you to lie." Kacey said sarcastically. "yeah I want the truth!"

"lying would be easier." muttered Harley. "look Kace, if you want me to be honest, I don't think me and you are...working." Harley lied.

"what?" Kacey asked, really not wanting this to happen.

"look I'm sorry, it's just I thought I liked you but..."

"don't say it." Kacey cut him off. "why are you doing this to me? Are you trying to hurt me?!" Kacey started to cry.

"Kacey no, the last thing I wanna do is hurt you."

"then why do this to me? You know I really like you." Kacey pleaded.

"I know, but I don't feel the same. I'm sorry but I can't keep going out with you if I don't have feelings for ya. I'm sorry."

"Harley please!" Kacey was crying really hard now.

"I'm sorry Kace, but we're done." Harley said, looking away.

"I can't believe this is happening again!" Kacey sobbed.

"Kacey just go okay, make it easier for the both of us."

Kacey POV

I got up and quickly walked away. This night was a disaster, I thought Harley liked me back but obviously I was wrong.

Paisley POV

Jared and I were currently having a nice romantic walk. He picked me up and spun me round, then planted a gentle kiss on my lips.

"I love you Paisley."

"aww but I love you more though." Paisley smiled.

Jared POV

Pais and I continued to kiss and mess around when suddenly an upset Kacey appeared. I turned Pais round so she could see her.

"Kace? What's happened?!" Paisley asked even though she knew.

"it's Harley." sobbed Kacey.

"why, what's he done?" Paisley tried to sound oblivious.

"he dumped me." sobbed Kacey.

"aww babe, come here." Paisley pulled Kacey into her arms rocking her slightly.

"I'll give you two some space." Jared said gently.

"this hurts so much!" cried Kacey.

"shh, I know Kace. It's going to be okay." soothed Paisley.

Paisley POV

I'm gonna flaming kill him! How has he sorted this out?! Now Kacey is going to think that it was her fault, not that he has a fling with Jasmine. Kacey was still crying and it was making me feel really guilty because she doesn't know the half of it!

"Kace, I'm so sorry this has happened! I don't know what's wrong with him! I swear, I'll kill him!" Paisley was becoming more angry.

"no don't." Kacey begged.

"alright I won't kill him, touch him or anything." promised Paisley. "just let me talk to him and sort his head out."

"it doesn't matter, he said he doesn't like me and it isn't fair for me to go out with him if he feels nothing for me." explained Kacey.

"Kace, he is talking so much shit! Look, just calm yourself down, and we'll go and talk to him."

"no I can't, I can't do this!" Kacey sobbed.

"Kace look at me, you need to calm down. I'm not gonna let this break you, I promise okay." Paisley didn't want Kacey to pass out again.

"I'm not half as strong as you think Pais."

Paisley POV

Kace placed her face in her hands. I could hear her sobbing. I rubbed her back trying to be comforting. It wasn't working and I felt so bad.

"aww Kace, c'mon, look at the state you're getting yourself into."

"can we just stay here, please?" Kacey asked in between sobs.

"no, we're going to find the others and you're gonna forget about Harley."

"bet I look a right state." complained Kacey.

"no, you don't. You look beautiful babe." Paisley smiled while drying her tears with a tissue.

Paisley POV

Kace and I headed back to where the others were. Kacey didn't even look in Harley's direction. When she was distracted, talking to Jasmine and Lula, I grabbed Harley.

"Harls, what have you done?"

"you told me to sort it out!" replied Harley, like it was obvious or something.

"yeah I know, but not like this!"

"I couldn't face it, I couldn't tell her!"

"but she's well upset, and she's gonna think it's her fault, because you've dumped her without an explanation." explained Paisley.

"okay so what, you want me to tell her that I've been screwing Jasmine, but I stopped but the day she dumped me I went back to her. And now she turns up looking ridiculously hot and I really am not sure about what the hell I want! You want me to tell her that? Huh?" Harley spoke quickly.

"okay no, not exactly." admitted Paisley. "but what do we do now?"

"just leave it. Yeah she's hurt, but if she found out the reason why we'd be in deep shit."

"yeah I guess." sighed Paisley.

"c'mon, let's go back and join the others."

Harley POV

Pais and I headed back to the others, I couldn't bring myself to look at Kacey. What happened with Jasmine was stupid, and the more I think about it the more I think I owe it to Kace to tell her. I walked over to her.

"I need to tell ya something, can you come with me please?" asked Harley.

"you told me to leave you alone, now you're coming over to me." Kacey replied coldly.

"please, it's important." begged Harley.

Kacey POV

I sighed and me and Harley walked somewhere a little more private, what the hell did he want now?!

"so what is it this time?" Kacey asked annoyed.

"look, it's not easy to tell ya this." began Harley.

"just flaming tell me."

Paisley POV

I was talking to Jasmine, reluctantly. When I realised that Harley and Kacey weren't there. I excused myself and walked over to Jared.

"where the hell did Kace and Harls go?!" Paisley questioned.

"Harls said that he needed to tell Kacey something." Jared replied, not alarmed at all.

"oh that's just great isn't it?!"

"oh shit, now I get what he meant by wanting to tell her something!" Jared said, finally getting it.

"do ya know what direction they went in?"

"yeah, that way." Jared said, pointing to the direction they headed off in.

"thank you." Paisley pecked his cheek before walking off.

Paisley POV

I walked in the direction that Jay told me Harls and Kace went. I turned the corner and could hear what they were saying. I stayed behind the wall, listening carefully.

"you've been acting so strange Harley, is it something I've done?" asked Kacey.

"no it's me, I've done something really bad."

"you can tell me Harls." Kacey smiled. Harley cleared his throat.

"well you see, I haven't been entirely honest with you. About a week before Barry told me that you liked me, Jas and I started going out."

"yeah, and?" Kacey asked trying not to sound jealous, and that explained why Harley couldn't keep his eyes off of her thought Kacey.

"well you see, because Barry caused the whole little delay on our relationship, Jas and I became close again and I thought I really liked her. But I also had feelings for you too, so that's why I kissed ya. I didn't expect you to forgive me and date me."

"I have a feeling this gets worse." Kacey said through gritted teeth.

"when me and you were dating, Jas and I didn't go near each other in swear! Just the day you dumped me, afterwards Jas and I sort of made out." Harley said sheepishly.

"you what? Right after me and you finished?!"

"Kacey I don't know what to do, I like you but I can't deny that I like Jasmine too." admitted Harley.

"you practically cheated on me!" Kacey was outraged.

"it wasn't like that." insisted Harley. Just then Paisley appeared.

"what's going on?" she asked casually.

"Harley's been messing around with Jasmine."

"oh, Kace, I'm so sorry." Paisley said guiltily.

"why are you saying it like that?" Kacey asked suspiciously.

"saying it like what?" Paisley attempted to cover her tracks.

"like you knew or something, did you know?" demanded Kacey.

"Kacey..." Paisley tried to find the right words.

"you did know didn't you?!"

"I'm dead sorry." Paisley said.

"the both of you make me sick! I can't believe you!" Kacey said, clearly hurt.

"please don't be mad at Pais, it wasn't her fault, honestly. She wanted to tell you, but I made her keep quiet." Harley explained.

"whatever, I don't want anything to do with you's." Kacey walked off. Paisley just glared at Harley.

**Authors note: hope you enjoyed :) many apologies for not updating for so long, hence the really long chapter. So Kacey is hurt and doesn't think anything is going her way, well maybe a boy might change that...:) leave a review pleaseeee. **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Authors note: hope you're enjoying the story so far, and thanks for the reviews they make me really happy :) enjoy...**

Kacey POV

I ran away from Harley and Paisley and ran round the corner. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialled Barry's number.

"hiya sis." came the cheery voice of Barry.

"can you please come and pick me up?" Kacey sobbed down the phone.

"where are ya? What's the matter?" Barry's tone changed from a happy tone to a worried one.

"I'll text you the address."

"okay, are you gonna be alright angel?" asked Barry gently.

"yeah just come quickly please." sobbed Kacey.

"alright, love you."

"love you too." came Kacey's quiet voice as she was trying very hard not to sob her heart out.

Kacey POV

I hung my phone up and waited for Barry to come and pick me up, once I'd texted him the address. I tried my best not to cry but it didn't work. I then remembered that Pais had put eyeliner and mascara on my eyes so I must look a total state. It was bad enough that Harley dumped me, then he tells me what he'd been up to with Jasmine, and she's there looking all beautiful. God I've never felt so humiliated in my life! Then there's Paisley, what a fake bitch. Sitting there comforting me when she knew what had happened. Finally Barry pulled up and I climbed in.

"what's happened to you?!" was the first question Barry asked when he caught a glimpse of his sister.

"can we just get out of here, please?!" cried Kacey.

Barry POV

Kace got into my car crying, her cheeks all wet and tear stained, covered with makeup running down them. She wouldn't tell me what was wrong. She was really crying and I felt bad. I pulled over and stopped the car.

"come here." Barry said, while opening his arms to his sister. Kacey fell into them, crying. "why are you in such a state, eh?" Barry asked softly.

"it's nothing, I've just been made a right mug of myself." answered Kacey.

"is it that Harley?" Barry asked after a while, Kacey stiffened but then nodded her head and began to weap again. Barry sighed and just held his sister until she had calmed down, he then passed her a tissue.

"cheers Baz." Kacey half smiled.

"come on, let's get you home." Barry smiled.

"can't I just come back to yours?" Kacey pleaded.

"no, Dyn and mum already hate me for the Harley thing, I don't wanna get in more trouble." Barry said.

"they shouldn't, you were right in telling Harley to stay away from me."

"I'm always gonna be looking out for ya Kacey, you're my little sister. Same with Dyn, she's just not so little." Barry laughed. "and dad, he always said to me to look after mum, you and Dyn, don't let anything bad happen. So much for that now eh?" Barry half laughed.

"I didn't know..."

"know what? I've always told ya that I'll look after you."

"yeah but I didn't know dad was on your back and all, you was only trying to help us, when you took the money."

"yeah I was, but it was still wrong for me to do." Barry sighed.

"I just wish you was at home." Kacey began sadly.

"c'mon angel, don't start with this again." Barry spoke gently.

"don't you miss it? Being at home?" Kacey asked.

"yeah course, but I'm eighteen, nearly nineteen, was I really gonna be around the house for much longer?"

"what, you would have gone university now?" Kacey laughed.

"ha funny." Barry said sarcastically. "here we are, you okay now?" Barry questioned once he'd pulled up outside his former home.

"nope not really." admitted Kacey.

"well if you're not too heartbroken this weekend, pop round." smiled Barry.

"hmm, we'll see."

"see ya soon then?" Barry said when Kacey didn't move.

"I'm gonna miss you." cried Kacey.

"hey hey, what's with the tears? I'm not going anywhere, I'm just down the road squirt, I'll see you soon, okay." soothed Barry.

"okay, cheers for the ride." Kacey smiled and Barry kissed her forehead and she climbed out the car. She heard Barry pull away and unexpectedly a wave of emotion overcame her.

Kacey POV

I took out my keys and unlocked the door. I legged it up the stairs hoping to make it to my bedroom. But I didn't, I bumped into mum.

"what are you in such a rush for?" Carol laughed. "Kacey? Oh God Kace, what's happened to you?"

Carol POV

Kacey bumped into me when she was running up the stairs, it was only when I caught a glimpse of her face I realised she was crying. She collapsed into my arms sobbing her heart out. She had texted me after school to say she was going out and getting ready at Paisley's house. Judging by what she was wearing the clothes must have been Paisley's. Kacey continued to cry, I pulled her back so she was looking at me.

"how about we calm you down, then you can tell mummy what's got you like this." Carol smiled while drying her tears. Kacey just nodded.

Kacey POV

I went into the bathroom and splashed cold water onto my face. I dried it, making sure that all the makeup was cleaned off. Mum and I then went to my bedroom and we sat down on my bed. Mum put her arm around me and stroked my hair.

"tell me what's happened," Carol said gently. "only when you're ready though."

"it's Harley." Kacey said after taking a shaky breath.

"right, what's happened?" questioned Carol.

"I thought we was fine. I made an effort and all to try and impress him." Kacey smiled at the memory. "but he started to act standoff-ish, right when Jas arrived."

"so did you find out why he was acting strangely?"

"yeah, turns out that a week before Barry told Harley I liked him, him and Jasmine were with each other. And then the day me and Harls broke up, he went right back to her."

"was he seeing her at the same time as you?"

"he said they didn't go near each other, but I don't trust him at all. I just feel so used, just cos I didn't want to have sex with Harley he goes to someone who will give it to him." Kacey said upset.

"hey, don't get upset. Harley is the stupid one, and that Jasmine, well, some friend she is! And she obviously doesn't have any standards to be doing it with your boyfriend. Her poxy mother won't think she's so perfect now!"

"it's upsetting, but that's not the worst part. It's the fact that Paisley knew." Kacey's voice broke and she began to cry. Carol gently hushed her.

"don't cry baby, I know it's hard and that you're hurting, but it's going to be okay." comforted Carol.

"I know, it's just that, I thought she was my friend. But she kept it a secret from me." Kacey's voice was full of hurt, causing a lump to form in Carol's throat at seeing her daughter this upset.

"maybe she kept it a secret from you because she knew how much you liked Harley, and didn't want you to get hurt?" suggested Carol.

"if she was really my friend, she would have said something." Kacey said it in a way that made her statement final.

"why don't you get changed and get in bed?"

"yeah okay, I'm really tired anyway."

"you gonna be okay? Not gonna cry yourself to sleep?" Carol asked seriously.

"yeah I'm fine, thanks for listening." smiled kacey.

"it's okay munchkin." Carol said, she pressed her lips onto Kacey's forehead. "good night beautiful."

"mum, Harley called me that!" whined Kacey.

"sorry!" Carol said sarcastically. "see you in the morning baby." Carol smiled then closed the door.

Kacey POV

I took off the clothes Paisley had leant me and neatly folded them. I put on my pyjamas when my phone started to ring. It was Grace.

"hey." Kacey answered.

"hey are you okay?" from the tone of Grace's voice Kacey could tell she'd heard.

"you heard about me and Harley?"

"yes, but that's not all, why have you and Pais fallen out?"

"cos she knew and didn't tell me, simple." the attitude in Kacey's voice shocked Grace slightly.

"yeah well she weren't the only one who knew, Jared did and so did I." Grace admitted.

"what?" Kacey couldn't believe this.

"and it's not like Pais knew for ages. She caught them in the supply closet."

"oh." was all Kacey could say.

"and Harley told Jared, but he never realised that he'd done it so recently. And Jared told me what had happened after Pais and I got into an argument over you."

"over me?"

"yeah, I thought she was ambushing you. But turns out she just didn't want you to go near Harls cos of what he did." explained Grace.

"oh shit, I've been such an idiot! Pais is gonna hate me!" exclaimed Kacey.

"no she won't babe, it's understandable, you getting the wrong end of the stick, just apologise and she'll forgive ya."

"you think so?" asked Kacey unsure.

"I know so." answered Grace.

"okay thanks Grace."

"welcome, I'll see you Monday yeah?"

"yeah see ya."

"alright bye."

Kacey POV

As soon as Grace hung up I quickly looked for Paisley's name in my contacts. I can't believe I blamed her, she was only trying to protect me. I really hope she forgives me. I rang her phone.

"Hello?"

"Pais, you answered!"

"um, no actually, it's Jared. Pais is in the toilet." informed Jared, silently laughing at the fact Kacey thought he was Paisley.

"oh okay." Kacey sounded disappointed.

"I'll get her to phone you back though."

"alright, cheers."

"oh Kace," Jared said before they hung up. "I'm sorry, Grace, Pais and I never meant to hurt you."

"it's okay, I understand."

"see ya."

"bye."

Paisley POV

I walked out of the toilet, and into Jared's arm. He passed me back my phone.

"here ya go." he smiled.

"thank you, shall we go?" Paisley asked.

"yeah. Oh Kace phoned, I told her you'd phone back."

"she phoned?! Was she pissed?" asked Paisley frantically.

"babe calm down, she wasn't, she seemed dead disappointed it was me who picked up."

"oh, okay. I guess I should call her. Won't be a minute." Paisley smiled at Jared.

"take all the time you need."

Paisley POV

I unlocked my phone and pressed Kacey's name. I'm taking Jared's word for it, that she's not pissed. I just really want her to understand that I only kept it a secret so she wouldn't be heartbroken. Kace answered the phone.

"hey Pais."

"alright?" Paisley attempted to not sound nervous.

"listen Pais, I'm so sorry for saying I wanted nothing to do with ya. I know you're a good friend."

"Kacey, you don't have to say sorry. I suppose I would have been pissed off too I guess." Paisley put herself in Kacey's shoes.

"but I am sorry. Grace phoned and explained everything. About how you weren't the only one who knew and how you caught them, in the supply closet." Kacey's voice broke a little at the end.

"I couldn't believe it, I didn't know what to do, and they both begged me to let them explain, and when they did the whole situation didn't seem half as bad as I thought. But I can tell it's really hurt ya, so I'm sorry."

"you're wrong Pais. It hasn't hurt me, it is hurting me." corrected Kacey. "I've never felt like this, I just feel so betrayed." Kacey started to cry.

"aww don't cry babe, I know it hurts, but I'm here. I'm gonna take away the pain, I'm going to make it better for you. You don't deserve this Kacey. You're beautiful, smart, I can always count on you, and no boy should do what he did to you." Kacey couldn't speak after all the kind words Paisley had said about her. They had made her feel slightly better, and all Kacey wanted to do was cling onto the girl while she continued to reassure her.

"can you come over please?" Kacey asked after a while.

"I would, but it's so late. Mum will go ape if I stay out any longer than I already have. But I'm free tomorrow, is that okay?"

"yeah that's fine."

"see you tomorrow then?"

"yeah, goodnight Pais."

"goodnight Kace."

Kacey POV

I hung up the phone and a wide smile spread onto my face. All this time, I thought Harley made me happy. Boy I was wrong. It's mum, she's always there for me. Barry, I know I can call him and he'll make me feel better. Paisley, she always looks out for me and always makes me feel good about myself. All of my friends were there, protecting me when all this shit with Harley was going on. I guess I'm just really lucky.

**Authors note: there's chapter 23 :) hope you liked it. Few questions for you to answer: do you like the way I present Carol? I know in waterloo Road she isn't the most maternal mother but I believe she loves all her kids :) do you like my made up characters? And last but not least, are the length of the chapters okay? What can I say, I'm a people pleaser! xxxx**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Authors note: thanks for the reviews :) romance is on it's way for Kacey very soon... Enjoy :) sorry I've taken so long to update! Here's a long one though ;) **

Kacey POV

I had a goods night sleep, until I started dreaming about Harley. In my dream, we were out on a date. He kept saying how beautiful I looked. And then Jasmine appeared, she looked like some angel, Harley got up and followed her. I started screaming his name, I woke up screaming his name. Mum came rushing in.

"shh, baby, it's okay, you were just dreaming." Carol rocked Kacey in her arms while stroking her hair.

"but it wasn't a dream, Harley really did go off with Jasmine." Kacey sobbed into Carol who hushed her. "I'm sorry." Kacey said.

"don't be silly, let it all out." Carol said gently.

Carol POV

In the end, Kacey didn't stop crying until it was time to get up. I didn't mind though, as long as my baby girl is okay. She fell asleep in my arms. I placed her back in her bed. I went downstairs and started to make breakfast.

Kacey POV

I woke up after another hour and a half. I checked my phone. I had two text messages. The first from Paisley. _"hey you, hope you're okay, me and you still on for today?xxxx" _I smiled and text her back. _"yeah I'm okay I guess, and yeah me and you are deffo still on ;) xxxx" _the other text was from Harley. _"Kace, please forgive me, I never meant to hurt ya! What I done with Jas, it was a mistake I swear, please forgive me xxxx" _I quickly deleted it before I changed my mind. I walked downstairs and the smell of bacon filled my nose.

"morning sweetie." greeted Carol.

"hiya." smiled Kacey.

"I cooked breakfast."

"it looks lovely, I hope you didn't just make it for me." Kacey laughed.

"hmm, you feeling better now?"

"sort of, Paisley is coming over today, that's okay right?" Kacey asked while filling her mouth with bacon.

"uh huh, I see you guys made up then." Carol pointed out.

"yeah, you was right, she only kept it a secret so I wouldn't get hurt." admitted Kacey.

"I knew it, she's a good mate Kacey, ones like her are hard to find."

"morning all." Dynasty came into the kitchen.

"morning babe." greeted Carol.

"morning Dyn." smiled Kacey.

"munch, are you okay? I heard about Harley." Dynasty placed her hand on top of Kacey's.

"yeah, guess so, I don't need him to make me happy."

"exactly, you've got us!" smiled Carol.

Kacey POV

After breakfast, I got in the shower and then got dressed. Dyn went out shopping with Imogen. I walked downstairs and sat on the sofa. Around ten minutes afterwards, the doorbell rung. I got up to answer it.

"hey." smiled Kacey.

"hiya." Paisley smiled back, Kacey grabbed her hand and pulled her through. "hey Mrs B." Paisley smiled at Carol.

"hiya babe." replied Carol.

"so, what are we going to do?" Paisley asked as the girls sat down in the living room.

"do ya wanna watch a film?"

"yeah okay, what one?"

"I don't mind, as long as it's not a romance one." Kacey smiled sadly.

"yeah, that's okay."

Paisley POV

In the end, we watched cheaper by the dozen. Kace and I were snuggled up underneath a blanket, and we drew the curtains so it felt more like a cinema. I noticed Kace was staring into space. I gently tapped her arm.

"Kace, you alright?"

"yeah, it's just...Harley." sighed Kacey.

"aww, come on babe, try not to think about him."

"it's dead hard though. I told him I loved him, and I meant it."

"like the time you thought you loved Zoe." Paisley pointed out smugly.

"it's different this time. He made me feel so special." a single tear ran down Kacey's cheek, Paisley reached across and dried it.

"but can't you see what it's doing to ya? He hurt you, and like I said, you don't deserve this."

"he made a simple mistake." Kacey didn't know why she was suddenly defending Harley.

"Kace, you're a great girl, and Harley couldn't see that. I know he made a mistake, but who's to say he won't do it again."

"maybe you're right, but I don't wanna let him go." Kacey began to cry and Paisley pulled her into her arms, rubbing her back gently.

"please don't cry, Kace. I know it's hard, I know you've liked him for ages, but you'll get through this."

"no I won't." sobbed Kacey.

"yes you will." Paisley said firmly. "cos you're a strong girl, and you don't need him." Paisley hugged Kacey tightly.

"you think?" Kacey asked quietly.

"yes, now stop all this crying! We're not gonna talk about him anymore, alright?"

"yeah okay, thanks for listening Pais." Kacey smiled.

"it's all good." Paisley laughed.

Kacey POV

Pais and I just chilled until she went home in the evening. I pulled out my phone and texted Barry. _"hey Baz, can I still come round tomorrow? :)" _a minute later my phone pinged. _"yeah course, you can arrive at 11ish?" "yep,see you then xxx" _I was really tired so I went to bed. The next morning, I woke up around 9:30. Thankfully I didn't dream about Harley. I got up and got dressed, putting on my blue skinny jeans and a grey jumper and stuck on my white converse. I walked downstairs.

"morning babe, you heading somewhere?" Carol smiled.

"morning, um yeah I'm heading out with Paisley..."

"right, but didn't you say that she was off out on a date with Jared?" Carol inquired.

"oh, um...well." Kacey tried to dig her way out, mentally slapping herself for not saying she was meeting Grace or someone.

"come on Kace, let's not get in another argument over lying."

"okay okay, I'm going to Barry's. But if you don't want me to go, that's fine, I'm cool with that."

"Kace, I don't mind, you can go and see Barry." Carol smiled.

"for real?! Ah mum thanks!" Kacey hugged Carol tightly.

"at the end of the day, he's your brother, if you wanna see him you can."

"aww cheers, you know, I called him to come and pick me up on Friday and he was dead sweet. Cuddled me while I cried, gave us good advice."

"that was sweet of him." Carol smiled.

"I know right, anyways, I'm off. See ya later yeah?"

"uh huh, bye babe." Carol kissed Kacey goodbye.

Carol POV

I watched as Kacey walked out the house, smiling and happy. Kace was going through a lot at the moment and the last thing she needs is me causing a fuss about her seeing Barry. Dynasty walked into the kitchen.

"you did the right thing mum, letting her see Barry." Dynasty half smiled.

"yeah I guess." Carol sipped her coffee.

"I mean he's a prick and all that shit he did with Harley was messed up, but he was right, and all he ever does is try to protect us."

"well, where did that come from?!" Carol asked astonished.

"I don't agree with what Barry does, but he's a good person and I don't hate him."

"I don't hate him either." A single tear ran down her face as she realised how much she missed Barry.

"don't cry mum, we all hate it when you're sad." Dynasty said while hugging Carol.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm being silly. I just miss having him around."small sobs escaped Carol's throat.

"have you felt like this for a while?" asked Dynasty gently.

"yeah, I just didn't want to admit I was wrong. I thought I was helping the family, but I was just tearing it apart."

"well mum, you've got to fix it." Dynasty said simply.

Carol POV

Dyn was right, it was up to me to make this family right again. Kacey would love it if we all got along again. And I would love it too.

Barry POV

I heard a knock on my door and I smiled because I knew it was Kacey. I got up and opened the door for her, pulling her into a hug.

"hey squirt." Barry greeted.

"hey." Kacey smiled back.

"so, how did you get out the house?" Barry questioned while they sat down on the sofa.

"I told her, I said I was going to see you and if she didn't like it, I wouldn't go. But she said she didn't mind."

"seriously?!" Barry asked totally shocked.

"uh huh, I told her how sweet you was to me on Friday too. I feel a family reunion coming on!" Kacey laughed.

"don't get too ahead of yourself, she's probably just being nice cos of the Harley thing." Barry commented.

"oh, well cheers for bringing that up!" Kacey said in a sarcastic voice.

"oh shit, sorry angel, I wasn't thinking." Barry apologised.

"it's alright, everyone is going on about it. And everyone says the 'Harley thing.' why don't they just say Harley was screwing Jasmine behind Kacey's back and practically everyone knew." Kacey felt tears run down her face.

"don't cry angel, Harley's so stupid." Barry put his arm round her.

"no, I'm the stupid one. I should have never gone back to him."

"Kace, we all make mistakes. And this is one. But you don't need to cry because you're amazing. Harley should be crying because he's lost you."

"that makes me feel slightly better." Kacey smiled.

Paisley POV

After Jared walked me home, after our date. I went upstairs and lay on my bed, I was on my phone when the doorbell went. Mum and Adam were downstairs so I expected one of them to get it. But the bell went again. I sighed and got up off the bed and ran downstairs.

"don't worry, I'll get it then." Paisley said in a sarcastic tone, she opened the door and Harley was stood there.

"what the flaming hell are you doing here?!" Paisley asked annoyed.

"can I come in?" Harley asked, though it wasn't necessary because he walked in any way.

"sure." Paisley said, her voice mixed with sarcasm and anger.

"hiya Harls!" came Karen's voice from the living room.

"hey miss Harris." Harley replied back.

"c'mon, let's go upstairs." Paisley said, taking Harley by the wrist.

"she's not answering my texts or calls." Harley said once they were in Paisley's bedroom.

"yeah well what do you expect?!" Paisley said like it was obvious.

"how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?!" Harley argued.

"sorry doesn't change anything Harley! You still did it!" Paisley shouted, Harley was a little taken back. He sat down on her bed and sighed.

"you and her, you're okay now?" Harley asked after a while.

"uh huh." Paisley answered.

"have you seen her...since Friday?" Harley seemed all too reluctant to ask.

"yeah I have." Paisley said, her tone staying the same.

"was she...okay?"

"what d'you mean by 'okay'?!" Paisley asked enraged.

"look, I know I've hurt her, but it's her I want." Harley said in a calm voice.

"what, until Jasmine slaps on something that turns you on?!" spat Paisley.

"it's not easy being a guy you know Pais! We see a fit girl and we can't control ourselves."

"well Jared can control himself! Look, Kacey really liked you."

"she had a crush on me, big deal." Harley said rudely.

"she liked you for like seven months! Just after her and Zoe ended. And then you and her started going out, it was like a dream come true for her. You made her feel so special Harls, how could you do this to her?"

"I don't know, if I'd known..."

"well, you know what they say, you never know what you've got until it's gone." Paisley said, almost smugly.

"seven months though?!"

"uh huh, if only _she'd _known." Paisley empathised the 'she'd'.

"is that why you wouldn't go out with me, all that time ago. Because of Kace?" Harley asked.

"no." Paisley answered after a while. "it was because I knew me and you wouldn't work, we're too close as friends to ever date."

"that's true, I'm glad we're best friends." Harley smiled.

"yeah me too." Paisley smiled. She then moved over to him and stood really close to him. "you just make sure you stay away from Kace, otherwise I'll drag you by your downstairs and fling you off a cliff." Paisley smiled sweetly.

Kacey POV

I enjoyed myself at Barry's flat, he drove me back home, he told me to tell mum he said hi.

"mum, I'm home." I called.

"in here!" Carol called from the kitchen.

"you alright?" Kacey asked while entering the kitchen.

"yeah, did you have fun at Barry's?"

"yeah, he told me to tell you he said hi." Kacey smiled.

"really? He doesn't hate me?!" Carol asked.

"no, why would you think that?" Kacey asked bewildered.

"I don't know, it's just the way I've treated him these past months."

"mum stop feeling guilty, just call him and explain things, yeah? I'll be upstairs, okay?"

"yeah okay, thanks baby." Carol stroked Kacey's cheek.

Carol POV

Kacey just suggested I phone Barry, but what was I to say to him? I decided not to phone him, as much as I miss him, I don't want to be too friendly with him if he's just gonna mess around again.

Kacey POV

The next day at school, I promised myself I wouldn't go near Harley. And that I wouldn't cry. Jasmine wasn't even in school, well not to my knowledge.

"Kace, you sure you're alright?" Paisley whispered to her.

"yeah I'm fine." Kacey smiled. Harley then walked over to Grace, Paisley and Kacey.

"alright guys? Kacey?" Harley turned to her. Kacey rolled her eyes and turnt the over way.

"c'mon Pais, I don't wanna stand here anymore." Kacey grabbed Paisley's arm before she could object.

"sorry." Paisley mouthed to Harley.

"don't know why Pais is being so sympathetic towards ya." scoffed Grace.

"why are you mad? You and Kace aren't even that close." Harley replied back.

"she's still my mate! And what you done was wrong! Now if you excuse me, I'm going after them."

"Grace, wait, please. Okay, I get that what I did was bad."

"really bad." Grace corrected.

"yeah, but I never did it to you, or Pais or Lula. The only people who should be pissed are Jas and Kace."

"I'm sorry, but I don't see how Jas should be annoyed." Grace shot harshly.

"I messed her around too, going back to her one minute then telling her I wanted Kacey. It's not her fault, so don't give her any shit." Harley spoke, firmly.

"yeah okay, I'll pass that on too." Grace half smiled.

Barry POV

As I was walking in the corridor, to my first lesson, I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned round and was shocked to see mum standing there.

"um, you alright?" Barry asked awkwardly.

"yeah, I just wanted to say, thanks for being a good brother to your sister on Friday." Carol smiled.

"oh, it's alright, no worries." Barry smiled back, turning to walk away but Carol stopped him.

"well, I mean, it says a lot, that she chose to phone you, shows she trusts you, it makes me trust you."

"really? That means a lot mum, thanks." to Carol's surprise Barry pulled her into a hug, she didn't pull away though, she wanted to stay like this forever.

Kacey POV

The rest of the day dragged on. Harley didn't attempt to talk to me and that sort of upset me. But just as Pais and I were leaving school he ran up to us.

"Kacey, is this seriously how it's going to be?" Harley was out of breath from running.

"are you for real?!" Kacey spat.

"yes I'm for real, we can at least be friends!" Harley replied. Unknown to Kacey and Harley a crowd was starting to appear.

"friends?! I want nothing to do with you!" shouted Kacey. Just then Jared and Grace emerged from the crowd.

"what's going on?" asked Grace.

"Harley and Kacey is what's going on." Paisley said, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"you want nothing to do with me?! Hey, at least I don't come from some messed up criminal family!" the crowd gasped at Harley's remark, once he saw the hurt appear on Kacey's face, he regretted it.

"I can't believe you." Kacey sounded as if she was about to cry.

"Kacey..." Harley began.

"I hope you rot in hell!" Kacey spat then rushed off down the road leaving everyone around her shocked. Harley stormed off then.

"I'll go after him." Jared said, kissing Paisley on the cheek.

"and I'll go after Kace." Paisley sighed.

"I'm gonna go find Luce, see you later." Grace smiled.

"tell miss Raine I said bye." Paisley said over her shoulder.

Paisley POV

I ran after Kacey who was walking annoyingly fast. I managed to reach her and I grabbed her arm.

"are you okay?" Paisley asked, stupidly.

"yeah I'm just fine." Kacey replied sarcastically.

"sorry." sighed Paisley.

"can I be left alone?" Kacey asked quietly.

"Kace, I did not just chase after you like some mad woman for you to tell me to piss off!"

"how bad was it?" Kacey asked after a while.

"what?" Paisley asked confused.

"the argument, how bad?"

"well you told him you hope he rots in hell so..."

"oh god." Kacey said, placing her face in her hands.

"look, just come back to mine and pull yourself together." Paisley half laughed. The girls walked the short journey to Paisley's house. Paisley pulled out her keys and unlocked the door.

"I'm home! Mum? Adam?" Paisley called through the house.

"in the living room Pais!" came an unfamiliar voice for Kacey but Paisley recognised it.

"Danny!" Paisley exclaimed when she walked through to the living room. The boy pulled her into a hug. He had dark brown hair, he was quite tall and had a good sense of fashion.

"you alright?" he asked once they'd released each other.

"uh huh." Paisley forgot about Kacey until she saw Danny's eyes flick to where she was. "oh, Kace, this is Danny, Adam's son. Danny this is Kacey." explained Paisley.

"nice to meet you Kacey." Danny smiled, shaking her hand.

"you too." Kacey smiled back.

"so, you're the famous Kacey." Danny said.

"is that a good or a bad thing?" Kacey asked.

"oh good of course. Pais tells me you're an aspiring boxer."

"that's true I guess." Kacey laughed.

"she tells me how you've boxed with Nicola Adams and you've gone to a training camp in America." Danny said this, impressed.

"that's all true." Kacey said, a little embarrassed.

"she also mentioned just how pretty you are. And obviously that's true." Danny said with a smirk. Kacey turned red.

"oh...um...thanks." Kacey stuttered.

"no problem, I'm just stating the truth." Danny smiled. There was suddenly an atmosphere in the room. Paisley then spoke.

"Anyways, Kace and I are gonna be upstairs, feel free to join us." Paisley said cheerily.

"no you're alright, I don't wanna invade." Danny replied.

"you wouldn't be invading." Kacey quickly said then turned even more red.

"yeah, what Kace said." Paisley said smugly.

"no honestly, I'll catch up with you later Pais. And nice meeting you Kacey."

"yeah you too, Danny." Kacey smiled before turning around. Paisley followed before giving Danny a smirk.

"omg, he is like totally gorgeous!" Kacey exclaimed as soon as they were upstairs in Paisley's bedroom.

"yeah, he's a little cute." Paisley sounded as if Kacey was being over the top.

"a little cute?! Pais, he is just perfect! Why is it the first time I'm hearing about him?"

"I dunno, I didn't think he was much of a big deal." Paisley shrugged.

"well, from the way you flung yourself into his arms I find that hard to believe! Tell me, how have you two not got it on yet?"

"um, I was a bit busy with Jared!" Paisley said as if it was obvious. "also, that's totally gross, me shacking up with my mums boyfriends son."

"yeah he's your mums _boyfriend _not husband. Therefore Danny isn't your stepbrother."

"anyway, good thing we aren't together. Cos you seem to be head over heels in love with him." Paisley nudged Kacey.

"I wouldn't say that. It's just, as soon as I lay eyes on him I felt something. Ugh, I dunno why I'm getting all happy. He's probably older than us and has a girlfriend, right?"

"nope, actually, he's the same age as us, and he's single." Paisley said casually and Kacey chucked a pillow at her.

"seriously, how is this the first time I'm hearing about him?!"

"okay look babe, sorry to rain on your parade, but he barley visits. He lives with his mum in London. He only comes up like three times a year. Having said that, it's strange how he's up during a school week, not a weekend or half term."

"oh, that sucks. Who was I kidding anyway, I mean, I just met him!" Kacey laughed though it didn't sound genuine.

"yeah, sorry."

Paisley POV

After Kace went home and mum and Adam arrived. I could hear talking in the living room but I couldn't hear what they were saying. As if my mind had been read, mum called me downstairs. I walked into the living room and Danny smiled at me, even Finley was there.

"okay, what ever the school has said I've done, it's not true." Paisley said quickly.

"it's got nothing to do with that, why have you done something?" Karen asked.

"nope." Paisley smiled.

"it's Paisley, we know she did something." Finley said causing his sister to glare at him.

"any way, you guys are probably wondering why Danny is here." Karen said.

"yeah, I mean, is your school alright with you being off?" Paisley asked.

"yeah about that, Danny and his mum have had a bit of a falling out, he's gonna be sticking around." Adam explained.

"cool, what, until like next week?" Paisley asked Danny.

"she's been doing my head in for time, I think I may stick around more...permanently." Danny answered.

"you alright with that Pais? I know you have to deal with Finley, now another boy." laughed Karen.

"no it's cool, if you'd excuse me for a second." Paisley slipped out the living room and pulled out her phone and rang Kacey, she picked up after a few rings. "omg Kace, looks like you might get your prince charming after all!"

**Authors note: there's chapter 24 :) hope you liked it, sorry that it was so long. What do you guys think about Danny, do you think he's just another player, or do you think he could be the one to end Kacey's heartache? Please let me know ;) **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**Authors note: thanks for the response to the last chapter, hope you enjoy :) quick thing: Evie and Bradley are Danny's sister and brother. **

Dynasty POV

I was laying on my bed, flicking through a magazine when there was a knock on my door.

"come in." Dynasty called.

"hiya." Kacey smiled as she sat down on her bed.

"everything alright munch?" Dynasty asked while flicking through her magazine.

"well, I wanted some advice, it's about a boy." Kacey said shyly.

"a boy?!" Dynasty repeated, closing her magazine.

"yeah." Kacey smiled.

"wait, this isn't about Harley is it?" Dynasty asked suspiciously.

"no, it's about Paisley's mum's boyfriends son." explained Kacey, Dynasty was confused at first but then understood.

"oh, so what's Adam's son called eh?" Dynasty asked.

"Danny, he's gorgeous Dyn, he's quite tall, got dark brown hair, and he's so trendy! He's a great flirter too."

"ooh, he was flirting with you was he?" Dynasty asked, intrigued.

"think so, he told me I was pretty." Kacey said sort of high pitched.

"definitely flirting! But wait, how long is he staying up for?"

"Pais phoned me and told me that him and his mum have had some sort of falling out. And Danny wants to spend time with his dad so he's staying here. He's even been enrolled at Waterloo Road!" Kacey said excitedly.

"this is great, do you know what this means? You can finally get over Harley."

"I doubt it, Danny will never go for me." Kacey sighed.

"hey, remember what I always tell you, you can have anyone you want. Also, if Paisley knows you like him, she'll make it her mission to get you's together." laughed Dynasty.

"yeah that's true." giggled Kacey.

Paisley POV

Danny and I were chilling in my bedroom. We were watching a film on his laptop.

"it's great that you're sticking around, and coming to my school." Paisley said.

"yeah it is." Danny smiled.

"you treated Kacey nicely." Paisley smirked.

"she's a nice girl, dead pretty too." Danny smiled.

"Dan, listen, Kace means a lot to me. If you're thinking about just leading her on, don't."

"I won't, I like her, well I don't know her but I'm just gonna take things slowly."

"that's good, so anyway, what happened between you and your mum?" Paisley asked, Danny shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't really wanna talk about it." Danny said quietly.

"oh, okay that's cool. It must have been pretty bad?" Paisley still tried to get information.

"yeah, I guess."

"what about Evie and..." Danny cut Paisley off.

"guess what?" Danny asked.

"what?"

"you're still going on about it!" Danny said sarcastically.

"sorry." laughed Paisley. "but on a totally unrelated topic, how are Evie and Bradley?"

"fine, Evie has gotten herself a boyfriend." informed Danny.

"what?! She's in year seven!" Paisley exclaimed, shocked.

"uh huh, it's not serious though even though she insists it is." Danny laughed.

"And Bradley, him and his wife still happy?"

"yeah, they visit quite regularly."

"that's good, I remember their wedding, it was so beautiful." Paisley smiled as she remembered what it was like.

"yeah it was nice...anyway, enough questions about me. How's things with you? You and Jared still okay?"

"yeah we're good, sure he'll be happy to see ya."

"so this Kacey, what's she like then?" Danny asked, trying to sound genuine.

"well ain't you the stalker!" Paisley laughed.

"no, I wasn't trying to be creepy."

"don't worry, I know. Hey, if you find Kace so interesting, get to know her yourself." Paisley suggested.

"you know what, I will." Danny muttered.

"what was that?" Paisley asked as she didn't hear.

"oh nothing." Danny said with a smirk on his face.

Kacey POV

I woke up extra early, big mistake because mum and Dyn were still both asleep and I thought it would be rude to wake them. I wanted to look extra nice so that Danny would notice. I picked up my phone and rung Pais.

"what?!" Paisley said annoyed.

"well morning to you too." Kacey said sarcastically.

"well it's 6:45 in the morning, what did you expect?!" Paisley said through gritted teeth.

"listen, I want to look really nice today, for you know who. But mum and Dyn are asleep."

"what a surprise!" Paisley said in a false surprised tone.

"Pais stop messing around! Please help me!" pleaded Kacey.

"look, calm down. You're fine already Kace."

"this really isn't the time for you to give me one of those 'you're perfect the way you are' speeches." Kacey said stressed out.

"no honestly, one thing about Danny is that he is not into girls who cake loads of makeup onto there face. He likes it when they're subtle."

"oh, omg thats so cute!" Kacey exclaimed.

"yeah totally." Paisley said rolling her eyes, luckily Kacey couldn't see.

"well at least tell me what to do with my hair."

"straighten it, it looks nice like that." Paisley insisted.

"cheers Pais."

"honestly, I don't know why you're trying too hard. It's just Danny." Paisley laughed.

"why, has he said something?" Kacey asked suspiciously.

"well no, but Danny he's quite...flirtatious. He won't cheat on you or anything, but he might lead you on."

"you think he doesn't like me?" Kacey asked sadly.

"didn't say that, did I? I'm just telling ya to be careful and not fall head over heels for Danny."

Kacey POV

I took Paisley's advice and straightened my hair. Maybe she was right, about taking it slow with Danny, Paisley knows him really well too, so I should listen to her advice. I've only just finished with Harley too. But wait, imagine how jealous Harley would be if Danny and I started dating! I mean, Danny is really good looking, and has the cutest smile. That would make anyone jealous!

Danny POV

I was sitting at the table, eating a slice of toast when Pais walked in. She walked over to me and snatched my piece of toast.

"thank you." Paisley said cheekily.

"bitch." Danny muttered, though Paisley was aware he was joking.

"oi you, call me that again and I'll knock ya clean out!" Paisley threatened.

"so I gather, the school isn't too strict on school uniform." Danny said while eyeing Paisley.

"nope, they encourage us to be individual and unique. One of the perks of Waterloo Road. You're gonna love it there."

"hopefully, I hate being the new boy though." sighed Danny.

"you're eye candy, I'm sure you'll be fine." Paisley smirked then walked out to get her bag.

Paisley POV

Danny and I walked to school together. I walked him up to Grace, Lula, Jared and Harley.

"guys, this is Danny, he's Adam's son, he'll be joining Waterloo Road now."

"nice to meet you all." Danny smiled.

"you too, I'm Grace by the way." Grace shook his hand.

"hey, I'm Lula." Lula told him.

"alright mate, I'm Harley."

"And you already know me!" laughed Jared.

"okay so, Grace, Lula, Harley and Jared." Danny said, trying to remember the names.

"Pais never mentioned you." Lula informed and Paisley glared at her.

"it's alright, I wasn't really a big deal in her life." Danny said.

"not that I hated him, he just means we didn't see each other that much." Paisley cleared up.

"she never mentioned how good looking you are either." Grace added with a smirk.

"same, she never mentioned how pretty you were. She did however say how pretty Kacey was, and my god was she right." Danny smirked back.

"come on you, you need to go and see Sonya so you can get your timetable." Paisley said half dragging him away. "you and your flirting eh!" Paisley exclaimed once they were out of earshot.

"hiya guys." came Kacey's voice as she walked up to them.

"alright Kace, good thing you're here. I need someone to take Danny to Sonya so he can get a timetable." Paisley smiled.

"well, why can't you do it." Danny asked oblivious to what Paisley was doing.

"I need to go and find miss Raine, you know my dance teacher? Yeah, so Kace, will ya take him?"

"yeah sure, this way Danny." Kacey smiled and Danny followed her.

"so, you excited about joining?" Kacey asked.

"yeah cos you go here." Danny smiled flirtatiously.

"you're funny." Kacey laughed.

"you have a cute laugh." Danny commented.

"really? I hate it." Kacey said.

"hey don't say that, you'll hurt your laugh's feelings." Danny said causing Kacey to giggle.

"you really are something Danny."

"hey, if calling me Danny is too hard for you, just call me babe." Danny flashed his heart melting smile.

"are you having a laugh?" Kacey half laughed.

"depends, do you want it to be a laugh?" Danny edged closer to Kacey. It felt as though they were both going to kiss but Kacey moved back.

"here it is, just go in there and get your timetable. Don't worry about Sonya, she eyes everyone up, especially fresh meat." Kacey laughed then turned and walked away.

Danny POV

Kacey walked away, she looked even more beautiful today. Don't get me wrong, I don't like a girl just for their looks, it's about their personality. That's why I want to get to know Kacey better. I walked through the door to where a lady, supposedly Sonya, was filing her nails.

"alright babe, can I help ya?" Sonya asked in her Cockney accent.

"yeah hi, I'm Daniel Morgan, I'm the new student." Danny informed.

"oh yes, you're probably looking for your timetable aren't ya?" Sonya asked while getting up.

"yeah I am." smiled Danny.

"here ya go Daniel." Sonya handed over his timetable.

"cheers, oh and most people call me Danny."

"oh alright, Danny. I'm sure you will settle in right well." Sonya smirked looking him up and down.

"yeah, I mean, I already know Paisley Harris."

"you do?! How?" Sonya asked, sitting back down and looked really interesting.

"my dad is her mum's boyfriend." Danny said.

"so you's are practically stepbrother and step sister." Sonya said stating the obvious.

"yeah, you could say that." Danny answered.

"are you the same age as Paisley then?" Sonya questioned.

"I would love to sit here all day and chat, but I'm 99.9% certain I have a class to attend to." Danny got up and winked at Sonya. "nosy cow." he mumbled once he had exited the office.

Paisley POV

I was walking to class when an arm grabbed mine and pulled me into the supply closet. I let out a half gasp half scream. Luckily it was just Jasmine.

"God, you almost gave us a heart attack!" Paisley breathed, her Northern accent more noticeable.

"sorry, didn't mean to frighten ya. Kace ain't with ya, is she?" Jasmine asked frantically.

"no, she's walking Danny to the office." Paisley replied.

"who's Danny?" Jasmine asked confused.

"oh, long story, he's Adam's son...huh, that's actually not a long story!" Paisley said, laughing at herself.

"Pais look," Jasmine grabbed Paisley's shoulders gently so that she was looking at her. "I'm dead sorry about what's happened, please still be my friend." begged Jasmine.

"Jas, calm down, you're still my mate. Harley's the idiot, he was doing one thing behind your back and saying another to your face."

"thanks for understanding." Jasmine smiled.

"it's okay." Paisley hugged Jasmine. "Now, let me tell you all about Danny." Paisley snaked her arm into Jasmine's and they walked out together.

Kacey POV

The first couple of lessons were okay. It was now break time. I was going to look for Paisley so I could tell her about Danny. But she was with Jasmine, I was still mad at her so that pissed me off.

"Bitch." Kacey muttered.

"who's a bitch?" Harley asked, leaning over Kacey's shoulder making her jump.

"God, you scared me! What are you doing? Move!" Kacey shoved Harley backwards.

"oh I'm sorry, are you disappointed that I'm not rotting in hell?" Harley asked smugly. Kacey sighed.

"yeah, about that, I'm sorry for saying it. I honestly didn't mean it. But hey, you sort of started it!" Kacey smirked.

"yeah I'm sorry too, for what I also said. Hey, it looks like we've both agreed on something!" Harley exclaimed.

"you know, I don't think me and you would have worked out." Kacey said after a short moment of silence.

"no?" Harley asked.

"no." Kacey repeated. "I think we're better as friends than when we were going out."

"what are you trying to say?"

"that I want us to be friends again, and not to be at each others throats." Kacey explained.

"so, what I'm hearing is, you miss me." Harley added with a smirk.

"yeah that, and there's a guy I like and I wanna make sure we're talking so that I can rub it in your face." Kacey walked off with a smirk on her face.

"well, who's this guy?!" Harley called out after her, wanting to find out who had swept Kacey off her feet.

Paisley POV

Break time was over and Jared, Grace, Danny and I headed to science. Kacey then appeared and walked up to us.

"hiya guys." Kacey smiled while walking with them.

"hey you, where have you been?" Paisley asked.

"oh, I was making up with Harley." Kacey smiled, none of them were sure if she was being sarcastic or not.

"well that's good." Grace spoke up.

"uh huh, well I would have joined you's earlier if _somebody_ wasn't talking to Jasmine." Kacey turned her attention to Paisley.

"so, you can make up with Harls, but her you have a problem with?" Paisley asked annoyed.

"yeah actually, is that a problem?" Kacey's voice was full of attitude.

"well she's my mate, is that a problem?" Paisley asked, her voice had the same tone as Kacey's.

"come on girls, let's not fight." Danny spoke, getting in the middle of them.

"Danny's right Kace," Grace added. "Jasmine was in the same position as you, just not as bad. I'm tired of all the fighting, and what impression are we giving Danny?"

"I don't wanna fall out over something stupid Kace." Paisley looked at Kacey who nodded.

"me either, I'm sorry." Kacey opened her arms for a hug and Paisley excepted.

"hate to break up the lovely moment and all, but, if we don't go now we're gonna be late." spoke Jared.

Danny POV

We all quickly hot footed it to class. We had science. Grace, Jared and Kacey all sat down.

"miss, this is Danny, he's new." Paisley gave him a slight push forward.

"Nice to meet you Danny, take a seat." Sue smiled before turning around to the smart board. Paisley took a seat next to Kacey and the only spare seat for Danny was next to Grace who looked utterly pleased.

"Oi, Kace." Zoe called from the other table. Kacey rolled her eyes and turned her head.

"yeah?" Kacey asked trying her best not to sound rude.

"you okay?" Zoe asked, obviously just trying to start a conversation. Kacey glared at her before turning her head back around.

"God, that girl is so pathetic." Paisley spat.

"yeah, what's her deal?" Danny asked, looking over to Zoe.

"she's madly in love with Kacey." Paisley said with a smirk. The others laughed and Kacey rolled her eyes.

"So, she's a lesbian?" Danny asked, referring to Zoe.

"yes." Kacey answered this time.

"well she obviously can't take a hint then, you obviously don't like her." Danny laughed.

"yeah, but it's probably because I was stupid enough to go out with her. And then she dumped me in front of everyone, and I mean everyone, and it really really hurt. Then she came round my house to apologise and said the only reason she dumped me was because she was jealous of Paisley and wanted to get to her so she reckoned that by hurting me it would hurt Pais. Stupid, I know." Kacey took a deep breath after explaining a brief summary of what happened between her and Zoe.

"Shit." was all Danny said.

"Yeah," laughed Kacey. "I thought I liked her, I thought I liked girls, but my mind has completely changed."

"so you're into boys now?" Danny asked.

"Totally, just looking for the right guy." Kacey let a smirk creep onto her face.

Paisley POV

Aww they look so perfect together! Even though they are not together yet. I was writing in my book when there was a tap on my shoulder. It was Darren.

"It's a note for Kace, it's not mine by the way." Darren handed the note over.

"Do ya know who it's from?" Paisley whispered.

"Zoe, she wants it passed on." Darren whispered back, Paisley put a false sweet smile on.

"Cheers babe." Paisley smiled before turning back around leaving Darren looking love struck. Paisley opened the crunched up note, it read: _you look beautiful today xxx _Paisley felt sick.

"Yuck, look at this shit." Paisley thrust the note into Jared's hand. He read it and rolled his eyes.

"She had her chance, why don't she just move on." Jared shook his head.

"Well, one things for sure, there's no way I'm giving it to Kace." Paisley took the note and placed it in her cardigan pocket. Unknown to her that Zoe was watching.

"Right, c'mon class, outside so we can start our experiment." Sue's shrill voice filled the room. "Oh, and it's quite hot outside, so jumpers, cardigans off!" some people moaned. "come on there's no need to moan, you'll thank me when you don't get sun stroke."

Zoe POV

Everyone started to pour out the classroom. I made sure that Paisley and that lot were well out of the classroom before going over to Paisley's cardigan and pulling the note out. I placed it underneath Kacey's jacket before heading out the classroom.

Kacey POV

We were outside listening to Mrs Lowesly drone on about the experiment and some of the students were helping her set it up. Miss was right, it was really hot outside.

"God, I'm so hot!" Kacey complained.

"Yeah, you are." Danny winked at her.

"shut up." laughed Kacey, she gave him a friendly shove.

"make me." Danny pushed her back, again only as a joke. But Danny was much stronger than her so she went into Harley by accident.

"Watch were you're going!" Harley hissed.

"I'm sorry, Harls." Kacey apologised, but Harley just glared at her and rolled his eyes.

"Is there a problem here?" Danny asked, he slung his arm loosely around Kacey's shoulders.

"Yeah, you're the problem." retorted Harley, crossing his arm.

"Hey guys, everything alright?" Paisley quickly stepped in to prevent a fight happening.

"Yeah, everythings fine." Danny forced a smile, before turning away.

Kacey POV

After the whole little disagreement, luckily miss took us back to class. Omg, Danny put his arm round me! And Harley's face! I'm falling for Danny much more then I wanted to. As I picked up my jacket a note fell to the fall. I picked it up and read what it said, _"you look beautiful today xxx"_ the person who wrote it never left a name. I looked around and Danny winked at me. It was him! I can't believe it!

"How did she get the note?!" Paisley hissed at Jared.

"I dunno." Jared was as shocked as Paisley was. Zoe caught their attention and smirked and raised her hands as if to say she didn't know anything.

"I'm gonna kill her!" Paisley hissed lunging forward but Jared pulled her back.

"Don't cause a scene, Kacey doesn't know who wrote it." Jared replied.

"Omg, Danny wrote me this note!" Kacey exclaimed, giving the note to Paisley once they had left the class.

"oh, wow..." Paisley pretended to read it. "listen Kace," Paisley tried to explain that it was actually Zoe who had wrote the note.

"I'm gonna go and find him, say thanks." Kacey skipped off.

"nope, no don't do that!" Jared and Paisley called after her. But it was too late.

"Ooh, Kacey's happy." sneered Zoe.

"Bitch, how dare you mess with my Kacey's head like that!" Paisley spat.

"Yeah, well what are ya gonna do about it?" Zoe asked teasingly.

"This." Paisley pushed Zoe at full force to the ground, Paisley grabbed Jared's hand and they ran off.

"Hey, Danny!" Kacey ran up to Danny outside as it was now lunch.

"Hey, what's up?" Danny asked casually.

"I just wanted to say thanks." Kacey smiled.

"Thanks?" Danny repeated, confused.

"Yeah, for the note, it was dead sweet."

"Note? Kacey I..." Kacey cut Danny off.

"You don't have to explain yourself, just know it didn't go unnoticed." Kacey went on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek before walking off.

"God I hate him." Harley grumbled as Paisley and him watched them from a distance.

"What's he done to you?" Paisley asked.

"Nothing, apart from steal my girl!"

"Kacey's not your girl anymore." Paisley pointed out.

"I know." sighed Harley.

"Exactly, so why are you getting so bothered?"

"I'm not." Harley said defensively but it was obvious that it was bothering him.

"Good." Paisley said before going to talk to Paige.

"So, how did you find your first day at Waterloo Road?" Paisley asked Danny as they were walking home.

"Fine, well, apart from Kacey thinking I wrote her some note, and Harley being on my back." Danny answered.

"Yeah, about that, I'm sorry about Harley. He's just defensive cos him and Kace broke up like four days ago." Paisley informed.

"What?! You mean I'm falling for somebody else's girl?!" Danny asked, horrified.

"No, Kacey is not Harley's girl. Wait...did you just say you're falling for her?!"

"Yeah, maybe..." Danny tried to play it off cool but Paisley started squealing.

"Omg, you like her!"

"Okay, yes I do. But, I don't wanna cause any trouble between Harley."

"Oh forget about him, go for it!" Paisley seemed really excited. "Oh, and the note, it was from Zoe. But Kace doesn't need to know that." Paisley giggled.

"My lips are sealed." Danny smiled.

**Authors note: I'm actually really proud of this chapter :) I do hope you enjoyed it. Let me know by leaving a review ;) much love xxxx **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Authors note: Omg, really sorry for not updating in ages, this chapters not even that long as well! Really sorry! I hope you still enjoy it though :D **

"Aww Kace, this note is so sweet." Carol smiled as she read the note her daughter had presented her with.

"Tell me about it, I just hope he's not leading me on." Kacey sighed, taking the note back and looking at it again.

"Well if he is, it's his loss." Carol moved back over to the kitchen side and carried on preparing dinner. "Anyway, how was school today?"

"Okay I guess, I made up with Harls."

"Well, that's...good." Carol said, raising her eyebrow at her daughter.

"Don't look at us like that," Kacey defended. "I just couldn't take all the arguing, and it's not like I want to get back with him. Zoe was being as annoying as ever."

"Just ignore her babe, she ain't worth it."

"Have you heard? Barry's finally chucked that piece of shit Gabriella." Kacey said with a smug look on her face.

"Thank goodness, how did you find out?" inquired Carol.

"Paisley saw the little altercation and told me what happened."

"Looks like Barry is finally getting his act together." remarked Carol.

Paisley POV

I was in my bedroom doing homework, then there was a knock on my door. I got up and opened it just in case it was Finley, I did not want him in my room. Luckily it was only Danny.

"Alright?" Paisley smiled, letting Danny in and going to sit back down.

"Yep, I just wanna spend some time with you, haven't in ages." Danny smiled.

"See, you're like the perfect brother I never had, Finley was never like you." Paisley rolled her eyes, thinking about her brother.

"Why would I wanna spend time with you? You piss everyone off!" remarked Finley, sticking his head around the door obviously listening in on their conversation.

"Wow, you're pathetic, listening to my conversation, do one!" Paisley yelled, chucking one of her pointe shoes at him, he dodged it and chucked it back at her and she too dodged it.

"Well, that was stupid." scoffed Finley before turning back around.

"Fin, wait, why don't you join us?" Danny asked before the boy completely left the room.

"Oh, you're for it!" hissed Paisley in Danny's ear.

"Ask you're little queen B over there if it's alright for me to stay." Finley motioned towards his sister.

"Yeah alright, you can stay. I ain't no Janine butcher from eastenders." Paisley's joke caused the two boys to laugh. "Eh, Fin, listen to this: Danny has a crush on Kacey."

"Seriously?!" Finley asked, looking at Danny.

"Why would you say that?!" Danny asked, annoyed. Paisley put her arm around him.

"Did say you were for it." Paisley pointed out in a smug manner.

"Kacey is a sound girl, I say you go for her." Finley patted Danny on the back.

"You guys are making it sound like I can't get a girl." Danny muttered.

"He's right," laughed Paisley. "I mean, if you weren't almost related to me, and I wasn't with Jared, I would totally go for you." Paisley admitted.

"If Kacey didn't exist, I would totally go for you too."

"you's are gross." Finley exclaimed.

"We are just saying, that we are each others type. God Finley, so immature." scoffed Paisley.

"I'm going now, I've already spent too much time with the wicked bitch of the West." Finley got off the bed and began to walk out.

"You tell yourself that, but just remember, you're single, I'm not." Paisley smiled sweetly at her brother who stuck his middle finger up at her in return.

Kacey POV

The next day at school, we were all outside, waiting until school actually started. Danny stood really close to me.

"Good morning." Danny smiled, taking Kacey's hand in his and giving it a squeeze. Kacey felt her face go red, everyone thought it was sweet, apart from Harley of course.

"Um...good morning to you too." Kacey smiled back. Just then Zoe was walking past. She had a bandage around her right wrist. "What happened to your wrist?" Kacey asked, though she had more amusement in her voice than actual care.

"Why don't ya ask Paisley?!" Zoe spat, then quickly walked off. Not before shooting Paisley a death glare, Paisley returned it too.

"Pais, what did you do?" Kacey half laughed.

"Just gave her a little shove." Paisley replied sheepishly.

"Some shove!" Grace remarked.

"Bitch deserved it." Paisley shot.

"What did she do? other than start pointless conversations with me." Kacey asked, completely oblivious. Reminding Paisley, Danny and Jared not to say anything about the note.

"Um, like totally called me a slut!" Paisley lied, but Kacey believed it.

"That's not okay, want me to have a little talk with her?" Kacey asked, though by her fist thumping action, it was clear it wasn't going to be a 'little talk.'

"Well obviously I sorted it," Paisley held her wrist to show what she meant. "But thanks anyway munchkin, see you's in English." Lula, Paisley and Harley walked off to maths while the others had history.

"Danny doesn't like her, does he?" Harley asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Not for me to say." Paisley simply replied, a blank expression on her face.

"Well can't ya find out?" Harley asked, practically begging.

"Why though Harls?" Paisley sighed dramatically.

"Stop harassing people, Harley." Lula said firmly, clearly annoyed by his persistence.

"Fine, I'll shut up. That what you wanna hear?!" Harley shouted before storming off in the other direction.

"Harley, wait up!" Paisley called after him.

"I'll go after him." Lula sighed but Paisley pulled her back.

"I think you've done enough," laughed Paisley. "I'll speak to him." Paisley wondered off in the direction Harley did.

Harley POV

I ran off over into the bike shed. I just wanted some space, everyone is blaming me for what I did to Jas and Kace, and now Kacey doesn't have feelings for me no more. Paisley walked in.

"Can I join you?" she asked quietly.

"No, not really." Harley replied harshly.

"Oh piss off." Paisley laughed, sitting down next to him. "Should I ask Kacey then? To make ya talk to us?" Paisley asked.

"No, you don't have to. I'm sorry Pais," a sigh escaped Harley's lips. "I just really like her, you know. And I guess I took her for granted, now that her and Danny are all over each other, I realised just how much I could have had with her."

"well, maybe you and Kace weren't meant to be," Paisley said gently. "listen Harls, you're a great guy, and I know that you will find the right girl who's perfect for ya."

"Thanks Pais, that means a lot." Harley pulled Paisley into a hug.

"Might as well bunk the rest of the lesson, eh?" Paisley asked with a smirk.

"Such a bad influence on me, Paisley Harris." Harley laughed.

Paisley POV

The next couple of days passed smoothly. Danny and Kace continued to get closer. I could see a difference in Kace, it was like Danny was the only one who could make her smile.

"I honestly really like her, a lot." declared Danny, smiling.

"Here's an idea, ask her out!" Paisley exclaimed sort of sarcastically.

"I don't know if I want that, I mean obviously I like her, but everything changes once you start dating seriously."

"What do you mean?" Paisley asked, understanding slightly but wanting to be fully sure.

"Like, I love the fact we are flirtatious towards each other, when we date, that spark might go." explained Danny.

"That's true, but my advice, take things slowly, Kace isn't like other girls, you may be surprised." Paisley winked.

Kacey POV

I was putting my books into my locker when Zoe approached. '_Great.' _I thought to myself. I shut my locker and glared at her, really not in the mood for her as this was costing me time with Danny.

"What do you want Zoe?" Kacey asked coldly.

"I heard about that note." Zoe said with a smirk.

"Yeah, and? That was ages ago." Kacey stated, not getting Zoe.

"You know who wrote it then?"

"Yeah, it was Danny." Kacey said confidently.

"pfft, no it wasn't," Zoe laughed cruelly. "It was me, I passed it along and Paisley stupidly thought she could hide it."

"What? Why are you lying?" Kacey asked but the wobble in her voice showed she didn't think Zoe was lying. "Are you saying Paisley knew about this?" Kacey asked.

"Not just her, Jared and all. And obviously your so called perfect Danny knew about it too." Zoe said all too smugly.

"Just excuse us for a second," Kacey looked really pale and quickly turned round, but she walked back over to Zoe. "You know what? I'm glad Paisley pushed ya and you hurt your wrist, cos you flaming deserved it!" Kacey stormed off in search off Paisley.

Danny POV

Jared, Grace, Pais, Lula, Harley and I were all outside. In the distance I could see Kacey walking really fast towards us.

"You really are something aren't you Paisley?!" Kacey spat.

"Sorry what?" Paisley asked, although it was in a tone that showed that she was ready to fight if she had to.

"I'm talking about the note, why did ya make me think that Danny wrote it?"

"Can we talk about this in private?" Danny got up and led the two girls further away so they were more private.

"Don't know what you're smirking about Jared, you're in trouble too!" Kacey yelled.

"Look, just calm down, please?" Danny asked calmly.

"Calm down?! Don't tell me to calm down, I can't believe you!" Kacey retorted.

"Look, don't blame him. He was just flung in it. I didn't wanna give you the note cos I didn't want Zoe messing you and everyone around. That's why I pushed her." Paisley said guiltily.

"I wish you just told me, the both of ya. Then I wouldn't have looked so stupid." Kacey said, bowing her head.

"Hey, Kace, look at me," Danny gently lifted Kacey's face up. "I don't need a note to tell you you're beautiful, I can tell you to your face, whenever I want. You're beautiful."

"That is just...wow." Kacey struggled to find the right words to say.

"Soz to ruin the moment, but you and I are alright, aren't we?" Paisley asked.

"Yeah, we're more than alright." Kacey smiled.

Kacey POV

At the end of the school day, I was waiting for Paisley, she was talking to Miss Raine about something. Just then Danny walked over.

"Alright?" he asked casually, his coolness melting Kacey's heart.

"Yeah, just waiting for Pais." answered Kacey.

"Listen Kace, I want to ask you something."

"hmm, and what's that?" Kacey asked, a smirk creeping onto her lips.

"Are you free on Saturday?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I am, why?" Kacey asked, acting oblivious though she knew where it was heading.

"I want to take you out, like if it's okay with you?" Danny asked, nervous.

"yeah, I would love that." Kacey nodded, a smile on her face.

"Cool, I'll pick you up at six on Saturday." Danny said before walking off.

"Wait, what should I wear? And you don't have my address!" Kacey called after him.

"Something sort of fancy, and don't worry, Pais will have to show me where you live." Danny grinned before walking down the street, leaving Kacey very pleased indeed.

**Authors note: sorry that it's not one of my longer chapters, I just really wanted to update for you guys. Please let me know what you think okay? Thank you xxx:) **


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**Authors note: hiya lovely readers, here's chapter 27, I hope you enjoy.  
**

"Where are you gonna take her then?" Paisley asked, intrigued, super happy that Danny had asked her best mate out on a date.

"Just to a restaurant, but trust me, it ain't no McDonalds!" Danny smiled, Paisley laughed.

"Cool, right so the house I just showed ya, that's hers." Paisley said, she and Danny had gone for a walk and Paisley had pointed the house out.

"Yep, I'll remember." Danny smiled.

"Glad you're doing this Danny, she needs it." Paisley said.

"I just really like her, no biggie." shrugged Danny, though the grin on his face proved it was more than 'no biggie.'

Kacey POV

It was Wednesday when Danny asked me out, it seemed like Thursday and Friday were never ending. I was so relieved and happy when Saturday finally arrived. I stupidly didn't plan my outfit. It was early Saturday, I got in the shower and got dressed I then knocked on Dynasty's door.

"Come in." called Dynasty.

"I need your...help." Kacey stopped half way through her sentence when she realised that Dynasty was getting ready to go out.

"Oh, what is it Kace?" Dynasty asked while putting in her earrings.

"Well, I have this...thing. And I need something nice to wear." Kacey explained.

"Hmm, and what's this 'thing'?" Dynasty asked, quoting Kacey.

"A date." mumbled Kacey, Dynasty squealed.

"Omg Kace, a date?! It's you and Danny isn't it?" Dynasty asked excitedly.

"Yeah, he said he wants to take me out." Kacey smiled excitedly.

"Ooh, fancy," Dynasty laughed, her phone then beeped. "Kacey babes, I'm dead sorry, Kevin is taking us out and all, he's outside waiting for me. I wish I could help, you know, do your makeup and help ya pick an outfit."

"Oh, no, it's alright." Kacey tried to mask her disappointment.

"Besides, don't think I'd have anything that fits ya, you little midget!" Dynasty joked.

"Hey!" Kacey laughed, offended, she wasn't that much shorter than Dynasty. "Have fun Dyn, yeah? Don't worry about me, I'll ask mum." Kacey smiled.

"Alright munch, see ya!" Dynasty blew her a kiss before walking out the room. A sigh escaped Kacey's lips. She could ask her mum if she had anything she could borrow, but chances are it wouldn't be the most classiest piece of clothing. '_No offence mum.' _Kacey thought to herself. Just then the doorbell went, Kacey walked downstairs, thinking that Dynasty probably just forgot something. But in fact, it was Paisley.

"I hear, you're going on a date today." Paisley said, raising her eyebrows, Kacey rolled her eyes.

"You heard, like three days ago!" Kacey laughed.

"Well anyway, grab a bag, we're going shopping."

"What for?" Kacey asked.

"Have you got something to wear for tonight?" Paisley asked in a tone that showed she knew Kacey would say no.

"Well, no." Kacey said, sheepishly.

"Exactly, so come on you."

"Alright, give us a sec to tell mum and grab some money." Kacey quickly ran back upstairs. "Mum, Mum?" Kacey shook Carol gently.

"mmm?" Carol mumbled sleepily.

"I'm going out with Pais, shouldn't be more than three hours, can I grab some money from your bag?"

"Yeah, alright, just don't take everything I have." replied Carol.

"Who me? Never!" Kacey replied sarcastically, before kissing her mum goodbye. She grabbed a bag, pulled on her shoes and took twenty pounds from her mum's purse. "Right, let's go." Kacey said to Paisley.

"I wish I had a car, so I could pull up and be like, _'Get in loser, we're going shopping.' _then it would be just like mean girls." exclaimed Paisley.

"You're actually crazy." Kacey laughed.

"So, are you excited about tonight?"

"Yes! Has he told you what we're doing?" Kacey asked.

"I'm not gonna tell you, but I'm sure it will be romantic." Paisley smiled. "Right, you'll pay for the dress, I'll pay for food." Paisley said.

"Alright, wait, who said I'm wearing a dress?" Kacey asked defensively.

"I did." Paisley replied simply.

"Bitch." Kacey muttered.

"I know you love me really." Paisley insisted.

Paisley POV

Kace and I got a bus into town. I got a little distracted at all the nice clothes in the shop, Kacey had to drag me out of half of them.

"Should we look in river Island?" Paisley asked, while the girls were opposite it.

"Nah, it's not my taste." Kacey replied.

"New look?" Paisley asked again.

"Yeah, alright." agreed Kacey, Paisley snaked her arm into Kacey's before walking over to new look.

"Right, go into the dressing rooms and try these on." Paisley thrust a load of clothes into Kacey's arms, pushing her into the direction of the changing rooms.

Kacey POV

I went into the dressing room and drew the curtains. The first dress I tried on was sort of like a skater skirt kind of thing. It was nice but I didn't really like it. I showed Pais and she agreed with me. The next thing I tried on was a floral print mini dress, Well it wasn't too short, it rested just above my knees. Paisley said it hugged my figure perfectly and to be honest I liked it too. I tried on the other dresses too though. Next, I tried on a pencil dress, it was black and the arms were laced. Paisley liked this one the best so far. I didn't even bother try on the other ones because I knew it was between the one I just tried on or the one before that. We both decided to go for the black laced pencil dress. I took it to the till and paid for it.

"You're gonna look banging tonight babe." Paisley declared once they departed the shop.

"I hope so, oh, I need shoes..." Kacey exclaimed.

"Oh yeah," remembered Paisley. "come on, we will look in primark, they will have something cheap." Paisley and Kacey walked to the shop, Paisley grabbed some black high heels, they weren't too high, she passed them to Kacey.

"Here, try these." Paisley placed the shoes on the floor in front of Kacey.

"Um...okay." Kacey stuttered, unsure.

"You don't know how to walk in them, do ya?" Paisley asked, trying not to laugh.

"No, I don't." Kacey answered quietly, Paisley chewed her lip, trying to not giggle. She had to give it to Kacey though, this definitely is not her thing.

"Hey, don't worry, it's simple. It's just heel toe, heel toe." Kacey listened to Paisley and put the shoes on, walking just a small distance. "See, you're a natural," beamed Paisley. "Don't worry about the whole getting one foot in front of the other thing. As long as you don't fall over, but anyway, you can always cling onto Danny!" Paisley smirked.

"I'll go and pay for these." Kacey smiled, putting back on her shoes. Afterwards they went to starbucks for a break.

"Cheers for doing this Pais." Kacey smiled softly.

"Don't thank us, it's no problem."

"it's not weird, Danny and I going on a date, is it?" Kacey asked suddenly.

"No, why would it be?" Paisley asked confused.

"Well he's practically your stepbrother."

"Yeah, so? Look Kace, as long as your happy and he's happy, it's fine. And hey, it's not Finley who you've taken a liking to." Paisley smirked teasingly.

"C'mon, we should be heading home. You've got to do my hair and makeup again." Kacey said, pulling Paisley out of the shop.

"Sorry munchkin, but I can't. Jared is meeting me in like ten minutes, we have to buy loads of stuff for our year sevens."

"But Pais, I need you." pleaded Kacey.

"Calm down babe, ask your mum, okay? I'm dead sorry."

"Alright, I'll see you soon?"

"Yep, I'm so coming round your house tomorrow to hear what happened though." laughed Paisley.

"Okay, I should get going. Bye."

"See ya." Paisley hugged Kacey before departing their separate ways.

Kacey POV

I got the bus back home, I was really excited about tonight now. I let myself in my house and shut the door.

"Dyn, is that you?" Carol called from the living room.

"Nope, it's Kace." Kacey called back, kicking off her shoes.

"So, what did you buy?" Carol asked once Kacey had sat down on the sofa.

"A dress, for tonight."

"A dress? For tonight?" Carol repeated confused.

"Yeah, Danny asked me out. On a date."

"Aww, see, he likes ya." Carol smiled.

"It's just a date mum. Anyway, Pais took us out to look for a dress, and we chose this one." Kacey carefully pulled the dress out of the bag, and held it up for her mother to get a good look.

"Oh Kace, it's beautiful." Carol exclaimed, running her hands along the laced arms.

"Yeah it is, then Pais insisted I wear heels too." Kacey got the shoes out of the bag.

"Can you walk in them?" Carol asked, her face a little concerned.

"Just about." Kacey laughed.

"Well, if you fall, I'm sure Danny will catch ya."

"Paisley said the same thing too." Kacey smiled, putting the stuff back into the bag. "Anyway, I need you to do my hair and makeup, please?"

"Yeah of course." Carol smiled softly.

Carol POV

I got Kacey to try on the clothes so I could see, she looked really nice in them. I straightened her hair and pulled it into a loose low ponytail to the side. I left some hair out at the front and I curled them. I put eyeliner on her top lash line, doing the winged effect. I put a red lipstick on her lips, once I was finished I gave her a mirror.

"So, do you like it?" Carol asked, when Kacey didn't say anything, just looked at herself in the mirror.

"Mum, I love it, thank you!" Kacey hugged Carol gratefully.

"Glad you like it, you look gorgeous baby." Carol stroked Kacey's cheek gently.

"You don't think it's too much? I mean, Pais said that Danny doesn't like it when girls put loads of makeup on." Kacey said worridly.

"Well I'm sure he'll love the fact that you've made such an effort though." Carol smiled reassuringly.

Kacey POV

I put the heels on, looking at myself in the mirror. Around a year ago I wanted to be a boy, and would have never been seen dead in what I was wearing right now. But so much has changed, I feel comfortable in myself, and love it when boys show the slightest bit of interest. Just then, the doorbell rung, snapping me out of my thoughts. I heard mum answer the door.

"Good evening, Mrs Barry." Danny smiled, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Please, call me Carol." Carol smiled warmly.

"Is Kacey ready? If not, I don't mind waiting." Danny smiled, again. Remembering what Paisley said. _'She's alright once you get to know her, but don't give her a bad first impression, otherwise she'll hate ya.' _

"Yeah she is, Kacey!" Carol yelled upstairs. Kacey walked downstairs very slowly, trying to make sure she didn't trip and fall. Danny eyed her from the legs upwards, he thought she looked unbelievably sexy.

"You look stunning." Danny said once Kacey was downstairs.

"Thank you, you look great yourself." Kacey smirked. Danny was dressed in black skinny jeans, a checked shirt, and had a jacket on.

"Shall we get going?" Danny asked, gesturing towards the door.

"Yeah, mum I'll see you later."

"Have her home by ten." Carol ordered, but her expression softened, "Okay, have a nice time."

Danny POV

I was blown away by how beautiful Kace looked. Her dress was really nice and her makeup was pretty too. We walked out of the house. It was five past six, and it was still pretty light outside. I held my arm out and Kacey snaked hers into mine, her hands gripping tightly onto my arms so she could keep her balance, I laughed to myself.

"Do you work out or something?" Kacey asked, looking at Danny's arms.

"I do a little weight lifting here and there." Danny shrugged but it was obvious he was boasting a little.

"Can I ask you something?" Kacey asked.

"Yeah, anything." Danny smiled.

"Did Paisley pay you to take me on a date?" Kacey asked really quickly. Danny laughed.

"What? No, no she didn't. I asked you because I wanted to go out with you." Danny reassured her. They walked and talked for about five more minutes until they reached their destination. "Here we are."

Kacey POV

Danny took us to a posh Italian restaurant, I'd always wanted to eat in there. He held the door open for me and the waiter asked if we'd booked. Danny told her all the details, aww he'd gone to so much effort! We were lead to a table, and it was nice and private. Danny pulled the chair back for me.

"This is beautiful Danny." Kacey beamed.

"I'd only go to this effort for those who deserve it."

"Can this date be about getting to know each other?" Kacey requested.

"Yeah, of course."

"Was it hard, your mum and dad splitting up?" Kacey asked.

"Kind of, but I knew it was coming. Evie, my little sister, she took it the hardest. I think finding out Dad had found another woman was harder though."

"Why?"

"Because it just made everything real, that mum and dad had broken up and they were both moving on with their lives, Paisley wasn't much help either. She used to hate me, make my life a living hell. I wasn't the kindest to her either. But we both took a step back and realised that we were both going through the same thing."

"I'm pretty sure Pais would be much different if it wasn't for you." Kacey smiled.

"Can I ask you some questions now?" Danny asked.

"Yes of course."

"How comes you never talk about your dad?"

"He's in prison." Kacey snapped a little too harshly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was a sensitive topic." Danny apologised.

"It's okay, it's just dead embarrassing."

"Sorry if this is a sensitive topic too, but, how comes I had to find out from Paisley that Barry is your brother?"

"Oh, we're not exactly tight anymore." Kacey said quietly.

"What happened?"

"Well, I say that we're not tight anymore, but we are. It's just mum and Dyn. Basically, I took an interest in boxing, and Miss Boston, you know her?" Danny nodded and Kacey continued, "She found this boxing camp in America for me, it cost loads of money to go though. The school was great, they helped to fund raise and everything. But then miss Boston got a call informing her that all the money was gone. Guess who stole it?"

"Barry?" asked Danny, though he knew the answer.

"Uh huh, it just pissed me off so much cos it's like, how could my own brother do that? I think I took it too far though, I ranted him out in front of everyone and mum went nuts. She disowned him in front of everyone, was gonna rant him to the police and all."

"Shit! So did you and Barry make up?"

"Yeah, I was away for three months, then I didn't see him for another two. I missed him like crazy, and I felt dead bad that I caused the family to turn their backs on him. When he first came back, he acted as if he didn't want anything to do with me, but then he apologised and we got close again, even Dyn started to warm to him. But then he messed Harley and I up, by blackmailing him and telling him to stay away from me, I didn't talk to him but then we made up again."

"Woah." laughed Danny, taken back.

"My life is far from simple!" Kacey giggled.

"So, what's the deal with you and Harley, well Pais mentioned you guys had a thing." Danny said, after they both ordered their food.

"I liked him for ages, and I mean ages. We finally started going out, then I found out that he was screwing Jasmine behind my back."

"He cheated on you?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"They both claim that they did it before Harls and I dated then stopped, then went back to each other when we temporarily broke up." Kacey sighed.

"Did it upset you?"

"A lot, yeah." Kacey sighed.

"I'm sorry." Danny said gently.

"Why are you sorry?" Kacey laughed a little bit.

"That I wasn't there before, to tell you how special you are." replied Danny.

"Where did you come from, heaven?" Kacey asked, a smile spreading on her face.

"But seriously, Harley's an idiot if he did that to you. If you were mine, I would never hurt you." Danny looked straight into Kacey's eyes, their little moment was interrupted when their food arrived.

"Okay, my turn to ask questions. What happened between you and your mum?"

"Don't worry." Danny said, his tone hardening.

"Come on, you can tell me." Kacey pressed for more information.

"God dammit Kacey, can't you take a hint?!" Danny felt like a ticking time bomb that had just exploded.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Kacey said, upset.

"Hey, hey look, I'm sorry. I just really don't like talking about it." Danny reached across the table and squeezed Kacey's hand.

"It's okay. How did you find school back down in London?"

"It was okay, I think I like Waterloo Road better though."

"Yeah, same, Waterloo Road is really cool." Kacey agreed.

"I'll pay the bill, and then we can go." Danny called the waitress over and asked for the bill. She came back with it, Danny paid and the pair walked out the restaurant.

"Wow, it's really cold now!" Kacey exclaimed, she shivered underneath her thin cardigan.

"Here you go." Danny placed his jacket around Kacey and pulled her in close so she was warmer.

"Thanks." Kacey smiled gratefully.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you looked?"

"Yeah you did."

"Well I'm gonna tell you again. You're beautiful." Danny smiled at Kacey.

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes, of course." Danny said it as it it was obvious. The pair reached Kacey's house.

"Thanks for tonight Dan, it was so fun."

"It's okay, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"You really do make me smile." Kacey added.

"Kace, stand closer to me for a second."

"What, why?" Kacey asked confused. Danny leant down and kissed Kacey passionately on the lips. Lifting her chin up slightly. They kissed for about ten seconds before breaking apart.

"That's why." Danny replied, a cheeky grin on his face. "hold your hand out." Kacey put her hand out and Danny pulled out a bracelet and gently laid it in her hand. The bracelet was silver with a heart on it that had _'My girl' _written on it. Kacey stared at it in astonishment. Danny kissed her on the cheek before walking down the road.

"Wait, what about your jacket?!" Kacey called after him.

"Keep it, it'll remind you of this night." Danny called back.

"I love you." Kacey whispered, so that Danny didn't hear. "I really love you."

**Authors note: aww, I hope this came across as romantic as I wanted it to. I hope it was long enough to make up for the short chapter I posted last time. Quick question: Why do you think Danny always gets defensive when asked about his mum? Let me know :D **


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**Authors note: I'm glad people enjoyed the last chapter, I hope you guys like Danny, I think in real life he would be really sweet and kind. Btw guys, just letting you know, I don't ignore your requests, it's just that I have an idea for most of my chapters and I write what I think is best. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

* * *

Kacey POV

Omg, Danny kissed me! And he gave me a beautiful bracelet that said _'My girl' _I was so happy. I unlocked the front door and walked into the house and through to the living room where Mum and Dyn were.

"Hey guys." Kacey said cheerily.

"Woah, you look nice Kace." Dynasty commented.

"Thank you." Kacey smiled.

"Did you have fun?" Carol asked, but had a smirk on her face.

"Yeah I did." Kacey smiled.

"Oh we know, we saw!" Dynasty blurted out and Carol nudged her.

"You saw?" Kacey asked confused.

"Just now, outside the window. We weren't spying or anything, but it was dead romantic!"

"I really like him, I've never felt this way about anyone before." Kacey said while taking a seat on the sofa.

"What did he put in your hand?" Dynasty asked.

"This." Kacey held her wrist out to show off her bracelet.

"Aww, that's so cute, this means you and him are official." Dynasty stated.

"Does it?" Kacey asked unsure.

"Well I doubt he would give you a bracelet that said _'my girl' _on it for no reason." Carol laughed.

"I can't wait to tell Pais, I guess Danny's my boyfriend!" Kacey said, excitedly. She got up and went upstairs.

Kacey POV

I got changed out of my clothes, hanging them up in my wardrobe. I went into the bathroom and washed my face, I then put my pyjamas on. I picked up Danny's jacket again, smelling his sweet scent. He's right, I should keep the jacket, every time I look at it I remember the way we kissed each other.

Paisley POV

I walked downstairs, my shoes sounding gentle along the floor, I popped my head around the dinning room door.

"I'm going out, okay?" Paisley smiled at her mum.

"What, no, sit down and have some breakfast, Adam made it." Karen pulled the chair out for Paisley.

"Mum, I need to go!" Paisley whined like a baby.

"Come on Pais, just have a bit." Danny smiled.

"Oh alright." Paisley sighed, giving in. She took a seat and Adam passed her a plate that had a full English breakfast on it.

"What is it you have that I don't?!" Karen asked Danny, confused as to why Paisley listened to him and not her.

"Are you sure you wanna ask that question mum?" Paisley raised her eyebrow at her.

"So, where you off to then?" Adam asked, his way to start a conversation with Paisley.

"Kacey's house. She's gonna tell me all about her date with Danny. I've made Danny swear not to say anything about it so I can hear it all from her." Paisley told everyone.

"Kacey and Danny eh, who would have thought it." laughed Adam.

"Anyways, I'm gonna head off. See you's later." Paisley blew them a kiss before walking out of the door.

* * *

"Paisley's here!" Dynasty called upstairs to Kacey. Kacey came running down the stairs and grabbed Paisley's wrist before dragging her back upstairs.

"Tell me everything!" Paisley exclaimed once they were in the comfort of Kacey's bedroom.

"Okay," Kacey drew a breath. "He took us to an Italian restaurant, dead fancy like. We talked, got to know each other better and that. Then we walked home, that's when the magic happened."

"Did you, you know..." Paisley hinted and Kacey knew what she meant.

"Oh god no, what I meant was, we got to my house and he told me to move closer to him, he then leant down and kissed me on the lips! He then told me to hold my hand out and he put this bracelet in it." Kacey yet again showed off her beautiful bracelet that Danny had brought her.

"Oh it's beautiful! Aww Kace, I'm dead made up for ya, what he done and all was so romantic, he obviously really likes ya."

"That's good, because I like him. I really really like him." Kacey felt butterflies every time she thought back to the things he said and his soft lips against hers.

"Well good, don't be afraid to fall for him." Paisley smiled.

"I won't, right, should we do something else?" Kacey asked, getting off her bed.

"Could you be my doll again, I need to practice doing hair buns for my year sevens."

"Oh go on then." Kacey sighed, sitting down in the chair.

"Don't worry, I'll go jogging with you as a thank you present." Paisley laughed.

* * *

"Hey beautiful." Danny greeted his girlfriend, as she walked down the stairs a couple of days later.

"Hey," Kacey leant up and kissed him on the lips. "Shall we go?" Danny kissed Kacey's neck and she giggled.

"Yeah, okay, let's go." Danny smiled.

Paisley POV

Danny and Kace were the cutest. Harley backed off them too. Jasmine and Kacey were getting along and everything was just amazing. Danny just seemed like the perfect guy for Kace.

"This weekend, do you's wanna go on a double date or something?" Danny asked Jared and Paisley.

"Yeah, I'd love that." Jared smiled.

"Yeah I'm down for that." Paisley smiled and Kacey nodded.

"We could go to the park, it's dead hot now." Kacey suggested.

"Aww babe, that's a great idea!" Danny smiled at Kacey.

"I'll see you lot tomorrow, yeah?" Paisley smiled before walking off with Jared.

"Guess it's just you and me now, Kace." Danny smiled down at his girlfriend.

"it's always been just you and me." Kacey ran her fingers down his cheek.

"Aww baby, you're adorable," Danny picked her up and spun her. "You're all mine, you know." Danny then raised his voice, "Everyone, she's all mine! My property!"

"Babe, shut up!" Kacey laughed and swatted at him.

"Oh I'm sorry, was that not romantic enough of me?" Danny then turned his expression to a sad one. "Please don't think less of me!" Danny buried his face in Kacey's shoulder.

"Hey don't worry, I didn't think you were romantic in the first place anyway." Kacey said sarcastically while stroking her boyfriend's hair.

"Ha, funny." Danny commented with a straight face.

"Can we go somewhere? I don't wanna go home straight away."

"Yeah okay, come on." Danny took Kacey's hand in his.

* * *

"Dan, where are you taking us?"

"The lake, I think it's dead romantic here." Danny smiled.

"You are just the best." Kacey smiled after pecking Danny on the lips.

"You're beautiful Kacey Barry." Danny said, while Kacey seemed distracted, looking ahead at the lake.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that." Kacey laughed.

"How's my jacket doing at yours?" Danny asked.

"Oh it's great, just so you know, I'm keeping it forever."

"Well good, because that's the length of time me and you are gonna be together." Danny said it as if it was a promise.

"Aww, Daniel." Kacey said, a little choked up. Danny just leant across and kissed Kacey like he'd never done before. Kacey wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Unknown to them, they had gotten themselves a little audience.

"Kids," the woman spat, she was an elderly woman. "Have no shame in what they do on the street."

"We're really sorry." Kacey apologised.

"Hey, this girl right here, I am crazy about. So if I wanna kiss her, I will!" Danny said firmly. The woman was about to step in but her husband stopped her.

"Leave them alone, Allison. We were all over each other when we first met." the gentleman defended Kacey and Danny.

"What a bitch." Danny muttered after the two elderly people had gone.

"Dan! Don't say that, isn't it illegal or something to call old women bitches."

"Shut up you muppet," Danny laughed and reached across and tucked a strand of Kacey's hair behind her ear. "Come on, let's go." Danny got up first then held his hands out to pull Kacey up.

"You're such a gentlemen." Kacey smirked.

"Yeah, because you're my sweetheart." Danny answered, causing Kacey to smile.

* * *

**Authors note: Sorry the chapter is short, but I hope you enjoyed it. I've got more ideas on the way, and if any of you have ideas feel free to say and I will see if I can include them into my story. Please review :) **

**~Dreamerxox~ **


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

**Authors note: Hey peeps, hope you're well. I'm going to be honest, I can see the end of this story getting nearer...I don't want to keep dragging it on, if you know what I mean? So I reckon just a few more chapters until it's finished. But I have things in store for Danny! Having said that, I'm pretty sure some other idea will pop up into my head and i'll have to write it! Also, I saw the fault in our stars and it was so cute and romantic and so sad! The romantic side of it does help with when I write Kace and Danny. Anyway, let's get started with chapter 29, enjoy xxxx **

* * *

"Who is making you smile so much?" Karen asked Danny as he looked at his phone, a wide smile on his face.

"Kacey of course." Paisley answered before Danny could.

"Son, I know she's your girlfriend and all, but please put the phone down and start your homework." Adam ordered. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, not gonna happen." Danny replied.

"Danny..." Adam began before Danny cut him off.

"Okay, relax, I'm going to do it."

"What about you Pais, got any homework?" Karen asked.

"Just science, which I'm not doing."

Karen sighed, "And why's that?"

"Do you know who teaches me science? Mrs Lowesly, I honestly despise her. Don't see why I should waste my time doing homework for her." Paisley concluded her little speech by crossing her arms over her chest.

"Pais, just do your homework." Karen ordered.

"Fine. Google here I come." Paisley said, getting up and collecting her homework.

"Kids, eh." Adam laughed, while wrapping his arms around Karen.

* * *

"Yes Baz, he treats me dead nice." Kacey reassured her brother again, while they were on the phone.

"Good, is there anything dodgy about him?" Barry asked suspiciously.

"No Barry, can you stop? It's annoying me." Kacey snapped.

"Alright grumpy pants, I'm just looking out for ya." Barry answered, his tone still soft.

"If I had a penny for every time you say that..." Kacey sighed sarcastically.

"Are you on your period or something? Cos you're being really bitchy today."

"You're lucky we're on the phone." Kacey hissed.

"Kace, time for dinner!" Carol called up the stairs.

"Baz, gotta go. See ya."

"Okay, buy squirt, give mum my love, Love you."

"Love you too." Kacey ended the call and walked downstairs.

"Who was you talking to?" Carol asked.

"Barry, he gives his love."

"Aww, sweet," Carol smiled softly. "How was school today girls?"

"Boring." sighed Dynasty, playing with her food.

"Great, Danny just makes everything better. We went to the lake after school."

"You two are proper serious, ain't ya?" Dynasty inquired.

"Yeah course, why you asking?"

"It's just that, you're only young..."

"Fifteen." Kacey interjected.

"Yeah...look Kace, I know you and Danny care deeply about each other and you're happy, but, maybe you should slow things down." Carol said, as gentle and kind as possible.

"Slow things down?" Kacey asked.

"Yeah. I mean like, we don't have a problem with Danny, of course we don't! But you're quite fragile Kace, and we don't want you getting hurt." Dynasty explained.

"If you don't want me to get hurt then you'll back off." Kacey said firmly.

"Kace, come on don't get mad. We just think you're becoming a bit too close with Danny." Carol said, she reached across the table and squeezed Kacey's hand but Kacey pulled it away.

"A bit too close?!" Kacey sounded disgusted. "I have never felt this way about a boy before, and here you two are, trying to ruin it!"

"Kacey it's not like that." Dynasty insisted.

"It's exactly like that," Kacey sobbed, tears rolling down her face. "Can't believe you guys." Kacey turned around and ran up the stairs crying.

"Kace, wait!" Dynasty was about to get up and follow but Carol stopped her.

"Give her some space Dyn, yeah?" Carol said gently.

Kacey POV

I slammed my bedroom door shut and flung myself onto my bed, bursting into a fresh flow of tears. I loved spending time with Danny, in fact, I loved him. I don't care if I get too close, I know Danny will never hurt me. Just then my phone started ringing, it was Danny.

"Hello?" Kacey answered, trying her best to sound normal but Danny instantly knew something was wrong.

"Kacey, baby, are you okay?" Danny asked gently. The concern in his voice made Kacey smile a little.

"No..." Kacey began. "No I'm not okay Danny." Kacey began to cry.

"Shh, don't cry baby. Please say what's wrong, I hate hearing you like this." Danny wished he could be there, holding his crying girlfriend, telling her it will be okay.

"It's mum and Dyn. They think we spend too much time together and that we should slow down."

"Has that upset you Kace?"

"A lot. I don't want to slow down," Kacey took a deep breath and then let a laugh escape her lips. "I'm sorry for being a baby. I know it's nothing, but it just upset me."

"Hey, don't apologise. I'm always here for you Kace. And for the record, it doesn't matter if you act like a baby, because you're my baby."

"So I'm your girl, sweetheart and baby? Aren't you lucky." Kacey laughed.

"Hey that's the Kacey I like to hear! You okay now?"

"Yeah, I am. Thanks babe."

"Anytime beautiful. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Kace, go and talk to your mum and Dyn, don't shut them out." Danny ordered gently.

"Only cos you asked, alright I will. See you tomorrow baby."

"I'll be there to walk you to school princess. Okay, bye." Danny hung up the phone.

Kacey POV

I felt better after talking to Danny. I took a deep breath and wiped the remaining tears off my face. I slowly walked downstairs and back into the living room. Mum was the first to speak.

"Oh Kace-" Kacey cut Carol off.

"Mum, it's fine. Okay?" Kacey said. Not wanting to talk about it but they carried on anyway.

"We honestly didn't mean to upset you munch. You're just devoting yourself to Danny so much." Dynasty spoke.

"You're like that with Kevin and all though." Kacey added, getting slightly defensive.

"She's seventeen though." Carol said causing Kacey to grow more annoyed.

"So?!" Kacey asked, irritated. She took a deep breath again and forced herself to calm down. "Look, guys, I know you only care, and mum, I know I'm your baby but you guys need to chill. I can look after myself, and if I can't I've got you's lot. I know Danny won't hurt me, he's just different..."

"If you're certain then, baby." Carol stroked Kacey's hair.

"I am." Kacey nodded, a smile on her face.

* * *

"What was wrong with Kacey?" Paisley asked as soon as Danny got off the phone with her.

"She was just a bit upset. She said Dyn and her mum were laying into her for spending too much time with me." Danny explained with a sigh.

"They only care about her Dan. A lot of people do, just remember that." Paisley said seriously.

"Well no one needs to worry, alright?" Paisley nodded. Danny's phone began ringing, he looked at it and sighed, ignoring it. It rang again.

"Are you gonna get that?" Paisley asked, the continuous ringing starting to aggravate her.

"Does it look like I'm gonna get it?" Danny spat back harshly, more than intended. "Sorry." he sighed.

"It's okay, just making sure it's not some stalker ex-girlfriend of yours who won't leave you alone."

"It's nobody, okay." Danny replied quietly, Paisley frowned, she was about to say something but Adam's voice interrupted her.

"Danny, can you come down here for a minute?" he called from downstairs.

"Alright, coming!" Danny yelled back. "Won't be a minute." he smiled at Paisley. As soon as he left the room, Paisley dashed to the bottom of her bed where Danny had stupidly left his phone. She pressed the button to turn on the screen, it came up with three missed calls from his mum. Paisley looked at it with a confused expression. She thought back to the times anyone asked him about his mum and he brushed it off or become defensive. She slid her thumb over the, _'Slide to unlock' _part and was surprised that he didn't have a password.

"No password, seriously Danny?" Paisley muttered to herself. She went into his contacts and copied down his mum's number into her phone. She heard Danny coming back up the stairs and quickly locked his phone and acted natural.

"Alright Pais?"

"Yep." Paisley smiled sweetly but with subtlety. "What did your dad want?"

"It's auntie Gemma's birthday soon. Dad and Karen are going to London to see her, wanted to know if I wanted to come. I said yes."

"Oh, that's cool. When are you's going?"

"In the half term, so about two weeks, do you want to come?" Paisley was about to turn down the offer but then realised that she could arrange to meet up with Danny's mum.

"Yeah sure, I'd love too. Hey, you could bring Kace too." Paisley suggested.

"That's actually a great idea, I'll tell dad." Danny smiled and walked out of the room. Paisley picked up the phone and phone Danny's mum.

"Hello?" Danny's mum's voice filled the silent room.

"Hey Helen, it's me, Paisley."

"Pais, how nice to hear from you! How are you sweetie?" Paisley smiled at Helen's sweet tone.

"I'm good, thanks for asking. And you?"

"Not too good. You know about me and Danny." Helen said sadly.

"Not really, no. All I know is you had an argument but that's it. He won't tell anyone what happened."

"You don't know?" Helen asked surprised.

"No he hasn't said anything about it," the line went silent then. "Hello? Helen are ya still there?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm still here." Helen said a few moments afterwards.

"Are you okay?" Paisley asked suspiciously but had concern in her voice too.

"Fine." Helen said, normally. Almost too normal.

"Listen, I'm coming to London in about two weeks. I would love to meet up so you can tell me _exactly _what happened." Paisley said, her tone hardening.

"Why do you care so much about what happened Pais?" Helen asked, her voice seemed slightly panic stricken.

"He's dating my best mate. I want to make sure no funny business is going on. I'll see you soon Helen." Paisley cut the phone off. Her heart racing, she could tell that what ever it was, it was bad.

Kacey POV

The next day, Friday, went by fairly quickly. School seems to pass faster with Dan. We were in science with Mrs Lowesly and as per usual no one was paying attention.

"Guys, I'm thinking about cutting my hair." Jasmine informed, obviously wanting an opinion.

"No don't, you're hair is to die for!" exclaimed Paisley, twirling Jasmine's caramel hair around her finger.

"Yeah, I mean it's dead long and straight and your highlights are just amazing." Grace complemented.

"Alright, I won't cut it. Besides, mum would hate me even more if I cut it." Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Well it's your hair, don't let your mum tell you what to do and all." Harley smiled at Jasmine.

"You okay?" Danny asked his girlfriend.

"I'm okay." Kacey smiled back at him.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Danny whispered in her ear.

"Yes, but how?"

"Pretend you feel sick or something. Follow my lead," Danny instructed. "Miss? Um, Kace doesn't feel well."

"Kacey, what's wrong?" Sue asked.

"My head really hurts, and I feel really dizzy." Kacey rubbed her head for added effect.

"Go to Mrs Budgen for a drink of water, see if you feel better then." Kacey nodded then slowly stood up but swayed so that Danny had to catch her.

"I should probably take her. Don't want her to faint in the corridor or anything." Danny said, while guiding Kacey to the door. Once they were outside they both burst into laughter.

"I can't believe she bought that!" Kacey giggled.

"you're a good actress Kace, that's why."

"Where should we hide?" Kacey asked.

"Come on, let's go to the bike shed," Danny placed his hand into Kacey's and they walked to the bike shed. "In two weeks I'm going to London to see my auntie Gemma. Do you want to come?"

"Yeah, that's the half term isn't it?" Danny nodded. "I'd love to come babe." Kacey smiled.

"Good, because I wouldn't be able to survive the week without you baby." Danny kissed Kacey's neck and she giggled, squirming away from him because it tickled.

"Stop, Danny it tickles! Anyone would think Karen and your dad don't feed ya!"

"They do, but you're more delicious." Danny continued kissing Kacey and she pulled away.

"Dan, can I tell you something?"

"Of course baby."

"Every time I go home, I run upstairs and put on your jacket and think back to our first date. Every time you smile at me, or call me beautiful or baby, you give me butterflies. Every time you touch me, it feels like heaven. What I'm trying to say is, I love you Daniel Morgan and I hope that you love me too." Danny was left speechless, Kacey had just delivered such a beautiful speech.

"Kacey, that was beautiful. God I love you so much, and I'm truly blessed that you are mine." Danny picked Kacey up and kissed her on the lips, it felt like the world had stopped and they were in their own moment.

* * *

**Authors note: aww, wishing I had a boyfriend now! So what did you think? Paisley is being a bit nosy but is she right to? Do you think secrets will be revealed in London? Review and let me know please :) xxx **

**~Dreamerxox~ **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**Authors note: thanks for those who are reading and reviewing :) it makes me really happy, just wanted to say Happy belated birthday to Chantelucy, she's supported my writing from day one so this chapter is dedicated to her. I hope you enjoy it! Expect drama to come... Btw, it's a really long one xxx**

* * *

"Dan, are you picking up Kace?" Paisley asked, popping her head around the door.

"Yeah, why, is Jared here?"

"Uh huh, we're downstairs, okay?"

"Alright I'll be two minutes." Danny smiled softly.

"So where are you kids heading off to?" Adam asked them as soon as Danny was downstairs.

"To the park, to have a picnic." Danny patted the picnic basket.

"You make all that food son?" Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, course I did." Danny replied with a touch of humour in his voice.

"We best be going. See you's later. Oh and mum, thanks for making all the food." Paisley said over her shoulder.

"You're welcome sweetie, you kids have fun." Karen called back. Adam glared at Danny and he shrugged sheepishly.

Paisley POV

Jared, Danny and I walked the short distance to Kacey's house. Danny went to the door to get her.

"Hey." Danny smiled at Kacey.

"Hey to you too." Kacey grabbed Danny's jacket and pulled him closer to her, pressing her lips onto his.

"Hiya Kace." Paisley smiled at Kacey.

"Hey Pais, hiya Jay." Kacey greeted Paisley and Jared.

"Hey Kace, okay guys let's go double dating!" Jared exclaimed, Kacey and Paisley laughed.

"It's such a nice day." declared Paisley, once they were all settled down at the park.

"Kacey makes the sun come out." Danny commented with a smile.

"Aww, I love you." Kacey smiled at her boyfriend.

"I love you more though." Danny kissed Kacey's cheek.

"You two are the sweetest." Paisley smiled at the couple.

"Oh, you're little stunt in science was quite funny guys." Jared laughed.

"Oh yeah, well what can I say, Kace and I are just amazing actors." Danny answered with a smirk.

"You're a bad influence you know that Daniel. You should be telling your girlfriend to stay in class and learn, not to bunk." Paisley said in a serious voice but she was obviously joking.

"How is anyone meant to learn in Mrs Lowesly's class?" Danny asked in a rhetorical manner.

"True," agreed Paisley. "Babe," Paisley turned to Jared. "Danny, Kace and I are going to London to see his Auntie Gemma. Do you wanna come?"

"Oh I'm sorry baby, I'm staying with my mum in the half term." Jared replied.

"Aww that's a shame, never mind, I'll just ask Grace." Paisley smiled.

"Um Dan, are we gonna see your mum in London?" Kacey asked quietly and reluctantly.

"No, we ain't going anywhere near her." Danny answered, a rough edge to his voice that Kacey didn't like.

"Really Danny?" Paisley shook her head at him. "So we're going to London, but your not going to see your mum? And what about Evie and Bradley, aren't you gonna see them?" Paisley asked countless questions not giving Danny time to answer.

"Oh give it a rest Pais, okay?" Danny seemed pissed off so Paisley decided to stop.

"Okay." Paisley sighed. Kacey looked down to the ground looking upset.

* * *

"Why won't he tell me Pais?" Kacey asked once they were back at Kacey's house.

"I dunno, Kace." Paisley sighed at her friends distress.

"What if it's something really bad? What if he's killed his mum or something!" Kacey paced her bedroom hysterically.

"Kace, get a grip," Paisley held Kacey's shoulders. "Danny would never do that, just calm down. Listen babe, maybe Danny doesn't want to tell you because it's a family thing." Paisley suggested gently.

"Well if it's a family thing, you should know and all then."

"Not exactly, I'm Danny's step sister, not even properly. It's between Danny and his mum."

"But..." Kacey tried but Paisley cut her off.

"Kace, please just leave it. I've asked him countless times but he dismisses it. He obviously won't tell us and I'm sick of asking him." Paisley's tone was final and Kacey knew to not bother asking.

"Okay, I'll leave it." Kacey sighed.

* * *

"So, you up for it?" Paisley asked Grace the next day after telling her about London.

"Can I go Luce?" Grace turned around to face Lucy.

"Yeah, alright." Lucy sighed.

"Ahh yes! It's gonna be so much fun! Oh babe, just letting you know that I asked Jared first but he couldn't so you're basically the second choice." Paisley didn't sugar coat it.

"It's alright babe, I just wanna get away from Auntie Luce for a week." Grace laughed.

"We can go sightseeing and shopping and-"

Lucy cut Paisley off, "Um, I don't want you two costing Karen a fortune." Lucy said in her serious voice.

"Luce is right." Grace sighed.

"Oh don't worry, I'll just ask Adam then. You see, because I treat him like shit most of the time, whenever I'm the slightest bit nice to him he treats me like a princess. The perks of being me." Paisley smiled smugly, the two females laughed at her.

"Hey maybe I should start doing that with auntie Lucy." Grace stated, smirking at Lucy.

"Don't you even try it missy." Lucy said sternly.

"Anyways, I should be heading off." Paisley began putting on her shoes.

"You and Jared better be ready for tomorrow, I'll be working you hard. And I'll be dropping in on your session with your year sevens." Lucy informed. Paisley rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Can't get enough of me, can ya? I'll see you two bitches tomorrow." Paisley called after her.

"Oi!" Grace yelled.

"Love you really!" was the last thing Paisley said before exiting the house.

Danny POV

The following week past by quickly as it was the last week before half term and we weren't doing anything too serious in class. Thankfully Pais and Kace stopped hounding me about what happened with me and mum. It was now Friday, I had a free period, Kace had one too and she had decided to go and watch Paisley and Jared teach the year sevens. I decided to go to the library, I saw Grace sat on one of the sofas texting.

"Hiya." Danny said, sitting down next to her on the sofa.

"Oh, hey." Grace smiled, putting her phone away.

"You got a free period too?" Danny asked in order to start a conversation.

"Hmm, maybe, or maybe I'm just bunking." Grace said with a smirk.

"Well you never striked me as a bad girl Grace." Danny returned the smirk.

"Well there's lots of things you don't know about me, Daniel." responded Grace, looking up at Danny through her lashes.

"So you're coming to London with us then." Danny stated, trying to change the topic slightly.

"Yeah it should be cool. You gonna see your mum and all?" Grace asked.

"No actually, just Auntie Gemma." Danny answered, surprisingly not getting annoyed, mainly because Grace hardly asked about his mum.

"Oh, okay."

"Grace, can I ask you something?" Danny asked reluctantly.

"Yeah sure, fire away." Grace smiled friendly.

"Why do you live with your auntie? I mean, why don't you live with your mum? Oh god she's not dead is she?" Danny suddenly regretted asking when he saw how Grace's face turned slightly pale.

"Oh, no, she's very much alive. Me and her just don't get along." Grace admitted.

"Did something happen?" Danny inquired.

"No, she was just a lazy bitch that couldn't be asked to look after her own daughter, so planted her on her sister, Auntie Luce." Grace explained.

"Shit, that's bad, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. So, what's your story then?" Grace questioned, wanting the attention off her.

"Sorry, what?" Danny asked confused.

"Like with your mum, why you up in Scotland?"

"Mum and I had an argument." Danny said in a shaky voice.

"What happened?" Grace pressed for more details, Danny remained quiet though. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Dan," Grace said gently, Danny smiled relieved. "Just one more thing though, was it her fault why you's fell out?"

"No, no it wasn't her fault, it was all mine, I ruined everything." Danny got up off the sofa and ran out of the door. Grace sighed and got up to follow him only to be stopped by Kacey.

"Hey Grace, um have you seen Danny?" Kacey asked, Grace was surprised that Kacey hadn't seen Danny but then realised that she'd come in a different direction.

"Um, no sorry, I haven't. I need to go, okay?" Grace didn't wait for Kacey to answer as she quickly walked off.

Grace POV

I walked into the direction Danny had, I sped around the corner to see Danny heading up the stairs.

"Dan, Danny wait up!" Grace called, racing up the stairs.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." Danny apologised, turning away from Grace.

"Hey don't apologise," Grace grabbed his arm gently. "I'm not gonna tell anyone. Listen, Kace is looking for ya, go and find her, yeah?" Grace instructed.

"Yeah okay, thanks." Danny smiled at Grace and walked down the stairs going to look for Kacey.

* * *

"Danny, come on, we're going!" Adam called up the stairs for like the fifth time.

"Alright, I'm coming!" Danny yelled back.

"Right, so we're meeting Grace and Kacey at the train station, right?" Karen asked her daughter.

"Uh huh, because somebody didn't want to hire a bigger car." Paisley aimed her 'somebody' at Adam.

"Pais, we're going by train, what's the point in hiring a car?" Adam asked with a laugh.

"Right, I'm ready." Danny annonced, dragging his luggage behind him.

"Okay, let's head off. Oi, Fin, come here for a second." Karen called to her son in the kitchen.

"Yes, what is it mum?" Finley asked rolling his eyes, knowing that his mum would just lecture him about keeping safe.

"You stay out of trouble, okay? And if you need anything, and I mean anything, just call." Karen pulled Finley into a hug, Paisley sighed loudly and rolled her eyes.

"Mum, he's nineteen, he'll be fine. The only stupid thing he'll do is throw a party and have a one night stand, oh that reminds me, if I find any condoms in my bedroom you're dead meat." Paisley hissed threateningly.

"Come on, let's go before anymore gross secrets are revealed." Karen said with a roll of the eyes.

"Bye loser." Paisley smiled at her brother.

"Bye stupid. See you's in a week!" Finley seemed all too happy that his family were going away without him. They packed their stuff into the boot of the taxi and climbed in.

Paisley POV

The journey to the train station wasn't long as it was seven thirty in the morning and hardly any traffic. The taxi driver pulled over and we climbed out, collecting our things while mum paid the driver. Kacey was already there, dressed in blue skinny jeans, her signature black converse and had a coat on top with a grey knitted beanie fitted perfectly on her now quite long hair. She was sat on her suitcase listening to music and waved when she saw us.

"Hey baby, we're you waiting here long." Danny asked his girlfriend, while wrapping his arms around her.

"No, I wasn't." Kacey answered with a smile.

"Well if you were, blame your boyfriend, as he was the one who was holding us all up." Paisley commented with a smirk.

"He's worth waiting for." Kacey responded earning herself a kiss from Danny. Five minutes later, Grace arrived. She was wearing denim shorts over tights and had black vans on, she had a leather jacket on and a thin scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Hey babe." Paisley pulled Grace into a hug.

"Hiya, hey you two." Grace smiled at Danny and Kacey.

"Hey Grace." Kacey smiled back.

"Hey." Danny greeted her.

"Come on guys, let's get our tickets and we can sit down for twenty minutes." Adam spoke, leading the troupe inside. They brought their train tickets for London and sat down in costa.

"So, you excited about going back to London, Grace?" Kacey asked.

"Back to London?" Danny repeated confused. "Sorry if I'm wrong, but you have a proper northern accent, and I'm from London so I should know."

"Oh I'm not from London," Grace laughed at Danny's confusion. "I'm from Manchester, yeah, but I used to attend the royal ballet school." Grace explained to Danny.

"Ooh check you. So what happened then, like why aren't you still going?"

"I'll start from the beginning, like I told you my mum was dead lazy. She always used to say how I stressed her out too much and she didn't have time for me. So she made me live with Auntie Lucy. She trained me and pushed me hard, she encouraged me to audition for the school and I got in. Mum was dead proud, well I say that, she were probably lying. She said I were allowed to move back with her, well not properly cos obviously she was in Rochdale and I were in London. But she visited on the weekend and I'd go visit her, I moved in with some of the older girls who went to the school, they were dead nice," Grace paused for breath. "Anyway, mum started complaining about money problems and how she couldn't afford to send me there anymore."

"Wait, I swear the royal ballet school is means tested?" Kacey asked suddenly.

"It is, but she was adamant she couldn't afford it, said I had to get a scholarship to keep on attending. So I tried, I really did, but I didn't get one. Mum changed then, said she weren't ready for me to come home full time. This time I really weren't having it, so I packed my bags and headed for Greenock to see Luce, once she'd moved from Rochdale." Grace finished explaining and took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Oh, that must have been hard." Danny spoke gently.

"Yeah, I guess. You should have seen Lucy's face when I arrived at Waterloo Road! Oh and Abigail decided to take it upon herself to spark a rumour saying that the only reason why I was up here is because I'd caused some girl to have a mental break down." Grace rolled her eyes as she remembered it.

"Abigail is a little bitch." Kacey said.

"Too right, but she's changing." Grace sighed.

"Son, I'm not too happy that we're going to London and you're not going to see your mum." Adam spoke.

"Whats not to be happy about? I don't wanna see her." Danny said in a sulky tone.

"So how am I meant to see Evie? Huh?" Adam asked with more anger.

"Sort it out with mum." shrugged Danny.

"Right, and so she's not gonna hound me with questions? Tell me anything I don't want to hear?" Adam questioned fiercely causing Danny to shrug down in his seat.

"Adam, leave it out babe." Karen said gently into Adam's ear. He sighed and nodded.

Paisley POV

Five minutes afterwards, we headed down to the platform ready to board our train. The journey was long, but it wasn't too bad. Kace fell asleep, her head rested cutely on Danny's shoulder. Danny stared at her like she was the most beautiful human being alive. He seemed to have quietened down since his little altercation and with his dad. Grace and I just listened to music and took selfies to post on instagram. Kace woke up just before we got off the train. We caught a taxi and were now on our way to the hotel.

"Wow, look at all the shops! I'm officially in heaven!"exclaimed Paisley, looking out of the window in amazement.

"I know right! There's so many!" Grace agreed in equal excitement.

"What day are we going to see your auntie Gemma?" Kacey asked Danny.

"Um, Wednesday I think, right Dad?" Danny double checked with his dad who nodded. "She'll love you Kace." Danny added with a smile.

Danny POV

Kacey smiled at me then snuggled closer to me, God she's so perfect. Karen yet again paid the taxi driver and we headed into the very nice looking hotel. Dad and Karen checked us in and were presented with two keys. Karen dropped one of them into Paisley's hand.

"What's this for?" Paisley asked with a confused expression.

"Well we can't all fit in one hotel room, can we?" Karen answered.

"We get our own room?!" Paisley asked, excitedly.

"Yep, no wild parties now!"

"Thank you, mum!"Paisley hugged her mum.

Kacey POV

Our hotel room was on the third floor. Karen and Adam's room was right next door so we obviously couldn't do anything too bad. There was two bedrooms with two single beds in both rooms. The bathroom was spacious and there was a flat screen tv. Danny came up behind me and snaked his arms around my waist.

"This one's our bedroom, okay?"

"Okay." Kacey answered, a smile spreading onto her face.

Paisley POV

Once we were unpacked and settled we went out for lunch and did some shopping, much to Kacey's annoyance! I brought some ankle heels and some tops from abercombie and fitch. The next day we went on the London tour bus and took loads of pictures. We went on the London Eye and Adam looked like he was gonna piss himself, bless him, probably scared of heights. Mum and Adam wanted to go off on their own for a little bit so therefore we were allowed to go off on our own for a bit as long as we stuck together.

"Guys, let's have some fun!" Grace said with a raised eyebrow.

"What kind of fun do you mean?" Danny asked.

"Let's go to that bar." Grace pointed at it with her finger.

"Grace, don't be stupid." Kacey said smartly.

"Come on Kace, let your hair down! It'll be fine!" Grace remarked.

"Don't worry Kace, I'll keep my eye on her." Paisley said reassuringly.

Kacey POV

We walked over to the bar, we took a seat inside. There were some kids but they were with their parents.

"How are we gonna buy anything in here?" Kacey asked.

"I don't suppose any of you have fake ID?" Paisley asked.

"Nope." Danny answered simply.

"Don't worry, I've got this," a smirk made it's way onto Paisley's face. She walked over to these two guys who were at a table and their eyes instantly sparkled when they saw Paisley approach them. "Hey guys, um listen, me and my mates don't have any money, could you be gentlemen and buy us some?" Paisley asked as flirtatious as she could, fluttering her eyelashes and twirling her hair.

"Of course beautiful, what d'you want?" one of the men asked in his cokney accent.

"Surprise me." Paisley smirked. She then walked back over to her mates.

"You're something else Paisley Harris." Danny muttered.

"Tell me, if Jared was here, would you have done that?" Kacey asked with a smirk.

"Hmm, probably." Paisley giggled. The man brought back the drinks.

"There ya go, enjoy."

"Thanks," Paisley smiled sweetly. She took a sip of her drink and her face screwed up in disgust. "Eww, vodka and lemonade."

"How did you know it was that so quickly?" Kacey asked suspiciously.

"I've tried it before, Kace." Paisley said it as if it was obvious.

"Well, I'm not drinking that." Kacey pushed her glass away from her.

"I'll buy us orange juice or something." Paisley said with a sigh getting up.

"Well count me out, I'm drinking all these then!" Grace exclaimed and Paisley rolled her eyes.

Paisley POV

I brought Dan, Kace and I orange juice and Grace chugged down the vodka and lemonade. At first I thought it was funny but then she started acting more erratic. Kacey tapped my arm.

"Shouldn't you stop her?" Kacey asked quietly. Paisley nodded.

"I think, you've had enough of that." Paisley said, taking the glass out of Grace's possession.

"Hey!" Grace shouted.

"You're drunk babe." stated Paisley, stifling back a laugh.

"I'm not drunk!" Grace exclaimed. "You don't tell me when I'm drunk, I know when I'm drunk, and I'm totally not!" Grace said, her words slurring and she was swaying everywhere.

"Right, let's go." they all got up and headed out of the pub. Paisley had to put her arm around Grace to support her from falling over. Luckily the bar wasn't too far from the hotel and they made it back in five minutes. Paisley gently sat Grace down on the bed.

"Get changed, babe, and go to bed, try sleep it off." advised Paisley. Grace suddenly sprung up and rushed to the bathroom.

"Great." scoffed Kacey, rolling her eyes. Paisley went to the bathroom and rubbed Grace's back while she threw up into the toilet.

Kacey POV

The next day I woke up quite early, I felt Danny's arms around my waist. We didn't have sex with each other, we just slept in the same bed. I felt him move closer and start to kiss my neck.

"Good morning baby." Danny smiled sleepily at Kacey.

"Good morning." Kacey kissed his lips.

"Let's get up. Just me and you are gonna go out today." Danny smiled.

"Sounds good." Kacey rolled over and climbed out of the bed.

Paisley POV

I finished getting dress, and Danny and Kace walked in, hand in hand. I smiled at them.

"Morning guys." Paisley greeted the couple.

"Morning." Kacey smiled.

"Morning, how's Grace doing?" Danny asked, nodding his head in her direction.

"Let's see," Paisley exclaimed with a smirk. "Grace, Grace, are you feeling better?" Paisley asked once she'd successfully woken up Grace.

"No, I feel like shit." Grace mumbled sleepily. The others laughed.

"Pais, Kace and I are going out? You gonna be okay?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'll stay here and look after Grace." Paisley smiled.

"Are you sure, Pais?" Kacey asked unsure, feeling bad for her friend.

"Yes, I'm sure! You kids have fun." Paisley practically pushed them out of the door.

"My head hurts." Grace moaned, once Kacey and Danny had left.

"Here, take these," Paisley handed Grace two paracetamols and a glass of water. "I'm just going toilet." Paisley grabbed her phone off the table.

"With your phone?" Grace asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I need it, I might get bored," Paisley smirked and walked into the bathroom, dialling Helen. "Hey Helen, it's me, just checking, are we still on for today? Yep okay, great. See you then." Paisley hung up the phone and walked out of the bathroom. She put on her shoes and stuck on Danny's jumper.

"You going out?" Grace asked, eyeing Paisley.

"Yeah, you gonna be okay on your own?" Paisley asked.

"I guess. Where you going?"

"Just out. Listen, I'm gonna tell mum that you're not feeling well, nothing about yesterday. So if she checks on you, just sell it as that, okay?"

"Okay." Grace sighed.

"Alright, I'll see you later babe, bye." Paisley walked out the room just to encounter Karen and Adam.

"Oh you alright Pais? Where you going?" Karen asked.

"Well, Kace and Danny have gone for some alone time, and Grace ain't feeling too well."

"She don't? Well what's wrong with her?" Karen asked.

"I dunno, she's got a really bad headache, and feels sick," Paisley explained. "So I'm gonna go shopping."

"Again?" Karen asked suspiciously.

"Yeah mum, we're in London!"

"Let her go Karen, here Pais, here's twenty pounds. Adam put twenty quid in her hand.

"Cheers, you didn't need to though, I've already got fourth!" Paisley exclaimed smugly before walking off down the corridor.

Paisley POV

I took a seat in a posh, upper-class coffee shop. Helen had agreed to meet me today. A couple of minutes after, Helen walked in. Dressed in black skinny jeans, a floral print top and a long cardigan over the top.

"Hey!" Paisley got up and hugged Helen.

"Hey you! Aww sweetie you've gotten so big!" Helen got a good look at Paisley.

"How have you been? How's Evie?"

"I've been..." Helen trailed off. "Evie's been good, she misses you."

"Aww, I miss her too. I'll see her soon," Paisley smiled, then it dropped a little bit. "What happened with you and Dan?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"No, I just wanna know, is it bad?" Paisley asked reluctantly.

"Yeah, you could say that." Helen nodded.

"Alright," Paisley took a breath. "You might as well lay it out on the table then."

"He's been taking drugs." the words spilled quickly out of Helen's mouth.

* * *

**Authors note: Long chapter eh! Were you guys expecting that? Just remember though, Danny generally cares about Kacey, so he's not out to hurt her. I hope you liked it, let me know what you think xxx **


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

**Authors note: Wow, thanks guys, for the response to the last chapter and the amount of reviews I got! It makes me really happy to see what you think. Lots of you are wondering if Dan and Kace will stay together, well you'll just have to wait and see ;) enjoy...**

* * *

Paisley POV

I was glad I wasn't eating or drinking something otherwise I probably would have choked. Helen just revealed what happened between her and Dan. Danny had been taking drugs?! I generally couldn't believe it. I let out a laugh.

"Okay, I admit, you got me there Helen! Now that you've broken the ice, tell me the real reason." Paisley smiled, completely oblivious to the fact that Helen wasn't joking.

"Pais, sorry babe, but I'm not joking about. I'm being deadly serious."

"You are?! Danny was seriously taking drugs?" Paisley asked shocked.

"I found cocaine in his bedroom," Helen answered. "It wasn't used but god only knows how much he's been taking." Helen continued.

"Well obviously not a lot," Paisley found herself defending Danny and she wasn't too sure why. "Otherwise he would have been hooked on it by now, okay I don't search his room or anything but he hasn't been high."

"I don't know Pais, I just don't even know who Danny is anymore." Helen sighed sadly.

"How did you find out?" Paisley asked quietly.

"I was cleaning his room, and I went to sort out his drawers, organise them, and I found it right at the bottom in a clear packet." explained Helen.

"Wait, how d'you know he's been taking drugs? That coke you found in his room might not have been his, he could have been covering for a mate or something."

"Some mate!" scoffed Helen. "You didn't see how much he changed Pais, he was acting strangely and different. He weren't coming home until late, going to all these wild parties. How couldn't he have taken drugs?!" Helen replied.

"I can't believe this." breathed Paisley.

"He wouldn't answer my calls, when I came home from dropping Evie off, he'd gone! Maybe it was my fault, I pushed him away, I made him hate me!" Helen suddenly burst into tears, Paisley reached across the table and squeezed Helen's hand.

"Don't cry Hels, it's not your fault, Danny, he's a good boy, I'm sure he had his reasons." Paisley comforted.

"He hates me Pais, if he was sorry then he would have phoned by now or something."

"Well, I'll talk to him then, I'll explain everything, about how you miss him." Paisley suggested.

"Will you?" questioned Helen.

"Yeah...well I dunno," Paisley suddenly changed her mind. "Dan doesn't even know I'm here, he's probably going to kill me for meeting up with ya behind his back."

"This is all such a mess," exclaimed Helen. "Maybe I should just give him some space? Yeah?"

"Maybe, but I'm not gonna keep quiet forever." Paisley warned.

"Fair enough." Helen nodded.

"I should get going, I'll see you soon, yeah?"

"Alright babe, see you later." Helen got up and pulled Paisley into a hug.

"Give Evie my love, okay?"

"I will, you stay safe now." Helen instructed.

"You too." Paisley smiled before walking out the coffee shop.

* * *

"London is so beautiful, I don't know how you ever left it." Kacey exclaimed, hand in hand with her boyfriend as they walked the streets of London.

"And you're beautiful, so who needs London."

"Where do you come up with those things to say?" Kacey asked.

"Google, my love." Danny answered causing Kacey to roll her eyes.

"Daniel, you're perfect, I hope you know that."

"Oh don't worry, I know." Danny nodded, before laughing and pulling Kacey into a kiss.

Kacey POV

Every second more I spent with Danny, I just fell more in love with him. I'd never loved anyone before, well not the way I feel about Danny. We got back to the hotel and Grace and Paisley were in there, painting each others nails.

"Really guys? Now the room smells of nail varnish." Danny complained.

"Sorry Dan, we weren't thinking." Paisley apologised, smiling sweetly.

"Um, it's cool." Danny answered, leading Kacey into the bedroom.

"What's up with Pais?" was the first thing Kacey said once they were in the bedroom.

"You noticed too?" Danny asked, Kacey nodded. "I dunno, normally she would have told me to shut up and stop moaning."

"She's probably just got off the phone with Jared, most likely put her in a good mood or something." Kacey said it in a way that made it look as if she didn't really care and wanted to talk about something else.

Paisley POV

I have no idea what to do! I am freaking out, I've found out that Danny had been taking drugs, but him and Kace are so happy. I want to ask Danny, about why he was taking drugs, but he's most likely not taking them now so I'm not gonna open my mouth and ruin everything. We had dinner at the hotel tonight, Grace told mum that she was feeling better and luckily she bought it. Dan and Kace asked if they were allowed to be excused early and Adam let them.

Kacey POV

Danny practically carried me upstairs. Outside our room, he kissed me softly on the lips.

"Let's do this somewhere a little more private." Kacey smirked, opening the door and pulling Danny inside. Kacey pushed Danny up against the wall, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Danny picked Kacey up, her legs snaked around his waist and his hands made his way up her top, un hooking her bra. He carried her to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed.

"I love you baby." Danny smiled, in between kissing her.

"I love you more." Kacey responded, while Danny sent gentle kisses down her neck. He got down to her jeans and then hesitated.

"Are you sure you want this baby?" Danny asked softly, not wanting to go too far if Kacey didn't want to.

"I'm sure." the words came out of Kacey's mouth quietly, almost as if she was scared.

"Kace, this isn't about me, it's about you. Are you sure princess?"

"I'm just nervous, you're my first." Kacey said in a small voice.

"Well don't be baby, cos your in for a treat." Danny said teasingly.

* * *

"Kace and Danny really like each other, don't they." Karen said while at the table.

"Yeah, it's great to see them both so happy." Paisley smiled.

"It reminds me of when we first met." Adam smiled, placing his hand on top of Karen's.

"Yeah, two and a half years ago." Paisley spat.

"Oi you, don't be rude!" Karen ordered.

"I'm just joking! Listen Adam, I know we've had our ups and downs, but you're actually pretty sound, and you make mum happy, and even when she were with dad she was never as happy as she is now."

"Thank you Paisley, you know it's been a tough two and a half years to try and get you on side, but you're a great girl, and we both want your mum to be happy."

"Aww, look at you two, getting on and all! Come on, let's go back to the hotel room." The four of them walked out of the restaurant and headed to the lift. They stepped in and it took them up to the third floor.

"See you's in the morning, Grace you definitely feeling better now?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, it's definitely passed." Grace smiled sweetly.

"That's good, alright, goodnight."

Paisley POV

Grace and I walked into our hotel room. Danny and Kacey's door was shut so I guessed they were both sleeping or something. Miss Raine phoned Grace for an update to see how she was. I got a cute goodnight text from Jared and I got changed into my pyjamas.

"Should one of us check to see if they're really in there?" Grace asked, nodding her head in the direction of their room.

"No need, Kacey's shoes are there." Paisley pointed to the black converse on the floor.

"Alright, see you in the morning babe."

"Goodnight babe."

Kacey POV

I woke up in the morning to the feel of Danny's arms around my bare waist. Last night was amazing! I did it, I had sex with Danny. Okay yeah I'm okay fifteen, but who cares, Danny's my boyfriend and we love each other. I turned round to face him and he smiled at me.

"Hey." Danny said sleepily.

"Hi." Kacey smiled.

"So...last night."

"It was amazing." Kacey exclaimed.

"Agreed." Danny let out a laugh.

"Let's get up before one of them wonder in."

Danny POV

I watched as Kace got up and walked into the bathroom, I had sex with her, that's gonna take some getting used to! I put on my pyjama shorts and didn't bother to stick on a shirt. I wondered into Paisley's and Grace's room.

"Morning girls." Danny greeted.

"Good morn-woah." Grace cut off when she turned around to see Danny's six pack. Paisley rolled her eyes.

"Put a top on Dan, this ain't Twilight!" Paisley tossed his jumper at him, the one she'd borrowed yesterday.

"So, what are we doing today?" Kacey asked as she entered the room.

"London aquarium!" Paisley exclaimed in excitement.

Paisley POV

We all got washed and dressed. I put on my high-waisted blue jeans and my plain white crop top that showed off a little bit of my stomach. Kacey and I swapped and I put on her converse and she wore my vans. The perks of having a best mate with the same size feet as you. We took a bus to the aquarium and the line to get in wasn't too long.

"Pais, I need to tell you something." Kacey said while the two girls were walking. Danny was in front talking to Grace and Adam and Karen were a little bit behind.

"What is it Kace?"

"Um, last night, Danny and I..."

"You didn't?!" Paisley didn't even let Kacey finish her sentence as she knew what she was saying.

"We did! I had sex with Danny." Kacey said the words as if she couldn't believe it herself.

"You used protection didn't ya?" Paisley asked, lowering her voice slightly.

"Of course!" Kacey answered.

"You know it's a good thing Grace and I didn't go into your room yesterday night, anyway I should have guessed, what with Danny walking out shirtless."

"He's just so perfect, Pais! I can tell he's never gonna hurt me." Kacey smiled to herself. Paisley felt her stomach turn uneasily.

"You never know Kace." Paisley said after a while.

"Please, you know Danny, and if you thought he was gonna hurt me, you would have said something earlier." Kacey seemed so innocent, it made Paisley feel a huge wave of anger towards Danny.

Paisley POV

Danny and Kace had sex?! Great, this just gets better! Kacey is my best mate and I know that any normal person would wonder why I don't just tell her, or at least confront Danny about it. But, I know that what Dan did was probably just a stupid mistake and I don't see the point in me dragging it up as it will most likely ruin their relationship. I can't protect Kace from everything, especially not love. After we finished at the aquarium, we went and bought Auntie Gemma's birthday present. We also found this as an excuse to do more clothes shopping as Gemma's birthday party was going to be held in a posh hotel and we all needed to look our best. As we were walking back to the hotel, I pulled Kace back so that I could talk to her a little more privately.

"Listen Kace, you know, after you do it, boys don't exactly want to go back to just holding hands and kissing."

"Yeah, I know." Kacey smiled, her voice saying that she didn't see what the problem was.

"Well I'm just saying, if you and Dan were to break up, won't you feel sort of used?"

"You are gonna have more than one boyfriend in your lifetime, Pais!" laughed Paisley.

"Yeah, I know, I'm just saying..."

"Has Danny said something to ya?" Kacey asked suspiciously.

"No." Paisley answered too quickly but it went unnoticed by Kacey.

"Then why you saying all this?" Kacey asked gently.

"No reason, I just wanna make sure my little munchkin is okay!" responded Paisley.

"Well your 'little munchkin' is fine!" insisted Kacey.

Kacey POV

The next day it was Danny's auntie's birthday party. I put on the dress that I wore on my first date with Danny and allowed Paisley to put a scarce amount of makeup on me. Paisley wore a mid-length dress that came out and flowed at the bottom, with laced arms. Everyone else looked really nice too. We took a taxi to the venue, we got out and headed inside.

"Hey Gem!" Adam exclaimed, pulling his younger sister into a hug.

"Hey bro! Nice to see you," She kissed him on the cheek. "Karen, hi!" Gemma pulled Karen into a hug next.

"Hey Auntie Gemma!" Danny opened his arms for a hug.

"Look at you Dan! You've gotten so big."

"Hiya Gem." Paisley waved and Gemma hugged her.

"And look at you! I swear you get more beautiful every time I see you!"

"Thanks Gem, um this is Grace, one of my best mates." Paisley pushed Grace forwards slightly.

"Hey, nice to meet you Gemma." Grace smiled politely.

"Lovely to meet you too, Grace."

"And this," Danny took hold of Kacey's hand. "This is Kacey, my beautiful girlfriend."

"Ooh, Dan goes to Scotland and comes back with a girl!" Gemma teased. "Nice to meet you Kacey, I hope Danny treats you nicely!"

"Oh, he does!" Kacey laughed, Danny's mind flicked back to when he had sex with her and he grinned to himself.

"Well come on, let's get this party started!"

Paisley POV

The party was kind of boring. Karen and Adam just mingled with everyone. I had a little catch up with Gemma and some other family members I'd met over the years. Kacey and Danny were just wrapped up together and were inseparable. Grace and I just talked among ourselves, feeling out of place at the posh party. Dan and Kace were dancing to a slow song together.

"Have you had fun tonight?" Danny asked while slow dancing with his girlfriend.

"Hmm, only cos you were here." Kacey grinned.

"You're too cute." Danny kissed Kacey's lips tenderly.

"Mmm and so are you." Kacey replied.

"Kacey, I'm glad you came into my life."

"I'm glad you came into mine Daniel." Kacey rested her head against Danny's shoulder as they continued to dance. Paisley watched them, could she trust Danny?

* * *

**Authors note: sorry if this chapter is a bit boring, I didn't want Kacey to find out just yet so this is just a bit of a filler. I'm still contemplating whether or not Dan and Kace should break up...guess you'll have to wait and see! Oh and btw, I didn't want to go into too much detail about Danny and Kacey having sex, mainly because I don't know how! I am only fourteen, Hehehe! Please review xxx**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

**Authors note: as always, thank you for the reviews :) Who watched the Glasgow girls? Kirstie (Imogen) was great in it, her character made me laugh! Guys, I promise, I'll sort out Kace and Danny soon, but for now...**

Kacey POV

The rest of the week we just lounged about and didn't do much. I think Paisley started to miss Jared and Grace was slightly bored as Paisley weren't being herself. Danny and I only had sex one other time after the first time we did it. On Saturday morning, we were getting ready to leave back to Greenock. We packed our stuff and checked out of the hotel.

"I'm going to miss London." Kacey sighed once they got in the taxi to take them to the train station.

"Well, at least your get to see your mum and Dyn." Grace smiled.

"Yeah, they said they're going to meet me at the station."

"I'm glad you came." Danny entwined his hands into Kacey's.

"I'm glad you invited me." Kacey ran her thumb along the back of Danny's hand. Danny played with the bracelet that he'd given her on their first date.

"Pais, have you enjoyed yourself?" Karen asked her daughter.

"Yes! Mum, promise we'll come back here!" Paisley exclaimed.

"You're acting as though you've never been to London before!" answered Karen.

"It just gets better every time we come."

Paisley POV

The train ride seemed longer than what it was before. We were all really tired and so were just quiet. When we arrived, and went outside, Carol and Dyn were there to greet Kacey. Pulling her into a tight hug and saying how much they'd missed her. Miss Raine was there to welcome Grace. And even better, Jared was there! I flung myself into his arms.

"Hey, I missed you baby." Jared told his girlfriend, after kissing her.

"Not as much as I missed you. How's your mum?"

"Good, she was sad you weren't there though."

"Aww, maybe next time." Paisley laughed.

Kacey POV

It felt really good to be home, I didn't realise how much I'd missed mum and Dyn until I saw them, even though it had just been a week, I gave Danny a kiss goodbye and headed home with them. They helped me unpack and then we sat down in my bedroom.

"Aww, we're glad you're home munch!" Dynasty smiled at Kacey.

"I'm glad to be home, London was great though."

"Thank you for our presents too Kace." Carol moved closer and put her arm around her daughter.

"No biggie." Kacey giggled.

"Was it nice spending time with Danny, for a whole week?" Dynasty Enquired.

"The best, everyday he told me I was beautiful, and that he is in love with me."

"Aww, how sweet!" Dynasty exclaimed.

"His Auntie Gemma is dead nice too."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, baby. Now, let's see all these pictures you've taken!"

Paisley POV

Jared came back home with us, we got all our luggage out of the taxi and Finley opened the front door.

"Hello people!" he bellowed in a deep voice, opening his arms for a hug.

"Aww, come here you! I've missed you!" Karen showered her eldest child with kisses.

"She never gives me that many." scoffed Adam.

"Well, what can I say, Fin has always been a mummy's boy." Paisley commented.

"So, how was London?" Finley asked, while they sat down in the living room.

"Great." Paisley smiled.

"Shame you didn't stay there!" retorted Finley and Paisley chucked a cushion at him.

"Yep, we're definitely home." Karen rolled her eyes.

Paisley POV

The following week we were back at school, Danny and Kace were the same, all over each other. I was pretty sure Harls and Jas were doing something again, but I didn't care. Everything seemed to be going well, I totally forgot about what Helen told me. Mine and Jared's dancers were progressing well and life just seemed good. We continued to go on double dates and Danny brought Kacey a locket that had a picture of them two on it for their two month anniversary. Kacey had never seen happier, and I was glad. She could finally be happy. It was the evening and I was just coming out of my room when Danny walked past.

"Hiya Dan."

"Alright Pais?"

"Yeah, um look," Paisley grabbed Danny's arm to prevent him from walking any further. "I just wanted to say, thank you."

"Thank you?" Danny asked, baffled.

"Look, before you and Kace started dating, I told her to not fall too hard for you as you're quite a flirtatious person. I know your not a bad guy or anything, but I genuinely thought you were messing her around when you told her she was pretty, you know, playing with her feelings and stuff." Paisley babbled. "But you really liked her, and you've just made her so happy. She's had it hard you know, and you've came and taken that all away from her, she loves you so much Dan, and I know you love her too. So thank you." Paisley smiled, then pulled Danny into a hug. Danny felt his heart pounding like it was going to crawl its way up out of his throat. Danny pulled back, breathing increased.

"I...I can't...I can't do this." Danny stuttered.

"What, you can't do what?" Paisley was bemused.

"I can't take it anymore." Danny walked past Paisley and down the stairs. Paisley followed closely as he entered the living room where Karen and Adam were watching tv.

"Everything alright guys?" Karen asked the both of them.

"No, listen, I've got something to tell you." Danny said in a shaky voice.

"What is it?" Adam sat up more straight, telling by his son's expression it was serious.

"You want the truth about me and mum?" Danny asked. In that moment, Paisley felt herself being sucked out of the fantasy world she'd been in, and back to reality, now she remembered what Helen had told her.

"Alright son, when you're ready." Adam smiled at his son, Danny took a deep breath.

"She found drugs in my bedroom." Danny spoke every word slowly.

"She what?!" Adam couldn't believe his ears.

"You heard," Danny stated, not wanting to say it again. "She was cleaning my room and she found them."

"Don't play games with me Daniel." Adam spoke in a slow and threatening tone.

"Dad, I know you're mad-"

"Mad?!" Adam cut in. "I'm more than mad Danny, I'm disgusted! No son of mine is a drug user!"

"So what you saying then, that I'm not your son anymore?!" Danny shot back.

"Guys, come on, let's just calm down and talk about this rationally." Karen finally spoke up.

"Well excuse me Karen if my tone is a little harsh as I've just found out that my son was taking fucking drugs!" Adam bellowed, everyone was silent. Paisley had never seen Adam so angry, let alone swear.

"Oh, forget this." Danny muttered quietly before turning away and running upstairs.

"Adam, go and talk to him!" Paisley ordered.

"And say what? Huh?" Adam replied.

"Oh Jesus Christ, grow a pair!" Paisley shouted before walking up the stairs too. She entered Danny's room and saw him packing stuff into a suitcase. "Danny, what the hell are you doing?"

"Don't try and stop me, Pais." Danny ordered, continuing to pack.

"Just calm down, and we can talk about this!"

"What's there to talk about?!" Danny yelled.

"Danny, just stop packing for a second! You're not going anywhere."

"Why not? Dad clearly doesn't want me here." Danny shrugged.

"So, he just needs to understand, you fell into the wrong crowd, things happen."

"How do you know?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Okay," now it was Paisley's turn to confess up. "When we was in London, I met up with your mum." Paisley searched Danny's face for an emotion.

"You did what?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"Dan, I know it looks and sounds bad..."

"You sneaky bitch!" Danny yelled.

"Look Danny," Paisley spoke with more force. "I didn't know what to do! You wouldn't tell anyone, do you know how much it was upsetting Kacey?! I know it were wrong of me to go behind your back and all, but I had to. Your mum is heartbroken Dan, and it's a good thing I took it upon myself to go and talk to her and that it weren't Kacey!"

"Okay, alright I'm not mad at you for going behind my back." Danny sighed, then turned around and began packing again.

"Danny, stop. Where are you going?!" Paisley demanded.

"I can't stay here." Danny's response seemed pained and Paisley felt bad for him.

"And what about Kace? You're just gonna leave her?" Paisley asked gently.

"Just tell her that mum and I made up, that I've gone back to London and that I'm sorry."

"Danny, I can't do that! Didn't you listen to anything I just said a minute ago?! She loves you Dan, and I know you love her too, you can't break her heart, not now," Paisley looked deep into Danny's eyes and could tell he was hurting. He kicked the suitcase out of anger and flung himself down on the bed, placing his face in his hands. Paisley sighed and knelt down in front of him. "Come on Dan, talk to me." she said gently, stroking his knee.

"This is all such a mess." Danny's voice was muffled as his face was in his hands.

"Right, c'mon, we're going for a walk." Paisley said, pulling on a cardigan.

"A walk?"

"Yes, come on, the fresh air will do you some good." Paisley pulled Danny up from the bed.

Paisley POV

Danny and I walked downstairs quietly, I didn't want to look in the living room to see what kind of state Adam and mum would be in. We quickly walked out of the door. We walked along the sea front, it was quiet and calm.

"Dan, why did you take the drug, or take drugs?" Paisley asked, clearly stating what one he should answer.

"I took drugs," Paisley placed her hand over her face and shook her head, Danny continued. "Because it was a good coping mechanism for me."

"Okay, so why weren't you coping? What made you think you had to take drugs to feel as though you were coping?" Paisley asked, trying to remain calm.

"Everything was getting on top of me. You know how close Bradley and I were, when he got married and left, it was hard to deal with, he'd been there all my life."

"Okay." Paisley nodded, trying to comprehend what was being said.

"Brad was always mums favourite, so when he left, she was treating me like shit."

"Oh come on Dan." Paisley spoke, rolling her eyes, not believing that Helen would treat Danny like shit.

"It's true, I'd be lucky if she gave me the time of day! I could go to all the parties in the world, but I would still have to come home and deal with her, I wanted something to block her out."

"Who gave you the drugs anyway?"

"I got involved with the wrong crowd, you know, it could happen to anyone."

"Yeah of course." Paisley nodded, answering too quickly, Danny dismissed it though.

"Well, obviously they knew people who could supply them with drugs. They gave me some magic mushrooms first, I hated how it made me feel but I lied and said I liked it. So they gave me more and I had it a couple more times, then they were all smoking marijuana so I had a drag, that's all."

"That's all?! Danny, I was really hoping you only took one drug!"

"I did! Well not exactly, all it was, was magic mushrooms twice and a drag of marijuana." defended Danny.

"Right, so why did your mum find Cocaine in your bedroom?"

"My mates, well definitely not my mates anymore, said that I should try something stronger, so they gave it to me. I knew it was dead wrong so I didn't take it, I hid it in my drawer."

"Why didn't you get rid of it Danny?!" Paisley asked annoyed.

"I panicked, also, it was there if I needed it."

"Okay Dan, I think you have a drug problem."

"Oh shut up Pais, I do not." Danny laughed, but Paisley didn't.

"I'm serious! 'It was there if I needed it.' you tell me that's normal!"

"Look, I don't take drugs anymore! And I never enjoyed taking them! I'm not lying when I say I only took the magic mushrooms twice, and I swear I never took the cocaine."

"So, how did you end up coming all the way to Greenock?" Paisley asked after a short silence.

"Mum confronted me in the morning, she said she was gonna drop Evie off to school and that I'd better stay put so we could sort it out. I panicked and quickly packed my stuff and left the house, my first option was Bradley's but I knew it was the first place mum would look, so I thought about Dad."

"What did you tell mum and Adam when you arrived?"

"Same thing I told you, that we'd had an argument, and that it was pretty bad and I couldn't go back. Dad had never seen me in such a state so he believed me, Dad phoned mum later to let her know I was safe, she obviously didn't tell him about the drugs." Danny explained.

"So, you're definitely not taking drugs anymore?"

"I swear, Paisley, I'm not." Danny looked into Paisley's eyes.

"What are you gonna do about Kace?" Paisley asked as they walked past Kacey's house.

"Should I tell her?"

"I dunno, but you're not taking the drugs anymore." Paisley pointed out.

"I don't want to keep it a secret from her, I want an open relationship."

"I don't think she's gonna take it very well." Paisley said quietly.

"Well who would? But I'm not gonna lie to her, she deserves the truth." Danny stated.

"Alright, let's go back home." Paisley and Danny walked back home and went straight upstairs.

"Where the hell have you two been?!" Karen shouted up the stairs.

"For a walk!" Paisley yelled back.

Kacey POV

The next day, I noticed a change in Danny. He was being quiet and not his normal self. I asked Paisley and she said she didn't know what was wrong with him. The day after it was the same thing, this time he was acting really distant. It was break time and we were walking together.

"Danny, baby, are you okay? It's just you're not being yourself, do you feel sick?" Kacey asked, her arm around her boyfriends waist.

"Yeah, I'm fine baby, I've just got a lot on my mind." Danny answered, forcing a smile.

"Yeah? What is it?" Kacey asked, wanting to get to the root of the problem.

"Kacey, look..."

"Danny, c'mon, I'm your girlfriend, you can trust us." Kacey smiled reassuringly, Danny sighed.

"It's about mum..." began Danny.

"What about her?" Kacey asked, wondering why Danny decided to bring it up.

"You know how you kept wondering what happened between me and her? I'll...I'll tell you," Danny took a deep breath. "She...she found something in my room, we fell out over it..."

"What did she find?" Kacey asked, her tone and expression still innocent.

"Drugs." Danny practically spat the words out.

"She, she what?" Kacey asked, her breathing increased.

"Look Kace, I'm so sorry! Don't get me wrong, I'm not a drug addict or anything." Danny quickly defended, not wanting Kacey to get the wrong impression.

"Yeah you are! Otherwise you wouldn't have drugs in your room! I can't believe you, you took drugs?!" Kacey yelled in disgust.

"Would you keep your voice down?!" hissed Danny.

"You're pathetic." spat Kacey, pulling her arm away from Danny's hold and turning to walk off.

"Kace, come on babe, don't be like this!" Danny ran and grabbed her waist, turning her around gently, she had tears streaming down her face.

"What do you expect me to do?! You said you'd never hurt me." Kacey sobbed.

"I know, I know baby, and I'm so sorry. I swear, I never wanted to hurt you. I just found it hard after Bradley left, and mum was acting strangely towards me and I got pulled in with the wrong crowd. I took drugs like two times, then they gave me some cocaine, I hid it in my bedroom and I never took them. Mum found them and went crazy."

"How can I trust ya?!" Kacey shot back. "I knew you were too good to be true, just stay away from me!" Kacey cried.

"Kacey please, I love you." Danny begged.

"No you don't. You're just like everyone else, all those dickheads who want to hurt me."

"Baby, no I don't want to hurt you. Please Kacey."

"Just leave me alone, I never want to see you again!" Kacey turned around and ran away in tears.

**Authors note: Well, the secrets out! I must admit, I've fallen a little bit in love with Kace and Dan so therefore I will definitely fix them, I just wanted to add more drama. I've finished school for the summer now, and I'm not going on holiday as far as I know so updates will still be frequent. Enjoy the hot weather and don't forget to leave a review please xxx **

**~Dreamerxox ~ **


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

**Authors note: cheers for the reviews :) Hope you enjoy...**

* * *

Paisley POV

Jared and I were currently just beginning to start our session with our year sevens.

"Everyone got that?" Paisley asked and the eleven to twelve year olds nodded their heads. "Right girls, you're with me for stretching, boys you're with Jared."

"Aww man, I wanted to be with Pais!" Lewis moaned, but was joking.

"Wouldn't want to distract you now would I lewis?" Paisley asked sarcastically while she ruffled his hair. "Okay, let's start." Paisley ordered, unknown to her, Kacey slipped through the gym door and was stood behind her.

"Um, Pais..." Paige gestured to behind Paisley. She turned around and saw Kacey, her eyes widening when she got a good look at her.

"Oh my gosh Kace, what's wrong? What's happened?" Paisley quickly made her way over to Kacey, putting her arms around her.

"It's Danny." Kacey managed to say.

"I'm gonna take _all _of them to stretch, alright Pais?" Jared asked and Paisley nodded.

"Wait, where are you gonna take them?"

"The main hall is most likely free." Jared smiled before leading the year sevens out of the room. As soon as they had all left, Kacey burst into tears and buried her head into Paisley's shoulder.

Paisley POV

I rubbed circles on Kacey's back, trying to comfort her. It wasn't working though as she continued to cry her eyes out. I'd never seen her so upset, and that's saying something because I've seen her at some of her lowest points. I reckoned Dan had told Kacey about the drugs, and from what I can see, it's breaking her heart.

"Kace, babe, please calm down. How am I meant to help you feel better if you won't tell me?" Paisley asked gently.

"He takes drugs, that's why him and his mum fell out." Kacey cried, Paisley's theory was correct and now she somehow had to tell Kace she'd known.

"I'm sure he's not hooked on them, he probably took them because of peer pressure." Paisley suggested subtly.

"That's what he said, I don't trust him though."

"Kace, you should know, I knew, for quite a long time. I just needed to here it from Danny first and that happened to be two days ago." Paisley felt bad for not saying something earlier.

"It's okay Pais," Kacey gave a small smile. "I'm just too upset and hurt to fall out with you and all." Kacey buried her face in her hands and cried into them.

"Shh, it's okay, I've got you." Paisley said in a soothing tone, holding Kacey in her arms.

Kacey POV

I cried for ages. I only stopped because I felt as if I were to cry anymore I would be physically sick. Paisley tried her best to make me feel better, and try and ease some of the pain I was feeling but nothing she said was making it better. I had trusted Danny, I'd allowed myself to fall in love with him, only to get hurt. He made me feel so special, I really do love him and I can't live without him. The drugs though, I'm not into that kind of shit! If he lied to me about that, what else did he lie about?! Maybe he didn't even love me at all, maybe Danny was just using me. Pais and I sat in silence, I clung onto her, not wanting to start crying again.

"Are you okay now babe?" Paisley asked reluctantly after a while, Kacey was being quiet and not saying anything and it was worrying her.

"No." Kacey shook her head and began to cry again.

"Aww Kace, I'm sorry you're so upset munchkin." Paisley tightened her hold on her slightly.

"It just really hurts." weaped Kacey.

"I know, is there anything I can do?" Paisley gently asked.

"No, you're fine, I just needed someone to cry onto." Kacey replied, Paisley stroked her hair, rocking her slightly, and Kacey seemed to calm down slightly. But to make matters worse, Danny walked into the gym.

"Kacey, please just hear me out!" pleaded Danny.

"Stay away from me!" ordered Kacey.

"Please, Kace, I'm so sorry!"

"Just please leave Danny, I can't even look at you!" Kacey sobbed hysterically.

"Dan, come on, just go, look at her. I'll see you at later, okay?" Paisley whispered to Danny.

"Okay." he nodded sadly and walked out.

"Shh, it's okay now." Paisley wrapped her arms back around Kacey.

Kacey POV

Pais and I went to the toilets. I splashed water onto my face in order to cover up the fact I'd been crying my eyes out. It didn't really work though, it was now time for fourth period, English. We made our way there and Pais and I sat down at the back. I could feel Danny's eyes on me but I didn't look. I saw Harley mouth to me, _"Are you okay?" _I nodded and forced a smile. I tried to listen to what miss Boston was saying but Danny kept popping up in my head. When everyone was chatting among themselves and doing the work miss Boston came over to me.

"Kacey, are you okay? You look a little upset." Nikki said gently and quietly, not wanting everyone to look.

"I'm fine." Kacey replied in a small voice, nodding her head.

"Are you sure?" Nikki asked concerned.

"Honest, miss." Kacey smiled. Nikki sighed and quickly glanced at Paisley who just shrugged her shoulders, she got up and went back to her desk.

"Is it that obvious?" Kacey asked once Nikki was seated again.

"Nah, not really, it's just cos she just knows you, that's all." Paisley replied.

Kacey POV

When class finished we all piled out of the room. Danny grabbed my arm and pulled me off outside.

"What part of leave me alone don't you understand?" Spat Kacey, yanking her arm out of his grip, glaring at him. This was a side to Kacey that Danny hadn't seen before.

"Kace, I know your mad, but please don't be! Can't we talk about this?"

"Oh piss off Danny!" Kacey yelled in his face.

"I just don't get how you can go from loving someone to hating them so quickly."

"Oh shut up Danny!" Kacey shoved him backwards in anger. "I can't believe you! You're so selfish!"

"Hang on a second, I didn't take the drugs to be selfish!" Danny said, defending his actions.

"Then why did you take them?! You obviously weren't thinking about anyone else, about how it would effect them, you were just thinking about you!"

"Baby, I'm sorry." Danny apologised.

"Sorry is nowhere near good enough! I fell for you Danny! I told you things that I wouldn't tell anyone else, I confessed my love for you, let down my guard. I had sex with you for goodness sake! And this, this is how you repay me?!"

"Kace, you can't deny that what we had was real, and it's worth fighting for! What I did, was stupid, I know. But we can look past it."

"No we can't. Danny, this hurts so bad, and you've done that to me. So well done, I'll just add you to the list of people who have hurt me in the past." Kacey said, struggling to keep her composure, tears falling down her face.

"Baby, come on, forgive me." Danny pleaded, reaching out for Kacey. She moved away.

"Don't come near me," she warned. "And I'm not your baby anymore." This was the last thing Kacey said before walking off. She bit her lip hard and dried away her tears. She was Kacey Barry after all, why should she let some guy tear her apart like this? She met the others in the canteen and sat down at the table.

"Alright Kace?" Harley asked casually.

"Yup." Kacey smiled.

"Were you alright in English babe? You looked dead ropey." Grace asked.

"Yeah, yeah fine. I just felt a bit sick, that's all." Kacey lied convincingly. Obviously Jared and Paisley knew differently as Paisley knew the truth and Jared knew it had something to do with Danny.

"Well luckily we have free periods all afternoon." Jasmine smiled.

"Yeah, can we go after lunch?" asked Kacey.

"Sorry Kace, Jas and I have loads of coursework to do for Mcfall so we're staying in the library." Grace explained.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna join them." Harley announced.

"Oh, that's okay. Lula, you joining them too?"

"Yeah I might as well." Lula shrugged.

"I guess it's just me and you guys then." Kacey smiled at Paisley and Jared.

"Um, no actually, you two go, I'll stay with these lot." Jared smiled, knowing that it would be easier for Kacey to talk about her problem with Danny with just Paisley.

Kacey POV

After we finished our lunch, we headed our separate ways and Pais and I left while they went to the library. We walked in silence for a little bit.

"What did Danny say to you when he pulled you away?" Paisley wondered.

"It was nothing." Kacey said quietly.

"Well, are you okay now?"

"Uh huh." Kacey nodded, not being convincing at all.

"Well if you're not, I'm always here." Paisley smiled, before pulling Kacey into a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Kacey smiled.

"Okay, see ya." Paisley waved and walked off down the road.

Kacey POV

I must've been getting really good at lying or something as Paisley didn't notice that I was lying, and she can normally tell. I wasn't okay, I was far from it. I let myself in to the house and kicked my shoes off. I heard a jingling sound and I noticed it was coming from my wrist and looked down at the bracelet Danny had given me. I sat down on the sofa and sighed, a few tears escaped my eyes. I laid down on the sofa and could feel myself dozing off.

Carol POV

When I got home, Kace was asleep on the sofa. Dyn went upstairs to her bedroom to get started on some homework. I got changed into more comfortable clothing, and made myself a cup of coffee and read a magazine when Kace started to stir.

"Hey sleepy head." Carol smiled.

"Hey," Kacey replied sleepily, rubbing her eyes. "How long have I been asleep for?"

"Since I've been home, so just over an hour." Carol informed.

"Where's Dyn?" Kacey asked, sitting up.

"In her bedroom," Carol answered. "What's got you so sleepy today?"

"Today has been so shitty." Kacey exclaimed.

"Why?" Carol asked.

"Danny and I broke up." Kacey replied with a sigh, already feeling the tears well up in her eyes as she remembered today's events.

"Aww, why?"

"He...he was..." Kacey couldn't get the words out and burst into tears. Carol pulled her into a hug, while Kacey cried into her shoulder. Dynasty came downstairs then, hearing her sister cry.

"What's wrong munch?" Dynasty asked Kacey.

"Danny and her broke up." Carol answered for the still sobbing Kacey.

"Aww, don't cry Kace, I know it's hard but you'll get over it." Dynasty comforted.

"It's not that." Kacey said, shaking her head.

"What is it Kace?" Carol asked gently.

"You know how he had some 'argument' with his mum? Well it was because she found out he was taking drugs."

"Drugs?! He takes drugs?!" Dynasty asked in disbelief. Kacey nodded her head, too upset to talk.

"So, he's a drug addict?" Carol asked softly.

"I think so." Kacey cried.

"That doesn't sound like your Danny." Carol said surprised.

"He's not my Danny anymore." Kacey sobbed harder, causing Carol to hug her tighter and stroke her hair.

"Shh, baby, don't cry like this, please." Carol soothed.

"I can't believe he's done this, I hate him!"

"I thought you loved him Kace." Dynasty said stupidly and Carol glared at her.

"Not anymore, I hope he goes to back to London cos I never want to see him again."

"Aww, baby." Carol rubbed her back and Dynasty stroked her little sisters hair, both of them trying to comfort her.

* * *

"Call her please, Pais, tell her I'm sorry!" Danny pleaded for what seemed like the millionth time. Paisley sighed.

"Dan, you've just gotta give her some space." Paisley advised.

"Did you see how upset she was? That's what I did to her." Danny sighed heavily and placed his face into his hands.

"Dan, come on, don't beat yourself up. You didn't hurt her, it's what you did that hurt her." Paisley said softly, rubbing his back.

"She's too fragile to see it like that." Danny added.

"Right, so just give her some space." Paisley repeated herself.

"It's easier said than done, Pais." Danny muttered.

"Look Danny, Kace is just upset by what she's found out. She'll calm down soon, and you's can talk everything over. She'll realise that what happened was not intended to hurt her."

"I'm gonna get some sleep." Danny sighed, walking out of Paisley's bedroom.

Kacey POV

I hardly got any sleep last night, all I remember was crying and crying and crying...I didn't know how to explain this pain I was feeling. I told mum that I didn't want to go into school and so she let me stay off. Dynasty went in though. I slumped downstairs and sat on the sofa.

"You know Kace, you might change your mind about staying home!" Carol said, placing some toast in front of Kacey.

"No, I don't think I will. I feel like shit anyways." Kacey replied, rolling her eyes.

"Aww, come on babe, turn that frown upside down!" Carol exclaimed, trying to cheer Kacey up, it didn't work though as Kacey burst into tears. "Oh Kace, come here sweetheart." Carol pulled Kacey into her arms.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, I can't stop crying!" Kacey complained, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It's totally normal for you to be upset, and don't feel as though you need to keep it together, because you don't." Carol held Kacey tightly, gently rocking her. They were in silence until Kacey's phone rang, it was Paisley.

"Just leave it." Kacey answered, enjoying the comfort from her mother and not wanting to break it up. However the phone rang again, Kacey sighed.

"She's probably worried about ya, baby."

"I know, but I'll talk to her later." Kacey replied.

Paisley POV

I tried ringing Kace but she wasn't answering. School was going to start any minute now so I gathered she wasn't coming. Just then Lewis and Paige approached me.

"Hey guys." Paisley smiled.

"What was wrong with Kace yesterday?" Lewis asked.

"Oh, it was nothing, she was just a bit upset." Paisley replied with a smile.

"Are you going to be teaching us today Pais?" Paige then asked.

"Yeah, as far as I know."

"Can you teach us some really cool dance moves for the school dance?" Paige requested.

"School dance? What school dance?" Paisley asked confused.

"We heard Mr Lowesly banging on about it to Mrs Mulgrew, she wasn't too keen though." Lewis explained.

"Is that so?" Paisley asked, her attention not focusing on them anymore as she could see Danny walking her way.

"Yeah, he said he wanted something to give the kids to look forward to." Paige added.

"Pais, please say you'll go with me! Please please please!" Lewis begged.

"Lew, I have a boyfriend." Paisley pointed out.

"Didn't hear a no!" Lewis exclaimed, skipping off happily, Paige followed him off. Danny then approached Paisley, grabbing her gently and walking off in the other direction.

"Where's Kace?" Danny asked.

"I dunno, she's not answering her calls or anything," Paisley shrugged, rubbing her head trying to think, then she saw Dynasty. "Look, it's Dyn, I'll go and ask her. Don't look for crying out loud," Paisley joked before walking over to Dynasty. "Hiya Dyn."

"Oh, hey Pais." Dynasty smiled.

"Hey, so listen, where's Kace?" Paisley asked, trying to make it look as if she was genuinely asking.

"Oh she's in such a state! All thanks to that Danny," Dynasty exclaimed dramatically, nodding her head in his direction. "I swear, she was up half the night crying her eyes out. I mean, I'm not saying it's your fault or anything, but you could have warned us that Danny was a drug user!" Dynasty lowered her voice slightly.

"He's not a drug user!" Paisley shot. "He messed around a couple of times but he honestly never meant to hurt anyone."

"You can defend Danny all you want, but you haven't seen the state our Kace is in." Dynasty strutted off. Paisley turned around and went back to Danny.

"So, what did she say?" Danny asked, slight hope in his voice.

"Apparently Kace is well upset, and that I should go and see her." Paisley answered.

"Aww man, look what I've done!"

"Dan, calm down. I'm going to go and see her at break time, I'll cheer her up." Paisley reassured.

"Okay, come on, let's get to class."

* * *

**Authors note: hope you enjoyed :D please give me feedback, tell me if you feel sorry for Kace, if Danny deserves Kacey, if Lewis is crazy! Hehe, just please review, thanks xxxx **


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

**Authors note: Wow guys, thanks soooo much for all your reviews! They were all lovely! It's so nice to see and hear what you guys think! Also, I've started another fic, 'Kacey in America' please check it out for me :) Anyway, enjoy my lovely readers xxx**

* * *

"Kace, I'm gonna pop to the supermarket, do you wanna come?" Carol asked Kacey, who was watching tv on the sofa.

"No, I'll stay here." Kacey replied.

"Are you sure babe?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, honestly." Kacey smiled.

"Okay, I shouldn't be longer than an hour." Carol kissed Kacey's forehead before leaving.

Kacey POV

I got up and got a glass of water, then walked back into the living room and continued to watch tv. I tried to distract myself from thinking about Danny, but somehow I couldn't. I was starting to regret not going to the shop with mum.

Paisley POV

The first two lessons went by really quickly. When it was break time, I kept to my word and went to go and see Kacey. I had to force Danny to stay as he really wanted to see her. I practically ran to Kacey's house, knowing time was very limited, I pressed the doorbell.

Kacey POV

The doorbell rung and I expected it to be Mum so I got up and answered it. However, it was Paisley. She smiled at me.

"Alright Kace?"

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at school?" Kacey asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Paisley answered with a smile, walking into the house.

"Well, I'm fine, just a little upset." Kacey replied.

"Kace, I don't believe ya, you're not fine, otherwise you'd be in school." Paisley pointed out, taking a seat on the sofa.

"I felt ill." Kacey said in a small voice, knowing she couldn't fool Paisley.

"Well, good thing I'm here, to make you feel better!" exclaimed Paisley.

"I hate him, Pais." Kacey sighed sadly after a while, laying down on the sofa, her head rested on Paisley's knee.

"Aww, I'm sure you don't." Paisley said softly, stroking her hair.

"But I love him too."

"See, I thought so, Kace."

"It doesn't matter though, because if he loved me, he wouldn't have hurt me." Kacey's voice broke off in the end.

"Kace, I don't know why Danny took the drugs, but I do know he loves ya." Paisley rubbed Kacey's arm to try and calm her down.

"No, he doesn't. Because if he did, he wouldn't have done it, and I wouldn't be so upset now." Kacey started to cry.

"Aww, Kace, I'm so sorry you're feeling like this." Paisley said gently, stroking Kacey's hair.

"Why are you sorry? It's Danny that's done this." Kacey sobbed.

"There's no way I'm going back to school now, I'm gonna stay right here, with you." Paisley smiled.

"Aww, Pais, you don't have to, Mum will be home soon." Kacey answered.

"Well I'm staying until she comes back then." Paisley said firmly, showing Kacey that either way she wasn't leaving.

Paisley POV

Kace continued to cry, but silently, I could feel her tears soaking my jeans though. Just before Carol got home, Kace drifted off to sleep. I laid her down carefully and put the blanket that was hanging over the back of the sofa on her. I was about to leave when Carol arrived.

"Oh, Pais, what are you doing here?" Carol asked, slightly startled to see Paisley in the house.

"It was break time at school, I thought I'd better check on Kace and make sure she was okay." Paisley explained.

"Oh, alright, is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's asleep now, when she wakes up, tell her that if she needs anything, I'm always here." Paisley smiled.

"Of course babe, don't know what she'd do without ya. See you soon." Carol smiled back.

"Yeah, bye." Paisley waved goodbye and exited the house.

* * *

"Mate, are you and Kace okay?" Jared asked Danny, while it was break time.

"Why do you ask? Has Paisley said something?" Danny asked, on edge slightly.

"No, Kace came into our dance session yesterday in floods of tears, she said it had something to do with you." Jared explained.

"Jared, can I ask you something?" Danny asked, trying to change the subject slightly.

"Yeah, sure man, go ahead."

"You love Paisley right?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Answered Jared, unsure of where this conversation was going.

"And she loves ya back." Danny stated, knowing full well that Paisley felt deeply about Jared.

"Yup." Jared grinned.

"But, say you did something, in the past but it comes back up to haunt you. Would Paisley be mad?"

"Firstly, it depends what it was. Secondly, yeah Pais would be mad, but she'd get over it."

"She wouldn't stop loving you?" Danny questioned.

"I doubt it, me and her have been dating for a long time. It would be hard to lose all those feelings so suddenly. Why you asking anyway?" Jared asked genuinely.

"I did something stupid back down in London, now Kacey's at home with a broken heart and it's all my fault." Danny sighed.

"What, when you's went to see your Auntie Gemma?" Jared enquired.

"No, before then, before Kace and I were together."

"Well, you obviously didn't cheat on her, so it can't be that bad. Just give Kace some space, I know that she really loves you. And like I said, it's hard to lose all those feelings so suddenly. They're still gonna be there." Jared patted Danny's back gently, before getting up.

Paisley POV

By the time I got back to school, the bell had gone five minutes ago, I had miss Mcfall now, so I wouldn't be in too much trouble. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Audrey called.

"Sorry I'm late, miss." Paisley put on her signature sweet smile.

"You're five minutes late Paisley." Audrey informed.

"Yeah I know, that's why I just apologised for being late." Paisley answered in a _'Duh' _tone. The class giggled at Paisley's comment.

"Sit down Paisley, and I expect hard work all lesson." Audrey told her.

"Okay." Paisley smiled before turning around and walking to a seat, rolling her eyes. She sat down next to Danny.

"How's Kace?" was the first thing Danny asked once Paisley was seated.

"Not too good." Paisley didn't bother to sugar coat it.

"What did she do?"

"Mostly cry, she said she hates ya," Paisley looked at Danny who's face dropped. "But, I suppose it doesn't matter seeing as she said she still loves ya." Paisley raised her eyebrow, smirking at Danny.

"She, she what?" Danny asked in shock.

"Look, don't get too excited, she's still hurting, badly." Paisley answered in a serious tone.

"She wouldn't be so upset if I went and saw her. Held her in my arms and repeatedly told her I loved her." Danny argued.

"Listen Dan, I mean what I say, and I say what I mean, give her some space, let her get over this in her own time."

"I just can stand the fact that she's hurting because of me." Danny complained.

"Dan, it's not you, it's what you did, remember that, okay?" Paisley put her head down and began her work. Unknown to Danny and Paisley, Zoe was sitting behind them and was listening to their conversation.

"Oh, how sad, Kacey's being a baby and crying over Danny." Zoe said loudly, so that quite a few people heard.

"You what?!" Paisley spat, turning around already feeling the anger in her body.

"Leave her Paisley, she's far from worth it." Danny said, grabbing Paisley's waist and pulling her back.

"Should have known to be honest," Zoe continued her voice full of amusement. "Danny is way out of Kacey's league." the whole class burst into laughter, except Danny, Paisley and the rest of the gang.

"That's funny, because your relationship didn't last very long with her either!" Danny shot back.

"Yeah, that's because I dumped her, I mean, why should I lower my standards?" Zoe had a smirk planted on her face.

"You bitch!" Paisley screamed, getting out of her seat and grabbing Zoe's hair, dragging her to the floor. The whole class ran over trying to get a good look at the violence unravelling before their eyes. Audrey ran over.

"Girls, stop this nonsense right now!" Audrey shouted, but it didn't matter, as they continued fighting and it was obvious that Zoe was losing.

"You don't know when to stop, do ya?!" Paisley yelled, her face very close to Zoe's.

"I could say the same thing about you, only your problem is that you can't say no to boys, you probably screwed Danny and that's why Kacey's upset!" Zoe was purposely trying to annoy Paisley and it definitely worked.

"Say it again! Go on, I dare ya!" Paisley was on top of Zoe, she put her arm on Zoe's neck, restricting her breathing.

"Stop, Paisley please, she can't breathe!" Audrey sounded as if she was going to burst into tears. Paisley was far too enraged to listen to Audrey's desperate cries. In the end, Jared and Danny both pulled Paisley off of Zoe, and she gasped for air like she'd been underwater for minutes.

"Cooler, now!" Audrey ordered.

"Gladly." Paisley smirked, before grabbing her bag and strutting out of the room.

"Zoe, are you alright?" Audrey rushed to Zoe's side.

"I think so, just a bit shocked." Zoe said in a small voice, trying her best to look vulnerable.

"You're buying that?!" Grace spat, glaring at Zoe.

"Grace, don't cause more trouble than there already is." warned Audrey.

"I'm just saying, Paisley better not get all the blame when it was Zoe who sparked it. Or are you too old and deaf to have heard anything she said?" Grace asked, folding her arms.

"How rude! Get to the cooler now too!"

"Pathetic." Grace muttered under her breath before grabbing her bag and walking out of the room.

Paisley POV

I walked to the cooler, okay yes, maybe almost strangling Zoe to death wasn't the best way to handle the situation. She just really gets on my nerves, she starts all sorts of shit and doesn't pay for it. And just my luck, Mr Lowsley was on duty.

"What have you done this time Paisley?" Mr Lowsley asked, it wasn't a surprise that Paisley was in the cooler.

"I got into a fight." Paisley sighed, taking a seat.

"With who?" Simon questioned.

"Zoe." Paisley rolled her eyes, and so did Simon. This was the first of many times they'd gotten into a physical fight.

"Right, so why is Zoe not here too?"

"I may have sort of strangled her, only slightly though!" Paisley quickly defended herself before Simon could explode on her.

"You what?! Paisley, you could have killed her!"

"Please, it wasn't that bad." Paisley answered, rolling her eyes in a carefree manner.

"What caused you to attack her anyway?" Simon asked, Paisley was about to answer but Grace walked in.

"Alright Sir? Pais?" Grace smiled and took a seat, looking smug.

"Babe, what did you do?" Paisley asked, turning away from Mr Lowsley.

"Stuck up for ya, told Mcfall that you can't get all the blame cos it's mainly Zoe's fault."

"Aww, really?"

"Yeah babe, of course." Grace grinned.

"Erm, let's focus here guys, you're both in serious trouble." Simon spoke.

"Yeah, we know, but the important thing is, what's gonna happen to Zoe?" Paisley asked.

"Well, what did she do?" Simon took a seat in front of the two girls.

"She said some things about Kace, accused me of sleeping with Danny and then had that annoying smug look on her face to top it all off."

"And you thought that was a good enough reason to strange her?" Simon asked, obviously wanting an answer but Grace cut in.

"Hang on, she didn't exactly strangle her, she just restricted her breathing slightly." Grace explained.

"Right, so strangled her." Simon answered, feeling as if he were talking to five year olds.

"So, nothings gonna happen to Zoe then?" Paisley asked annoyed.

"We'll sort that out later, Now Grace, you really shouldn't have answered back Miss Mcfall."

"She wasn't going to do anything to Zoe, so I told her that maybe she's too old to hear what Zoe was saying."

"That was very rude though Grace." Simon said sternly. Audrey walked in then.

"Are you dealing with these two very rude girls?" Audrey asked.

"Yes, Audrey I am." Simon replied, thinking that it was obvious.

"Paisley should be excluded, right now! She arrives late to my class and oh, did she tell you that she strangled Zoe?"

"Yes, she did." Simon sighed, already starting to get annoyed by Audrey.

"And then Grace, being completely rude and-"

"Yes Audrey, I know! The girls have told me what's happened and I'm dealing with it. Don't you have a class to teach?"

"Yes, yes. I'll be going now." Audrey stuttered, turning to leave the room.

"And send Zoe down here, please." requested Simon.

"But why?" Audrey whined.

"Because, she has as much to do with this as Grace and Paisley do."

Paisley POV

Miss Mcfall looked defeated and turned around and left to go and get Zoe. She better get in a lot of trouble! The good thing about Mr Lowsley is that he listens to both sides of the story, not like Miss Mcfall who only cares about who looks the most vulnerable. Zoe walked in then, taking a seat.

"If I've come here to listen to her apology, I don't want to hear it, I want it in writing." Zoe said smugly.

"Enough with the attitude, Miss Foster. Now, answer me this, did you in any way provoke Paisley?"

"No." Zoe answered, smirking at Paisley, hoping she'd lash out and hit her again.

"What?! Sir she's lying!" Grace exclaimed.

"Don't worry Grace, because I can always go to your class and ask them what they saw. And let's hope for your sake Zoe, that they didn't hear what you said."

"Sir, that's like blackmail!" exclaimed Zoe pathetically.

"No it's not, just tell me the truth."

"Okay okay, I said some things that probably annoyed a few people, then some stuff to Paisley. But she should control herself and not strangle me!"

"No, you need to learn to control your mouth!" Simon shot. "You're all going to be punished, you have a lunchtime detention."

"Okay." sighed Paisley. Grace and Paisley got up and headed for the door.

"No confrontation in the corridors girls!" Simon warned, Zoe left a little after the two girls had.

Kacey POV

When I woke up, mum was back home, she smiled at me.

"You feeling any better now?" Carol asked.

"A little, how long has Paisley been gone?"

"Quite a while now, are you hungry? Do you want me to make you anything?"

"No, I'm alright." Kacey smiled weakly.

"Paisley said that if you need anything, she's always there." Carol told Kacey.

"Aww, that's nice." Kacey smiled to herself.

"Yeah, it is. So, do you think you're going to go into school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, maybe." Kacey answered.

"Good." Carol smiled.

Paisley POV

Luckily the detention only lasted fifteen minutes, Once we were allowed to go, Grace and I headed to the canteen. We sat down with our mates.

"Hiya guys." Paisley smiled.

"Hi you psychopath." Harley joked.

"Oi, don't call me that!" Paisley laughed.

"It's true though, Pais. You're flaming crazy!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Hey, she was sticking up for Kace, what's wrong with that?" Grace defended Paisley.

"Exactly." Paisley agreed.

"Pais, people are going around saying that you almost killed her!" Jasmine hissed.

"Almost? Hmm, well I probably should have tried a little harder then." Paisley looked smug.

"Paisley, are you okay?" Danny asked worried.

"God, guys I'm only playing with ya! I was just so angry I didn't even think about what I was doing, I know it were wrong to strangle her, okay?" Paisley looked at all her mates, waiting for a reply.

"She kind of deserved it any way." Jasmine smirked.

"Now to the bigger picture, what the hell has happened between you and Kace?" Grace asked Danny.

"Nothing." shrugged Danny.

"So, what was Zoe going on about then?" Lula asked.

"Dunno, the girl's crazy isn't she." Danny answered, already not liking all the attention on him.

"Guys, stop interrogating him." Jared spoke up on behalf of his mate.

"Look, Dan, we just wanna know so it's not too awkward when Kace comes back." Harley said.

"Okay, Kacey and I are not dating anymore, and we probably won't again. Happy now?!" Danny shouted. There was silence for a few minutes before Paisley started laughing.

"What's so funny, babe?" Jared asked.

"This! This whole situation. I've strangled someone today, you's are here interrogating Danny and it's just kind of funny."

"How?" Danny asked, his voice still laced with anger.

"Look at us, we're all friends yet we've had crushes on one another, screwed one another, or we date," What Paisley was saying was correct. Grace had a crush on Danny, Jasmine and Harley were sex buddies even though they're not in an actual relationship. Jared and Paisley date, and Danny and Kacey dated. "What I'm trying to say is, we don't have to worry about if it'll be awkward when Kace comes back, because we're all mates, okay?"

"That was strangely beautiful." Jasmine laughed.

"Why thank you." Paisley put on a posh voice.

Paisley POV

After lunch, all of us, except Danny and Lula of course, had a dance practice with Miss Raine. While she was working with Grace and Abigail, Harley and I sat down to get a drink of water.

"Great news isn't it?" Harley spoke, excitement in his voice.

"Sorry?" Paisley asked confused.

"About Kace and Dan." Harley explained.

"How?" Paisley asked rolling her eyes.

"Kace is now single, that means I could have another chance with her." Harley exclaimed excitedly.

"Seriously Harls? You're not over her? It's been like four months."

"So?" Harley challenged.

"So, what are you gonna tell Jasmine?" Paisley answered.

"Excuse me?" Harley asked, sounding surprised.

"Oh don't play dumb Harls, I know you two have been back on the sex game." Paisley raised her perfectly groomed eyebrow.

"What?! Jas and I haven't been doing anything." Harley defended.

"Harls, I'm not having a go. You obviously have feelings for both of them. You like Jasmine when you want some pleasure so you just call her and she'll drop to her knees giving you what you want. Or, if you're in the mood for cuddling and snuggling, then that's when you like Kace."

"That's not true." Harley said, even though it was true.

"Kace thought she was in love with ya, but she were wrong. Because she's in love with Danny, and you can't change that."

"So why aren't they together then?" Harley persisted, clearly not wanting to give up.

"They're just on a little break." Paisley answered, before getting up and walking over to Jared.

Kacey POV

Dyn came home, bringing Kevin with her. Mum said she was gonna order pizza. Paisley phoned me to check on me.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Paisley asked.

"Okay, I guess." Kacey responded.

"Good, so listen, so much has happened at school today!" Paisley exclaimed.

"Yeah? What's happened?" Kacey asked, happy that they weren't talking about Danny.

"Well, I got into another fight." Paisley started.

"With who?" Kacey asked even though she had a faint idea of who it'd be.

"Zoe." Paisley said sheepishly.

"Zoe, again?! Pais, how much damage did you do?" Kacey half laughed.

"Damage? Me?" Paisley replied sarcastically.

"I know you Pais." Kacey said.

"Okay, so I kind of strangled her." Paisley stifled back a laugh.

"Strangled her?! Pais, you're crazy!"

"It wasn't like I proper strangled her, I was on top of her and I put my arm across her neck and pushed down on it slightly."

"Oh, okay, that just makes it so much better!" Kacey exclaimed sarcastically.

"Shut up." Paisley laughed.

"So, was that all the drama?"

"Um, no, on a more serious note, everyone knows about you and Dan."

"What?! How?" Kacey asked, suddenly her heart rate increased.

"Danny and I were talking in history, and Zoe was flaming listening, and she ranted it out to the whole class." Paisley explained.

"I can't believe her! Great, so now everyone knows my business!"

"It's not like I didn't make her pay for it though." Paisley added.

"So everyone knows about the drugs?"

"No, they just know you're not together, look Kace please don't worry babe, it's sounds worse than it really is."

"Okay." Kacey sighed.

"I'm gonna go now, I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Maybe." Kacey teased.

"I'll drag you to school if I have to!" Paisley laughed.

"Whatever, bye."

"Bye." Paisley hung up, and Kacey put her phone down, getting up and going downstairs.

* * *

**Authors note: Please review, tell me if you wanted Paisley to kill Zoe haha. Love to hear what you guys think, so please leave a review :) xxx **


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

**Authors note: thanks as always for your reviews, love reading them. Enjoy xxx**

* * *

Carol POV

Kacey walked downstairs into the kitchen where I was getting plates out to serve the pizza. She jumped up and sat on the counter, sighing.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Paisley's just told me that thanks to Zoe, everyone knows about me and Danny." Kacey announced, annoyed.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry." Carol said, looking sadly at Kacey.

"It's hard enough for me to deal with, now everyone at school is gonna be talking about it too." Kacey complained.

"I know baby, but I'm pretty sure everyone will just drop it." Carol tried to reassure Kacey.

"No, I don't think they well. Paisley got into a fight with Zoe today, she strangled her."

"She what?! Jesus Christ! Well, can't say the cow didn't deserve it!" Carol giggled, and Kacey glared at her. "Right, but what has that got to do with people not dropping it?"

"Because, people are gonna go up to people and be like, _'I heard there was a fight.' _then people are gonna be like, _'Yeah, between Paisley and Zoe.' _and then they're gonna be like, _'I heard she strangled her.' _then they will say, _'Yeah, it's because Zoe was mouthing off about Kacey and Danny being broken up.'_" Kacey took a breath of air, after ranting about rubbish. Carol looked at her blankly, thinking that her daughter had lost the plot. She processed what Kacey had said.

"Kace, I'm pretty sure that none of the waterloo Road lot have the brains to work out that logic." Carol teased, laughing at herself slightly.

"Mum!" Kacey exclaimed, annoyed at Carol for not seeing it in her perception. "What am I gonna do?"

"Since when have you cared what people say and think?" Carol asked, raising her eyebrow at her daughter.

"Since I allowed myself to find my inner girl. And start worrying about what I look like, and what I wear, and if this boy, or that boy likes me. Since then Mum." Kacey answered, Carol was shocked to hear that come out of Kacey's mouth.

"Kace, come on, don't stress about it so much. With a mate that goes around strangling people, I don't think you have to worry." Carol smiled, kissing Kacey's head.

"Right, c'mon you's, dinners ready!" Carol called to Dynasty and Kevin.

Kacey POV

So, I decided not to go into school the next day either, I didn't feel up to it and I didn't want to be the talk of the school. Mum had to go in to the school today, otherwise she would have been sacked. I didn't feel too upset today, I missed Danny like crazy, but it didn't hurt as much anymore. I just watched tv and relaxed.

Danny POV

Kace didn't come into school today either. I missed her so much, I missed kissing her, hugging her, telling her that I loved her. I just wish that she'd hear me out, let me explain what happened. But I think I've lost her forever.

Paisley POV

I was noticing a change in Danny, it was like he was depressed or something. Feeling sorry for Kace is getting harder now that I'm seeing just how hurt Danny is. Danny isn't gonna wait for Kacey forever. Danny and I went for a walk at break time.

"Danny, you're never this quiet. You're worrying me." Paisley said softly.

"I'm fine." Danny answered quietly.

"Dan, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Danny asked, glancing up at Paisley.

"Because, you're hurting and I don't know what to do." Paisley replied, sounding as if she was going to cry.

"Pais, don't worry about me, I'm fine." Danny insisted.

"But you're not though, are ya?" Paisley answered back.

"I'm just sick of trying now, she's never gonna forgive me." Danny sighed heavily.

"The sad thing is, you're probably right." Paisley sighed.

"Come on, let's head back to school." Danny smiled weakly, putting his arm round her shoulders.

Kacey POV

Dyn and I were sat on the sofa that evening. Mum walked in, looking all dressed up.

"You going out?" Kacey asked, though it was obvious.

"Yeah, George is taking us out." Carol smiled excitedly.

"Well, have fun." Dynasty smiled.

"There's food in the fridge, make you and your sister something, yeah?" Carol spoke, directed at Dynasty.

"You're trusting Dyn to cook?" Kacey asked, sounding surprised.

"Oi you, you're no Jaime oliver yourself!" Dynasty shot back.

"Here's ten quid," Carol thrust the ten pound note into Dynasty's hand. "Buy yourselves something from the chippie, yeah?" Carol kissed both her daughters goodbye and exited the house.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Dynasty asked.

"I don't mind." Kacey smiled.

"Are you gonna come into school tomorrow?"

"I don't want to." Kacey sighed.

"You should, there's this school dance thingy and it'll be fun." Dynasty encouraged.

"Oh, so everyone will have a date, and I'll just be there, looking stupid." Kacey complained.

"Don't be silly Kace, it's not the prom! Even then, you still don't need a date."

"Yeah whatever," Kacey laughed. "It's cold down here, I'm just gonna get a jumper." Kacey got up and headed up the stairs to get a hoodie.

Kacey POV

I went into my bedroom and opened my wardrobe to look for a jumper. As I was searching, one of my clothes fell. I bent down and picked it up, only to realise it was Danny's jacket, the one he put around me on our first date. I clutched it into my chest, I forgot that I still had it. It made me remember how he kept telling me I looked beautiful, and that he really liked me. Then we kissed, and it felt unreal. He started to walk down the street and I yelled after him, realising his jacket was still around me. He said I should keep it, let it remind me of our first date. And it sure does. It was then that I realised I loved Danny, but why would he hurt me like this?! I'm sick of people lying to me, making me feel wanted, only to find out something bad about them. I laid down on my bed, still clutching the jacket and began to sob.

Dynasty POV

Kace said she was gonna get a jumper cos she was cold. She'd been upstairs for a while now, so I went upstairs to check on her. I walked into her bedroom to find her laid down on her bed, crying her eyes out. I rushed over to her.

"Munch, what's wrong?!"

"Everything." Kacey sobbed.

"You were fine a minute ago," Dynasty stated. She then saw the jacket in Kacey's hand. "Oh Kace, not the jacket!"

"It fell out the wardrobe," Kacey explained, still crying a lot. "Now it's bought everything back up!"

"Shh, Kace it's okay. Just give us the jacket." Dynasty said gently and slowly, talking to Kacey as if she was about to commit suicide.

"No." Kacey sobbed harder, burying her face into the jacket.

"Munch, look what it's doing to ya! Please don't cry." Dynasty begged.

"I want Danny!" Kacey wailed.

"You can have him babe! He's been trying to get you to forgive him for ages now." Dynasty let herself laugh.

"Look what he's done to me. How can I have him now?" Kacey asked.

"I'm sorry Kace." Was all that Dynasty managed to say.

Dynasty POV

Kace turned her back from me again and continued to cry. I felt so bad for her! I didn't know what to do, I just rubbed her back and hushed her. It wasn't really working and I felt really stupid.

"Kace, babe, please calm down." Dynasty tried.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Kacey stuttered, tears still falling down her cheeks.

"Shh, don't apologise, it's okay. Come here." Dynasty beckoned for Kace to fall into her embrace.

"I'm sorry ." Kacey said again, head rested on her sisters shoulder.

"Munch, stop saying sorry, it's not your fault, none of it's your fault." Dynasty promised.

"I'm keeping the jacket." Kacey said quietly.

"Okay, you can." Dynasty kissed Kacey's still damp cheek.

Dynasty POV

Kace started to calm down, She still clung onto the jacket like her life depended on it. I stroked her hair and I could see that she was falling asleep. I stayed with her while she slept, just in case she woke up upset again. After about an hour, she started to stir.

"Hey." Dynasty smiled, once Kacey looked up at her.

"Hey, did you stay with me the whole time?"

"Yeah of course, I didn't want to leave you." Dynasty stroked Kacey's hair.

"Aww, you didn't have to." Kacey replied, slowly sitting upright.

"The state you were in, I think I did." Dynasty laughed slightly.

"I'm still tired." Kacey yawned.

"Put your pyjamas on, then you can go to bed." Dynasty advised.

"Okay."

Kacey POV

I got changed into my pyjamas and climbed back into bed. Still holding Danny's jacket, it was like it was the only part of him I had left. It still even smelt like him too. Was I too hard on him? Should I have listened to what he had to say? I don't know anymore.

Dynasty POV

Kace fell back asleep, I stood at her door, watching her for a while. I'd never seen Kace care about anyone as much as Danny. So I know it hurt her when Danny and her broke up. I just wish I could make it easier for her, make her not hurt as much. Mum came home just before I was gonna head off to bed. She looked kind of sad.

"Mum, are you alright?"

"George has ended it with us." Carol sighed. Dynasty couldn't help but feel slightly happy, she wasn't the biggest fan of George and her mum.

"What? After he took you out for dinner and all!" Dynasty exclaimed, trying to sound sympathetic.

"I know! He were just buttering us up, getting ready to tell me he didn't think we were working." Carol explained.

"Well, he's a complete arsehole! It's his loss Mum, not yours." Dynasty comforted.

"But, I really liked him!" Carol said, a few tears escaping her eyes.

"Oh, please don't," Dynasty moved to envelop her mum into her arms. "I've had enough of broken hearted girls for one night!" Dynasty joked, she hoped it didn't come across as mean because it wasn't her intention.

"What do you mean?" Carol asked, pulling away slightly to look at Dynasty.

"Kacey." Dynasty sighed.

"Oh, was she upset again?"

"Yeah, proper like. She found Danny's jacket in her wardrobe and she lost it."

"My poor baby," Carol said sadly. "I should have stayed at home, been there when my baby's needed me."

"Mum, don't worry. I was fine, Kace is fine. She's sleeping." Dynasty reassured.

"Okay, right you, time for bed." Carol and Dynasty walked upstairs.

"Night Mum." Carol kissed Dynasty goodnight before they walked their separate ways.

* * *

"So, are you going to this school dance thing?" Danny asked Paisley while she ate her toast.

"Yeah, I don't really have a choice to be honest. I promised Lewis that I'd have one dance with him, plus Jared wanted us to go."

"I might just give it a miss." Danny replied.

"Aww, no, please come." Paisley begged.

"What's the point? I've got no one to go with." Danny shrugged.

"Go with Grace." Paisley joked.

"She'd love that, wouldn't she?" Danny laughed.

"Listen, we're all going as a group, so it doesn't matter whether you have someone to go with or not."

"I'll think about it." Danny sighed.

Paisley POV

Kacey wasn't in school again, I was sort of getting used to it now. Mr Lowsley and some of the other teachers were helping to get the hall ready for tonight. In art, we were decorating and painting banners also for tonight.

"What are you gonna wear for tonight?" Grace asked Paisley.

"Dunno yet, a dress most probably. What about you?"

"I have like the nicest pair of floral high waisted shorts. I'm gonna wear those and I've still got to figure out what top to wear." Grace answered.

"Well, whatever we wear, I'm sure we'll be outshined by Jasmine." Paisley and Grace both looked over at the girl. Jasmine wasn't just slightly pretty, she was beautiful, flawless. Her hair was a combination of Caramel with blonde highlights, it fell beautifully down her back and it was perfectly straight. Her face was unblemished and she didn't need to cake on loads of makeup to improve her appearance, so when she did wear makeup, she looked even more stunning. She was tall and slender, anyone would have thought she was a model.

"Yeah you're right," Grace broke Paisley's daydream. "She doesn't even have to try and everything falls perfectly for her. No wonder Harley can't leave her alone."

"Don't sound so depressed. You're beautiful too." Paisley smiled at her friend.

"Well of course you'd say that! You're my mate, it's your job to make me feel good about myself. But let's face it, out of you and me, you're the prettier one. All the boys drool over you, you date one of the hottest guys in school and you know how to fight and look good doing it."

"Aww, babe, thank you," Paisley smiled. "Hey, don't put yourself down so much, you are pretty and I always catch boys looking you up and down!" Paisley laughed.

"As if!" Grace laughed.

"Come on, let's carry on."

Paisley POV

At break time, I saw Dynasty approaching. I met her half way, just in case she was going to start on Danny.

"Alright?" Paisley asked.

"It's Kacey." Dynasty answered, not really answering Paisley's question.

"What's wrong with her now?" Paisley asked, trying to sound as if she cared. She did care about Kacey but she was getting tired of hearing how heart broken she was about Danny.

"Yesterday, she found Danny's jacket. It made her proper upset." Dynasty explained.

"Any more than she already is?" Paisley asked.

"It sounds like you don't care." Dynasty observed.

"Of course I do. It's just that, Kace really liked him so she's bound to be crying her eyes out every day. Don't stress yourself out so much."

"Just get the damn jacket from her." Dynasty snapped before strutting away.

"What did she want?" Danny asked Paisley as soon as she walked back.

"Oh nothing, she just wanted to know if I was going to the dance tonight." Paisley lied.

"Oh, okay." Danny smiled.

Paisley POV

I don't understand, if Kacey's so upset, why doesn't she just talk to Danny? I'm gonna sort this out, she's been feeling sorry for herself for far too long. The rest of the school day past quickly. Probably because everyone was excited about tonight. As I was walking home, I walked past Kacey's house. I decided that I was going to talk to her then. I pressed the doorbell.

"Hiya." Paisley smiled once Kacey opened the door.

"Hey." Kacey smiled back.

"You okay?" Paisley asked, Kacey nodded her head.

"Let's go to my bedroom." Kacey walked up the stairs first and Paisley followed behind her. Kacey went and sat on her chair while Paisley sat on her bed.

"School was dead boring today." Paisley said, though school actually wasn't boring today, she was just trying to make conversation.

"Glad I didn't go then." Kacey smirked. They sat in silence for a few moments before something caught Paisley's eye. _'The jacket.' _she thought to herself.

"Um, Kace, do you want me to take that jacket home? I mean, it's not like you need it or anything." Paisley tried to be subtle.

"Oh, no it's okay. I wanna keep it." Kacey replied. Paisley let a frown appear on her face.

"Keep it? Why?" Paisley asked, trying to sound confused.

"I just want to, okay?" You could tell Kacey was getting annoyed. Paisley sighed.

"But Dyn said you found it and it made you dead sad. Bought everything back up for ya. Why would you want to keep something that does that to you?"

"Oh, are you and Dyn like besties now?!" Kacey snapped.

"Well, just for that," Paisley got up off the bed and swiftly made her way to the wardrobe. "I'm gonna take the jacket anyway!" Paisley grabbed it but Kacey tried to pull it out of her grip.

"No, please don't! Pais I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" Kacey said frantically.

"Oh Kacey!" Paisley pulled the jacket at full force and it successfully left Kacey's hold. "Look, you're my best mate and all, but I'm not gonna sit around and feel sorry for ya anymore!"

"What d'you mean?" Kacey asked, taking a seat.

"Kace, I know this whole situation has been hard on ya, but you've got to get over it already!"

"It's not easy!" Kacey yelled, defending herself.

"I know that babe. But Danny never meant to hurt ya." Paisley spoke more calmly this time.

"Oh, didn't he?!" Kacey spat back, tears falling freely down her face.

"No, he didn't. Look, I'm not justifying what he did. But when he took the drugs, do you think he was thinking about hurting you? No. Because he didn't even know you yet!" Paisley half laughed.

"So?" Kacey said, her voice barley audible.

"So you can't blame him for hurting ya. I'm sorry but you've been feeling sorry for yourself for far too long. Danny really loves you Kacey, but if you keep pushing him away like this, I know he's not gonna stick around forever."

"What do I do?" Kacey sobbed, suddenly feeling really guilty for the way she'd handled the situation.

"You've got to make this right." Paisley told her.

"How?!" Kacey cried. Paisley pulled her up and pulled her into a hug.

"I didn't mean to make you so upset Kace." Paisley said softly, rubbing Kacey's back.

"It's okay, I needed to hear that. I was being a bitch, and as my best friend, you have to tell me when I'm wrong."

"If you wanna fix this, the school dance is tonight. I know Danny will be there, and _someone _should turn up and talk to him," Paisley smiled, before grabbing her bag and Danny's jacket. "And I'm taking the jacket!"

Kacey POV

Pais was right, about Danny. What he did was wrong, but he didn't do it to hurt me. If I keep pushing him away, he's gonna leave me and not bother anymore. When I walked downstairs, mum was in the living room.

"Hey, I heard you and Pais so I didn't want to interrupt." Carol smiled.

"Oh, okay." Kacey replied, sitting down on the sofa.

"Everything alright?" Carol eyed Kacey, looking at her daughter who's head was in her hands.

"No," Kacey admitted, looking up. "It's Danny."

"What's he done now?"

"Nothing. I've just realised how hard I've been on him." Kacey said.

"Hard? No you haven't sweetie." Carol promised.

"I have, I've been a total bitch."

"Kacey..." began Carol.

"I have," Kacey said firmly. "The reason why I was so upset was because, Danny seemed so perfect to me. Like he could never do wrong, so when I found out that he took drugs, it was like he had burst the bubble I was living in." Kacey explained.

"So, what are you saying then? You forgive him?" Carol asked.

"Yeah mum I do. I don't want to push him away."

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"Well, I have a school dance to get to." Kacey smirked before getting up and walking upstairs.

* * *

"Dan, get up, you have to go to the school dance." Paisley ordered, pulling Danny off of the sofa.

"And why do I have to go, hmm?" Danny asked rolling his eyes.

"You just do, okay? Oh, and here." Paisley tossed Danny his jacket.

"Thanks." Danny muttered, he went up the stairs.

"You going to this school dance tonight too then Pais?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, I am." Paisley smiled.

"You keep an eye on Danny, don't want him taking drugs to get through the party." Adam added, coldly.

"Oi, don't be so hard on him!" Paisley instructed. "I mean it," Paisley said just as Adam was about to object. "He's a fifteen year old kid, kids do stupid things all the time! Are you trying to tell me that neither of you have never done anything stupid? That you've never smoked weed with your mates, or got drunk off your face or cheated or something?!"

"I guess you're right." Adam sighed after a while.

"Hell yeah I am," Paisley smirked. "Oh and just so you know Adam, mum told me that when she was in high school she used to smoke pot and everything, so I guess she's not so perfect either!" Paisley flung her hair over her shoulder before exiting the room.

"Paisley!" Karen called after her.

Paisley POV

After getting dressed, wearing a checked fitted dress with black lace up ankle heels, I went and knocked on Danny's door.

"You ready to go?" Paisley asked.

"Yeah, let's get this shit over and done with." Danny mumbled.

"Come on Dan, don't be like that," Paisley patted his back and pulled him out of the room. "Right, we're off." Paisley called through to the living room.

"Have fun." Karen called back.

Kacey POV

I decided to wear the dress I wore on my first date with Danny. I curled my hair and pinned it to one side. Kevin came to collect Dyn, they said that I could walk with them if I wanted but I told them that I didn't want to intrude so I set off a little after them.

Danny POV

After a mostly silent walk with Pais, we arrived at the school. We walked inside and entered the hall. It looked really cool, their was disco lights hung around the room and the banners we painted were hung up too. There were tables around the room with food and drinks and the teachers were here too. Lewis approached us then, he had a suit on and his hair was gelled back. It looked funny because he's so short.

"Hey Pais, ready for our dance?" Lewis asked, raising his eyebrow at her.

"Aww, Lew, you look so sweet." cooed Paisley.

"Thanks, I went all out, to impress you."

"Right, well don't you want a slow song to dance to?" Paisley asked, the current song was more upbeat.

"Yeah." answered Lewis.

"Well, they're not playing one at the moment." Paisley pointed out, trying not to sound so smug, believing that she wouldn't actually have to dance with Lewis anymore. But just her luck, a slow song came on.

"Now they are." Lewis beamed, grabbing Paisley's hand and dragging her onto the dance floor.

"Sorry!" Paisley called to Danny who she'd left on his own. Luckily the others arrived to give Danny company.

"Hey Danny." Grace smiled.

"Hey, everyone alright?" Danny turned to the rest of the group, his eyes widened when he saw Jasmine. She had a white long dress on, it had sequins around the top. She had her hair curled and it looked basically perfect.

"What are you starting at?" Jasmine laughed, even her laugh was perfect. Danny shook his head, almost as if he was trying to get Jasmine out of his mind.

"Excuse me, I need some fresh air. I'll be back in a minute, yeah?" Danny quickly walked outside and sat down on the steps, taking deep breaths.

Kacey POV

I walked up the slope, as I got nearer, I noticed Danny sat on the steps. I took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Hey." Kacey said quietly, waiting for a response. Danny lifted his head slowly, not quite believing it was Kacey.

"Kacey?" Danny stood up off the steps.

"Hey, I think we need to talk. I need to talk to you." Kacey moved closer and took his hands in hers.

"Can we talk later? There's something more important I need to do."

"What could be more important?" Kacey asked, annoyed after she'd made the effort to talk to him.

"This." Danny pulled Kacey in close and kissed her on the lips. It was as if time had stopped, they both didn't realise how much they'd missed each other.

* * *

**Authors note: Told you I'd fix Kace and Dan soon! I hope you liked it, please leave reviews and let me know what you think xxx **


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

**Authors note: thanks for the reviews, they're very much appreciated :) There's lots of Danny and Kacey so hopefully you enjoy it :)**

* * *

"I love you." Kacey said in between kissing Danny.

"I love you too baby." Danny smiled.

"I'm sorry too." Kacey said, pulling back from Danny.

"Why the hell are you sorry?!" Danny laughed.

"Because, I should have listened to you instead of pinning all the blame on you." Kacey explained.

"It's not your fault for blaming me. I took drugs for crying out loud! I'm the one who's sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Why did you do it Dan?" Kacey asked gently.

"I wasn't thinking straight," Danny started, he took Kacey's hands and pulled them both over to the steps where they sat down. "When Bradley left, something changed. Mum was acting weird around me and I was missing him too. I hung around with thugs and they introduced me to the drugs. Honestly, I only took them a couple of times."

"And that makes it okay, does it?" Kacey snapped.

"No, of course not. Look, my mum found the cocaine in my bedroom, she probably thought I was addicted to it or something."

"And are you?"

"No, I haven't taken any before. I know that by running away and lying for months I've caused loads of problems for myself. But I'm trying to fix them." Danny lent across and stroked Kacey's cheek. Kacey took his hand away and held it in hers.

"You swear you're not doing any funny business?"

"I promise, Kace."

"Honesty?" Kacey persisted.

"Kacey, you're more important to me than anything. I don't want to lose you again."

"Dan, you really hurt us." Kacey said after a while, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know babe, I'm so sorry. It was never my intention to hurt you." Danny apologised.

"But you did." Kacey cried, burying her face into her hands as emotion overcame her.

"Don't cry baby, I know I hurt you, I know. But I'm so sorry. I just really really miss you and I want you to be my girlfriend again." Danny pleaded.

"I miss you too." Kacey finally lifted up her head, Danny dried her tears away with his thumb.

"So, you and me, we're okay again?" Danny asked even though he knew the answer.

"Does this answer your question?" Kacey wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and kissed him on the lips softly.

"Yeah, it does," Danny smirked. He took off his jacket and placed it around Kacey's shoulders. "And this belongs to you."

"Dan, it's just like our first date." Kacey stated.

"It is, isn't it." Danny smiled.

"Aww, you guys are so sweet." Came Paisley's voice from behind them.

"How long have you been standing there for?" Danny asked.

"Long enough." Paisley smirked.

"You set this up didn't ya?" Danny accused.

"No, I just gave you's the little push you needed." Paisley smiled innocently.

"You sneaky bitch." Danny laughed.

"Yeah yeah, you love me really." Paisley smirked.

"Thanks Pais." Kacey smiled at Paisley.

"Don't thank us babe, it's you two who fixed your relationship." Paisley insisted.

"Do you wanna go inside to the party?" Danny asked his once again girlfriend.

"How about me and you go somewhere else." Kacey smirked.

"I'll see you's lot later." Paisley smiled before walking back inside.

Kacey POV

Dan and I walked along the seafront, hands entwined. It felt so good to finally be with him again. He suddenly picked me up and swung me around in his arms.

"Dan, stop!" Kacey squealed.

"Oh, you don't like that?" Danny asked teasingly.

"No, I don't." Kacey replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well, too bad!" Danny exclaimed before picking Kacey back up and spinning her around again.

"Danny!" Kacey screamed, her voice muffled because she buried her face in Danny's shoulder.

"Okay okay, I'll stop." Danny put Kacey back on the ground.

"I feel sick now." Kacey glared at Danny.

"Will this make you feel better?" Danny lifted Kacey's chin up and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Not really." Kacey teased.

"Dad and Karen aren't at home, Pais said they are going out. Finley won't be home either." Danny said, a smirk on his face.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kacey raised her eyebrow.

"Come on." Danny laughed, grabbing Kacey's hand and they walked off.

Paisley POV

I was so happy that Danny and Kacey had gotten back together. The dance was good and Jared and I danced to all the slow songs together. Just before the end, Mr Lowsley walked onto the stage with a microphone in his hand.

"Everyone, quieten down please," Simon waited until people were more quiet. "Well, I hope everyone has enjoyed their selfs. You've all behaved wonderfully and you should be very proud of yourselves."

"Is this a wedding speech or what?" Grace hissed, causing people around her to giggle.

"I just want to say, have a good weekend and stay safe. Not long until you break up for summer now." Simon walked off the stage and the students began to be dismissed.

"That were dead fun, right guys?" Paisley exclaimed once they were outside.

"Yeah, shame Kacey didn't come and Danny disappeared." Harley shrugged.

"Yeah, where did he go?" Grace asked.

"Dunno, he proper didn't wanna come though. He's probably at home." Paisley smiled innocently and her friends bought it.

"Well, I better be off." Harley spoke up.

"Yeah me too." Lula said.

"Oh, come on you guys! It's Friday!" Paisley exclaimed, she took out her phone. "Plus, it's only, what, quarter past eight. Let's have some fun! We can go into town and into the arcade, drinks and snacks are on me." Paisley suggested.

"Now you're talking!" Grace laughed.

"Shut up." Paisley giggled, the group wrapped their arms around each other and walked off down the slope.

* * *

"That was amazing." Kacey breathed, laid on her back in Danny's bed.

"Yeah, I have that effect on people." Danny smirked.

"Shut up, you're so full of yourself." Kacey swatted him.

"Well, if I managed to get you, why can't I be full of myself?" Danny asked teasingly.

"Using me as an excuse for your vainness, I expect more from you Mr Morgan." Kacey replied.

"So punish me, tie me up to a chair and put a blindfold on my eyes and do things to me." Danny suggested.

"Omg, no! Dan that's so cringey!" Kacey laughed, Danny loved looking at her while she was happy.

"What?! I thought you liked stuff like that."

"Have you by any chance been reading fifty shades of grey?" Kacey asked, sitting up and raising her eyebrow at him.

"No way! That's beyond cringey!" Danny chuckled. They both erupted into fits of laughter.

"I love you." Kacey said after they'd stopped laughing.

"I love you more. Come on, let's get up." Danny sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Aww, why?" Kacey whined, tracing her fingers along Danny's bare back. Just then, the sound of the front door opening filled the empty house.

"That's why!" Danny jumped up and frantically started putting his clothes on, Kacey did the same thing.

"Quick, straighten the covers." Kacey ordered, pointing to the bed.

"Come on babe, you should know me, I never make my bed!" Danny answered, Kacey rolled her eyes.

"Wait, it might just be Paisley." Kacey suggested, trying to calm the situation down.

"Danny! You home?" Adam called up the stairs.

"Does that answer your question?" Danny asked Kacey.

"I didn't ask a question." Kacey replied, smugly.

"Come on." Danny rolled his eyes, grabbing Kacey's hand and walking out of the room.

"Kace, you're here! Is Paisley here too then?" Karen asked as Danny and Kacey walked downstairs. Danny waved their interlocked hands in Karen's face.

"Does she need to be here?" Danny asked, smiling.

"You too made up then?" Adam asked.

"Yeah." Kacey smiled.

"In the bedroom?" Karen asked, raising her eyebrow.

"No, Danny just needed to show me something." Kacey answered quickly.

"Show you what?" Karen asked, clearly not wanting to let it go. Danny was shocked, Karen was acting like an overprotective mother though she wasn't actually his mother.

"Does it really matter?" Danny cut in quickly when Kacey failed to answer. "Anyway, you guys are home earlier than expected." Danny tried to change the subject.

"Yeah, we wanted to check on you and the kids." Karen explained.

"Well, Pais is still out. Fin is still out too." Danny answered.

"Trust my kids to be out." Karen rolled her eyes.

"Son, look, you know I love you, right?" Adam spoke up.

"Yeah..." Danny said, seeming unsure.

"Um, Kace, why don't we go into the kitchen." Karen suggested, hinting that they should give Adam and Danny some privacy.

"I'm sorry I've been so hard on you lately." Adam said, once the two of them were sat down on the sofa.

"It doesn't matter." Danny shrugged.

"It does Danny, Paisley made me realise that you're a kid and kids do stupid things all the time."

"Stupid like taking drugs? I made everyone mad at me, I ran away from home and Evie probably hates me. I'm lucky that Kacey forgave me."

"You didn't take them to be selfish, you were obviously having problems at home and so you took them as a coping mechanism. You're a fifteen year old kid Dan, you shouldn't have had to feel like that." Adam said softly.

"Look I'm sorry, for springing that shit on you, and embarrassing you too. I swear, I don't have a problem, life's good now." Danny smiled.

"Come here you." Adam and Danny hugged, Danny felt as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

* * *

"Tonights been fun." Paisley declared.

"Yeah, it has." Jared agreed, swinging his arm round Paisley's shoulders and kissing her cheek.

"Thanks for paying for everything and all." Jasmine smiled.

"It's alright, Jas." Paisley returned the smile.

"Okay, I really have to be going, Mrs B will go ape if I stay out any longer." Harley spoke.

"Alright, don't shit your pants, we're going!" Paisley laughed as all of them got up and exited the table they were sitting at.

Paisley POV

We all walked off our separate ways in order to get home. Jared walked me back home because it was dark, then he walked to his house. I entered my house and walked through to the living room. Danny, Kacey, mum and Adam were watching a movie on the tv.

"Hiya." Adam smiled.

"Hey." Paisley smiled back, sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Uh, what time do you call this?" Karen asked, clearly annoyed.

"Ten o'clock." Paisley answered, just to annoy her mum more.

"I know that! I'm asking why you're so late." Karen explained.

"Blame the school, the dance finished like ten minutes ago and I hot footed it home cos I knew you'd be mad. I would have been home quicker but as you know, you can't get anywhere fast in these bad boys!" Paisley kicked her foot out to display her high heels.

"You're something else Paisley Harris!" Karen rolled her eyes.

"Hey love birds!" Paisley squashed herself in the middle of Danny and Kacey.

"Three's a crowd, Pais." Danny said teasingly.

"Yeah, sorry." Kacey said in a purposely bitchy tone.

"Firstly, Kace, you're in my house. Secondly, Dan, I'm responsible for getting you's back together so deal with it bitches!"

"How was the dance?" Kacey asked.

"It was actually pretty cool." Paisley answered.

"How was your dance with Lewis?" Danny asked, stifling back a laugh.

"Oh, it was amazing." Paisley replied sarcastically.

"Lewis is one lucky eleven year old kid." Danny smiled and Paisley nudged him in his ribs.

"It's dead late, I should go." Kacey spoke up.

"Aww, do you have to?" Danny asked, pouting.

"Yeah, stay a little longer." Paisley encouraged.

"You's are a really bad influence! I really need to go, I don't want to explain myself to my mum, we're not all as good at lying as you are Pais!" laughed Kacey.

"I'll walk you home then." Danny offered.

"Thanks." Kacey smiled.

"I'll be back soon." Danny said, walking out of the living room, holding Kacey's hand.

"I enjoyed myself." Kacey smiled, once Danny and Kacey were outside off the house.

"The sex or the watching tv part?" Danny joked.

"Shut up." Kacey giggled, rolling her eyes.

"Do you wanna do something tomorrow?" Questioned Danny.

"Yeah, okay, like what?" Asked Kacey.

"There's this funfair thing, you up for it?"

"Yeah, okay." Kacey smiled.

"I'll pick you up at twelve." Danny answered.

"Cool." Kacey grinned, as the duo turned into Kacey's street.

"This is you then." Danny smiled, standing outside Kacey's house.

"Yep."

"Hey Kace, stand closer to me for a second." Danny said, a smirk on his face.

"What, why?" Kacey asked, though she knew what was going to happen as this is what they did on their first date. Danny leant down and kissed Kacey softly on the lips.

"That's why." Danny smirked.

"I love you." Kacey hugged Danny.

"I love you too, I'll see you tomorrow," Danny kissed Kacey's cheek before walking off but he turned back around. "Oh, Kace, you still have the bracelet that says _'My girl' _don't you?"

"Yeah, course."

"Good, cos your my girl and no one else's." Danny answered.

"Yeah yeah, I know." Kacey smiled sarcastically.

"Charming." Danny laughed.

"Goodnight Danny." Kacey called over her shoulder, walking to her front door.

"Goodnight Kacey, try not to dream about me too much." Danny answered causing Kacey to roll her eyes. She put her keys into the door and opened it.

* * *

**Authors note: Hope, you enjoyed, please review and let me know what you think, thank you :) **


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

**Authors note: thanks for your reviews guys! Lottielouise, of course I'll add Barry into it more, he's in this chapter and will probably have a lot of involvement in my future chapters too :) hope all of you enjoy xxx**

* * *

"Hey, Mrs Barry." Danny smiled the next day, Carol had opened the door for Danny as he was here to collect Kacey for their funfair date.

"Alright Danny." Carol smiled.

"She still getting ready?" Danny asked politely.

"Yeah, come in though, take a seat in the living room." Carol stood to the side, inviting Danny in. Danny walked through to the living room and Carol shut the door behind him.

"Kacey says you're taking her to a funfair." Carol stated, taking a seat on the sofa.

"Yeah." Danny replied.

"Listen Danny, I'm happy that you and Kace are back together. But if you dare hurt her the way you did, you're dead." Carol warned, just then Kacey walked in.

"Ready?" Kacey asked her boyfriend, smiling at him.

"Yeah, let's go." Danny said hurriedly.

"Have fun guys!" Carol smiled at the pair.

"Thanks, see you soon." Kacey blew a kiss at her mum before walking out with Danny.

"You look nice." Danny complimented.

"Thanks," Kacey smiled. "My mum weren't getting on ya back was she?" Kacey asked.

"No, she weren't. Well, nothing I can't handle." Danny smirked.

"Good, cos she should keep her nose out." Kacey mumbled.

"Hey, she only cares about you Kacey." Danny said gently.

"Yeah yeah, I know." Kacey sighed.

"Anyway, you looking forward to today?" Danny asked, pulling Kacey in close.

"Yeah, I love funfairs." Kacey grinned.

"You love me more though, right?"

"Hmm, I'm not so sure." Teased Kacey.

"Oi you!" Danny laughed.

"You know, I haven't spoken to Barry in ages, am I a bad sister?"

"No, you've had a lot on your mind. I haven't seen my little sister in like four months, now that's bad." Danny sighed.

"Call your mum, Dan. She's probably worried to death about you." Kacey advised.

"Dad keeps her posted." Danny answered.

"So? Come on Dan, she's your mum." Kacey squeezed his hand.

"We're here now!" Exclaimed Danny, not replying to what Kacey said.

"Aww, Dan look, that teddy bear is adorable!" Kacey said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the funfair game.

"Really Kace?" Danny asked sarcastically. Raising his eyebrow afterwards.

"Danny!" Kacey pouted.

"Alright alright," Danny put his hands up in surrender, giving into his girlfriend's persuasive ways. "I'll try and win it for you baby." Danny gave the money to the man in order to play the game. The aim was to use the fake rifle shooter and try and hit the target right in the middle. You have five tries, on the first two Danny missed but fortunately on his third try, he successfully hit the target.

"Yes!" Kacey high fived Danny.

"Well done, young man. What prize would you like?" The gentleman asked.

"The big teddy bear, please, for my girlfriend." Danny rolled his eyes and the man laughed.

"Well, you treat her like a proper princess. Here you go." The man handed over the giant teddy bear, Danny took it and handed it to Kacey.

"Thank you Danny." Kacey smiled sweetly.

"Anything for you Kacey," Danny replied sarcastically, but he pulled her in for a kiss. "Ooh, do you wanna go on the dodgems?"

"Yeah, okay." Kacey smiled. The couple waited in the line before it was their turn. Kacey reluctantly agreed to let Danny drive.

Kacey POV

Danny and I got into the dodgem car, I'm not gonna lie, he drove like a mad man! Bumping into everyone he got the chance to. I was so glad when time was up! Danny bought me candyfloss and won me a jar of sweets and we ate other things too, I was definitely being spoilt today! We went on the waltzer ride, which was a huge mistake after eating loads of sweets, I totally embarrassed myself by throwing up after we got off the ride!

"Sorry the ride has made you ill." Danny said gently, while rubbing Kacey's back whilst she was sick.

"It's okay, I have a really weak stomach!" Kacey said, after she'd finished.

"Here, have some water." Danny handed Kacey his water bottle.

"You sure Dan? I've just been sick, you're like not gonna be able to drink from it now."

"Hey, I don't mind getting your germs! I'm joking, you keep it, yeah?"

"Okay." Kacey smiled, taking a sip from the bottle.

"You okay now baby?" Danny asked, pulling Kacey into a hug.

"Yeah, I think so." Kacey replied, her head rested on Danny's chest.

"You still look kind of pale," Danny said, pulling Kacey back to get a good look at her. "Maybe we should get out of here and go and sit by the seafront, yeah? Get some fresh air." Danny suggested and Kacey nodded.

Danny POV

Kace and I walked out of the funfair and headed towards the seafront. We found a bench and sat down on it with all the prizes and stuff.

"I'm sorry Dan." Kacey sighed.

"What for babe?" Danny asked confused.

"For ruining our date." Kacey replied.

"Kacey, don't be silly! You didn't ruin our date," Danny promised, he reached across and put his arm around her shoulders, Kacey leant her head against Danny's shoulder and snuggled closer to him. "Do you know what this date has proven?" Danny asked after a while.

"What?" Kacey asked, not lifting her head from Danny's shoulder.

"That you're probably going to be a lightweight." Danny stifled a laugh.

"Oi!" Kacey lifted her head and hit him on the chest.

"What? It's true! You can't hold your shit." Danny smirked at Kacey.

"You're just lucky I didn't puke all over your shoes." Kacey smiled sarcastically before pulling Danny into a kiss.

Danny POV

I walked Kacey back home after half an hour of talking and kissing. She looked dead happy with her giant teddy bear and jar of sweets and candyfloss. Well, what can I say? Anything my girlfriend wants, I'll give it to her! I kissed her goodbye before walking home myself.

"Mum, I'm home!" Kacey called through the house.

"Hiya Kace, did you have fun? Wow, look at all that stuff!" Carol laughed at her daughter, hands full with prizes.

"I know right, Dan spoilt us like crazy!" Kacey giggled.

"Too right he did, um, come through to the living room." Carol instructed, pulling Kacey into the living room.

"What, why? Oh, Barry...what are you doing here?" Kacey asked once she saw Barry sat on the sofa in the living room.

"Mum invited us over for dinner." Barry smiled. Kacey just looked between her mum then her brother before bursting out laughing.

"Yeah right, like you and mum would ever get along again!"

"I'm trying to make the effort here Kace, you're the one who's always bugging me to forgive Barry." Carol answered.

"I'm joking mum! It's great that you're making the effort to fix your relationship." Kacey smiled, sitting down next to Barry on the sofa.

"You've been spoilt today!" Exclaimed Barry, pointing to all Kacey's prizes.

"Yeah, it was Dan." Kacey smiled.

"You and him, you're okay now? Right?" Barry questioned.

"Yeah, we are." Reassured Kacey.

"You kids just mingle, I'll crack on with the dinner." Carol smiled before walking through to the kitchen.

"Are things alright in your flat, Barry?" Dynasty asked, looking up from her magazine.

"Define what you mean by, _'Alright'_." Barry smirked. Dynasty glared at him.

"Some things never change." Dynasty muttered.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Barry demanded.

"You might have ditched all your crime shit and that, but you're still annoying as ever!" Dynasty clarified so he could understand, and Barry pretended to look hurt.

"So, Kace, did you have fun today?" Barry asked his little sister.

"Yeah, well, up until I embarrassed myself!" Kacey replied.

"What happened?" Dynasty inquired, this time putting her magazine down completely.

"Well, Dan bought me candyfloss, he won me this jar of sweets and I also had food from the BBQ that was there. Then I stupidly suggested that we go on the waltzer ride, I totally threw up afterwards!" Kacey buried her face in her hands in embarrassment while her brother and sister burst out laughing.

"Oh God Kace, what are you like?!" Dynasty said in between laughs.

"It was so embarrassing, I just wanted to die!" Kacey exclaimed dramatically, her face red with humiliation.

"Did Danny just stand there?" Barry asked, once he'd recovered from laughing.

"No, he rubbed my back and told me to _'let it all out.'_, didn't laugh or anything." Kacey answered.

"Well, when a boy does that, you know he's a keeper!" Barry exclaimed, causing Kacey to wack him with the pillow.

"You're okay now though, right?" Dynasty asked.

"Yeah, anyways, I have teddy to make me feel better!" Kacey pulled the bear onto her lap, hugging it like a little kid.

"That's bloody massive!" Barry laughed.

"I know right." Kacey giggled.

"Give it a name, Kace." Dynasty suggested.

"Hmm, I dunno...ooh, I've got one! What about candy?!" Kacey asked.

"Candy?" Barry asked unsure.

"Why candy?" Dynasty asked, baffled.

"Because, that's one of the things I threw up," Kacey answered and Barry and Dynasty rolled their eyes. "So, her full name is: Candyfloss Sweetie Barry."

"That's a very messed up name." Barry arched his eyebrow.

"I think it's kinda cute." Dynasty commented, siding with Kacey.

"Exactly, it's got your name in it too Baz." Kacey added.

Kacey POV

It felt just like old times, we were all getting along and joking around. Even Mum and Baz were acting civil towards each other. We all helped to lay the table then sat down to eat.

"Mum, I just wanna say, I really do appreciate you inviting me over for dinner." Barry smiled at his mother.

"It's alright...son," Carol hesitated, debating whether or not to call him son. "How are we ever going to get past this if I don't take steps to make our relationship better?"

"Well, if we're all spilling the beans, I just wanna say sorry too." Kacey spoke up.

"Why are you sorry babe?" Carol asked gently.

"Well, I didn't have to go and tell the whole school what Barry did. I should have just told you mum, or not said anything at all. Either way, I caused a lot of unnecessary shit." Kacey looked down at her plate.

"Kacey, sweetheart, you did nothing wrong. Okay?" Carol reassured, she placed her hand on top of Kacey's.

"Yeah, squirt, I was the one who did something wrong." Barry said.

"Look, I'm sorry too," Dynasty was next to speak up. "Barry, what you did, it hurt all of us but Kace mainly. I was just so mad at ya, but I know you didn't do it to me so I shouldn't have been so hard on ya. You've always been there for me, so I'm sorry." Dynasty smiled at Barry. Carol was happy that her family was repairing itself, but she had to ask the question.

"Barry, why did you take the money?" Carol asked softly, as softly as she could.

"I thought I was doing the right thing, saving money for the family. I didn't know how much the camp meant to Kace."

"Well it meant loads, Barry!" Kacey hissed, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Well I know that now! Look, it weren't all my fault. You lot were all wrapped up in Kace, you pushed me aside and forgot about me." Barry defended, suddenly becoming annoyed.

"That's not true Barry!" Carol responded, reaching for his hand but he pulled it away.

"Yeah it is. All I was ever good for was stealing and lying and scamming people. I never wanted to, but you told me that's what I had to do. You're the only one to blame for this!"

"Barry, don't blame Mum!" Dynasty defended Carol, seeing how Barry's words had hurt her.

"Well sorry, but I've blamed myself for far too long. You've said loads of times Mum, that I make you sick, well how about this, you make me sick and I hate you." Barry said this with tears streaming freely down his face. Kacey just looked at him in shock, shocked that Barry was actually crying and shocked that Barry had just said those things about their Mum. Barry pushed his chair back, the sound making Kacey jump, and grabbed his coat before storming out of the house. They all sat there in silence, until Carol's loud sob filled the house.

"Don't cry Mum." Kacey said quietly, though it wasn't that soothing.

"Did you here what he said? He hates me." Carol sobbed.

"He's just angry mum." Dynasty tried.

"And Barry never cries." Carol said, it seemed as if though she wasn't listening to her daughters. Dynasty got up and pulled Carol into a hug. Kacey just sat there, playing with her food.

"Kacey," Dynasty hissed. "Don't just sit there, try and make her feel better!" Dynasty whispered.

"No, you know what? I think Barry was right. This is all your fault Mum." Kacey shot at her Mum, before getting up and storming upstairs, leaving Dynasty in shock.

* * *

**Authors note: ooh, family problems for the Barry's! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to leave a review :) thank you :D **


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

**Authors note: Hey guys, it's been a while since I updated this fic. Reason being, I've had some drama regarding my other story. But it feels nice to come back to this story and feel free to write happily. As always, thank you for your reviews :) I got 100, yay! Enjoy peeps xx**

* * *

Kacey POV

The banging on my door was doing my head in, I got up and flung the door open to be faced with Dynasty.

"What?!" Demanded Kacey.

"What's gotten into ya Kace? Mum is well upset, about what Barry said but about what you said too."

"But it's true though, isn't it. Mum's always pushed Barry to do the wrong thing, she's pushed all of us to be honest. I'm not saying I hate her, I'm just saying that Barry stole the money because he didn't know any better." Kacey replied.

"But she's trying to be better, to all of us. Kace, you know you're her baby." Dynasty looked at Kacey who just looked down to the ground.

"Am I gonna be in trouble for talking to her like that?" Kacey asked quietly after a few moments.

"No, I doubt it. Mum isn't angry at you munch." Dynasty reassured.

"I'll talk to her, but can I do it on my own?" Kacey requested.

"Yeah of course." Dynasty smiled and watched as Kacey walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs.

"Mum," Kacey spoke once she'd entered the living room and saw her mum sat on the sofa, tear stains visible on her cheeks. "I'm so sorry about what I said!"

"It's okay baby." Carol smiled weakly, though still looked hurt.

"It's not okay Mum, I shouldn't have said that. And I should have stopped Barry too."

"But you couldn't stop him though. He was speaking the truth." Carol buried her face into her hands, beginning to cry.

"Don't cry Mum, I never meant to upset you." Kacey sat down next to her Mum, hugging her.

"I know you didn't sweetheart, I've just left it too late to fix everything with Barry." Carol sighed into her daughters shoulder.

"It's never too late, Mum." Kacey reassured, gently rubbing her mum's back.

"In this case, I think it is." Carol said sadly.

"Well, then I'll fix it." Kacey said firmly.

"How Kace?" Carol laughed at her daughter, pulling back to look at her.

"I just will. Now dry those tears and I'll help you wash the dishes." Kacey smiled and got up off the sofa.

* * *

"Wait, so Barry was actually crying? Aww, bless him!" Paisley exclaimed the next day.

"Yeah, I mean, Mum and Baz have had their arguments and thrown all sorts of insults at each other but Barry's never said anything like that to her before." Kacey sighed, sat on Paisley's bed.

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when mums treat you like shit." Danny muttered, also sitting on Paisley's bed. Paisley glared at him.

"Anyway," Paisley begun. "Did you guys have fun at the funfair yesterday?" She asked.

"Well I did. What about you pukey pants?" Danny smirked, slinging his arm around Kacey's shoulders.

"Shut up." Kacey hissed.

"What's Dan talking about?" Paisley asked.

"Yeah, why can't I tell Pais?" Danny questioned smugly.

"Because she'll take the absolute piss out of me." Kacey answered.

"Any more than I do?" Danny raised his eyebrow.

"Do I have to remind you again Kace about the fact that I'm responsible for getting you and Dan back together?" Paisley asked, smirking slightly.

"Okay," Kacey gave in. "I'll tell you. Basically, Danny and I went on the waltzer ride right after I'd stuffed my face, and when we got off, I threw up." It didn't take long for both Paisley and Danny to be in fits of giggles.

"Kacey, you complete idiot!" Paisley laughed. "You know, that's one thing you just don't do in front of a boy." Paisley said in a fake serious tone. Kacey glared at her and set Paisley off laughing again.

"Good thing it wasn't the first date." Joked Danny, and Kacey hit him with a pillow.

"Did Danny just stand there and laugh?" Paisley asked.

"No, I acted like a gentleman and rubbed her back, held her hair back and all." Danny answered for Kacey who seemed to be dying of embarrassment.

"Well done Dan, you should get a prize for that." Paisley said sarcastically, giggling in between.

"Guys, stop talking about it! It's so embarrassing." Kacey mumbled.

"Aww, if it makes you feel better, know that I was genuinely concerned about you despite the fact it was really funny." Danny attempted to not laugh, but he failed and Paisley was on the verge of wetting herself.

"You guys are the most annoying people ever!" Kacey exclaimed angrily.

"Hmm, but he's your boyfriend and I'm your best friend so we can't be that annoying." Paisley pointed out.

"We both love you really Kace." Danny smiled, leaning in for a kiss but Kace put the pillow on his face.

"No kisses for you." Kacey smiled sweetly.

"Is this my punishment? Because I'm sorry!" Danny begged.

"Too bad." Kacey smirked.

"Fine, if you wanna be like that..." Danny smirked before playfully pushing Kacey back and kissing her on the lips and then making his way down her neck while she squealed.

"Danny, stop, it tickles!" Kacey giggled, squirming underneath Danny.

"Um, do you guys want me to leave so you can make out?" Paisley asked. Danny turned around and faced Paisley.

"Could you?" Danny asked and Paisley rolled her eyes.

"I was joking. This is my bedroom, if you guys wanna have sex then do it in Danny's room-oh, Dan your phone is ringing." Paisley picked it up off her chest of drawers.

"Who is it?" Danny questioned.

"Your mother." Paisley answered.

"Leave it." Danny ordered.

"Dan!" Paisley tried.

"I mean it Paisley, don't." Danny said firmly but Paisley answered the call anyway.

"Hello?" Paisley said into the phone.

"Paisley!" Danny hissed.

"Oh hi Helen." Paisley smirked at Danny.

"Is Danny there?" Helen asked.

"Danny, he's um..." Paisley looked at Danny who gave her a pleading look not to tell his Mum that he was there. "He's gone out with his girlfriend, he's stupidly left his phone behind."

"Typical Danny." Helen sighed.

"Yeah." Paisley laughed.

"How is he?" Helen asked.

"Danny, oh he's fine. He's not doing anything stupid." Paisley shot Danny a look.

"How's the rest of you?"

"Yeah we're all good," Paisley smiled. "Sorry you missed Danny though."

"He never picks up anyway." Helen sighed sadly.

"Well, do you want me to tell him anything?" Paisley offered.

"Tell him that I'm coming up to Scotland next Evie."

"What?!" Paisley asked in disbelief.

"I need to see him, me and him are never going to sort this out if I don't try." Helen replied.

"I really don't think that's a good idea." Paisley spoke.

"Why not?" Questioned Helen.

"Because Danny's not gonna welcome you with open arms, and what about Evie? If you and Dan don't sort it out it wouldn't have been fair to drag her half way up the country." Paisley pointed out.

"Sorry Pais, but you can't change my mind. We'll speak soon, yeah?"

"No, wait...ugh." Paisley chucked Danny's phone down on her bed in anger after Helen hung up.

"What did she say?" Danny asked, getting up off Paisley's bed.

"That she's coming up to Scotland next weekend to try and sort everything out." Paisley answered.

"What?! Pais, why didn't you stop her?!" Danny yelled angrily.

"I tried Danny!" Paisley shouted back. "If you'd answered her calls then she wouldn't have felt the need to come up to Scotland!"

"Guys, don't fight," Kacey said, also getting up off the bed. "Dan, when your Mum comes up to Scotland, just go and talk to her." Kacey suggested.

"No, I'm not ready for that." Danny sighed.

"Come on babe, how are you guys gonna get past it if you won't talk to her?" Kacey asked gently, holding his hand.

"Maybe I don't want to get past it, maybe I want my girlfriend and sister to just shut up about it." Danny said annoyed. It hurt Kacey because she pulled her hand out of Danny's.

"Fine, if you want me to shut up about it, I will." Kacey glared at Danny, flinging on her jacket.

"Come on babe, don't be like this." Danny reached for Kacey's arm but she moved back from him.

"No. How about you don't be like this. You're Mum is actually trying to make the effort but you're just being a dick about it. I'm going home." Kacey muttered before exiting the bedroom.

"Great." Danny sighed, sitting down on Paisley bed. Paisley stood there, looking stunned.

"Dan," Paisley said.

"What?" Danny sighed, expecting to get an earful off her.

"You called me your sister."

"Well, I think of you like a sister. You know that Pais."

"I know, but you've just never said it to me before." Paisley pointed out.

"Well get used to it." Danny smiled.

"Well, I want you to know that, Mum and Adam are boyfriend and girlfriend and if they were to split up, you'd be nothing to me." Paisley said with a straight face.

"How nice!" Danny replied, taking offence to Paisley's comment.

"But, that would never happen because you're like a brother to me too, and I love you." Paisley smiled and Danny pulled her into a hug.

"I love you too." Danny spoke.

"And, you better apologise to Kacey before you proper upset her." Paisley advised.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll call her later, first I'm gonna tell Dad that Mum's planning a visit." Danny rolled his eyes before walking downstairs.

* * *

Kacey POV

I hated the fact that Danny and I had argued. I'd been home for just over an hour and he hadn't texted or called to say he was sorry. I was worried that I'd been too hard on him, had I been too hard on him? Just then, the doorbell rung and I went downstairs to get it. I opened it and Danny was there, he had a little teddy bear in his hand and on its tummy it had written, _'I'm beary sorry.' _and he had a heart shaped box of chocolates too.

"What's all this?" Kacey smirked.

"Well, I thought that candyfloss could do with a friend. And, I wanted to say sorry, for acting like a prick and upsetting you." Danny smiled before handing Kacey the items.

"Aww, thanks babe." Kacey leaned forwards and pecked Danny's cheek.

"Am I forgiven?" Danny fluttered his eyelashes at Kacey.

"Yeah, totally. I just want you and your Mum to make up." Kacey sighed.

"Don't worry about it, okay?" Danny moved closer to Kacey slightly, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Okay. Um, why don't you come in?" Kacey offered.

"I would love to, but I can't. I've got to get home and figure out what I'm going to say to Mum." Danny smirked, causing Kacey to smile at the fact he was doing the right thing. He kissed her goodbye before heading back home.

Kacey POV

I was determined to try and get Barry and Mum to be alright again. The next day, at school, I saw Barry and I quickly approached him.

"Hey." Kacey smiled.

"Alright squirt?" Barry asked cheerily.

"Yeah. Listen, about last night..."

"Let's not talk about it." Barry said firmly.

"Barry, just listen. I really want us to all get along again."

"Well, you should have thought about that before you decided you wanted to jet off to America." Barry added harshly.

"Barry that's not fair." Kacey objected.

"You think life's fair? Because I assure you it's not. You've always had it easy and I'm sick of it, so you can run home to Mum and Dyn and tell them about how horrible I'm being to you and Mum can come and say more hurtful things to me." Barry was leaning over Kacey in a threatening manner and she felt tears spring to her eyes.

"Barry," Kacey choked out, she took a deep breath and tried to regain composure. "Barry, look I'm sorry you're so angry at the world, but we can sort everything out."

"No we can't," Barry let out a harsh laugh. "Just stay away from me, okay?" Barry turned around and walked away.

* * *

**Authors note: I love writing mean Barry haha! I think everyone thinks he's just a bad boy who only cares about himself, but I personally think it's because of the way he was treated he has developed a hard interior. Anyway, review and let me know what you think, don't you think Danny just does the cutest things ever? ;) and a cute moment between Paisley and Danny too. **

**Please review xxx **


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

**Authors note: Omg guys, I am so so sorry for taking a lifetime to update this fic. I seriously have not had a clue in hell as to what I could write next, hence the really short update. But I know what I want to happen now, but ideas are definitely welcome :) as always thanks for the reviews, I love reading them :) enjoy this next part xxx**

* * *

"What do you think Kacey's talking to Barry about?" Questioned Danny.

"Duh, about what happened at their house." Paisley replied, the two of them were stood in front of the steps, waiting for Kacey to come back.

"Woah, why the hell is he leaning over her like that?" Danny looked concerned.

"Don't worry Dan, he's not knocking her about or anything." Paisley said half heartedly.

"Yeah, oh look, he's walked away now." Danny seemed relieved.

"Why are we standing here discussing Barry and Kacey? We should be talking about you and your Mum." Paisley pointed out.

"Please don't say anything about it in front of Kace, she's over the moon that I've agreed to talk to her."

"Right, so why aren't you happy?" Paisley asked but Danny didn't answer because his attention was fixed on Kacey who was approaching with tears running down her face.

"What's happened?" Danny pulled Kacey into his arms.

"Barry." Kacey said, her voice small.

"What's he said to ya babe?" Paisley asked this time, rubbing Kacey's back.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kacey replied, still sniveling.

"He's obviously upset you baby." Danny stated the obvious.

"Omg, really?!" Paisley exclaimed sarcastically and caused Kacey to laugh a little.

"Keep being a bitch Pais, it's making Kacey laugh." Danny commented and Paisley stuck her tongue out at him.

"You alright now Kace?" Paisley asked, and Kacey nodded. Danny didn't buy it though.

"You don't have to lie Kace, if you're not okay, just say. I'll stay with you until you feel better." Danny offered.

"Thanks, but I'm okay." Kacey smiled and Danny dried the remaining tears off her face.

"Shall we go to class?" Paisley queried.

"Yeah." Danny answered and the trio made their way to their first lesson.

Barry POV

I felt bad for making Kace upset, but I'm so sick of being the one who always causes the problems. All I ever did was to try and look out for my family but I got nothing in return. So it is better if Kacey stays away from me.

Kacey POV

The day dragged on, it was my first proper day back at school after Danny and I had got back together. Barry is so mean to me, after I was on his side and all! Soon enough, lunchtime arrived and we took our seats at our normal table. Everyone, apart from Danny and Pais, were staring at me.

"What you guys?" Kacey asked, laughing uncomfortably.

"You missed practically the whole of last week Kace, are you okay?" Grace questioned.

"Look, guys, can we just forget about what happened? Please?" Kacey requested.

"Yeah, okay." Jared smiled and the others nodded.

"Cheers." Kacey smiled gratefully.

* * *

"I have no clue what I'm gonna say to Mum." Danny exclaimed, walking into Paisley's room and sitting down on her bed.

"Well, don't deny that you took the drugs, and tell her why you took them and that you're sorry." Paisley replied, turning round to face him.

"Easier said than done Pais!" Danny complained.

"Look Dan, it's Monday, your mother is coming up here on Friday and she wants to see you Saturday. You better get your shit together, and fast." Paisley said firmly and Danny rolled his eyes.

"She's gonna hate me." Danny sighed, laying back on Paisley's bed.

"No she won't Dan, you're her son. I know that if I were Helen, I wouldn't wanna lose ya."

"Cheers Pais, but you're not my Mum, and the way you see things is completely different to the way she sees them." Danny pointed out.

"Dan, please, don't back out of this, just please try." Paisley pleaded.

"Alright." Danny sighed.

Danny POV

I wanted to make things right between Mum and I. I was so nervous about what I was going to say to her that I was in a foul mood for the next couple of days.

"Hey, Dan, do you wanna bunk next lesson?" Kacey asked, walking hand in hand with her boyfriend.

"No way Kace, just go to class alright?" Danny snapped, walking away from her.

"Hey, don't worry about him." Paisley said comfortingly, linking her arm into Kacey's.

"I just wish he wouldn't shut me out, I'm only trying to help." Kacey sighed sadly.

"I know, he's just stressed out."

Kacey POV

Danny was acting right off with me, I knew he was worried about his Mum and all but it didn't mean that he had to push me aside. In English he didn't sit next to me like he normally does, and that caused Zoe to be all smug. He didn't even look at me for the whole lesson! Once the bell rung, signalling lunchtime, I grabbed my bag and walked out the room and outside for some fresh air.

"You alright Kacey?" Barry reluctantly asked, walking up to his sister.

"Oh do one Barry." Kacey shot, still annoyed at her brother.

"Fine." Barry shot back, walking away from her. Kacey sighed and rubbed her temples, trying not to lose it.

"You alright Kace?" Questioned Harley, sitting down next to the girl.

"Yeah." Kacey replied, not very believable though.

"You got a headache?" Harley asked, noticing that Kacey was still rubbing her temples.

"Why, you got anything to make me drown out all the shit in my life?" Kacey asked sarcastically, raising her eyebrow.

"You're a funny one Kace." Harley chuckled.

"So, here's the deal, you can stay here with me and listen to me go on and on about my problems, or you can go and leave me all on my own." Kacey smiled sweetly.

Harley sighed, "Go on then, what's bothering ya?"

* * *

"Danny, come on don't be like this." Paisley sighed, frantically trying to keep up with him in the corridor.

"You know, every time I think back to why my mum is coming up to Scotland, I remember that it's because you answered the bloody phone when I told you not to!" Danny hissed angrily.

"Look," Paisley grabbed Danny's arm and stopped him from walking. "I get that you're all freaked out about your Mum and Evie coming up and all, but why take it out on Kace?! I mean, take it out on me, I don't care!"

"It's just that everybody is acting all happy and normal but they don't have to deal with what I have to!" Danny defended.

"I know it's hard, but if it all blows up, Kacey's the one who will always be there for you."

"She will, won't she." Danny seemed to be mumbling to himself.

"Yeah, so go and find her and tell her how much you love her." Paisley advised.

"Cheers Pais." Danny smiled before heading off in search for Kacey.

* * *

"And it feels like he doesn't love me anymore." Kacey continued to cry while Harley listened and comforted her.

"Come on Kace, don't get upset, I know that Dan loves ya." Harley soothed.

"Yeah? Cos he hasn't said it to me in the last two days." Kacey replied.

"He's stressed out, isn't he." Harley pointed out.

"So?! I'm his girlfriend!" Kacey exclaimed.

"Now you listen to me Kace, Danny loves you so much and he cares about you loads too. So stop crying and go talk to him!" Harley half laughed.

"Cheers Harls." Kacey smiled gratefully, quickly wiping her tears away.

"I know I've said it loads of times, but I really am sorry for what I did back when you and I were going out."

"Don't worry about it, yeah?" Kacey got up and went to look for Danny.

"Hey, Harls, have you seen my girlfriend?" Danny asked, approaching the boy, obviously not seeing Kacey.

"She's just gone to look for ya mate." Laughed Harley.

"Oh, alright, what direction?"

"Just down there." Harley pointed in the direction that Kacey had gone off in.

"Cheers mate." Danny smiled, about to walk after her but Harley stopped him.

"Listen dude, she was a little upset, she thinks that you don't love her anymore." Harley whispered the last part.

"What?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, well obviously I tried to put those fears aside for her." Harley continued.

"_Tried_?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Yeah mate, she totally came onto me, kissed us and all." Harley falsely revealed.

"She what?" Danny asked in a small voice.

"Hey, Dan, there you are! I really need to talk to ya." Kacey said, slightly out of breath.

"Me too." Danny replied.

* * *

**Authors note: Harley, you little shit stirrer! Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Again, apologies for not updating in such a long time! Next chapter will be longer :) **


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

**Authors note: Hiya, thanks for your response and reviews. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

"Hey, look I'm sorry if I've been annoying you." Kacey began, walking with her boyfriend.

"You haven't been annoying me." Danny replied half heartedly.

"I know you're really stressed out at the moment. I'm sorry." Kacey smiled.

"No, I'm sorry." Danny decided to smile this time even though he said it in a small voice.

"Thanks babe, love ya." Kacey kissed the tip of his nose before departing.

Danny looked behind him to where Harley was watching in the distance.

"Earth to Danny!" Paisley exclaimed again.

"Sorry, were you talking to me?" Danny questioned, snapping out of his daydream.

"Um yeah," Paisley giggled. "I were saying that you must have said the right thing cos Kacey is dead happy now." Paisley repeated.

"Could you excuse me? I need some fresh air." Danny quickly turned away and decended down the slope.

"But you're already outside!" Paisley called after him.

Paisley POV

Danny was acting beyond strange, he looked as if he'd seen a ghost or something. I knew for a fact that neither of us had free periods, but something was pulling me to follow him. I tried to keep my distance so he didn't see but that didn't exactly work.

"Okay Sherlock, you got me, what you gonna do?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"Sherlock wants to know why you're acting all messed up." Paisley replied, walking up to him.

"I'm fine." Dismissed Danny.

"You sure? You're not taking anything...?" Paisley inquired reluctantly.

"Unbelievable." Danny shook his head, walking away from his not quite step-sister.

"Alright alright, I'm sorry, stupid question." Paisley ran to catch up with him.

"You don't trust me?" Danny asked once Paisley had caught him.

"I do. But is it wrong for me to check?"

"No." Danny answered.

"Look, everything is gonna be okay with your Mum and all." Reassured Paisley.

"It's not that...Pais, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, course." Paisley smiled warmly.

"Do you think...Kacey would ever...cheat on me?" Danny said the words slowly.

Paisley was quiet for about three seconds before talking, "Are you serious?!" Paisley burst into laughter.

Danny sighed irritably, "I am. Now answer the question." He snapped.

"Okay, keep your hair on! No way, Kace would never cheat, she's not that kind of a girl." Paisley replied confidently.

"Okay, well not cheat, but kiss someone, maybe." Danny suggested.

"She wouldn't. Dan, where are you getting this crap from?"

"Does it matter?" Danny tutted, fiddling with his hands.

"Uh, yeah it does. I'm not having people slag off my friend when I know she would never do anything like that."

"Harley said she kissed her." Danny revealed.

"And you believed him?" Paisley rolled her eyes at Danny.

"Well, them two have...history with each other." Defended Danny.

"So? Harls and Kace went out for like a week, you and Kace have been dating for around just under six months, you tell me who she's most likely to have feelings for." Paisley laughed at Danny's stupidity.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Danny agreed though Paisley didn't believe him.

"Right, come on, let's get back to school." Paisley jumped off the seat they were both sitting on.

"You know what Pais, I really can't be asked today." Danny complained.

"Oh, and I really can't be asked to fail my GCSEs!" Paisley replied sarcastically pulling Danny up too.

"You go, I'm gonna stay here or something." Danny responded.

"Daniel! Why do you have to be so difficult?" Paisley groaned.

"You know, my Mum always said that to me." Danny muttered.

"Oh Dan, I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean it like that. Look, if you're not going back to school, then I'm not either." Paisley smiled.

"Thanks Pais." Danny returned the smile.

Kacey POV

Nor Pais or Dan were in their lesson after lunch. Where had they gone?! Harley seemed to be acting smug about somatic too, it just felt like I everyone knew something that I didn't. I decided to stay after school and wait for Mum seeing as Danny didn't return back to school.

"You alright sweetie? Not going home with Danny tonight?" Carol asked her daughter while doing her last bit of cleaning the kitchen.

"No...no Danny went somewhere." Kacey sighed.

"Really? Where?" Carol asked.

"I dunno Mum, him and Pais went off somewhere." Kacey replied, her voice starting to wobble.

"Everything is sound between all of you, right?" Questioned Carol.

"I don't know Mum...I don't think so." Kacey shook her head as if it would make the tears go away but it only made them fall out of her eyes and onto her cheeks.

"Oh babe, looks like you need a much needed hug." Carol laughed before pulling her daughter into her arms.

"I don't think he loves me anymore." Kacey cried.

"Why do you think that baby?"

"He's just been acting different, I think he wants rid of me." Kacey began to cry harder.

"Come on baby, Danny loves the living daylights out of you. You watch, tomorrow everything is going to be back to normal." Carol reassured.

"Really?" Kacey looked up at her mother.

"Yeah, really," Carol smiled. "Let me get changed and then we'll head home. We'll order a takeaway, and get on the phone to that sister of yours and tell her that she needs to come home and not stay at Kevin's until stupid o'clock!" Kacey laughed at her mother starting to feel slightly less miserable.

Paisley POV

Danny and I spent the afternoon together, it felt nice to spend some quality time with him on his own rather than being with Jared and Kace and double dating. We talked for ages, about school and teachers and Mum and Adam. It felt good.

"Pais, what if Mum doesn't forgive me?" Danny asked after a while.

"She will Dan, I know it." Paisley said firmly.

"Yeah, but what if she doesn't?"

"Then...you're welcome to stay at ours forever." Paisley replied.

"And what about Evie and Brad?"

"They can come up whenever they want, or we could go down and see them," Paisley suggested. "Dan this is silly, Helen will forgive you."

"I messed up, big time." Danny stated.

"Don't we all." Said Paisley.

"I'm scared Pais," Danny almost whispered. "What if she doesn't forgive me? What if Evie hates me for leaving her? What if what Harley said about Kacey is right?!" Danny asked frantically.

"Calm down Danny, if Hels doesn't forgive you, then she'll have me to answer to. And Evie loves you so much that she could never hate you. And Kacey wouldn't kiss Harley! Dan, you always imagine the worse possible outcome. Stop worrying yourself so much." Paisley almost pleaded.

"Paisley Harris, you're quite alright." Danny smirked.

"I hear that a lot," paisley smiled, her phone started to ring and she pulled it out of her pocket, her eyes widening.

"Uh oh, that can't be good." Danny teased. Paisley showed him the phone and he instantly became serious.

Paisley sighed, "Time to face the music. Hello?...Mum...yeah I know, yes Dan is with me...I know...yeah we're both dead sorry. Okay, we're on our way home." Paisley ended the call.

"Was she mad?" Danny asked before the both of them burst into laughter.

"Let's just say she weren't happy. Right, come on, I promised her we were coming home now and we're already in enough trouble as it is."

* * *

"What got into you two?!" Karen yelled once the pair had reached home.

"Look, Mum, I know you're mad..."

"Mad?!" Karen let out a harsh laugh.

"Look, don't blame Pais. It was all my fault Karen. Pais went after me because she was worried about me, then she was telling me to come back to school with her but I kept refusing and then started playing the guilt trip game. I'm sorry." Danny concluded his heart felt apology.

"Is this true Pais?" Karen asked her daughter.

"We should both get into trouble...but Dan is the most responsible." Paisley smiled teasingly at Danny who rolled his eyes at her.

"Alright, but both of you give us your phones and you can have them back once you've completed your homework." Karen ordered.

The teenagers sighed and handed over their phones before walking up the stairs.

"Could have been worse." Danny commented.

"Yeah, we're both still very much alive!" Paisley replied and the pair began to laugh.

Kacey POV

That evening, Mum, Dyn and I all ordered Pizza and had a movie night. It was dead fun and all but I couldn't help but think about Danny. I really did love him and it would kill me if he didn't want to be with me anymore. He hadn't even called or texted, neither had Paisley. What was going on between them two?! I know they're practically brother and sister, but by blood they're not and so therefore they could totally hook up with each other. I know I'm being totally delusional but Pais and Dan have this bond that I'll never understand. But the next day, it was as if nothing happened, Danny came to pick me up the next morning so we could walk to school together and Pais and Jared were round the corner too.

"Where did you guys go yesterday?" Kacey inquired.

"Dan ran off, so I went after him." Paisley answered.

"Ran off?" Kacey questioned.

"Yeah, I couldn't be bothered for the rest of school, stupid I know. Got both me and Pais into trouble, Karen took our phones away and would only give them back unless we finished all our homework." Danny explained thoroughly.

"Oh, so that's why you didn't call or text?" Kacey asked.

"Yeah," Danny pulled Kacey in closer, "That's why."

Danny POV

Even though I love Kace so much, I still had in the back of my mind the thought about her actually kissing Harley. I mean, had I pushed her to do that?! Maybe she didn't do it but I was a little bit suspicious. Like in Science for example, Kace and Harley were giggling about something and when I asked what was so funny Kacey said, _'Don't worry Dan, it's nothing' _sneaky or what?! I shot Paisley a look and she just shook her head.

"Hey, Harls, after lesson I need to talk to ya." Said Paisley.

"Everything okay?" Harley asked.

"I'm sure it will be." Paisley said sweetly and a confused look made its way onto Harley's face.

"Right, so what's up?" Questioned Harley once the pair were alone.

"Why the hell would you go and tell Dan that Kacey kissed you?!"

"Oh, you found out about that..." Harley said smugly.

"What is wrong with you?" Paisley asked more calmly this time.

"Nothing, you ask your mate what's wrong with her, she kissed me."

"No she didn't." Paisley hissed.

"You sure about that?" Harley smirked before walking off.

"Shit." Muttered Paisley.

* * *

**Authors note: Hands up who wants to punch Harley in his face? I do! Haha, anyway, I hope you liked it and please review:) **


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

**Authors note: Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update again! So, I've come to a conclusion. I feel as if though I've dragged this story on for far longer than it needed to be. So I'm probably going to end it soon, but I'm going to do a sequel because there will be a lot of unanswered questions. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

"Harls, Harls wait!" Paisley sprinted to the end of the corridor where Harley was about to walk down the stairs. "Did she really? Did she honestly kiss ya?"

Harley smirked and turned away, walking down the stairs. Danny approached then, with Kacey.

"Everything alright Pais?" Kacey asked.

"I dunno, you tell me." Paisley glared, pushing past the two of them and walking down the stairs.

"What's her problem?" Kacey asked confused.

Danny shrugged, "I'll talk to her later."

"I dunno Dan, maybe I should." Kacey suggested.

"Are you trying to say that I don't know Pais? Cos I do, better than I know you anyway." Danny shot, walking away from her.

Kacey flung her head back, "Ugh, what is happening?!" She mumbled to herself.

"First sign of madness that is, talking to yourself." Came Barry's voice from behind her.

"Barry, you scared us. What d'you want anyway?"

"You shouldn't let your fella talk to ya like that." Barry replied, walking around Kacey.

"He's not normally like that. He's pissed that's all. What's it to you anyway?" Kacey inquired, arching her eyebrow.

"Wanna make sure my kid sister's alright." Barry smiled innocently.

"Oh leave it out, you're not fooling anyone with your _'I'm a changed person'_ bullshit." Kacey spat, walking away.

"Dan, this is getting dead serious." Paisley grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side.

"What is? The fact that my girlfriend is cheating?" Danny asked.

"Dan...she hasn't..."

"She hasn't what? Go on Pais, defend her. Oh wait, you can't because you know just as well as I do that she did do it." Danny shook his head and muttered something that was inaudible to Paisley.

"Harley's deluded, and he's jealous, he's probably lying." Paisley shrugged.

"_Probably_?" Scoffed Danny.

"Look, so what if it's true?! It's one little kiss, she hasn't been banging him!" Paisley stated.

"You don't know that!" Danny shot back, closing the gap between him and Paisley.

"And where should you two be?" Nikki Boston questioned, walking around the corner.

"Sorry, we were just going." Paisley answered, glaring at Danny then walking away.

* * *

Danny and Paisley walked into french, after apologising for being late. Kacey smiled at her boyfriend, thinking he'd sit next to her like he normally does, wrong. He ignored her and sat down next to Jasmine instead. Paisley saw how her friends face dropped so decided to sit next to her and not her boyfriend, Jared gave her an understanding look.

"Sure you wanna sit next to me?" Kacey huffed, glancing up at Paisley as she sat down.

"I'm sorry for being off with ya earlier, it was just Harley, pissing me off."

"What's he done now?" Kacey questioned, opening the text book.

"Oh...nothing, don't worry about it." Paisley smiled.

"He's gonna dump me." Kacey suddenly spoke.

"What?" Paisley looked up from her work to look at her friend only to notice she was staring right at Danny.

"Danny, he's gonna dump us, he hates me, can't you see?"

"Don't be stupid Kacey." Paisley said firmly, placing her hand on top of hers.

"Why should I care anyway? I mean, he's the druggy who's Mum hates him." Kacey shrugged.

A frown appeared on Paisley's face, she pulled her hand away from Kacey's as if it had burnt her.

"Don't care huh? Well, don't come crying to me when he does dump ya." Paisley hissed.

"Why aren't you sitting with Kace?" Jasmine asked, smiling.

"What, don't you want to sit with me or something?" Danny smirked.

"No no, I don't mind." Jasmine fluttered her eyelashes.

"So, how's things going with you and Harley?" Danny quickly asked.

"There is no me and Harls." Jasmine giggled, thinking Danny was joking.

"Hmm...right." Danny smirked, rolling his eyes.

"No, I'm being honest Dan! He seems to be hooked up on Kace anyway, shame he realised that it was her he liked all along too late." Sighed Jasmine.

"What do you mean by hooked up?" Danny questioned, needing information.

"Doesn't shut up about her, gets that smile on his face every time she smiles or talks to him."

"Oh..." Danny sunk lower into his seat.

"But you've got her now!" Jasmine smiled.

"Have I?" Danny muttered.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the classroom, Paisley was doing her work while Kacey stared into space. Mr Windsor raised his eyebrow at Kacey, but because she was daydreaming she didn't notice. Paisley sighed and rolled her eyes, giving Kacey a nudge so she knew that George was watching her.

"Sorry sir." Kacey sighed half heartedly.

"Oi you, what's the matter?" Harley whispered, turning around in his seat.

Kacey shrugged, resting her chin in her hand, "Nothing."

"Is that code word for everything?" Harley smiled understandingly.

"You really do get me Harls." Kacey smiled.

"Turn around Harley, you're distracting me." Paisley requested, glaring at him.

"Alright alright, keep your hair on." Harley raised his arms up innocently.

"Don't have to be so mean Pais." Kacey mumbled.

"Oh shut up Kacey!" Paisley burst out angrily, everyone in the class fell silent.

George huffed and put his newspaper down, "What's going on?"

"Paisley can't keep her emotions in check." Zoe answered smugly.

"You can shut up and all!" Paisley shot. "Bitch." Paisley muttered the last part but the class heard and laughed.

Just then, the bell rung, and the class started to stand up and get their stuff together. "Thank the Lord." George mumbled under his breath.

"Oi, what's your problem?!" Kacey demanded, yelling after Paisley as the girl was walking down the corridor.

"Just piss off." Paisley spat, walking away.

"No," Kacey said firmly, grabbing Paisley's arm and preventing her from walking any further. "Tell me what's wrong, you're treating me like crap and you're being a total bitch. What's wrong?"

Paisley was about to say something when Danny interrupted, "I'll tell you what's wrong. Yeah. It's you, you and him!" Danny shot his finger in Harley's direction.

"Dan, come on, don't do this." Paisley pleaded, turning to face him.

"No, don't worry Pais. If he's lying, there ain't gonna be a problem is there?" Danny raised his eyebrow.

"Danny, what are you talking about?!" Kacey asked, baffled.

"I'm talking about you kissing him!" Danny replied, once again pointing aggressively at Harley.

"Hang on mate..." Harley begun, making his way over to Danny.

"No, don't hang on mate me! You're just loving this ain't ya, having that _skank _right where you want her!"

"Daniel!" Paisley exclaimed shocked, then anger overcame her once she saw how hurt Kacey looked. "It was one bloody kiss! Kace ain't no skank!"

"One kiss?!" Kacey half laughed half sobbed. "I haven't kissed anyone apart from you Danny! And some skank huh?" Kacey asked, sounding hurt.

"She never bloody kissed you, did she Harley?!" Paisley practically screamed.

"Um...well, like-" Harley never got to finish his sentence because he was interrupted by Danny's punch to his face.

The two boys, broke into a fight, tearing chunks out of each other and bumping into people and things.

"Danny! Harls, stop would you's?!" Paisley yelled, but no such luck, and the fight was to aggressive for her to attempt to break up. And the ever growing crowd was chanting _'Fight fight fight!' _Luckily, Jared stepped in and managed to pull Danny off of Harley, and Mr Lowsley also appeared.

"Just take it easy mate, he ain't worth it." Jared said, trying to calm Danny down.

"What is going on here?!" Demanded Simon.

"Duh, a fight." Grace rolled her eyes.

"Right, you two, cooler, now!" Simon took Harley and Danny to the cooler.

Paisley turned to face Kacey, "Kacey, I-"

"Just leave it." Kacey ran off.

"Thanks babe." Paisley pecked Jared's lips. "I'm going to go and find Kace, okay?"

"Alright." Jared smiled.

* * *

"Danny, you've never seemed like the troublesome sort, the same with you too Harley. What got into the both of you?" Simon inquired gently.

"Ask him!" Danny said through gritted teeth.

"Harley?" Simon prodded.

"I told him Kacey had kissed me when she never." Harley mumbled.

"Right, and am I right in believing that Kacey is Danny's girlfriend?"

"Yeah, she is." Danny replied angrily.

"Listen Dan, I'm so sorry! It just came out, I didn't believe you or Pais would actually believe me, but you guys kind of did and so I found it kind of fun to mess with you guys. I'm jealous, I was with her and I screwed it up, now you're with her and you just make her really happy and I wish it were me. I'm sorry for causing all of this, honestly I am."

* * *

"Ooh, hiya Pais!" Paige smiled cheerily.

"Hey, sorry sweetie I can't stop for a chat, I'm looking for someone."

"Is it Kace? Cos I just saw her go into the toilets."

"Paige, you're an angel!" Paisley exclaimed, hugging the eleven year old and running down the corridor to the toilets. "Kace, are you in here?" Paisley asked, entering the toilets.

"Go away." Kacey replied from inside one of the toilets.

Paisley sighed, "Okay if you don't want to talk to me, I've brought Dyn with me, you can talk to her?"

Almost instantly Kacey emerged from the cubicle, believing that Dynasty was there. But she wasn't. "You tricked me." Kacey glared.

"Yeah...look Kacey I'm sorry!" Paisley exclaimed, grabbing Kacey's arm in order to prevent her from going back into the cubicle.

"Sorry for what? Actually believing that I would kiss Harley?" Kacey spat.

"Yeah, and for not telling you what he was saying." Added Paisley.

"You're unbelievable." Kacey shook her head.

"Okay look, I know you're mad and you probably hate me, and you have every right to. But I didn't believe him at first, honestly, I laughed in Danny's face for actually believing Harls. But then Harley kept acting smug, and you and him were getting closer and it all seemed to make sense."

"You believe me now, don't you?" Kacey's voice suddenly became small and she looked very vulnerable.

"Oh Kace." Paisley sighed, pulling Kacey into a hug.

Kacey POV

It felt good to let it all out. Everything. The fact that I felt that Danny didn't love me anymore, the fact that Harley had been spreading lies about me, the fact that Pais and Dan both believed him and the fact that Danny had called me a skank. Paisley rubbed my back soothingly, and gently rocked me from side to side, making comforting noises as I cried like a massive baby.

"Thanks for always being there Pais."

"It's okay munchkin, I really am sorry for this." Paisley sighed.

"It's not your fault Pais, and you're not the reason I'm hurting." Kacey replied.

"Harley?" Paisley guessed.

"No, not _him_," Kacey said it as if it was poison. "Danny. Did you hear what he said? He called me a skank." Kacey dipped her head.

Paisley gently lifted it up, pulling back the strands of hair that fell onto her face. "Hey, look at me. You're no skank, and Danny didn't mean it, it was a heat of the moment thing."

"Yeah right." Kacey sighed.

"It's true, I never meant it." Came Danny's voice. Both girls turned to face him.

"Dan, what are you doing here?! You're so not meant to be in the girls toilets!" Paisley half laughed.

"I know but I really really need to talk to Kace." Replied Danny. Kacey walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

"I don't want to talk to you." Kacey spat coldly at Danny.

"I probably deserved that." Sighed Danny.

"Too right you did!" Yelled Kacey

"I know you're mad babe," Danny begun.

"Mad?! Well, that's an understatement!" Shouted Kacey.

"Kacey, please, I really am sorry!" Danny begged.

"For calling me a skank?" Kacey raised her eyebrow.

"For everything. I never should have believed Harley, I never should have called you a skank and I shouldn't have got into a fight too." Danny moved closer to Kacey, and stroked her cheek but Kacey grabbed his hand and pulled it away, still holding onto it though.

"Dan, it really hurt what you said." Stated Kacey, more calmly this time.

"I know baby, I'm sorry."

"And how could you have believed Harley? You really think I'd do that to you?" Kacey asked, looking into Danny's eyes.

"No, I don't know what was wrong with me. I haven't been thinking straight and I've taken it out on you. I'm sorry baby."

"It's okay, I forgive you, I love you." Kacey smiled, wrapping her arms around Danny.

"I love you too." Danny smiled, stroking her hair.

* * *

**Authors note: Hope it was long enough to make up for taking ages to update! Also, I hope you liked it :D a review would be great ;) **

_**Next time: Avoiding Helen is no longer an option for Danny and Harley is out to make amends. **_


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

**Authors note: hello hello hello! As always guys, thanks for the reviews! Love reading them, one in particular did make me laugh-Chantelucy- yes, I agree, Danny did deserve that slap! Haha, anyway, enjoy the update :) **

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow baby." Danny smiled, leaning in to kiss Kacey but she dodged it and just hugged him instead and it wasn't even an affectionate one either.

"Bye Kace." Paisley smiled, Kacey hugged her too, and what Paisley found amusing was that Kacey hugged her longer and tighter than she did for Danny.

"Thanks for being there." Kacey whispered in Paisley's ear.

Paisley smiled in response. Kacey let herself in her house and the pair walked away. Danny spoke first, "So I'm guessing she's still upset with me?"

"Most likely, yeah." Paisley replied, Danny sighed. "Well what do you expect Danny?! You called her a _skank_! It's gonna take a little bit more than _'I'm sorry baby. I love you' _to make her forget about it. I swear, if Jared ever called me a skank, he'd be getting more than a slap round the face!"

Kacey POV

Even though Danny had apologised, it still hurt what he said. I sure as hell wasn't letting him off the hook that easily! It wasn't what Danny said that hurt me the most, it was the fact that he thought I'd actually kiss Harley. I guess this is a wakeup call, maybe mine and Danny's relationship isn't so perfect after all.

* * *

"Good day guys?" Karen asked as Danny and Paisley entered the house.

"My girlfriend slapped me." Danny replied simply.

Karen looked at Paisley in confusion and she just shrugged, "Little misunderstanding between Kace and Dan."

"You guys are alright now though, right?" Karen questioned.

"Not really." Danny shrugged, walking up the stairs.

Paisley sighed, "I'll talk to him."

"Make sure he's not taking any drugs!" Karen hissed.

Paisley was half way up the stairs when she stuck her head back over the handrail, "Mum, you can't say stuff like that! Just drop it okay? He's not taking any, you and Adam need to let it go!" Paisley snapped.

"You don't have to stick up for me you know." Danny smiled as soon as Paisley entered his room.

"If I don't, who else will?" Paisley smirked.

Danny sighed, "I really messed up today, didn't I?"

"Yeah you did. But not as much as Harley did. Look Dan, I don't know about you but I believe in the saying that everything happens for a reason."

"What do you mean by that?" Danny asked.

"If you thought that Kace would do that, there's obvious trust issues in your relationship." Stated Paisley.

"What? No there's not." Danny shrugged, not wanting to believe Paisley.

"Sorry Dan, but there is. Not trying to stick the knife in or anything, but you were the one who was sure that she'd kissed him."

"Yeah. And so were you." Danny defended himself, not liking the fact that she was right.

"Alright, so maybe that's when Kacey's partly to blame, maybe she shouldn't be so nicey-nicey with her ex." Paisley replied, trying to look at it in Danny's point of view too.

"So what do I do? Should I let the relationship fall apart by itself or should I fight for it?" Danny asked Paisley.

A shocked laugh came out of Paisley's mouth, "You're asking me that question? Not being funny Dan, but it's pretty self explanatory then." Paisley walked out of his room.

* * *

"Are you okay now babe?" Carol asked Kacey, as she pulled away from the comfort of her mother's shoulder.

"No, not really. Today was terrible." Kacey sniffed.

"Would it make you feel better if I went round Harley's and Danny's houses and knocked seven bells out of them?" Dynasty suggested from where she was sat on the sofa.

"No," Kacey laughed slightly. "I just wish that Danny had spoken to me. It would have prevented everything that happened."

"At least Danny punched Harley in the face, that I don't have a problem with." Dynasty smiled.

"And at least you gave Danny one of our classic Barry girl slaps." Carol joked, smirking at Kacey.

"It didn't make me feel any better though." Kacey sighed sadly.

"Don't worry about it baby, it'll all be alright by tomorrow." Reassured Carol.

Paisley POV

The next morning, Danny was being dead quiet. He looked like he hadn't slept much either. I smiled at him as I entered the kitchen.

"You alright?" Paisley asked, a little concerned.

"What did you mean yesterday? When I asked you about what I should do about Kace?" Questioned Danny.

"Well, what I meant was, if you really loved Kacey, it'd be obvious that you should fight for your relationship." Paisley replied.

"Yeah? And what if I love her enough to know that I'm not good for her?" Danny shot back.

Paisley just stared at him before shaking her head, "Shut up Dan, just let her know you're sorry and everything will be okay."

Danny POV

Only it wasn't. Kacey was still acting funny with me, and she would barely let me touch her. And the others were all treating me differently too, probably because of me calling Kace a skank. Harley walked over to us just before the bell went.

"Listen guys, I know you're mad. But I honestly am really sorry." Harley began.

"Look mate, I've got nothing to say to you." Danny replied simply, walking away.

"Same here." Jared sighed, also walking away.

"Kacey, I'm..." Harley tried to apologise but Kacey stopped him.

"I don't wanna hear it Harley, I'm so sick of you pissing about. Just stay out of my life." Kacey spat before walking away, Grace, Jasmine and Lula followed her. Paisley sighed, and began to walk away too but Harley grabbed her arm.

"Oh come on Pais, not you too."

"Sorry Harls, I think you've really done it this time." Paisley shook her head, and walked away.

"The bloody cheek of it, thinking we'd just forgive him." Jasmine was saying, as the group headed to their first lessons.

"Shut up Jasmine. We all know you're just gonna go running back to him and screw him!" Kacey shouted, storming off.

The friends all turned to look at Paisley, she rolled her eyes, "I'm not going after her."

"She's only going to listen to you." Pointed out Grace.

"Dan, maybe you should go." Paisley suggested.

"Yeah, I'll get another slap in the process too!" Danny exclaimed sarcastically.

"Okay," Paisley sighed. "I'll go and find her."

"Leave me alone Pais!" Kacey yelled, knowing that the girl was following her in the corridor once she'd located her.

"Come on Kace, just come back to class." Paisley pleaded.

"Thanks but no thanks." Kacey replied sarcastically.

"Kacey, stop being a selfish bitch and come back to class!" Paisley shouted in the heat of the moment and didn't think about what she was saying.

"Is that what you think I am?" Kacey asked, hurt, before sliding down the wall and beginning to cry.

Paisley instantly felt guilty, "Oh God Kace, I'm dead sorry. I didn't mean it, honestly." Paisley sat down next to the girl and wrapped her arms around her.

"Danny said I was a skank, you said I'm a selfish bitch, what's next?" Kacey sobbed.

"I'm the bitch Kace, not you. Come on, don't cry." Paisley made Kacey look at her.

"It's not you, it's Danny, I know it's not working between us anymore." Kacey replied.

"Come on munchkin, don't say that, you and Dan are the real deal." Paisley said softly.

"I thought so, but we're not." Kacey looked at Paisley with tears in her eyes.

"Aww babe, I hate seeing you like this. Do you want me to talk to Dan?" Offered Paisley.

"No, it's okay." Kacey smiled sadly.

Paisley smiled and died Kacey's tears, "You ready to come to class?"

"Yeah." Kacey smiled more confidently.

"You're late girls." Sue stated, sighing as Paisley and Kacey appeared.

"Sorry Miss." Paisley rolled her eyes, not seeming sorry at all.

"Sorry." Kacey said quietly, the two girls took a seat.

"You okay?" Danny whispered to Kacey as she sat down.

"Yeah." Kacey replied, not looking at him.

Paisley POV

The lesson dragged on, and so did the day. It only go exciting when Kace and Danny started to bicker, wait, does that make me sound really bad?... They were arguing about Danny's Mum,, Kacey was saying that it's great that Helen is coming up, and Danny didn't agree.

"She's your Mum Danny." Kacey shouted at her boyfriend.

"So what?" Danny shrugged.

"So, you need to talk to her and sort it out." Kacey replied.

"This is something that can't be sorted out, sorry Kace." Danny responded.

"Why you saying sorry to me? I'm not your Mum, I'm not the one who is trying to fix things." Kacey glared.

"Sure about that? Cos you seem to be playing a therapist to me." Danny shot.

Kacey looked at her boyfriend angrily, "Fine, well, as a _therapist_ I advise that you talk to your Mum when she comes up tomorrow, or me and you are done." Kacey stormed off.

"She seriously doesn't mean that, right?" Danny turned to look at Paisley.

"She probably does Dan." Paisley looked at him sadly.

"Great. Just great." Danny shook his head before walking away.

* * *

"How do I look?" Danny asked the next day walking into Paisley's room.

"Like Danny." Paisley smiled.

"Cheers for nothing you little bitch." Danny smirked.

"You look great you prat," Paisley got up and straightened out Danny's collar on his checked shirt. "You sure you want me to come? Your Dad is already coming with you."

"I want you to come." Danny smiled.

"Okay, let's go." Paisley put her leather jacket on.

"I'm proud of you Son, agreeing to talk to your Mum." Adam smiled as he drove the car.

"I didn't agree, Kacey said she'd dump me if I didn't talk to Mum." Danny replied bluntly.

"Right." Adam answered, trying not to laugh. "Glad your girlfriend has knocked you into shape."

"Was that meant to be funny Dad? Cos it really wasn't." Danny snapped.

"You're nervous Dan," Stated Adam. "And that's fine, your mother is a scary woman." Adam joked and Paisley found herself giggling.

"Wow, Pais, you're taking _his _side?" Danny turned to look at her.

"It was a funny joke." Paisley shrugged.

The trio exited the car once they'd reached their destination- the hotel - and walked to the entrance.

"I actually think I'm gonna be sick." Danny stated, stopping outside the door.

"Deep breathes Dan, it's gonna be okay." Paisley placed a supportive pat on his back.

"I don't think I can do it." Danny turned to face his Dad.

"Come on Dan, yes you can." Encouraged Adam.

"No, I can't. This was a mistake." Danny ran away from the entrance and in the other direction.

"Daniel!" Adam called after the boy.

"Relax, I've got this." Paisley smiled reassuringly at Adam before running after Danny.

"Don't try and stop me Pais." Danny called after his shoulder when he heard footsteps.

"Tough. Cause I am gonna try." Paisley answered, making the boy look at her.

"What's the point? I've screwed up everything. Mum. Kace." Danny sighed.

"And so that's why you have to do this! Dan, your Mum loves and misses ya, she wants to make things right between the both of you. Come on Dan, it's been like eight months!"

"Exactly, it's all too late." Danny exclaimed.

"It's never to late Dan. You need to do this. For me, for your Dad, for Kace, for Evie and Bradley, for your Mum but most importantly for yourself. Everyone I've just named care deeply about you, and others do too. But we can only help you so much and your Mum isn't going to keep trying forever." Paisley smiled at Danny and he smiled too.

"I'm glad you're in my life Pais." Danny hugged her tightly.

"Me too Dan." Paisley smiled.

"Ah, you got him." Adam smiled as soon as Paisley and Danny walked back over to the entrance.

"Yes, and he's okay now, right Dan?"

"Right." He nodded.

"Let's go inside." Adam placed a hand on Danny's back and the three of them headed inside.

"Danny?" Danny immediately recognised his Mum's voice.

The boy took a deep breath and turned around, "Hello Mum."

* * *

**Authors note: I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review and tell me what you think :) **


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

**Authors note: Hi again :) thanks for your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter :D you guys may or may not have noticed that Danny and Kacey's relationship isn't as great as it used to be, what are your thoughts on that?...**

* * *

"Dad!" Evie exclaimed in delight, running up to her father.

"Hello beautiful!" Adam smiled and picked up his daughter swinging her around slightly.

"I've missed you." Evie told her father, smiling.

"I've missed you too sweetheart." Adam replied.

Evie then smiled at Paisley and hugged the girl tightly, "You've gotten so big babe!" Commented Paisley.

"You always say that." Giggled Evie. She then saw Danny stood behind Paisley and she threw her arms around him, he picked her up.

"Have you missed me monkey?" Danny questioned with a smile.

"Of course! I was thinking you weren't ever gonna come home!" Exclaimed Evie.

"Well I'm sorry about that." Danny said, a little quieter.

"Come on Eve, take me and your Dad to your room." Paisley smiled, holding her hand out to eleven year old.

"Maybe I should stay..." Adam suggested.

Paisley nodded, "Okay." Her and Evie started to walk away and Paisley gave Danny a reassuring smile.

"How are you?" Helen asked nervously.

"I'm sorry Mum." Danny said quietly, not answering her question.

"It's okay Dan. So, how are you?" Helen smiled warmly, asking him again.

"_It's okay_? _How are you_? Mum, are you serious?! I've been freaking out about this day for ages, and you're not even mad?!" Danny exclaimed.

"I don't want to be too harsh on you Danny." Helen told him.

"I took drugs Mum!" Hissed Danny. "Nothing about that is okay Mum."

"Just tell me why you took them, baby." Helen said gently, taking Danny's hand in hers and leading them to a seat.

"I don't know...I wasn't thinking. I thought that you didn't care about me and that you only cared about Evie and Bradley, silly I know." Danny sighed.

"It's not silly. I know myself that I wasn't treating you how you deserved and I'm truly sorry for that. I didn't mean to push you to take drugs." Helen's eyes welled up with tears.

"Come here." Smiled Danny, pulling his Mum into a hug.

* * *

"So, how's school at the moment?" Asked Paisley as she sat on Evie's bed.

"Boring! I don't know why everyone was so excited to start year seven, it's crap." Evie rolled her eyes.

"Um, year eleven isn't any better either." Commented Paisley and Evie giggled.

"Pais, is Danny gonna come home now?" Evie asked.

"Um, well...I dunno Eve." Admitted Paisley, smiling sadly at the girl.

"Why? Is he taking drugs again?" Evie inquired.

Paisley looked at the girl with a shocked expression, "What? You know about that?!"

"I found them before Mum did." Shrugged Evie.

Paisley decided to change the subject, "This is a dead fancy hotel ain't it?" She smiled.

"I see your grammar hasn't improved much either." Smirked Evie and Paisley glared at her.

"You cheeky little cow." Paisley rolled her eyes.

There was a knock on the door and Paisley got up to answer it. Adam was on the other side. "They're okay." He smiled and Paisley stood to the side to let him in.

"Dad, I have loads to tell you." Smiled Evie as her Dad sat down on the bed.

"Fire away." Adam smiled.

"I'll be back in a minute." Paisley told the pair and exited the room.

Paisley POV

I made my way back to the lobby and found Danny and Helen. They looked happy and didn't seem to be tearing chunks out of each other. I approached and they both smiled at me.

"And I guess we have you to thank for this." Helen smiled at the girl.

"Well, I don't like to brag!" Paisley said sarcastically and the pair laughed. "But no, it wasn't all down to me. Danny's girlfriend gave him a kick up the but and it was very much needed." Paisley arched her eyebrow.

"So, what's this...Kacey like then?" Helen asked.

"She's great." Danny smiled.

"_Great_? That's all I get?" Helen half laughed.

"Well, yeah, that's all I've got to say really." Danny shrugged and Paisley gave him a strange look.

"Well okay. Anyway, now that we've sorted this out, you're coming home now. Right?" Helen inquired.

"Home? Mum...I'm not sure." Admitted Danny.

"What's not to be sure about? You left because it wasn't solved, and now it is so you can come home." Helen said it as if it was obvious.

"A lot has happened since I left Mum!" Danny got up off the seat.

"This should be a no brainer Danny. You've always lived with me!" Helen defended.

"Yeah, but now Dad and I are really close, and Paisley has been like a sister to me, not to mention Kacey!"

"Oh come on Dan, you're not in love with the girl." Helen stated.

"I am! Okay look Mum, we're not gonna argue again. You just sprung it on me, I need time to think." Explained Danny.

"Yeah, okay, that's fair." Helen smiled.

"Dan, Pais, we're gonna head off now." Adam announced as he approached with Evie.

"How long are you up for?" Danny turned to face his Mum.

"We're leaving tomorrow, Evie would love to miss school but I'm obviously not allowing that to happen." Helen smiled and Evie rolled her eyes.

"Well, maybe you's two can come round for dinner tomorrow." Suggested Paisley.

"Sure. If it's okay with Adam and your Mum." Helen looked at Adam.

"Well it's fine with me and I'm sure it'll be okay with Karen." Adam smiled.

"Great, so that's settled then. See you's tomorrow." Paisley smiled and all of them said their goodbyes and hugged each other.

"That went well didn't it?" Adam smiled as the three of them climbed into the car.

"She wants me to go back to London with her Dad." Danny blurted out.

Adam sighed, "Well that's understandable."

"What the hell should I do?!" Danny asked, clearly stressed.

"Dan, if this is about Kacey, you know she's gonna tell you to go back to London." Paisley pointed out.

"She'd be lying though. I don't want to hurt her anymore so than I already have." Sighed Danny.

"Think about it, okay?" Adam smiled.

* * *

"Karen, this is delicious!" Helen praised as she tucked into the dinner that Karen had made.

"Thanks." Smiled Karen.

"No one makes a Sunday dinner like Karen." Danny added and earned a smile from Karen.

"If only Paisley was more like you Danny. I wouldn't mind if you want to take Paisley back to London with you and leave Danny here!" Joked Karen and Paisley smiled sarcastically at her.

Helen laughed slightly then turned her attention to Danny, "So, babe, have you thought about it yet?"

Danny sighed, "Honestly, I haven't. It's hard Mum."

Paisley looked sympathetically at the pair. Feeling sorry for Helen because she'd made up with her son and now all she wanted was for him to come home. And sympathy for Danny because he was completely stuck on what to do. Paisley was brought out of her thoughts when the doorbell rung. She smiled and got up to answer it.

"I wonder who that is?" Questioned Adam.

"Guys, it's Kace." Paisley smiled, bringing the girl into the dining room.

"Hey." Kacey smiled.

Danny got up, shocked, still believing that she was mad at him. "Hey baby." He pulled her into a hug and Kacey actually relaxed into his embrace.

"So you must be the famous Kacey," Helen got up from the table, smiling at the girl.

"Kace, this is my Mum." Danny told her, noticing the confused look on his girlfriend's face.

Kacey's face lit up, "Hi, it's so nice to finally meet you!" Helen pulled Kacey into a friendly hug. Kacey then noticed a girl sat at the table. "And you must be Evie."

Evie nodded and smiled at Kacey. She then turned to her Brother, "She's pretty." Evie whispered but everyone heard.

Danny chuckled slightly, "I know." He whispered back.

"Sit down Kace, there's enough food for you too." Adam smiled and Kacey sat down on a seat that Finley pulled up for her.

"I proud of you." Kacey smiled and gave Danny a quick kiss on the lips.

"Do you like Danny?" Evie asked Kacey.

Kacey smiled, "Meh, he's alright." Kacey shrugged, obviously joking.

Danny rolled his eyes, "She loves to joke around this one does!"

"Do you two love each other?" Evie asked next.

Danny looked at Kacey lovingly, "Yeah. Yeah we do."

* * *

**Authors note: thanks for reading :) this is one of my shorter chapters as I didn't want it to drag on. Please review :) Also, do you think Danny will stay or go back to London? **


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

**Authors note: thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them :) first post of 2015! And because of that, this chapter is a long one :) enjoy everyone xxx**

* * *

Danny POV

Mum and Evie left Sunday evening. I said goodbye and promised Mum that I would think about coming back to London. Evie seemed to really like Kacey which was great because they're both important to me. I walked Kacey home that evening.

"Tonight was fun." Kacey smiled.

"Why do you look so pleased with yourself?" Danny questioned, smirking at his girlfriend.

"Because I was right about everything being better if you were to talk to your Mum." Kacey replied smugly.

"Yeah alright, I'll let you have that one." Danny rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you threatened to break up with me if I didn't talk to Mum."

"What? I always get my own way." Kacey shrugged, raising her eyebrow.

"Listen, I'm sorry things got so bad between us. What I called you, you know I never meant it right?"

Kacey was quiet for a few seconds before speaking, "Yeah...I know. It still hurt though." Kacey sighed.

Danny sighed before pressing his lips onto his girlfriend's, wrapping his arms around her waist in the process, "I've wanted to do that all week."

"Sorry for being off with you." Kacey smiled, kissing him again.

"I know how you can make it up to me." Danny smirked.

Kacey laughed, "Dan, my Mum and Dyn are at home. There's no way we can do _it_."

"Yeah, you're right. We'll just have to schedule it for another time." Danny smiled and Kacey laughed.

"You're a strange one Daniel." Kacey smiled, kissing him. "Thanks for walking me home."

"Any time beautiful. I'll see you tomorrow baby." Danny pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead.

* * *

"So, when are you going to tell Kace about London?" Paisley questioned the next morning, buttering some toast.

"Um, I dunno." Danny shrugged, putting on his shoes.

"You are gonna tell her right?" Paisley queried, raising her eyebrow.

"I don't even know if I'm gonna go though, so what's the point in upsetting her?"

Paisley sighed, "You're going to upset her if you don't tell her. She'll understand Danny."

Danny was quiet for a few seconds, "What if she wants me to go? What if she thinks it's a good idea?"

"She's your girlfriend and you love her, but it's your decision." Paisley replied.

"I'll tell her." Danny sighed and Paisley smiled.

Paisley POV

About fifteen minutes later, Dan and I left the house. Jared was waiting around the corner for me and then we went to Kacey's house. I don't know what happened last night when Danny walked Kacey home but their relationship seemed to be back on track. It was the last week before school broke up for summer, thank the Lord! We all sat down in the library before school started, I think we'd all pretty much forgiven Harls although Dan and Kace were still acting a little hostile towards him, which is totally understandable. Jasmine came running in with '_exciting_' news.

"Guys, guess what!" Jasmine slumped down on one of the sofas.

"You and Harls are back at it after all." Grace said sarcastically, earning herself a scowl from Jasmine and Harley.

"My Auntie has broken her leg." Jasmine told the group.

"God Jas, that's awful, why do you seem so happy?" Paisley inquired.

"Well my Aunties husband, my uncle, he's away on business at the moment so my Mum has had to go back to Hartlepool to look after her until he's back." Explained Jasmine.

"Wait, so you've got the house to yourself?!" Grace asked excitedly.

"Yup." Jasmine nodded.

"Your Mum just left you on your own? Didn't get a relative or anyone to look after you while she was gone?" Danny questioned in shock.

Jasmine shrugged, "Don't have no family up here do I? And even if I did, Mum would still leave me."

Paisley quickly spoke, trying to lighten the mood, "So why were you so excited?"

"Isn't it obvious yet Pais? I've got the house to myself for at least a week, party at mine. Tonight." Jasmine looked at all of them.

"I'm in." Grace spoke first.

"Me too. Although I'm pretty sure my Mum will be very quick to try and stop me and Danny seeing as it's a school night." Paisley sighed.

"If she says no, just tell her that it's only us lot hanging out at my place." Advised Jasmine.

"Yeah alright." Danny agreed.

"So, Kace, Harls and Jay, how about it?" Jasmine asked, smiling.

"Anywhere Pais goes she expects me to follow." Jared joked, slinging his arm around her shoulders.

"Shut up." Paisley pushed his arm of her shoulders, clearly joking though.

"Yeah, I'll come." Kacey smiled.

"Count me in too." Harley answered, smiling.

"Great, so that's settled then. Spread the word, but obviously not too many people as I am the one who will have to clean up the mess." Giggled Jasmine. The group gathered up their things and made their way to their first lessons as the bell rung.

"Tonight should be good." Kacey smiled, interlocking her hand with Danny's.

"You sure you wanna go?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" Kacey inquired.

"No reason." Danny smiled, giving her a quick kiss as they entered the classroom and took their seats.

"You okay?" Kacey asked, noticing that her boyfriend didn't seem as relaxed as usual.

Danny was just about to say yes but fought against it, "Um, no actually. I have to tell you something, break yeah?"

"Um, yeah, okay." Kacey smiled, well tried to anyway. The pair sat in silence for the rest of the lesson.

"Do you think they're okay?" Harley asked Paisley, looking over at Danny and Kacey.

"Well wouldn't you like to know." Paisley replied, rolling her eyes.

"I just thought that because Danny's your step brother and all that maybe you'd know." Harley responded.

"And I just thought that if I sat next to you this lesson you wouldn't annoy me, but I guess we were both wrong." Paisley smiled sarcastically.

"Are you acting like this because you know something or is it because of what I did to Danny and Kacey?"

"Just leave it Harls." Paisley rolled her eyes, focusing on her work.

Kacey POV

Soon enough, break time came around. Danny took my hand and led me to the library where we took a seat at the back. I couldn't help but be nervous. What if he was breaking up with me?! Was I too hard on him about the whole Harley situation?!

"Kace, listen, when I tell you this, I'm not trying to upset you." Began Danny.

"You are dumping me aren't you?" Kacey asked, sounding upset.

"What? No, of course not baby! Come here!" Danny half laughed, pulling his pretty shaken up girlfriend into his arms, stroking her hair.

"So, what is it then?" Kacey asked, her head rested on his chest.

"Mum wants me to move back to London." Danny sighed, waiting for Kacey's reaction. And he didn't get the one he'd expected.

"That's great, right?" Kacey pulled back, smiling what seemed to be a genuine smile, at Danny.

Danny looked confused for a second, "Yeah, I guess. But I mean, I wanted to tell you because you're my girlfriend and I totally understand if you don't want me to go."

"What kind of a girlfriend would I be if I stopped you from seeing your family?" Kacey asked, still smiling.

"I have family up here, and I have you." Danny replied.

"Dan, if you wanna go back to London, that's fine with me." Kacey smiled, kissing him.

"Great. Well I don't know yet, I just wanted to let you know though." Danny explained.

"Well thank you for telling me. I'm gonna go to the toilet quickly, I'll meet you outside with the others." Kacey got up, leaving the library quickly. A little too quickly.

"Hey, where's Kace?" Paisley asked Danny as he walked over to the rest of them.

"She's just gone to the toilet." Danny answered, smiling.

Paisley felt her phone vibrate in her jeans pocket, she took her phone out to see she had a text from Kacey; _'Meet me in the toilets, I need to talk to you urgently. K x' _Paisley put her phone away and turned her attention back to her friends.

"Guys, I just realised that I forgot to ask Miss Raine something." Paisley quickly darted off before anyone had the chance to say anything.

Paisley POV

I swiftly made my way to the toilets. What did Kace want to talk to me about? I entered the toilets and saw Kacey with her back to me.

"Kace?" Paisley said gently, alerting the girl to her presence.

Kacey turned around quickly and the first thing Paisley picked up on was that Kacey had been crying. "I just needed someone to talk to."

"Why, what's happened?" Paisley asked, moving towards Kacey.

"Dan. He's moving back to London." Kacey said before starting to cry again.

Paisley wrapped her arms around Kacey, letting her friend cry onto her shoulder. "Don't cry Kace, please don't cry. So he said this did he? That he's definitely going back to London?"

"Well no." Kacey admitted, sniffing.

"Well there you go then! Nothing has been decided yet, no point in getting yourself worked up over it." Paisley pulled Kacey back, giving her shoulders a reassuring squeeze. Kacey smiled for a moment before her expression crumbled.

"But I told him I wanted him to go!" Kacey wailed.

"What?! Why did you tell him that?!" Paisley couldn't help but laugh at her friend.

"Because, I didn't want to be a bitch and make life harder for him by telling him I wanted him to stay."

"You wouldn't be being a bitch, you would be being his girlfriend. Some one who will miss him loads if he did go." Paisley reassured her.

"I just wanted to be supportive." Kacey sobbed and Paisley pulled her back into her arms.

"Dan should know how you're really feeling babe." Paisley advised.

Kacey quickly pulled back, "No, please Pais, don't tell him I was crying! I'm embarrassed enough as it is, I don't want to worry him either. I was just a little bit upset, that's all. Me and Dan could still work, he could come up on the weekends or I could go down on the weekends. Not to mention the half terms and all." Kacey smiled, seeming more happy now.

Paisley wasn't sure whether Kacey was trying to convince herself or Paisley that everything was going to be okay. But she smiled anyway, "Yeah, exactly. Come on, I'm sure break is practically finished now."

"There you are, where did you get to?" Danny asked Kacey, as Paisley and Kacey walked through the corridors.

"I bumped into Pais on my way back from the toilets and we just got talking about stuff." Kacey replied, smiling.

"Cool. Are you okay? Your eyes seem a little watery." Danny questioned, seeming concerned.

Kacey quickly shot Paisley a glance, not knowing what to say. Luckily Paisley understood and quickly made up an excuse. "I accidentally poked her in the eye with my pencil."

"It hurt like a bitch." Kacey added.

"Pais you're so clumsy at times! Are you trying to kill my girlfriend?! Is your eye okay?" Danny took Kacey's face in his hands, inspecting both eyes as he didn't know which one it was.

Kacey pulled away from his touch, not wanting him to realise she'd actually been crying. "Yeah, it's okay. It was like a chain reaction really, once one eye started watering so did the other one." Kacey laughed and so did Paisley.

"Guys, come on. We're gonna be late." Grace informed them as the others walked by.

Kacey walked off with the others and Danny was just about to follow when Paisley grabbed his arm to stop him. "You've told Kace, yeah?"

"Yeah. She took it really well, you were right about her understanding." Danny grinned and Paisley found herself feeling sorry for the boy.

"Dan," She begun. "I don't think she wants you to go."

"Why do you say that?" Queried Danny.

"She was really upset, crying and all." Paisley told him.

"Crying? Why didn't she just talk to me?"

"Listen Dan, do not tell her I've told you. In fact, don't breathe a word of it to anyone. I don't want her to think that she can't trust me. I'm only telling you this because you're my brother and you're her boyfriend and either way you have a right to know."

Danny sighed, "Well thanks for telling me." Danny gave her a quick hug before heading off to his lesson.

Danny POV

I felt really bad now. How could I have not noticed that Kacey wasn't happy? She seemed genuinely happy, but obviously I was wrong. I did as Pais told me, and didn't say anything to Kacey but I couldn't help but want to talk to her. The end of the day rolled around and I told Kacey that I wanted to talk to her.

"What is it?" Kacey asked, smiling.

"You're important to me, you know that right?" Danny took Kacey's hands into his.

"Yeah." Kacey answered, not quite knowing where this conversation was going.

"So, if you're not happy about something. You can always tell me, no matter if you're worried about how it might make me feel."

"Dan, what is this about?"

"I know you're not actually happy about me potentially going back to London." Danny sighed.

Kacey mentally cursed, had she given it away? "What? How did you...how did you know?"

"I know Paisley never poked you in the eye." Danny replied.

"Paisley." Kacey said through gritted teeth before beginning to walk away.

"Don't get mad Kace. I would have prodded her for answers anyway." Danny added, grabbing Kacey's arm gently.

"It doesn't make it okay." Kacey shot and walked over to where Paisley and Grace were at the bottom of the slope.

"You okay Kace?" Paisley asked as Kacey walked over.

"You couldn't keep your mouth shut could you?!" Kacey spat.

"Is this about earlier?" Paisley asked.

"Yeah it is." Kacey replied just as Danny walked over.

"Look I'm sorry Kace, but he had a right to know." Paisley commented.

"He's my boyfriend, it's up to me to tell him! Quite frankly it's none of your business!"

"It's my business when it's my brother!" Paisley shot back.

Kacey let out a laugh, "Oh please, your parents aren't even married! Danny's nothing to you!"

"Kace, I think you should calm down." Danny advised, putting a hand on her arm.

Kacey yanked her arm away, "You can piss off and all! And guess what, you can go back to London, and take this bitch with you!" Kacey aimed the last bit at Paisley before storming off down the road.

"Woah, Dan, you're going back to London?" Grace asked.

"I don't know." Danny sighed turning his attention to Paisley, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess I deserved all of that," Paisley sighed. "Oh and cheers for telling her by the way, you've really made my day!" Paisley said sarcastically before grabbing Grace's arm and also walking down the road.

"Hey was that Pais and Grace?" Jared asked as he approached with Harley.

"Yeah, Pais is pretty pissed off at the moment, same with Kace." Danny informed him.

"Oh God, I better give Pais her space then. You coming Dan?" Jared asked.

Danny glanced at Harley before shaking his head, "Nah, you're alright." Danny stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked off.

* * *

"So, can we go Mum?" Paisley asked her Mum, as Danny walked through the front door.

"Pais, you know how I feel about parties on school nights." Sighed Karen.

"Please Mum, we won't be out late." Paisley added.

"Let them go Karen, it's almost the end of term." Adam smiled as Danny walked into the living room.

"Pais told you about the party yet?" Danny questioned.

"Yeah. And we're allowing you to go." Adam replied.

"Ah, yes! Thank you!" Paisley squealed in excitement, exiting the living room and going upstairs.

"I really am sorry Pais, I didn't know Kace was gonna react the way she did." Danny apologised, catching Paisley just before she went into her room.

Paisley sighed, "It's alright, honestly. I'll talk to Kace at the party, try to explain myself." Paisley smiled before walking into her room.

Paisley POV

I put on my black and white checked high-waisted shorts, a white crop top, a black blazer and my black wedge heels. I curled my hair and applied some makeup. I walked downstairs and not long after Danny did too. Wearing black skinny jeans, a checked shirt, a leather jacket and his converse.

"You look alright." Danny smiled teasingly.

"Same with you Daniel." Paisley smiled back sarcastically.

Just then the doorbell rung and Danny opened it to see Jared standing there. "Hey, come in." Danny smiled.

"You look beautiful." Jared smiled at his girlfriend.

"I hear that all day everyday." Paisley smiled, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Oh Karen, Paisley's wearing shorts. Do you wanna get the ruler and check the length?" Adam joked, walking out of the living room.

Paisley rolled her eyes, "Don't you dare try and embarrass me in front of my hot date, oh wait, he's my boyfriend." Paisley smirked.

"Well you kids stay safe, and if you need a lift after the party, just call." Adam smiled, closing the door behind them.

"Thanks for the ride Mr Baker." Paisley smiled at Jared's dad.

"It's alright, Jared told me you'd most likely be wearing heels so I thought I'd better offer a lift." Jared's Dad laughed.

"I'll have you know that I can walk in these shoes perfectly fine." Paisley replied, smiling.

Jasmine POV

I was wearing my black playsuit that had lace around the bottom, and my black heels. I straightened my hair as that's when my blonde highlights stick out more and applied winged eyeliner and wore my favourite berry coloured lipstick. The doorbell rung and I went and answered it.

"Hey guys!" Jasmine exclaimed and let Danny, Jared and Paisley in, hugging them all.

"Wow, Pais weren't kidding when she said your house was nice." Danny looked around in amazement.

"It's nothing special." Jasmine replied, walking through to the kitchen. "Drink?"

"Sure, what you got?" Jared asked.

A smirk appeared on Jasmine's face, "Well let's see...I have vodka, wine - red and white -, beer for the lads..."

"Woah, how did you get your hands on this stuff?" Paisley queried.

"Well the wine and vodka is Mum's, and the beer is from the corner shop. The guy who works there, me and him get along well so he gives me what I want, as long as I pay." Jasmine explained, smiling.

"Well, you look like you're eighteen anyway." Paisley added with a grin.

"Well I don't normally drink, but I'll have a vodka- as long as you mix it with something." Danny told her.

"Lemonade?" Jasmine asked and Danny nodded.

"I'll have the same." Paisley smiled.

"Me too." Said Jared.

Jasmine mixed them all their drinks and stuck a lemon on the side of their glasses and put a straw in. She then took out some soft drinks too and arranged them neatly on the table.

"I swear guys, this party is gonna be sick. I've arranged for a DJ to come and all." Beamed Jasmine.

"How the hell did you pay for that?" Danny inquired.

"Let's just say that a little birdy knows their mothers bank details." Jasmine winked.

Not long after, the DJ arrived and started setting up. Kacey and Grace arrived. Kacey wearing black leather leggings, a dark blue crop top and a leather jacket -Danny's leather jacket- and her vans. Grace had a white dress on, that was fitted at the top and flared at the bottom and black creepers. Lula and Harley arrived and everyone else started too as well. Jasmine's house was soon packed full of people, talking, laughing, dancing and having fun.

"You look hot." Danny smirked at Kacey but she didn't seem impressed.

"Just because I'm wearing your jacket doesn't mean we're okay." Kacey snapped, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a vodka and lemonade.

"She's mad. Really mad." Danny informed Paisley.

"Alright, so we'll give her some space." Paisley smiled, refusing to get stressed about the whole situation.

Kacey POV

I don't even know why I was so pissed off with Danny. I wasn't even that mad with Pais anymore. But the more alcohol I was drinking, the more I seemed to be getting angry at them.

"Kace, maybe you should slow down on the drinks yeah?" Jasmine advised, looking at the girl with a worried expression.

"Jas...woops," Kacey swayed a little and giggled and Jasmine steadied her. "I'm fine, don't worry about me!" Kacey said, a little too loudly.

Jasmine studied her for a moment before laughing, "Your head is gonna kill in the morning babe."

"Are you and Kace alright?" Grace questioned as her and Paisley danced to _Meghan Trainor all about that bass_.

"Yeah, we just had a little misunderstanding. I'm gonna talk to her once she's calmed down though." Paisley smiled.

"I don't think that's gonna happen any time soon." Grace nodded her head into the direction of the kitchen where Paisley's eyes widened at the sight of Kacey downing straight vodka.

Paisley left Grace and quickly snatched the bottle out of Kacey's hand, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Oi, give it back!" Kacey protested, reaching for the bottle but Paisley held it up out of her reach, thankful that she was wearing heels.

"Kace, you've had way too much to drink."

"What do you care? You can't even keep your secret...no wait, I can't keep your secret...ugh, you know what I mean!" Kacey yelled, her words all slurred and it seemed like talking sense was beginning to become difficult for her.

"Kace, I wasn't trying to hurt you or anything." Insisted Paisley.

"Can I have this back?" Kacey asked, signalling to the bottle.

"No way, drink some water or something."

"You're a bitch Paisley Harris!" Kacey yelled after the girl as she left the kitchen in search for Danny.

"Dan, please go talk to her. She's off her head, she's gonna have to get her stomach pumped at the rate she's going." Paisley said, sighing.

"Alright, stay calm yeah?" Danny headed into the kitchen and saw Kacey with a vodka and lemonade.

"Oh great. What do you want?!" Kacey spat, her left arm leaning on the side of kitchen counter so she didn't fall over.

"Kace, put the drink down." Danny said slowly and calmly.

"Fuck off." Kacey rolled her eyes, taking another sip.

"You've had too many Kace, you're regret it in the morning, honestly Kace." Danny moved closer to the girl and she took a step back and almost fell over due to her tipsiness, Danny moved fowards and caught her.

"Get off me!" Kacey pushed the boy back.

"Okay. What is it I've done?!" Danny demanded, now becoming fed up.

"This has been your plan all along hasn't it? Come up here, fuck about with me for a little while then go back to London!" Kacey accused, her arms waving about frantically.

"Don't be stupid Kacey, you know that's not true." Danny said firmly.

"Well," Kacey slammed the empty glass onto the kitchen side. "I'll show you what you're going to be missing when you go to London."

Kacey walked out of the kitchen, grabbing onto the door for support and made her way into the living room ignoring Danny calling her name. She jumped onto one of the sofas with some of the other kids and began jumping up and down, dancing enthusiastically.

"I'm guessing that talk didn't go well then?" Paisley raised an eyebrow as she watched her friends move over to the armchair and begin to dance and sing on that one instead.

"Kace, stop, you're gonna hurt yourself." Harley pleaded.

"Sorry, but last time I checked, we weren't friends." Kacey replied. She now moved one foot, and then the other and stood on the arm of the chair.

"Kacey, you're gonna fall!" Grace exclaimed. And she was right. Kacey lost her footing and fell sideways, hitting her forehead on the edge of the table in the process.

Danny darted forwards kneeling next to her, "Kace, Kacey are you okay?!" Danny questioned to no response. He gently turned his girlfriend over to find that she was unconscious.

"Oh God..." Paisley put her hands over her mouth as if she was about to be sick.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Lula ordered and Jasmine darted to her house phone.

"Pais, what do I do?!" Danny asked, clearly panicked.

Paisley took a deep breath and composed herself. After all, it was Kacey who had fallen and hit her head, not her. "Um, tilt her on her side. Just in case she's sick."

Danny did as he was told. First propping Kacey onto his lap and then tilting her on her side. Gently stroking her hair. "I swear to God Pais, she needs to be okay."

"She will be." Paisley added quickly and firmly.

"I've called the ambulance, they're on their way." Jasmine informed them, forcing a smile.

"They're gonna flip when they find out how much Kace has been drinking, especially as she's only fifteen." Harley sighed.

"Yeah. Listen up everyone, you've got to leave. Now." Jasmine told everyone, much to their annoyance. "Yeah, I know it sucks but half of you aren't meant to be drinking. And I don't fancy having to explain myself to the police."

"This is all _her _fault!" Darren spat, scowling at Kacey.

"Oi, last time I checked, I don't recall any of us inviting you. So get out of my house." Jasmine shot, glaring at the boy who rolled his eyes and left. It only took a couple of minutes for everyone to leave and for Kacey to start to stir.

"What happened?" She asked groggily.

"You're awake!" Danny exclaimed in relief.

Kacey tried to get up but a wave of pain from her head and a wave of nausea made her slump back down, "My head..." She moaned, pressing a hand to her forehead.

"Yeah. You fell and hit your head." Danny informed her.

"What the hell?" Kacey noticed blood on her fingers.

"Shh, it's okay. You've cut your head, it's only a small cut. The ambulance is on its way." Danny said, as soothing as possible.

"Dan...I think I'm gonna be sick." Kacey sat up as much as she could and luckily Jasmine had the sense to grab a bucket a few minutes ago. Danny reached forwards and held the bucket in place with one hand, and rubbed her back with the other.

Paisley crouched down and grabbed Kacey's hair and held it back for her. Kacey threw up all the alcohol she had digested, it coming up so fast it was leaving her breathless. After about five minutes, she stopped puking and slowly drew back.

"Feel better?" Danny asked gently.

Kacey shook her head, instantly regretting it and wincing at the pain it caused. Jasmine walked over and handed Kacey a glass of water. "Take small sips, okay?" Jasmine ordered.

Kacey smiled weakly and took small sips of the water, Paisley was next to talk, "Hey, do you wanna sit on the sofa? You may be more comfortable."

"Yeah, okay." Kacey replied, smiling.

Danny and Paisley helped her to her feet and slowly walked her to the sofa and sat her down. Danny put his arm around her shoulders and Kacey unexpectedly burst into tears.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't cry." Danny said, pulling Kacey closer to him.

"What have I done?!" Kacey sobbed.

"Try to stay calm Kace, none of this is your fault." Paisley comforted, kneeling in front of the girl.

"I'm sorry for being so horrible Paisley." Cried Kacey.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't cry." Paisley pulled her friend into a hug. The ambulance arrived then and Jasmine opened the door to let them in.

"Hi Kacey, I'm Emily. Am I right in believing that you're the one who's fallen and bumped your head?" A friendly paramedic asked. Kacey nodded and Emily smiled, "Alright, me and my team are just gonna check you over love, if you'd follow me." Kacey got up but didn't let go of Danny's hand and Emily noticed. "This fine gentleman can come too, if you'd like."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Kacey said in a small voice.

"Poor Kace." Grace sighed as she and the others watched her and Danny follow Emily.

"I guess I should call her Mum and let her know what's happened." Paisley sighed, pulling out her phone.

"We'll start helping you to clean up the house." Harley told Jasmine, smiling.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be any serious damage. And she's showing no signs of concussion. And that cut on the side of the head isn't deep at all, nothing a plaster won't fix. She'll probably have a bad headache in the morning due to all the alcohol and she'll most likely have a nasty bruise on her forehead." Emily explained all this to Danny as the pair of them were stood outside, Kacey sat in the back of the ambulance, being sick, again.

"So, she's gonna be okay?" Danny questioned.

"Most probably," Emily smiled. She then walked over to where Kacey was sat, putting a gentle hand on her back. "You'll feel better once you've gotten it all up. You're very lucky Kacey, a few more drinks and we would have had to pump your stomach. We're gonna take you to the hospital anyway, just to be on the safe side. Are you her brother?" Emily turned to Danny.

Danny shook his head, "Um, no, no. I'm her boyfriend."

"Right. Well is there anyone you would like me to call Kacey?" Emily asked.

"My Mum." Kacey whispered.

"Already done," Paisley appeared out of nowhere. "She said she'll meet you at the hospital." Paisley smiled.

"Right, well that's sorted then. We'll set off in a minute." Emily smiled and walked away over to another paramedic.

"I've been so stupid." Kacey said quietly.

"We've all been stupid at one point in our lives, Kace." Danny replied.

"Why are you being so nice to me after the way I treated you?" Kacey looked Danny in the eyes for the first time since she'd woken up.

"Because you're my girlfriend and I love you." Danny assured her.

"Why would you still want to be with me?" Kacey asked.

"Babe, what are you saying?" Danny frowned slightly.

"Look at all the trouble I caused. And it's all because I couldn't tell you how I really felt. I don't want to be a hassle for you. Look, maybe you should go back to London."

* * *

**Authors note: Guys this chapter was so long! Sorry if it was too long! But it is my first post of 2015 so it's okay ;) I hope you guys had a great new years day, and be sure to enjoy 2015 :) not long left until Waterloo Road is back on our screens! Sadly Kacey's not in it anymore :( but I'm still gonna enjoy the last ten eps :) Please review and tell me what you thought :) thank you :) **


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

**Authors note: wow, it's been ages since I updated, and I left the last chapter on a cliffhanger sort of so it was really mean of me to not update sooner! Well anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

Paisley prodded down the steps, clutching her head and fighting against the urge to be sick. She entered the kitchen to see Danny hunched over, one hand around a glass of water and the other massaging his head. The blinds in the kitchen were all drawn closed, not allowing direct sunlight in. Paisley grabbed a glass and got some water from the sink.

"How you feeling Dan?" Paisley asked.

"Like shit. You?"

"Same." Paisley gave a weak smile.

"Here, I put some paracetamol out for you." Danny pushed the tablets towards her.

"Cheers." Paisley smiled and swallowed them down.

"My head feels like it's going to explode." Danny muttered.

"I can't walk anywhere without feeling like I'm going to faint." Paisley laughed slightly.

Just then Karen entered the kitchen, frowning at the sight of Paisley and Danny. She opened the blinds and Danny and Paisley both groaned in protest.

"What's the matter with you two?" Karen inquired.

"Nothing. We're just tired." Grumbled Paisley.

"I told Adam it was a bad idea letting you guys go to that party." Karen commented and Paisley was too miserable to even roll her eyes. In a way, she was glad her Mum wasn't aware of what really happened last night.

"You look awful pale Danny, you alright sweetheart?" Karen asked with concern.

"Uh huh." Was all Danny replied with, his head still killing him. He was desperately waiting for the pain killers to kick in.

"Make yourselves some breakfast okay?" Karen said this then walked out of the kitchen. Both of them glad she was no longer hovering over them.

"Hey, I guess we shouldn't complain. If we feel bad, imagine how Kace must feel." Paisley said with a grin. The mention of Kacey's name made Danny tense up and he gripped the counter. This did not go unnoticed by Paisley. "What's up?"

Danny shook his head and then winced at the pain, "Nothing."

"Are you worried about Kace, is that it?" Paisley questioned further.

Danny sighed, not in the mood for arguing, he decided to just tell her. "Yesterday, she said that she thinks it would be better if I did in fact move back to London."

"Right. And did she say this when she was knocking back alcohol?" Paisley raised an eyebrow.

"No. When she was at the back of the ambulance." Danny clarified.

"She was drunk Dan!" Paisley exclaimed.

"I know she meant it Pais. Drunk or stone cold sober." Danny replied.

Paisley frowned, "But why? She was in tears yesterday claiming that she wanted you to stay more than anything."

"Yeah well because of me she got drunk and almost killed herself. That's enough to make her want me out of her life." Danny sighed.

"It's not your fault she got drunk Dan. Talk to her today yeah? And I'm sorry if she still wants you to go." Paisley gave him a small smile.

"It's okay. I knew Kacey would be the girl to break my heart." Danny sighed, moving to the sink and tipping the rest of the water down the sink.

Paisley watched him with a sad expression.

* * *

"Oh shit!" Kacey exclaimed loudly from the bathroom. She had reluctantly taken a look in the mirror and she saw the massive bruise on her forehead from where she'd fallen.

"Everything alright Kace?" Dynasty called from outside.

Kacey emerged from the bathroom and held her hand to her forehead and then slowly moved it away. "Look!" Kacey hissed.

Dynasty bit her lip and tried not to laugh. Carol walked past then and stopped to look at her daughters.

"Oh Kace, it's really bad isn't it?" Carol half laughed.

"I can't go to school with this on my forehead!" Kacey exclaimed dramatically.

Dynasty grabbed her arm, "Come with me, I'll put foundation over it."

Kacey snatched her arm away, "No way!"

"Well what do you suggest we do Kace? You're gonna have to do something, I'm not letting people think we batter you about at home. Mind you, it serves you right for getting off your head!"

Kacey glared at her mother. "I'll sort it myself." Kacey snapped before disappearing back into the bathroom.

The students all flooded up the slope and into the school, all of them greeting their friends. Jasmine walked up to Paisley, Jared and Danny. Giving them all a weak smile.

"Look before you all lay into me, I know last night was a disaster." Jasmine sighed.

"You weren't to know what was going to happen Jas." Danny gave her shoulder a supportive squeeze.

"Yeah but I suggested it like an idiot. Seeing Kace like that...it was scary, it made me realise that I need to think about my actions more."

"Let's just not talk about it yeah? It's all forgotten." Paisley smiled.

Jasmine laughed, "I wish I could, if it wasn't for this bloody headache!"

"I'm never drinking underage again." Danny exclaimed and the others laughed.

Kacey then approached. A look of worry in her eyes, her hair down but there was a hair grip on the right side of her hair, holding the hair over the majority of her forehead into place. She had her black skinny jeans on and a dark blue jumper on top.

"Hiya Kace." Paisley said, in a slightly nervous tone.

"Hey. Hey guys." Kacey turned to the rest of them.

Danny pulled Kacey into his side but frowned slightly when he felt her tense up. He then let go and interlocked his hand with hers instead.

Jared wrapped one arm around Paisley's waist, "We were just heading inside, weren't we guys?" Jared shot Paisley and Jasmine a look and they both nodded.

"Yeah, we were." Paisley smiled before walking off with her boyfriend and Jasmine.

Kacey sighed and pulled her hand away from Danny's. "Dan, we can't pretend yesterday never happened."

Danny's face fell. "You meant it didn't you? You really want me to go back to London?"

Kacey looked down at her hands. "Your family is in London Dan." Kacey mumbled.

"You're in Scotland though." Danny replied.

"Don't make me the reason you stay Dan, please." Kacey pleaded.

"Well what else do you want me to say Kace?!"

"I don't know." Kacey sighed, burying her face into his chest, breathing in his scent.

Danny stroked her hair, not wanting to talk about it anymore. "How's your head baby?"

"The bruise or the headache?" Kacey asked, smiling up at him.

"Both." Danny replied, stroking her cheek.

Kacey moved her hair slightly to reveal the black and blue bruise on her forehead, Danny's eyes widened. "Shit Kace, it's massive!" Danny exclaimed.

Kacey moved her hair back into place and rolled her eyes, "Cheers Dan, that's exactly what I want to hear."

Danny laughed slightly, placing his arm around her shoulders. "Sorry babe."

"Oi Kace, how's the hangover?!" Darren asked as he walked up behind Danny and Kacey.

"Not today Darren." Kacey mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"You proper embarrassed yourself last night. Your girl is right classy." Darren said, deliberately trying to wind up Danny. And it worked.

Danny grabbed Darren by his school shirt and pulled him close to his face. "Apologise to Kace. Now." Danny said through gritted teeth.

Darren took one look at Danny and knew he wasn't joking. He looked at Kacey sheepishly. "Sorry Kace, I were just having a laugh."

Kacey gave him a dirty glare, "No one's laughing, stupid."

Danny released his grip on Darren and shoved him down to the ground. "Dickhead." Danny muttered before grabbing Kacey's hand and the both of them walked away.

* * *

"Kace, do you honestly want Danny to go?" Paisley asked during form time.

"Pais, can we not?" Kacey sighed, resting her elbows on the table.

"Kace, it's not hard; either you want Danny to stay or leave." Paisley replied.

Kacey glanced at Paisley and then sighed, "Look, I love him so I'm making him do the right thing."

"Kace, if you hadn't got drunk and hit your head, would you still have wanted him to leave?"

"Yeah." Responded Kacey.

Kacey POV

After a tough decision, I decided that I wanted Danny to go back to London. Not because I don't love him anymore, but because I love him enough to let him go back to his family in London. Sure it'd be hard at first, but I'd learn to cope with it. Paisley gently squeezed my hand.

"When are you gonna tell him Kace?"

"I dunno...could you?"

"No way! You owe it to him to at least tell him yourself." Paisley pointed out.

"I'm not going to be able to do it! It's going to really hurt him." Kacey added.

"Well I'd be shocked if it didn't." Paisley replied.

Kacey rolled her eyes, "Don't make this any harder than it already is."

"Kacey, tell him, alright? Otherwise it's going to end really badly." Advised Paisley.

Kacey was about to answer but a voice interrupted her. "Gonna fall off anything today Kacey?" A male voice questioned, causing the form to giggle.

"Just ignore him." Paisley answered, shooting the boy a dirty look.

"I swear, I should just get '_mug_' tattooed onto my forehead." Mumbled Kacey.

"People will have dropped it by the end of the day." Paisley tried to make her friend feel better.

"Ugh, I acted so so so stupid yesterday!" Kacey exclaimed, sinking down further into her seat.

"Everyone makes mistakes Kace."

Danny POV

Kacey was acting quietly at break and I hardly got the chance to ask her if she was alright as she quickly dashed off, saying she needed the toilet.

"Hey, is Kace alright?" Danny asked, pulling Paisley aside slightly.

Paisley gave an uneasy smile, "You've gotta talk to her Dan."

Harley POV

I was in the library, trying to catch up on some work and I also didn't want to be outside with the others as Danny and Kacey were still pretty pissed with me. Suddenly, I felt a pair of gentle hands on my shoulders.

"Harley." Kacey said in a cheery voice.

Harley whipped around in shock, "Hey Kace." He smiled.

Kacey flopped down next to him on the sofa. "Don't fancy being outside?"

"How's your head?" Harley questioned, not replying to Kacey's question.

"The bruise is gross but I'm headache free cos the hospital gave me some strong painkillers." Explained Kacey.

"Glad you're okay." Harley smiled warmly.

"Listen Harls, sorry for being horrible to you yesterday." Kacey sighed.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for Kacey." Harley gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Can we be mates again?" Kacey asked after a short silence.

"Of course. And I'm so sorry for implying that you kissed me when you never. I would never forgive myself if I ruined yours and Danny's relationship."

"It's okay Harls, let's just forget it ever happened." Kacey smiled.

"Deal, and you have to forget that last night ever happened. It was one mistake Kace." Harley told her.

Kacey laughed slightly, "I'll try."

The duo got up and walked out of the library only to be greeted by Darren Hughes. Kacey rolled her eyes at the sight of him.

"Ooh look, it's the party pooper." Darren sneered.

"Piss off Darren." Harley ordered, glaring at the boy.

Kacey placed a gentle hand on Harley's arm, "No it's okay Harls. If Darren wants to harass me, let him."

Darren scoffed, "Harass you?! As if."

"Look, sorry if I ruined your evening Darren. But it's old now so it'd be much appreciated if you stop bringing it up." Kacey smiled genuinely and then walked away, Harley following in shock.

"Okay. I'm sorry, but that is so unlike you." Harley commented.

"Darren's an idiot but so was I. And it's like you said, I've got to forget last night ever happened." Kacey smiled.

"Yeah, that's what I said." Harley smiled warmly.

* * *

"Kacey, we need to talk." Danny stated at lunch as Kacey sat down at the table.

"Can I eat first?" Kacey smiled slightly.

"No, cos I'm sick of you avoiding the problem! You want me to go, yeah?!" Danny demanded. The group of friends watched the altercation with wide eyes.

"Danny, could you chill?" Kacey said in a low voice.

"Right, you're coming with me." Danny grabbed Kacey's arm and half dragged her out of the canteen.

"Ow Danny! Let go of me now! How dare you drag your girlfriend around like this!" Kacey yelled in protest.

Danny let go of her arm. "Oh, so you're my girlfriend now?"

Kacey frowned, "I never said I wasn't."

Danny balled his hands into fists in anger, "You're messing with my head Kacey Barry!"

"I want you to go back to London." Kacey said simply, her expression emotionless.

"Okay. What about me and you?" Danny questioned, his face also emotionless.

"I love you Danny, so I'm letting you go." Kacey managed to get out before running off in tears.

"Kacey, wait!" Danny called after her, Kacey still darted down the corridor. "You're not escaping that easily." Danny muttered to himself before charging after her.

Kacey made it to just outside the girls toilets before Danny grabbed her waist gently and turned her around.

"Dan, just leave me alone okay?" Kacey pleaded.

"No, I can't. You're not going to push me away Kacey; I love you." Danny said firmly but with a gentle touch too.

"Don't you think it will be cruel to the both of us if we have a long distance relationship?" Kacey asked through tears.

"Nothings cruel when you're mine." Danny stated, wiping away her tears although more kept spilling down.

"There's going to be other girls in London Dan, you'll forget all about me." Kacey replied.

"I would never." Danny told her firmly.

Kacey felt eyes on her and Danny as their personal lives spilled out onto the corridor. "Danny, can we please not do this now?" Pleaded Kacey.

"No, I can't leave this Kace, tell me that you're mine." Danny requested, taking Kacey's hands in his.

"I love you." Kacey let go of Danny's hands before going into the girls toilets.

Danny sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. Relief washed over him when he saw Paisley walking his way.

"It's not good huh?" Paisley asked with a sad smile.

"Pais, I'm either going to London or I'm not. But I know one thing for sure, Kacey will still my girlfriend wherever I go."

"What did Kace say?" Paisley queried.

"She doesn't want a long distance relationship, it's so hard to consider her point of view when she keeps telling me she loves me every five seconds." Danny sighed.

"Where is she now?" Paisley questioned, looking around for her friend.

"She's in there," Danny jerked his head towards the girls toilets. "I think I upset her even more than she already was." Danny added sadly.

"By laying your cards down on the table? You've done nothing wrong Danny." Paisley then disappeared into the toilets.

Paisley POV

The toilets were mainly empty when I went inside of them, so it wasn't too difficult to locate Kacey. Most of the cubicle doors were open and there was one or two that were closed. But the distinctive sound of sniffles led me to Kacey. I know it'd probably be a war to try and get her to open the door so I took a different approach, I went into the cubicle next to hers and put the toilet seat down. I stood on top of it and slung my bag over the wall between us.

"Hey...Pais, what do you think you're doing?!" Kacey demanded.

"These walls are slippery and my vans are a bit shit, so if I fall you better catch me." Paisley warned.

"Wait what?" Kacey asked in confusion but all became clear when she saw Paisley's head pop up over the other side of the wall.

Paisley used the wall to prop herself up and gripped onto it tightly with her hands. She then manoeuvred her leg over the wall and then her second leg.

"There we go, easy as hell." Paisley commented as soon as she jumped down onto the floor, though she seemed slightly flustered. "Good thing I'm wearing jeans eh." Paisley winked at Kacey who glared at her friend through tears.

"I would have just opened the door." Kacey pointed out.

"Yeah right Kace. Now, tell me what's going on with you and Dan."

"I don't even know." Kacey sighed.

Paisley pulled Kacey into a hug, "You're his everything Kacey."

"This isn't easy you know!" Kacey replied. Paisley could feel tears soaking her school shirt.

"I know babe, I know. But you're only causing yourself pain." Paisley pointed out gently.

"Danny will forget why he was ever so obsessed with me when he goes back to London." Kacey sniffled.

"Danny's not like that; he is all about settling down and having something real. He's got that with you."

"He _had _that with me." Kacey corrected.

Paisley sighed, "Kace, this isn't what you want, trust me. I know you think that you're doing the best thing for you and Dan, but in order for you to both be happy, I think you should let him stay." Paisley gave her opinion, hoping that Kacey would see her point of view.

"I guess you're right." Kacey said in a quiet voice.

"Sorry, what was that Kace? I couldn't quite hear ya." Paisley smirked smugly.

Kacey rolled her eyes, "Alright, I'm willing to carry mine and Danny's relationship on. Happy now?"

"Very." Paisley smiled triumphantly, slinging her arm around Kacey's shoulders as they walked out of the toilets. The bell had just gone but Danny was still out there.

"Are you alright now Kace? I didn't mean to upset you." Danny sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah I'm fine, and you didn't upset me either." Kacey smiled slightly.

"Good. Listen, I've said what I needed to say, if you want to end it it's fine. The decision is yours." Danny tried to keep his voice smooth but pain was seeping through.

"I've made my decision Dan, I'd be stupid if I ended it with you; I love you. No guy has ever fought for me the way you just did, no guy has ever made me feel the way that you make me feel. London isn't going to change any of that."

Paisley was sure that she saw tears twinkling in Danny's eyes. Not that she was surprised, Kacey's speech was beautiful. She smiled at her best friend and step-brother and decided to leave them to it. Class had started by now any way and she wanted to give them their privacy.

"I feel the same way about you too Kacey." Danny said once Paisley had walked away.

"Good, cos as my boyfriend I should hope you do and all." Kacey joked, smiling at him warmly.

Danny stepped forwards and took her face in his soft hands. "I'm going to kiss you now okay?"

Kacey closed her eyes, "Okay." She whispered. Her stomach filling with butterflies as Danny's lips captured hers, both of them caught up in the moment.

* * *

**Authors note: hope that you liked the update, please review as I always read them and appreciate them all soo much! :) love you all and hopefully it shouldn't be too long until the next update! :D **


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

**Authors note: Hi again, This is the last chapter of this story and I really hope that you enjoy it :) There's lots of Danny and Kacey too :D just so you know, this chapter is sooo long and so I'm sorry if you like shorter ones! So I'm sorry if there's loads of mistakes, I couldn't be bothered to re-read everything (bad I know!) see you at the bottom ;) xxx**

* * *

"So, Dad...I've decided that I'd quite like to go back to London with Mum." Danny shifted his weight from foot to foot and fiddled with his fingers as he anxiously waited for his Dad's reply.

"Why? Do you not like Greenock?" Adam questioned.

"No, no, I love it."

"Well is it me? Dan, look I'm sorry if you feel that I haven't spent enough time with you."

"No Dad, it's not you. You've spent more than enough time with me. It's just, it was never the plan for me to stay up here for almost a year." Danny explained.

"Yeah...I guess. And I suppose all of your family is down in London." Adam sighed.

"And does Kacey know about this?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, and she's alright with it. We're willing to try long distance." Danny answered.

"Well I guess it's sorted. When are you going? Because you know we'll have to sort it out with the school and all of that." Adam pointed out.

"I'm thinking that the last day of term should be my last. I'll get a train back to London on the Saturday." Responded Danny.

"Well you better tell your Mum too, see if she can get you back into your old school or a new one." Karen added.

"Yeah, I will. And you guys are really okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't we be? We're hardly going to stop you from going back home. You can visit us anytime that you want." Adam smiled.

"Thanks for being understanding." Danny smiled gratefully before leaving the living room.

"So, how did it go?" Paisley asked, getting up from her seat on the stairs.

"There was no shouting so obviously it went fine."

"So...you're seriously going back to London?"

"Yeah." Danny replied with a smile.

"Are you gonna miss me?" Paisley asked playfully, following Danny upstairs.

"No way, you're the reason I'm going back to London." Danny replied jokingly.

"Admit it, you're going to miss me!" Paisley insisted, poking Danny in the ribs.

"No, I think it's the other way around Pais." Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I will miss you. See, I can admit it." Paisley rested her hands on her hips.

"Fine. I'm gonna miss your meddling, your vainness, your ugly face-"

"Okay, let's stop there shall we?" Paisley turned on her heel and walked down the corridor to her room.

"Pais?" Danny called after her and Paisley turned around. "You know I'm only joking right? I really am going to miss you."

Paisley smiled, "I know."

* * *

"That sucks man, so next week is your last week here at Waterloo Road?" Jared asked sadly.

"Yeah it is mate. I'm gonna miss this place a lot." Danny sighed.

"Not as much as he's gonna miss me though!" Kacey commented from where she was sat next to him.

"That's right baby." Danny smiled down at her, placing a kiss on Kacey's lips.

Paisley joined the trio in the library and rolled her eyes at the sight of them kissing passionately. "Could you lot stop with the PDA?"

"Seriously Pais? That's so hypocritical; you and Jared kiss all the time!" Kacey defended.

"Everywhere I look you two are grabbing each other." Danny added.

"Yeah it's bloody disgusting." Contributed Kacey.

"Alright, you's could have just said no!" Paisley glared at them.

"She's just jealous baby." Danny chuckled.

"She sure is." Kacey replied with a laugh.

"I can't wait until you two are apart; you're really doing my head in." Paisley teased, flopping down next to Jared. Kacey tensed and Paisley noticed. "Oh Kace, I'm sorry, I was joking! It was thoughtless of me."

"It's okay." Kacey smiled weakly.

Danny tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Hey, chin up yeah? I'm still here baby." Danny reassured.

Kacey smiled, "Yeah, you are. Don't worry Pais, I'm just being silly."

"You better not be feeding me that crap when Danny really goes." Paisley warned with a smile.

"Yeah, Kace don't feel like you have to pretend to be okay cos you think that's what I want to hear." Danny told her gently.

"I'll be fine anyway Dan." Kacey kissed his cheek.

"Come on guys," Jared opened his English book. "Let's do what we came here to do."

Kacey flipped her legs back onto the floor but still stayed close to Danny. Danny rubbed her back slightly gaining her attention. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." Kacey replied, giving him a quick kiss.

Kacey POV

Danny was going back to London next Saturday so I wanted to make the most of him being with me before he left. I was trying to be happy, it was hard but I believed that the more I tried the easier it would be when Danny really does go. After our free period, we had science. I took my seat at the desk.

"I hate science." Grace complained, resting her head on her arm.

"I hate _her _more." Paisley scowled at Sue.

"Don't worry guys; Miss said we're doing an experiment today." Harley told the group.

"Wanna be my partner?" Danny questioned Kacey.

"Of course." Kacey smiled.

"What experiment are we doing today miss?" Lula asked as Sue walked by their table.

"The bromine test." Sue answered.

"We've done that already miss." Jasmine pointed out, with a not very pleased look on her face.

"Well yes but last time we did it, no one wrote up their results so now we have to do it again." Sue huffed and walked to her desk.

"And this is why I hate science!" Grace complained again.

"It's okay, we'll get through it. Partners?" Harley asked her.

"Yeah course. But you're doing all the work though."

"No problem." Harley chuckled.

"Goggles for my lady." Danny handed Kacey the safety glasses.

"Why thank you Daniel." Kacey smiled back at him.

"Stand back and watch how it's done." Danny told her.

"It's not rocket science babe, you just add some bromine water." Kacey shrugged.

"Yeah well when you say it like that it doesn't sound exciting." Danny shrugged, looking defeated.

"Cos it's not." Kacey replied, smiling innocently.

"Maybe I should flick it on your face to make it more exciting." Danny suggested. Holding the syringe near her face.

Kacey grabbed his arm and pushed it away. "If you dare Danny!" Kacey warned him.

"What you gonna do about it huh?" Teased Danny.

"Stop being a meanie!" Kacey requested.

"I'm not being mean." Danny replied innocently.

"Yes you are Danny!" Kacey whined as she struggled to keep the syringe away from her face.

Danny was in fits of laughter much to Kacey's annoyance. "Okay okay, I'll stop." Danny said once he'd recovered from his laughing fit.

"Glad to see you and _Daniel _are having so much fun. But this is a science lesson, not a date." Sue snapped at the pair.

"What a bitch." Danny mumbled once Sue had walked away.

"Just cos she's never been in a bromine water fight with Mr Lowsley." Kacey giggled and Danny laughed too.

"Do you wanna come over for dinner tonight?" Danny asked her, while actually adding the bromine water.

"Sure. I'll pop home first though, so I can get changed." Kacey smiled.

"Okay, I'll come and collect you at five thirty." Danny informed her.

Kacey POV

After school finished, I went home and quickly got changed out of my school clothes. I took a quick shower then stuck on some clothes. My light blue jeans, a plain grey vest top, my black cardigan and my trainers. I walked downstairs and Mum was in the living room.

"You alright Kace? Oh, are you going out?" Carol asked once she noticed Kacey's clothes.

"Yeah, Danny invited us over for dinner, he's coming to pick me up at five thirty." Kacey smiled.

"Okay cool. Kace, could you sit here for a minute?" Carol requested.

"Yeah. What's up?" Kacey sat next to her mother.

"Are you sure you're going to be...you know, okay when Danny goes?"

"Well obviously I'll be sad when he first goes but it's not like I'll never see him again." Kacey shrugged.

"Yeah but it's been so long since you've been happy and I don't want it to break you." Carol sighed.

"It won't." Kacey mentally rolled her eyes.

"As long as you're sure." Carol smiled.

Danny POV

I left my house at quarter past five to walk over to Kacey's house. I rang the door bell and she came and answered it. She yelled to her Mum to let her know that she was leaving now then shut the door behind her.

"Hey." Danny smiled.

"Hiya." Kacey returned the smile.

"I think Pais invited Jay round too." Danny told her as he wrapped his hand in Kacey's.

"Okay cool."

"We're having Spaghetti bolognese by the way."

"My favourite." Kacey smirked.

"That's why we're having it." Danny replied matter-of-factly.

"I love you Danny." Kacey said unexpectedly.

Danny's brows pulled together slightly at the use of Kacey's unexpected statement. But his expression softened. "I love you Kacey." He pulled her in closer.

"I just wanted you to know." Kacey spoke.

"I already knew babe." Danny said softly.

"I just wanted you to know again." Kacey grinned.

The pair walked and talked until they reached Danny's house. Jared was already there and was kindly helping set the table. He smiled when he saw Kacey and Danny. "Hey guys."

"Hey Jay." Kacey smiled warmly.

"Hi mate." Danny gave him a warm smile.

"Hey Kace." Paisley smiled and put her arm around her best friend. "We're making your favourite."

"Oh I know; Dan already told us." Kacey replied.

"Oh." Was all Paisley replied with.

"Sorry Pais, I didn't know it was a surprise." Danny apologised.

Paisley smiled at him, "It wasn't."

"Pais, come and lay some plates!" Karen called from the kitchen.

Paisley rolled her eyes, "Duty calls."

"I'll help too." Kacey began to walk towards the kitchen but Danny stopped her.

"Don't be silly, you're a guest you don't have to help." Danny told her.

"So's Jared." Kacey pointed out.

"It's alright; I offered to help." Jared replied.

"So did I." Kacey added.

"If you wanna help Kace, you can lay the cups out." Paisley suggested, hearing the conversation and sensing that Kacey was becoming a little agitated.

"Sure. Sounds great." Kacey smiled at Paisley then glared at Danny before walking into the kitchen.

"You okay?" Paisley asked once she'd joint her friend in the kitchen.

Kacey sighed, "Yeah, I mean, as much as I love him, he still knows how to fully annoy me."

"He's just trying to be sweet Kace, you know, make sure his girl is relaxed and not doing any work. I'm sure Jared wishes that I objected to him offering to help." Paisley smirked.

Kacey allowed herself to laugh. Paisley was right, Danny was only trying to be kind. After laying the cups down on the table, she took her seat next to Danny. He placed a hand on her thigh and she tried to ignore the tingle it created.

"Sorry if I pissed you off." Danny whispered.

"It's okay, you didn't. You were only trying to be thoughtful right?"

Danny nodded in response. Adam joined them at the table and sat down at the top of the table. Karen sat at the other, and Jared and Paisley sat next to each other opposite Kacey and Jared.

"Where's that son of yours Kari?" Adam questioned.

"Pais, didn't you tell Fin it's dinner?" Karen inquired. Standing up and walking into the hallway to see if her son was coming down the stairs. When she saw that he wasn't she went back into the dining room.

"Yes, I did. But he's probably banging some bird in there hence his absence." Paisley commented with an innocent face. Jared, Kacey and Danny all sniggered, even Adam had to bite his lower lip.

"That's not funny Paisley." Karen told her daughter.

"Evidently." Paisley said sarcastically, looking around to everyone who were trying not to laugh.

Karen glared at Adam and swatted him on the back of his head. "Hey, come on you've got to admit that it was laughable!" Justified Adam.

"We'll just be sure to save Finley some." Replied Karen.

Everyone tucked into the meal. It went down a treat as very soon people's plates were empty. "That was delicious Karen." Kacey smiled.

"Thank you lovely." Karen smiled back.

"Meh, it was alright." Paisley joked and her mother rolled her eyes.

"Just for that, you're on washing up duty." Karen smiled triumphantly.

"Um, we have a dishwasher for a reason." Paisley answered.

"Too bad, should have thought about that before you tried to be funny." Karen responded simply.

"Don't sweat it Pais, you wash I'll dry." Kacey smiled kindly.

"No honey, you don't need to help out." Insisted Karen.

"Uh Karen, I wouldn't go there if I were you." Danny advised and the foursome laughed.

"What's the joke?" Adam asked. Baffled.

"Don't worry." Paisley said in between laughs.

"Jay and I will pass you the plates and other dishes." Danny told the girls, standing up.

Kacey and Paisley walked into the kitchen, Paisley put the plug in the sink and began running warm water and adding some washing up liquid.

"Is this one okay?" Kacey asked, holding up the dish cloth.

"Yeah perfect." Replied Paisley. Jared walked in, placing down all of the plates. "Cheers baby." Paisley smiled at him.

Paisley began to wash the first plate, a comfortable silence between Kacey and Paisley. She handed the plate to Kacey once it was clean. "Thank you." Kacey said once she received the plate then began drying it.

"So...What's the _real _reason you wanted to help me wash up?" Paisley queried suspiciously.

Kacey shrugged casually, "Just wanted to spend some quality time with my best friend."

"Seriously Kace? Okay one, that doesn't even sound like something you'd say. And two, I'm not the one who's going to London." Paisley pointed out.

Kacey's jawline tensed. "I wish everybody would stop going on about it."

"But why? It's going to happen, isn't it?"

Kacey looked at her friend with a confused expression, "Why are you being so...unsympathetic?"

"I'm not Kace, I just don't want you to pretend with me." Paisley said, a little more gently.

"I don't know how I'm going to cope." Kacey confessed, gripping onto the worktop.

"You will." Paisley told her firmly. Passing her friend another plate.

"What if he meets another girl in London? One that is pretty, and kind, and rich and-"

"You don't trust Danny?" Paisley asked, slightly shocked.

"I do, it's just...no, don't worry it's silly anyway." Kacey dipped her head.

"No, go on." Paisley prompted gently.

"It's just...look at me, then look at you, or Jasmine, or Grace. Let's face it, if Danny and you didn't know each other and he started Waterloo Road without having met me or anyone, he would have liked you."

"And so what if he did? What would have happened Kace? I have a boyfriend."

"What I'm trying to say is, I got lucky didn't I? And now he's going back to London for what he really deserves."

"Kacey, I'll be truthful, when you and Danny first met and he said all those things, I did actually think that he was just trying to lead you on, but he obviously wasn't. There was plenty of girls at Waterloo Road that Danny could have gone for, but he didn't did he? He chose you Kacey. He loves you Kacey. Plus, he knows that if he hurts you he'll have me to answer to." Paisley smiled at the end.

"I feel like if I hug you I'll start crying." Kacey joked.

Paisley rolled her eyes and wrapped one arm around her waist, "Come here. Listen Kace, I know it's going to be hard when Danny goes. But I'm always going to be there. If you need a shoulder to cry on, someone to call up at stupid hours or if you just want to hang out. Danny may be going, but I'm staying."

Kacey turned forward and hugged Paisley. "Thanks for that Pais, I really needed it." Kacey smiled.

"Everything alright in here?" Danny questioned upon walking in with the dish that the Spaghetti bolognese was in.

"Yeah, everythings fine." Paisley replied, smiling at Danny and taking the dish from him.

"Be quick okay? Karen says we're going to have a family quiz night." Danny tells the girls.

"Alright we'll be done in a minute." Kacey answered.

Around five minutes later, Paisley and Kacey had done all of the washing up and Kacey had dried everything and put it back. Karen and Adam had cleared the table also. Soon, everyone was hunched around the rectangular coffee table in their teams, ready to play the game. Karen and Adam were a team, Kacey and Danny were a team and Paisley and Jared were together. Finley had finally come downstairs and decided that he would ask the questions.

"Right, this round is all about around the world. They're fairly easy too. Okay, first question: Where is the famous building _The Eiffel Tower_?" Finley asked.

"France." Karen answered quickly.

"You've got to be more specific than that I'm afraid Mum." Finley told her in an apologetic tone.

"Paris!" Paisley added before anyone could open their mouths.

"Yeah, that's correct Pais." Finley informed.

"Yes baby!" Jared high fived his girlfriend.

"Second question for this round, What is the capital city of Sweden?"

"Stockholm." Danny answered the question confidently.

"A point to Danny and Kacey as they are correct!" Finley exclaimed.

"Well done babe!" Kacey pecked his cheek.

"Come on Mum and Adam, don't let us dummies beat ya! After all, none of us take Geography either." Paisley pointed out, purposely trying to rile them.

"We let you guys have those!" Karen said defensively.

"Anyways, on with the questions. What country is otherwise known as _Down Under_?" Finley asked the contestants.

"Australia." Adam responded in a terrible Australian accent.

"I'll give you guys two points if you promise never to do that accent again." Suggested Finley.

"Deal." Adam smiled.

"All right, two points for Mum and Adam!" Announced Finley.

"What?! No way, that's not fair!" Paisley protested.

"They needed all the help they could get Pais." Finley hissed.

"Don't worry, Danny and I still got this." Kacey rubbed her hands together competitively and Danny laughed silently to himself. He loved how competitive Kacey was.

All in all, it was a good game. Paisley and Jared managed to win the whole game, only by one point though. Danny and Kacey came in second and then Karen and Adam came third, or as Paisley referred to it: _last._

Danny walked Kacey home and they kissed goodbye before she entered the house.

Kacey POV

I was so tired I had to practically crawl up the stairs. I took off my clothes and got changed into my pyjamas and brushed my teeth. When I came back to my room I saw I had a text message, it was from Pais. _'Come to skl extra early tomorrow please. If Dan tells u that he'll walk u tell him that ur Mum is giving u a lift. Goodnight Kace xxxx' _ I wonder what that's all about? I quickly type a reply, _'Yh sure, no problem :) goodnight Pais xxxx' _I put my phone on silent and say goodnight to Dyn and Mum then go to bed.

* * *

"So, you guys are probably wondering why I've gathered you all here today." Paisley began as she looked around at all of her friends.

"Cut the shit Pais, I had to get up earlier than usual cos of you!" Harley scowled at her.

"Ooh, someone's grouchy." Kacey commented, smiling at Harley and he instantly lightened up.

"Alright, well cos Dan is going back to London next week, we have to make sure he goes in style." Paisley told her friends.

"What, like a party?" Lula asked.

"Yeah, but a surprise one. So be careful who you tell, in fact, don't tell anyone until next Tuesday. That gives them enough notice but not enough time to open their fat gobs and tell Danny. We're gonna do it on Friday, it's a half day too. So Kace, you've got to try and distract him." Paisley explained.

"No problem, it's mufti day too right? That's good; we will all be in our own clothes already." Kacey added.

"Sounds great. I love surprise parties too!" Grace exclaimed excitedly.

"No alcohol though this time," Paisley warned the group. "Besides, Mum and Adam will most likely be there so we wouldn't have been able to anyway."

Danny POV

Everyone, including Kace have been acting weirdly lately. Not a distant weird, but a sneaky weird like they're hiding I've thought nothing off it. And so the days past by until we landed on today. Today is my last day at Waterloo Road and everyone has been really nice. Saying things like '_good luck_' and '_sad you're leaving_' The day went by really quickly too as it was a half day, Kace told me that she wanted to go for a walk.

"Man, I'm gonna miss this place." Danny sighed, taking in the view.

"At least you'll be with your family." Kacey smiled, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"That won't stop me from thinking about you every day though." Danny glanced down at her.

"I'll try visit most weekends." Kacey replied.

"Same here." Danny smiled. "Do you wanna come back to mine?"

"No, can we stay out for a little longer?" Kacey questioned.

"Okay. Do you wanna go to Starbucks or somewhere then?" Danny asked.

"Starbucks is great." Kacey answered with a grin.

Kacey POV

Danny and I sat in a Starbucks and he went up to order. I have to keep him out, or away from his house for as long as possible. Pais said she'll text when it's okay for him to come home. I took out my phone and checked, but there was no message. I quickly slipped my phone away and Danny came and sat back down.

"Everything okay?" Danny asked, placing a chocolate muffin in front of Kacey.

"Perfect." Kacey answered, taking a bite of her muffin.

"So...where we going after this?" Danny questioned.

"Um...my house...maybe." Kacey said sheepishly, taking another bite.

"_Maybe_?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, I mean I'm not sure that we'll definitely go back to mine." Kacey shrugged.

"Well we can _definitely _go back to mine, if you want?"

"Yeah sure, but don't rush me okay?" Kacey winked and continued eating her muffin.

Kacey POV

Thank the Lord that about ten minutes after that, Pais text to say that it was cool to bring Danny back. I think he was starting to get a bit suspicious too.

"Is that offer still on about going back to yours?" Kacey asked after putting her phone away.

"Yeah of course baby." Danny smiled at her.

"Great, then let's go." Kacey got up and collected her things and Danny followed her out.

"I still want you to keep my jacket by the way Kace." Danny stated, smiling at her.

"Are you sure?" Kacey asked.

"Yeah." Danny nodded, giving her hair a gentle ruffle.

"Good, cos I wasn't planning on giving it back anyway." Kacey admitted, with a smirk.

Danny POV

Soon enough, Kace and I found our way back at my house quite quickly. I sort of wished that everything would slow down, so that I could spend more time with Kacey. I got my door key out and unlocked the door. Everything was quiet, and dark. I reached for the light switch but Kacey took my hand away from it. She then takes a hold of my hand and puts the other over my eyes. I ask her what's going on but she just giggles mischievously. Finally, Kacey stops and takes her hand away from my eyes and flicks on the light, then loads of people jump out saying '_Surprise_'.

"Wait, so this is for me?" Danny asked in surprise.

"It's a surprise party for you." Kacey replied, snaking her arms around his waist.

"And a goodbye present from all of us." Paisley added, emerging from the crowd.

"Was this your idea?" Danny questioned.

"I wouldn't want Pais to get all the credit, but yeah." Jared smiled, coming up behind his girlfriend.

"Wow, thank you, all of you. This is so amazing!" Exclaimed Danny.

Paisley - and Danny's - house had been transformed into a party venue. There was colourful balloons on the floor and on the ceiling. A table of goodbye presents that people had bought Danny. Refreshments on another table, music being played and goodbye banners around the house. Danny tried to go around and thank as many people as possible for coming.

"You enjoying yourself?" Kacey asked her boyfriend as she came up behind him.

"Yeah, this is awesome." Danny replied with a grin.

"Good. Oh and don't worry; I haven't been drinking this time!" Kacey laughed.

"It's a shame really, I quite liked it when you were drunk and treating me like shit." Danny chuckled slightly, and placed his hands on her waist.

"I do hope you're not making fun of me Daniel." Kacey arched an eyebrow while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Danny responded, kissing her nose. "Come on, let's go for a walk." Danny led Kacey by her hand into the garden right down the back so it was more private.

"You okay?" Kacey inquired.

"Yeah, I just have a present for you and I wanna give it to you in private." Answered Danny.

"You got me a present? But baby, you're the one who's leaving." Kacey said, slightly baffled.

"Don't worry about that. Here, open the box." Danny got out a small square sized and held it out to Kacey.

Kacey's heart raced, was this what she thought it was? She opened the box and a silver ring with small blue and silver diamonds appeared. She sucked in a breath and looked up at Danny who was eagerly waiting for her reaction.

"So...do you like it?" Danny prompted.

"Is...is this an engagement ring?" Kacey asked quietly.

Danny let out a breath and laughed, "No, it's not. It's just a ring, for you. And look," Danny took the ring out of the box and showed her the inside of the ring. It had _D&amp;K _engraved into it. "D&amp;K, for Danny and Kacey." Danny smiled, quite proud of his gift.

"Dan...I _love_ it. It's so beautiful." Kacey said breathlessly.

"Can I put it on you?"

Kacey just nodded, still in awe of the ring. Danny took Kacey's hand in his and slid the ring on her finger. "I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't forget me."

"This must have cost so much!" Kacey exclaimed, looking at the ring with wide eyes.

"I've been saving up for a long time." Danny answered.

"Wow...Dan I'm gonna miss you so much." Kacey said quietly, dipping her head when she felt tears spill onto her cheeks.

"Hey, don't do this." Danny said gently, pulling Kacey into him.

"I'm sorry." Kacey mumbled into his chest.

"Don't be, I'd be worried if you weren't sad." Danny laughed slightly.

"I just wish that this was easier."

"I know this is hard baby. I know this hurts, but when you look at that ring, and the bracelet I got you, and the jacket, I want you to remember that this is love. And love hurts."

"Yeah it does." Kacey allowed herself to laugh.

"Come on, let's get back inside; I'm sure people are starting to wonder where we are." Danny wiped the tears from her face and led her back into the house.

"There you guys are! I was starting to think you guys had run off to London." Paisley joked.

Danny rolled his eyes, "Very funny Pais, I'll be back in a minute babe." Danny kissed Kacey's forehead before disappearing into the crowd.

"You okay?" Paisley questioned.

"Never been better." Kacey replied, and this time Paisley actually believed her.

Kacey reached for a cup and Paisley's eyes widened when she saw the ring on her finger. "What the bloody hell is that on your finger?!" Paisley hissed.

Kacey grabbed her friends shoulders, "Shh, keep your voice down! It's not what it looks like."

"Well to me, it looks like an engagement ring."

"Well it's not!" Kacey giggled. "It's just a reminder that when he's in London, he's kind of still here with me."

"Aww, that's so thoughtful of Danny." Paisley smiled.

"And look, it has D&amp;K engraved on it." Kacey took it off to show her friend.

"Wow, that's gorgeous Kace. So, it's like a promise ring?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"It's a shame it's not an engagement ring, I was already planning your wedding." Paisley added with a wink.

"Well who said you would even be invited?" Kacey arched an eyebrow.

"Wow, my best friends a bitch." Paisley exclaimed sarcastically.

"You love me really." Kacey answered with a smirk.

* * *

"And make sure you text me when you get back to London." Adam told his son.

"Yes Dad, I will." Danny rolled his eyes at his father's over protective behaviour.

"And if it doesn't work out, don't feel like you can't come back up to us." Karen added.

"I'll remember that." Danny promised with a smile. "If I settle in well, I should be back up here for the weekend. And as it's the summer holidays, you guys have to make a trip down too."

"We will." Paisley assured him. Stepping forward and giving him a hug. "It's been great having you here Dan, I'm really gonna miss ya."

"I'm gonna miss you too Pais. Stay out of trouble yeah?" Danny said jokingly.

Paisley laughed into his shoulder, "Yeah yeah, I'll try."

"Keep an eye on Kace for me, please." Danny whispered into her ear.

Paisley simply nodded and gave him a sad smile, allowing the rest of the family to hug him goodbye. Then, there was just Kacey left.

"Dan I..." Kacey couldn't even get the words out before her voice broke.

"Please don't, you'll set me off in a sec." Danny laughed, shakily, trying to keep himself together in order to be strong for his girlfriend who was clearly hurting.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." Kacey sobbed.

"I'm gonna miss you too baby." Danny stroked her soft hair.

"I promised myself that I wouldn't cry as well." Kacey half laughed, but it really came out as another sob.

"Same here." Danny added. Kacey noticed that a tear was rolling down his cheek. She went on her tip toes and kissed it away.

Danny pressed his lips onto Kacey's, cherishing the feel of them on his own lips. He cupped her face in his hand and deepened the kiss, not caring that everyone was watching.

Kacey reluctantly pulled away, "Your train will be here soon."

"Unfortunately." Danny sighed.

"I love you." Kacey ran her thumb over his cheek.

"I love you too."

_\- 3 months later - _

"Do you want me to drop you off at the train station babe?" Carol asked her daughter.

"No it's alright, thanks any way though." Kacey kissed her mother's cheek before leaving the house.

~/~/~

Danny got off of his train and took in the scent of Greenock. It felt good to be back. He wheeled his luggage to the ticket barriers and put his ticket in. Once he was on the other side, he looked around for Adam and Karen; they said they would pick him up. But then he heard his name being called, being called by one of the most important people in his life.

"Danny!" Kacey squealed, running up to him.

"Hey you." Danny grabbed her waist and spun her around.

"I've missed you babe!" Kacey said once she was on her feet again.

"I've missed you more beautiful. I'm so happy you're here." Danny smiled, planting endless kisses on his girlfriend.

"I'm happy you're here too. Come on, there's a taxi waiting for us, it'll take you back home so you can see your family, then me and you are gonna do something." Kacey smiled excitedly.

"Sounds great." Danny kissed her one more time before grabbing his luggage.

Kacey POV

It was hard. At first. Danny and I talked every day but I still wished that he was there with me. He visited most weekends, and I visited him most weekends. But when school started again, it was a little harder. But we tried. Today is the first time I've seen Danny since last month, so it feels so great to have him back.

"Can't believe that Sammy still remembers me; it's been a month." Danny exclaimed, stroking Kacey's dog.

"Sammy wouldn't be able to forget you even if he tried. Isn't that right Sammy?" Kacey bent down to pet her dog. She then turned to look at Danny. "I'm glad your here, with me."

"Me too." Danny smiled, giving Kacey a light punch in the arm.

Kacey pretended to be in pain, "Ouch, that hurt Dan!"

"Well, you know what they say, love hurts." Danny grinned cheekily and Kacey couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face.

"I can't believe I'm in love with such an idiot." Kacey wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips onto his.

* * *

**Authors note: And that, ladies and gentlemen, marks the end of Love hurts! I really really hope you've enjoyed this story! This was the first fic I ever posted and you guy's support has been unreal so thank you so so much! Thanks for your follows, faves, reviews and ideas! Cos let's face it, if you guys hadn't demanded that Kacey get a new boyfriend after it got out that Harley had cheated on her, I never would have put Danny in this story and I would have regretted that a lot. Also, at the moment I'm not looking to do a sequel for this, but maybe in the future I'll think about it ;) I love you guys :) xxx **


End file.
